A Rose By Another Name
by Niknakz93
Summary: Paris, 1703, and a sudden ambush leads Klaus to taking in a young woman to protect. Just one problem- she's human... and he's falling for her. But so is his brother. Sibling rivalry gets dangerous when you're an Original. Klaus/Oc/Elijah R&R? -Discontinued for now-
1. 1703

**A Rose By Another Name**

_"Was it something I said, something I did_

_That made you destroy all we built?_

_And it was something you said, something you did_

_That made me think that you were real"_

-Theres no such thing as accidental infidelity- You me at six

xXx

The air was soft and quiet as I sat alone on the swing. My father had made it for me when I was a young girl, just seven years of age, letting me watch, almost awestruck as he, with the help of servents, erected the tree swing.

But I was no longer that little seven year old girl. I was a mature nineteen year old with full cherry lips and fathomless black eyelashes. My hair an autumn sunset of deep auburn, cascading down my back like a waterfall. But my eyes were that periwinkle blue color.

The wind blew softly now across our home in Paris, France, carrying the scent of the cherry blossoms from the other side of the chateau. It was 1703, a calm year for me and my family.

I now got off the swing, glancing up at the almost full moon that was rising early amoung the sunset. Tomorrow it would be full.

As I made my way inside, I heard a carriage pull up outside the chateau, the horses were pure white when I looked around the side of the building. Looked like Fathers friends were here, staying the night before the party.

_"Arianne? Where are you child?"_

My maid, Cecile, was calling for me. She always called me her child, which made me laugh- I was no child now, I had, in societys terms, reached maturity at fifteen. Too young in my eyes.

I rounded the corner and she tutted. "Where have you been! Your mother awaits you!"

All I could feel was her pushing against my back, leading me to the main room where my mother was waiting. She hugged me for a moment, then said. "Arianne, me and your father have been talking about-"

"Please Mother, you know I will not marry a-!"

"Listen to me child! We know of this, but we have decided to let you choose at the ball tomorrow evening."

I frowned now- this was very unlike my parents who had me set to marry a Frenchman in the royal family.

"My choice?" I now asked, my frown growing ever deeper. She nodded, her jade eyes soft. I didn't know what to say to that, but I knew the outcome- I never wanted to marry. Gentlemen only wanted "ladies" for the looks, to hold on their arms like a child would a toy. A little girl with her doll.

I swiftly thanked my mother and walked away, heading up the wide sweeping staircase. But now I heard laughter and glanced behind me to see my father talking to two men- one was tall with longish deep brown hair. They were both elegantly dressed, but the other man with shoulder length blondy hair, had his back to me. But as if he could sense my gaze, he turned his head slightly and I saw deep ocean colored eyes. I vanished up the stairs before I lingered too long.

_-ArBaN-_

Cecile was tutting once more as she took my dress off, putting it neatly away, complaining about the mud stains on its hem. She sighed now, then cracked a smile. "I am thinking you are looking forwards to tomorrow evening Miss Arianne?"

"No, I am not."

"Oh? May I ask why?"

"No, you may not."

She bowed a little now and apologized. "I'm sorry if I came across too bold Miss Arianne."

I sighed now and apologized myself- internally.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow...

_-ArBaN-_

I woke up suddenly, groaning a little the next morning, then heard Cecile opening the curtains with a low rasp, letting the sunlight come glaring in.

"What time is it?" I mumbled now, and she replied crisply. "Just gone midday Miss. Your parents are summoning you to the dining room. Now up! Chop chop ma petite!"

I pulled myself up and let her lead me to the mirror and took my corset and started on it, making me wince at its tightness. Oh they were just lovely (!)

When I went downstairs in my pastle pink dress, I found everyone in the dining room as allocated. Including two new men who I didn't recognize. But after a moments reflection, I remembered seeing them fleetingly the previous night.

Oh great, were they suitors? So much for my choice..

Father now spoke. "Elijah and Klaus de Angelo. They are old friends of mine passing through."

Or not.

The blondy one got up now and walked over, a smile upon his face as he took my hand and perssed his lips briefly to it and said. "Enchantee to meet you mon cherie."

I found a smile tugging at my mouth now, then he returned to his seat and I sat down as breakfast was put before me. I ate it in silence, listening to the conversation without speaking. The pair left and I glanced up for a split second, but that was all.

Father now spoke. "Cecile is taking you to town for your evening gown. Please behave."

I nodded in silence.

"That had better be a yes."

"Yes Papa."

_-ArBaN-_

When me and Cecile went into the small town, it was quiet. As we stepped into the shop, I hit someone on the head by accident with my parasol as I was putting it down.

"Oh I am so sorry." I apologized, then I saw a mess of that blondy hair and added. "Sir de Angelo."

He chuckled now. "No need Cherie, I was not looking where I was walking."

I chuckled too, then the door opened and someone else come in, making me snap to my senses and ask. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?"

"Yes, I think I shall make an appearance." he took my hand again and smiled. "Until tonight then Miss de Lune."

I watched him leave and I wondered which one of the pair he was- Elijah or Klaus. I'd have to ask Mother when I returned home.

When I did return home, I had no time to ask neither mother or father as Cecile dragged me upstairs to get ready.

A few hours later, I was stood in my new deep sapphire dress, my hair in ringlets, falling onto my shoulders.

Cecile smiled now. "You look beautiful! You are going to break every mans heart!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly, then ushered me to my feet and off downstairs.

The ballroom was filling up now with family, friends and eligble men. None caught my eye- slimy little...

Everytime I tried to sidle into the other room, another man took my hand and asked me to dance. I couldn't say no, so I was forced to endure god knows how long with a man pulling me around the dancefloor as if I was an animal.

I finally escaped and ran outside into the sunset, the full moon shining strongly above the chateau. Now I walked towards the swing, but then I stopped dead as I heard the bushes rustle a little. I turned, looking suspicious, but nothing was there and I just sat down upon the swing and stared up at the silver orb hanging in the sky.

Then I heard a quiet growl, then I lept up again, spinning around to face the biggest wolf I'd ever seen, snarling at me as it padded towards me. I backed off now, gasping in horror. I wanted to call for help, but I was scared of it going for me.

I tripped now and it lept for me, making me scream, but suddenly it howled in agony and someone was stood before me, yanking his bloodied arm out from the wolf chest, letting it drop with a look of disgust on his face. That blonde guy whose name I couldn't decide on.

He took my arm with his clean one and shushed me as he led me from the party, but I yanked away and ran back to the party and went to scream as more of the wolf things went through the open door and I heard screams of terror.

The guy grabbed me back now with a hasty. "Come, we have to go."

_"No! That's my family!"_

"Well if you want to see their ripped up bodies, feel free mon cherie!"

I had tears in my eyes as he pulled me away and we ran through the woods when we stopped and he clamped a hand over my mouth, listening intently, but then he let me go and walked forwards saying angrily to someone. "What happened!"

"It was an ambush."

"Yes I'm very much aware of that Elijah! How did this even happen! How did they even get close-!"

Blondey was furious. I could feel it. Then Elijah said curiously.

"Who's she?"

"What?"

"The human behind you. Who is she."

"Later, we have to leave before they get our scent trail. There's too many to fight." Blondey now said- Klaus I now realized. He turned back to me as my knees went as the horror hit me- my family was dead.

Everything went dark now...

What was happening-?

**Ok, so a new little idea hit me while listening to some music, and tada! This was born(: I've only seen one or maybe two Klaus/oc stories out there, so let's give it a shot;D might be some Elijah/oc too. And Damon much later on. Anyway, should be getting pretty interesting very soon, so reviews very much loved:D x**


	2. Thorn In Your Side

**Chapter Two**

_Ok, so I got bored and did the next chapterXD thanks for all the faves and watches so far:D reviews very much loved! x_

I woke with a start the next morning, snarls echoing through my mind as if those wolves were so close.

The room I woke up in was opulent, myself lying upon a beautiful four poster bed with deep red hangings of silk. But now panic set it and I hastily tried to get up but fell of the bed with a bang and hurt side.

"Oww." I complained in a low hiss, then there was a- "Miss are you ok?"

Now I backed up against the wall as the door opened and a young woman, a maid, came in, a dress in her arms. I squeaked in fear and just froze up, but she sighed and said. "Are you ok?"

Apart from being terrified, I got up and asked. "Wh-where am I-?"

The maid sighed again and said. "It's all ok Miss. My Master would like to see you in the drawing room."

I frowned now, then asked curiously. "Your Master?"

"That's right Miss. Best not keep him waiting-" she held up the dress for me now, since I was still wearing my corset when I was placed onto the bed. I took it and watched her leave.

What was happening?

When I had pulled the soft pink dress on, I went downstairs where I could hear a piano being played softly. I walked into the drawing room and found that blonde guy, Klaus, was playing it. As I came into the room, it slowed to a stop and he got up, turning to me.

"How was your night?" He asked me now, closing the cover on the keys, moving over to the table and picking up a glass of deep red wine, raising it to his lips for a moment.

I was silent, then just said quietly. "Where are my parents?"

"Arianne-"

_"Where are my parents!" _I just yelled now, tears cascading from my eyes. Klaus sighed and walked over to me, pulling me into his arms and said quietly. "Come on child. You're safe now."

I didn't know why, but I felt so safe, as if his words were correct. He sighed once more and asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I am abit..."

He took my hand now and led me to the dining room and sat me down, vanishing somewhere and a little while later a waiter came out with a plate of food and set it before me. Klaus returned now and ushered the waiter out, sitting down opposite with his glass of red wine.

But now the door opened and that other man came in- Elijah. He glanced at me, then nodded to Klaus and went back out. Klaus now said to me. "I'll be back in a moment."

I heard him talking to Elijah now, and he didn't seem too happy on me being here.

"-keeping her as a pet?"

"No! She's... different."

"Different how?"

"That doesn't matter. We keep her with us, and safe. Is that understood?"

"...yes."

I heard him return now, and I said quietly. "Your friend doesn't like me..."

He laughed now. "My brother will have to get used to it."

Now I was silent and asked. "Why are you taking care of me? You don't know me."

"I know your parents, I'm sure they would be happier knowing you are safe with someone they know."

"What happened-?"

"It was wolves."

"Wolves? But they do not get that big! And you-! You-" my eyes widened and I got up, backing away. "What are you-!"

He sighed now. "You are confused and ti-"

"No I'm not! You appeared out of nowhere and rammed your hand through that wolf as if it was-!"

Klaus was silent, then as I ran to the door, he was before me and put his hands on my shoulders and said. "Calm down." and I immedietly felt myself calming, hiccupping a little where the fear and panic had caught me.

"What are you?" I asked, unable to work myself up anymore, but he just said. "I'm a vampire."

My breath caught in my chest- I'd heard the stories. The creatures that roamed the night, feasting on the living. A horror story.

I shook my head, incredulous to his revelation. "That's not possible." I laughed, and he just raised an eyebrow and grinned, making that feeling of fear come back when I saw the fangs, but in an instant, they were gone.

Klaus chuckled now, then I just simply said. "You're a vampire."

"That I am."

"You have fangs."

"Yes."

"That is... weird."

"You are not worried?"

I laughed weakly, then just held my head high and said. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done it by now."

He nodded, then said in a voice I couldn't place. "That is true. But..." he just grinned. "I could be playing with you. I might be lulling you into a false sense of security before I attack."

Now I flinched and Klaus chuckled. "No, no. You do not need to worry. You are safe with me."

I wanted to believe him but just felt... that sliver of fear in my chest again.

But before either of us could speak, Elijah returned to the room, glanced once at me in distaste and swiftly said to his brother. "We need to talk."

"Later."

"Now. Katerina."

Klauses head snapped around now, then he looked back at me and said courtiously. "Please do not leave the house, Arianne. It's not safe for you out there." then he was gone.

Now as the double oak doors closed, I sat back down, my head spinning. "Vampires-?" I just whispered to myself, on the verge of tears, but he didn't want to hurt me. No matter what he was.

_-ArBaN-_

A month later, I had gotten over my fear of him or one of the others killing me in my sleep and embraced the life with them.

Klaus was quite the gentleman around me, but I had also seen his anger. Especially when he got angry with this man and ran a hand through his chest as if he was that wolf that tried to attack me.

But now that same man, that vampire was stood behind me, putting a necklace around my neck with a smile. I raised a hand to it and chuckled at the lacelike silver heart with a deep blue gem in the middel. "It's very beautiful. But what is in it? A herb?"

"Yes, it is called vervain. It will keep you safe from vampires. Even me."

"And the gem?"

"Lapis lazuli. It's what the vampires wear to stop themselves burning in the sun."

"Do you have one?"

"No, I don't. I don't need one."

"Oh? How come?"

He chuckled now and tapped my nose. "What an inquisitive young woman you are Arrianne." he pulled me to my feet now and asked. "Now- I have to go see some pretty boring and lifeless people. Well, not for long. So could you please stay on the estate?"

I nodded, understanding- he'd told me that his enemies would just love to get their hands on me. But they knew Klaus would literally tear them apart for touching me. No one was allowed to touch me apart from himself and certain maids. Not even Elijah.

I was quite sure he got paranoid at times about it.

He smiled and took my hand, pressing his lips to it. "I shall be back around sunset, Cherie." he told me, then walked off through the doors and was gone.

Quite the charmer he was.

It could get quite boring stuck in the house, but now I returned to the back garden where my piece of canvas was on its stand, the oil paints waiting for me to dip my brush in them once more and finish the painting of the beautiful cherry tree that was in the grounds, stood there with the perfect pastle pink bloom.

I raised the brush now and put it to the canvas, taking in the detail before me, transfering it onto the already half completed oil painting.

About three hours later, I heard footsteps behind me, then a low voice. "That is very good."

I glanced up at Elijah now and nodded. "Thank you." I said, then continued, but I could still sense he was behind me, so I asked. "Was there something else you wanted?"

Elijah chuckled now. "No, there wasn't. Just curious as to why my brother has kept you."

Now I laughed and said. "Oh? Am I not pretty?"

"Yes, you are. But-"

Before he could finish, I heard the front doors smash open and Elijahs head snapped around as I heard Klaus approaching, obviously furious about something.

But now there was a bang as the back door was pushed roughly aside and Klaus advanced on Elijah, then grabbed the front of his jacket and slammed him against the side of the building and I heard through snarls something about a girl named Katerina. I heard that name before. Klaus was obviously looking for her with murder on his mind.

Now I just said. "Let him go! Stop it now!"

Klaus glanced at me, then back at his brother and hissed. "One more chance. That's it." and let him go with a glare, walking away without even saying hello to me. Yes, something was going on.

I looked at Elijah who was rearanging his outfit with a sigh, then looked at me. "You're in more danger staying." he just told me, rather abruptly, then he walked inside.

Klaus had quite the temper sometime... I prayed I didn't get on that side of him.

Not even for a second...


	3. Running Circles In My Mind

**Chapter Three**

**Thanks for the interest guys:D a few more chapters up today for sureXD in a bit of a writing mood. x**

_"Klaus? Are you ok?"_

I walked into the garden now as I spied him there from my bedroom window. He was stood beneath the cherry tree, gazing up at the blossoms in silence. But now he turned to me as I approached and turned.

"Yes Cherie, I'm sorry you had to see that." he told me, putting a hand either side of my face and smiling slightly. Now he said. "Would you like to go for a walk outside the grounds?"

I smiled now. "Yes please." now he chuckled and offered me his arm, which I took.

Not long later, we were walking past the town towards the lake when he said quietly. "I have not been honest with you, Arianne."

"Oh?"

We stopped now and he turned to me, taking my hands. "You asked me why I didn't need anything to walk in the sun correct?" he asked me and I nodded. He also nodded too, then said. "Because I was the first."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. Me and my brother, we are far older than you can imagine."

I was silent now as I processed the information, then he let me go and turned to the lake, crouching down for a second and grabbed a handful of stones, throwing one across the lake so it bounced.

"Hundreds of years ago, I was cursed." I now heard him say as he threw another, then continued. "You wonder why I'm so angry at times?"

I nodded and he said. "Because I've been trying to break it for a very long time. And I got so close once, but it slipped through my fingers and ran."

"Is it that girl? Katerina?"

"Yes, it is. She was the key and... well, the key rusted and became useless."

He sighed now, then ran a hand through his shoulder length blondy hair and said. "I feel like it is going to be so very many years before I break it. Until then..." he chuckled. "The hunt goes on."

I was silent by the end of his little revelation- it certainly made me understand him better.

"But..." I just said now, walking forwards and hesitantly putting a hand on his arm. "You're ok right?"

He frowned now and turned to me, then asked curiously. "I tell you I'm hundreds of years old, a violent monster... and you're not freaked?"

"Well, I am a little... scared. But you saved my life, that should count for something."

Klaus just chuckled now. "Well, for the first time in a very long time, I have been left speechless."

"Oh? Good or bad speechless?" I just asked now, feeling a little worried- he was good at hiding any true emotions that I could pick up on. But now he just swept my long deep auburn back over my shoulders and lent forwards, taking me aback when he kissed me for a moment. But then he suddenly turned faster than I could follow and grabbed something from the ground. I heard a yell of pain and shock, then a thump.

My eyes widened when I saw the man lying on the floor with a tree branch skewered through him. Now Klaus sighed and said in distaste. "That was rather rude of him wasn't it?" he smoothed his jacket now and turned back to me saying.

"We should get you back." then he walked off for a moment, then returned with the dead vampires deep chestnut horse and helped me up, getting on himself in front of me and premitted me to put my arms around his waist as we cantered along back to the chateau.

_-ArBaN-_

I certainly looked at Elijah with new eyes after mine and Klauses talk. But I still didn't know why this vampire had kept me alive and a good job at keeping me safe. Well, Elijah still seemed to dislike me anyway.

I also looked at Klaus with new eyes after our talks of sorts. When he kissed me. I'd not seen him since that time by the lake, apparently there was vampires nearby he went to take care of. I didn't like the way Elijah told me that. In fact, I didn't like Elijah babsitting me full stop. I was afraid he would just get bored and bite me, or worse, kill me.

"So you're a vampire too then?" I asked him now as I finally finished off my cherry tree painting. He nodded as I glanced around, then said. "Yes I am. Though I'm an Original too."

"Original?"

"Yes, the original family of vampires? Didn't Klaus explain?"

"Oh, yes. I didn't think you were blood brothers though."

Elijah didn't speak now, and I could tell he wanted to say something else, but kept it under wraps and just walked towards the cherry tree and bent down, picking up something and returned to me. I saw it was a red rose in perfect bloom like the tree. He walked up to me and gave it to me, going. "Something for your mantlepiece." then turned away and walked back inside.

I looked down at the rose in silence. Maybe I was being too harsh judging him.

But I soon got a tad annoyed when he told me Klaus wasn't to return for a few days, and he had been told to stay and "protect me."

Great (!) two days with the awkward brother...

Fun much?

_-ArBaN-_

Day one and Elijah told me that we were going to the dress shop to have me try on a new one Klaus had had made for me, but because we were moving again when he returned, we had to sort it out now.

Elijah sat on the chair watching as it was fitted behind me, a deep shade of blue, similar to both mine and Klauses eyes.

I could feel his eyes on me now, and I saw it too as I glanced into the mirror before me. He was making me feel nervous now, and I asked. "Could you stand outside please Elijah?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I was told to-"

"Please?"

He got up now and pushed the door open, standing outside like I wished.

When I was finished up, I pushed the door open and dumped the box with the dress in on him and smiled. "Thank you." He just rolled his eyes and followed me as we made our way back to the chateau.

I vanished up to my room now and tried the dress on once more, then decided to keep it on as I practiced my piano recital. Klaus had been teaching me, finding me as a challenging student- I had hated playing it when I was younger, but he made it light and fun, and I looked forwards to his lessons.

I was trying to play a waltz of sorts now, but kept getting the keys in the wrong order.

I sighed now as I gave up, then heard it being played perfectly beside me, then turned to watch Elijah playing it a scale higher than it should be, but it sounded brilliant nonetheless. Now I smirked and turned back to the keys, playing it myself and only getting one key wrong. But as he played again, I was determined to beat him and played it perfectly, making him chuckle and start up a new one that I didn't know.

Now I just got up and walked out the room, ignoring another laugh from him.

He infuriated me so much sometimes. Now a few days stuck with him?

God give me strength...


	4. These Shades Of Black And White

**Chapter Four**

**Thanks for the reviews and watches/faves guys:D x**

Elijah was, in a word, frustrating.

I knew he knew that too, because his frequent little smirks told me so.

Once more I was sat at the piano, but this time Elijah was telling me how I should relax my fingers more when playing, keep them more together and that I needed to practice more.

I so wanted to slam the lid on his fingers when he pushed me aside and nearly on the floor when he showed me how.

When day two arrived and no word from Klaus, I was starting to get worried. But now he chuckled and told me. "No need to worry. Nothing can kill an Original."

"Nothing at all-?"

"Well, noway that I'm telling you."

"Scared I'll try to kill you?"

"Oh no, I'm not scared. You couldn't do it."

"You lie Elijah."

He chuckled now and got up from the piano and said. "I'll be in the drawing room if you decide to become more social."

"Haa-! I'll never come!"

_Thirty minuets later._

"Right Elijah. Let's get one thing straight." I told him as I strolled in. "I don't like you."

He nodded and grinned. "That's fine with me."

I stomped my foot on the ground and walked back out, ignoring his laugh.

So infuriating-!

_-ArBaN-_

Later that night, I was sat in the dining room alone, eating a plate of food in silence with the lights on low. But now the door opened and someone stepped inside. I deliberately ignored them, knowing who it was going to be, and sure enough-

"Are you still hungry, Arianne?"

I shook my head. "I am fine Elijah."

"Are you sure? You sound upset."

I put my fork down now and shook my head once more, tears in my eyes. The chair next to me was pulled out now, then he sat down next to me and asked quietly. "What's wrong."

Now I just let the tears roll onto my cheek as I said softly. "My parents... what happened? And don't lie, I want the truth." I turned and looked him in the eyes now, and he hesitated for a start, then said. "The truth? Ok... werewolves."

My eyes widened. "Were-? There's no such thing!"

"Neither are us. But here we are."

"My parents were killed by werewolves-? Why?"

He didn't speak for a start, and I could see him internally weighing up the options of telling me and not to. But then-

"They were going for us. And your family. The party, got in the way."

The tears were cascading from my eyes now as I gasped. "Oh my God... It's all your fault! Both of you!" I got up now and backed off.

"Arianne..."

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him, then ran through the double oak doors towards the exit, but then he was in front of me and said firmly with his hands on my arms. "Calm down, Arianne. Calm down." he told me with sincere eyes and I just sobbed. "They were my family-!"

"I know, I know. Just-"

"Go away!" I snarled and turned, heading up the wide sweeping staircase and slamming my room door and locking it behind me, collapsing onto the bed with a fresh sob-

Why was everything dying around me-?

_-ArBaN-_

Elijah didn't speak over breakfast the next morning, and I didn't know why- had I offended him? Or had he finally decided I wasn't worth his time talking too.

It wasn't until I asked quietly. "Could you escort me to the town? I am running low on oil paints."

Silence.

"Of course. When do you want to leave?"

"After breakfast would be brilliant."

"After breakfast it is." he nodded, then got up, heading out the room.

Maybe I was being too hard on him... it was neither his nor Klauses fault that the wolves had attacked. And besides, that kiss we had shared before he left, I knew nothing of how Klaus felt about it. I myself, I liked him. I liked him alot. For this "bloodthirsty monster" I had bought out the good side of him I doubted Elijah saw often.

Maybe I did love him after all.

It just depended on his mood when he got back, and I was betting he was going to be pissed about something.

I was now walking with Elijah, my hand on his arm as we made our way to the artists shop. Inside, I told the keeper what I wanted and he got it for me with a smile, me handing over the money and we made our way out the shop.

As we past a bakery, I glanced at the rather delicious looking cakes and Elijah chuckled. "Would you like one?"

"No."

"Come on then." he laughed, leading me forwards and asked for some pound cakes which they wrapped up and gave to him. He unwrapped one and gave it to me now. "Thank you." I grumbled, trying not to sound too thankful. After all, he still annoyed the crap out of me... I think.

Now we walked past a jewelers and stopped while I looked through the window at the beautiful gems, then laughed to Elijah. "Those earrings are very beautiful, are they not?" I pointed to the pair of sapphire teardrop earrings and he nodded. "Very beautiful indeed."

"You could buy them me."

"How about no? Good things come to those who wait, Belle."

_-ArBaN-_

When we returned, we found a carriage outside the place and I smiled- Klaus was back at last.

As we stepped inside, there were footsteps and I saw him walking towards us with a big grin on his face, aimed at me. "Arianne! Cherie! How are you?" he took my hand now and kissed it, making me laugh. "I am very well thank you. How fared your trip."

"Productive. With the desired outcome."

I smiled now and he put his arms around me, kissing my cheek and asked. "How was your stay? I hope Elijah treated you well?"

Now I nodded and glanced at Elijah. "Yes, it was perfectly adequate."

Klaus nodded and took my hand, leading me into the dining room where he picked up a little box and opened it, going. "I saw the most beautiful brooch and thought of you." he showed me the silver heart shaped brooch and put it onto my dress with a smile. I chuckled and said. "It is beautiful. Thank you."

Klaus nodded, then took my hand and dragged me into the drawing room, grinning like a small child.

Later that night as I turned the lamp of and closed my eyes, I felt something hard under the pillow and reached under to find a little case. I sat up now, lighting the lamp up again and opened it to face those sapphire teardrop earrings from earlier... what me and Elijah had seen while out. A little scrap of folded parchment fell out now, and I unfolded it and read.

_"Good things come to those who wait, Belle."_

I chuckled now, folding it back up and putting it back under the pillow with the earrings.

Maybe he was a nice guy after all.


	5. Storm On The High Seas

**Chapter Five**

When I went down the next morning, I wore the brooch and earrings which complemented my eyes perfectly.

"Oh, they are divine." Klaus told me, raising a hand to my ears and smiled. Then he grinned and said in a sing-song voice. "I've got something to tell you."

I was just laughing- so childish at times!

He clapped his hands together and said. "We are going to England!"

Now my eyes widened in excitement- I'd always wanted to go to England. It seemed like such a fantastic place. But I had been stuck in Paris my whole life.

"How does that sound Cherie?" He grinned now, and I nodded. "That sounds fantastic!" then hugged him for a moment, laughing like I was five again.

Klaus now let me go and clapped his hands. "Chop chop, we leave in an hour. If you can't take all your dresses, put one one Elijah."

Again I laughed as he went into the other room. Yes I did love him.

I turned and bumped into Elijah now, me going. "Oops, sorry." he chuckled. "You say that alot." I smiled for a moment, then came to my senses and said. "Thank you for the earrings"

He raised an eyebrow and said in a light voice. "What are you talking about?" then turned away with a smile and followed his brother, but not before calling back to me.

_"And no, you can't put one of your dresses on me!"_

_-ArBaN-_

The carriage trundled along as we headed towards the seafront where the liner was waiting for its passengers. Klaus helped me down and took my bags, then handed them to the helpers on the boat and they took them onto the ship. I saw Elijah do that thing vampires could do, asking for the three finest rooms, and the bags to be taken there.

Klaus sighed now and told me. "It has been many, many years since I have been to England. I wonder what the changes are?" then he offered me his arm and I took it, letting him lead us onto the boat with a nod at the Captain near the entrance.

He escorted me to the best room now and asked. "Are you ok for now? Not hungry?"

Now I shook my head and asked. "Are you?"

"Not for a little while, no."

"Promise me something Klaus."

"Anything mon Cherie."

"Don't kill anyone on this ship. You and Elijah. Please? I cannot bear to hear the screams..."

He was silent, then nodded. "Yes, Cherie. I will try-"

"Not try, you're better than this."

"Ok Arianne. For you."

"Thank you." I smiled now, then closed the cabin door.

_-ArBaN-_

When the dinner call was sounded, there was a knock on my door and I opened it to see Elijah, his hair and suit aristocratic. "Where is Klaus?" I now frowned, and Elijah sighed. "He is dining early." I growled a little and Elijah added. "He remembers, do not worry."

I sighed wearily now, then he offered me his arm. "Shall we?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, and I hesitantly took it, letting him lead me down the corridor and into the dining area of the ship.

We were sat with the Captain, and Klauses empty space beside me was questioned, but Elijah sorted them out, and they questioned no more.

Klaus returned when dinner was served, apologizing for his absence, then saw my glare and assured me the woman was still alive. I wasn't sure whether or not to tust him, but for now, I cast my doubts and fears aside.

When we were finished, the band struck up in the next room, and Klauses childish grin returned as he pulled me to my feet and onto the floor.

"Klaus I don't want to dance!" I moaned now as he took my hand and put one on my waist. "That's rubbish!" he grinned, and just moved us around the floor. I was suprised at how good a dancer he was.

He now asked me. "So have you thought anymore about it?"

I frowned. "About what?" he chuckled, then lent forwards and kissed me once more. "About that." he asked with that confident grin. I chuckled now, then glanced down for a moment. "Well... yes I have."

"And? The suspense is killing me! Well, killing me for the second time."

"Yes, I think I do love you."

He smiled again and said. "That's je t'taime, Arianne."

I chuckled now, then said before kissing him. "Je t'aime." I saw Elijah now around Klaus, and his face was impassable. But now he just turned away and picked up a glass of wine, making it look as if he hadn't been watching, or even listening.

Oh...

When I had had enough, Klaus took me to my room in his arms since I was falling asleep. I prayed he didn't drop me, that would have been so embarrasing...

He put me down on the bed now and I murmurred. "Stay with me, this boat frightens me." He chuckled now, then said. "As you wish." then got into the bed with me, pulling me into his arms going with another chuckle. "Can I have you for dessert?"

"No you may not."

"Oh, that is a shame."

_-ArBaN-_

The trip seemed to go on forever to most people, but for me, it was over so quickly. I'd started the journey as a single woman, now I had a man, of sorts to take the arm of and look like I belonged. I had certainly kept him in check on our trip to England, and I did not hear a single scream of "vampire!" from anywhere on the boat. Then again, with my human hearing, I'd probably think it the waves.

The boat finally came into port now in Southhampton and I ran up on deck and looked over, smiling at the new country. There was am arm around my waist now, and Klauses voice.

_"Welcome to England Cherie."_


	6. Safer To Hate Her

**Chapter Six**

**And the next one(: thanks for all the faves and watches:D reviews very much loved:) x**

England was just fascinating.

So very different in language and food. So very... different.

A week later, and Klaus was jumping around the room with one of my dresses now, pretending to be the Queen, doing a posh British accent that made me laugh- he was just so funny!

Elijah sat watching as Klaus pulled me into his arms, then caught my dress as it was thrown at his face and made me dance with him. Klaus now stopped and sighed. "Stop brooding Elijah and liven up." he laughed. "You're acting as if you are dead!"

Elijah chuckled now, then got up going. "You forget that we are. We both are."

Klaus shrugged. "So?" he smirked. "You only live once."

I tittered and smacked Klauses arm a little and scolded him. "Stop teasing your brother!" he turned to me and grinned. "Oh? May I start on you then?"

Now I backed up, giggling a little as he advanced, pretending to hunt me, but as I ran, he grabbed me and pretended to bite my neck, making me laugh even more.

Elijah got up announcing he was going for more wine for our new place in London. I felt saddened by his sudden disappearance and Klaus sighed, raising an hand to my face. "Cherie you are sad." he pouted.

I chuckled. "I am fine. Do not worry." He sighed and I raised a hand to his face and said. "Are you hungry?"

Now he shook his head and said. "Nahh, I'm fine."

"Oh? Then you're not going to sneak out tonight and find some girl?"

"You got me Cherie."

I sighed now then said. "Use... me instead."

Now he laughed and said, prodding my nose. "No Cherie."

"Why?"

"Because... I sound so foolish! I don't want to hurt you."

"Just bite me already."

"Well, if you really-" but he never finished as he clamped down hard onto my neck, making me gasp in shock and pain for a start. Then it wasn't that bad, but after a while, everything started to wobble in my vision and I said. "I- I can't-" but he let me go and just went. "Oops. I think that was too much. Never could resist a pretty French girl."

I nodded with a roll of the eyes and he chuckled, getting up and picked me up into his arms, into the bedroom in a flash and set me down going. "Rest now and we'll go out later."

Once more I nodded, and he left.

_-ArBaN-_

That night we all went to the English theater house and watched a play named Macbeth. Klaus found it rather funny when the mans head was "cut off" and I told him not to get any ideas which he just pouted at. "Spoilsport." he told me.

Elijah was sat the other side of me, and he had been rather quiet since he had seen Klaus kissing me. I liked Elijah, I liked him alot... but did that mean I loved him too?

Oh this was so very wrong...

"I quite fancy a beer. How about you brother?" Klaus now said, rubbing his hands together with a grin. Elijah nodded. "Not going to get drunk again are we?"

"Oh I plan on it."

I chuckled and walked inside with them now, suddenly conscious of my regal style dress- these people were alot poorer than myself.

Now, about an hour or two later, Klaus was near enough out his face, in the corner with some girl, biting into her neck, but it looked like he was kissing her. I turned a blind eye, knowing how drunk he was. He'd probably take a snap at me and not stop if I disturbed him.

I went outside for some air now and to get rid of the pounding music that the band was playing.

Now someone followed me out and I turned to see Elijah, who made me sigh in relief- knowing my luck, I was expecting it to be some horrid man with the intention of raping me on his mind.

Then Klaus would rip him apart. Limb by limb.

Elijah now asked me. "Would you like to go somewhere quieter?"

I nodded, thankful that he understood how my head was hurting.

We walked for a little while and came across a park in the middle of the city and we sat down, the crescent moon hovering above us. Now I sighed and said. "Do you think Klaus... loves me? Truly?"

Elijah sighed now and said. "Klaus... he is not usually this way with humans."

"Humans? Thanks (!)"

"I did not say it to offend you."

I frowned now and asked. "You seem to be... a man of honor."

He nodded. "I try my best."

"And you do a very good job."

I was silent now, then he lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, but broke off suddenly and got up as someone approached, laughing as he came. Klaus.

He walked up to us with a flagon of mead still in his hand, face covered in blood, then he said. "I'm bored. Let's go back." he laughed again and chucked the flagon away, putting an arm around my waist and walked with me back to the manor. I glanced back once at Elijah as he stood there watching for a moment, then followed us in silence.

What was I playing at-?

_-ArBaN-_

The next morning I woke up with Klaus snoring next to me, alcohol still in his systems no doubt. He woke up now and groaned, raising a hand to his forehead. "Hello England (!)"

I chuckled now and he turned over and faced me, moving his long blondy hair from his eyes and grinned. "Hello there pretty lady."

"You are still drunk."

"Oh, is that why my head hurts?"

"Fool."

He grinned now, then climbed atop me and kissed my neck softly, making me flinch for a start- I was expecting him to bite me, but he didn't. Now he got to his feet and said. "A new day, a new dawn... and I'm incredibly bored."

Now I scoffed and said while getting up myself, walking over to him and buttoned up his shirt saying. "You are always bored."

"Not when I have you to entertain me." He just grinned.

"Well no more entertaining then."

I finished the top button and put a hand on his chest and asked quietly. "Why won't you let me turn?"

His eyes flashed a little now at my words, then he just said in a voice of distaste. "No. You won't be my sweet, sweet little _human _Arianne then."

I raised a hand to his cheek and just said before I kissed him. "But I'll always be your Arianne."

"Ah Cherie..."

"Have I left you good speechless again?"

"That you have. I do not know how you do it, Cherie... but you bring out the best in me. Somehow."

I chuckled and kissed him once more, going. "There's still hope for the old begger yet."

I knew from his smirk he was going to chase me around the room once more.

_-ArBaN-_

My heart sank when he announced that there was "trouble in paradise Cherie. Elijah will stay and protect you."

I couldn't even look Elijah in the eye after the previous night. And now spend a few days alone with him-?

But I couldn't tell Klaus the truth. That was out of the question. Klaus had said it himself- Elijah had one more chance left, and I wasn't going to be the one to get that last one broken... no matter how much we connected.

Klaus now took my face in his hands and kissed me before he left, leaving me with an uneasy feeling in my chest.

I turned now and met Elijahs eyes, then turned back and went upstairs and into the main bedroom, locking it behind me.

When I emerged for dinner, I stopped by the drawing room to find Elijah staring into a glass of red wine. Or was it blood? I could never tell until I took a sip and found out straight away.

"Please take a seat." Elijah now asked calmly and I hesitated for a second, then sat opposite and he poured me a glass and offered it to me, adding. "It's wine."

I took it now and nodded my thanks, then he spoke. "I apologize for my actions last night. I do not know what came over me. I hope I have not offended you further?"

Now I smiled a little and said. "It is all forgiven."

He smiled now and nodded a little. "Thank you very much Belle."

I chuckled, then asked something I should have asked a good while ago. "Why did you buy me those earrings?"

"A gesture of friendship. No hard feelings between us?"

"No there isn't, Elijah... but last night. Did you mean that?"

He got up and set his glass down going. "I have to go... somewhere." but now I had stood up and blocked his way. I hadn't realized he was that tall now as I stood before him and he asked quietly. "Could you please stand aside, Arianne?"

"I want the truth Elijah. And I will get it. I swear it."

He was silent now, then he just told me. "It is not true."

"Why do I think that you are lying?"

"You are blinded." he told me hastily, then went to push past, but I stopped him and kissed him before he could stop me, making him stop dead, then push me away going. "No. This is betrayal to my brother. I can't."

I just sighed, a hand on his shoulder. "Can't or won't?"

"Both."

Now I just chuckled. "You really are that man of honor aren't you?"

He sighed and swept my hair back, leaning forwards and kissed me once more, longer this time, and I got the urge to slam the piano cover down on his fingers once more for some reason. But we were nowhere near a piano, and I had long left my anger and frustration behind in France. England was a new start...

I just didn't imagine it quite like this.

When, he no doubt found out I'd slept with his brother...

Klaus was going to be furious.


	7. Burnt Down To Cinders

**Chapter Seven**

I woke up the next morning feeling... just wrong. Just two- three months together, and I had betrayed him already. With his own brother.

Elijah had left early, there was errands to be done before Klaus returned from his trip. Getting rid of these sheets and pillows and replacing them was one. Klaus would know straight away that someone else had been there. Namely his brother.

I was just praying that Elijahs blood left my systems before a certain other Original got a taste and ripped his Brothers head off.

Later that morning as I was eating my breakfast, Elijah returned.

He walked to the place opposite me and sat, me not meeting his eyes, just concentrating on my breakfast when he spoke. "I'm sorry."

Now I looked up and met his sombre eyes, and said quietly. "It was not your fault. You didn't compel me, it was my choice."

Now he sighed a little, then said. "Klaus-"

"Cannot know what happened. I know, Elijah."

He nodded then got up, me asking. "Where are you going?" he chuckled now. "For a walk."

"May I come?"

"Well..."

"Please? Can we both just put this behind us and move on?"

Elijah nodded in defeat. "Yes." he sighed. "You may come."

Once my breakfast was finished, I swiftly changed my dress and walked out with him.

We walked past a beautiful cherry tree that reminded me of the one in France, and I stopped to raise a hand and pick one down, smiling at it in my palm.

Elijah stopped beside me and sighed. "Brings back quite the memories, does it not?"

I nodded, remembering him speaking to me for the first time- politely that was. It was about my oil painting of the tree so very similar.

But now I wondered something. "What if I just keep getting older and older? What will Klaus do?"

"I truly do not know the answer to that."

"I believe you do. He will kill me correct?"

"Not intentionally, but... I believe so."

Now I just sighed and said. "So how do you turn into a vampire anyway?"

"Now I am sure Klaus-"

"Forget what he wants. He's not here at the moment."

He was silent, then said. "You have to die with vampire blood in your systems."

"That simple-?"

"And then you have to feed on a human to complete it. Or you die."

"Oh. Not so simple."

Elijah chuckled. "You are much more suited for staying human, Arianne. Do not trouble yourself."

"But-"

"No buts." He said now, and there was a tone of finality in his voice that made me shut up. I nodded and just sighed. "Fine, I will speak no more of the matter for now."

Now we walked back to the manor, but as per usual, I stopped at the jewlers and stared at a pair of kinda chucky golden rings. Elijah sighed when I went inside- he was used to it.

Not long later, I was walking out with the pair, and Elijah asked curiously. "Why did you buy them?" now I turned to him and smiled, taking one of his hands and put the ring on him. "You buy me the most beautiful earrings... and I have nothing to give back."

"They were a gift, Arianne. Not one you need to repay."

"But I want to repay. I love-"

"Do not finish that. You are being unfaithful-"

"But I am not married."

"I know that... but it echoes our familys actions, many years ago."

Now I frowned. "What happened?"

Elijah sighed, looking down at the ring on his finger for a moment. "Many, many years ago. My mother was unfaithful."

What was he getting at-?

"And she bore a child from another bloodline. As well as ours."

"Are you saying-?"

"Yes, Klaus is my half-brother. Half vampire, half werewolf."

Now I just laughed incredulously. "That is..."

He nodded. "Impossible? Yes. But the witches-"

"Witches? They are real too?"

"Yes, I'll explain later, but for now, the witches made Klauses werewolf side dormant."

"Is that the curse he's trying to break?"

"Yes."

"Well... what happends if he breaks it?"

"He-"

_"Brother, Arianne! That is where you have vanished to!"_

My eyes widened a little, then I turned to see the man himself walking towards us, then he spread his arms and said. "Where is my hug Cherie?"

Now I chuckled and hugged him. But now he stiffened a little and said. "You have been spending alot of time with Elijah." he said it almost accusingly, but I chuckled. "Yes, we have been talking and playing games."

Klaus smiled now at his brother. "Thank you for keeping her amused."

Elijah nodded. "It was my pleasure. She is quite the charming young woman." Klaus chuckled, then kissed me in front of him, a little possessively I noted. But then again, he was always infuriated by other men looking at me in a way he didn't approve off.

Now I raised my hand and said. "I got you something."

He grinned now. "Oh, I do spoil you so. Feel free to spoil me."

I laughed now and placed the ring that was identical to Elijahs in his palm and he said. "My-! That is the biggest lump of gold I have ever seen! I shall shine like the sun when its rays catch me."

"But you already shine!"

"You are too kind, Cherie." he said, kissing me once more, and I had a flash of fear shoot through me as I imagined that he knew about me and Elijah. I don't think it would have hurt him... but he would definitely get so furious that... I didn't want to think about it.

But that was the problem- I did love them both...

But later that evening, I would find out that wouldn't matter for much longer...

_-ArBaN-_

I was dozing against the side of the carriage, Klauses arm around me, stroking my arm a little as I did so. He and Elijah were talking quietly about something, but suddenly, the carriage jolted and Klauses head snapped up and he snarled. "That stupid-!" he snarled once more and banged the roof where the driver was sat, then Elijah frowned. "Something-" but there was a scream from outside, then a thump.

Klaus now rolled his eyes and said. "Right, I'm annoyed now. Stay here." he told us both, then kicked the door open and was gone in a flash.

"What's going-?" I started to ask Elijah, but the carriage suddenly swerved and went crashing to the side and I felt something go through my chest. The crash ended now and I raised a hand to the pain in my chest and gasped in agony- something that felt like a massive splinter from the carriage had gone through me.

_"Arianne!"_

I closed my eyes as one of the pair yelled my name, but everything just went white, but then black.

When I came to, it was with a gasp of agony, then I started coughing, raising a hand to my chest and found the piece of wood gone, the hole healed up.

"Cherie-?"

I now sat up and raised a hand to my head- it was just pounding. Now I saw Klaus who had blood all down the side of his face, but it seemed old now.

"What happened?" I asked now in a mutter and he just said through hard eyes. "Some fools thought they could ambush us."

Something didn't add up...

"Do you have anything to eat? I'm really hungry."

There was a light snarl from him now, then. "Now that is up to you."

"What?"

"Since you were messing around with Elijah."

My body went cold. "What-?"

"It is ok, Cherie. I got the truth out of him..." he raised a hand to my necklace and sighed. "He compelled you."

"Where is Elijah?" I knew he hadn't compelled me- Klaus had obviously forgotten only he could take my necklace off. And it contained vervain and that beautiful lapis stone.

"He is dead."

Now my eyes widened in horror and shock. "D-dead-?" I gasped, and he put a hand either side of my face and said. "He will never get his hands on you again, Cherie."

"But you didn't have to kill him-!"

"You are still confused from the accident."

"Accident-?" I frowned, then realized what had happened- I'd died with Elijahs blood in my systems. So that was how... Klaus found out about us.

But kill him-? No... I refused to believe that.

He couldn't be...

And me? What was I? But he answered that as if he could read my thoughts.

He held up the cup of deep red liquid and said. "You know what happends if you drink this."

I nodded and I took it, staring into its maroon depths. Now I sighed and closed my eyes, raising it and drank it down. "Any more?" I now asked and he chuckled, taking it back.

"Oh there's plenty where we are going now."


	8. Exit Wounds

**Chapter Eight- thanks for the massive hits and faves/watches:D review? x**

1793, ninty years later and I had embraced the life as being a vampire with open arms and bared fangs.

Quite literally.

"Oh Cherie? I bought you a gift back." Klaus now grinned, holding up a bottle and made me frown. "Oh?"

He walked over and presented it to me. "That, is from French notbility. Thought you might like a taste of your origins."

I looked impressed now, then tried some- very rich in taste as well as color.

"Very delectable." I said, setting the bottle aside and let him pull me up to my feet and led me towards the open door where we faced London. The place had been so very much to my liking that I had asked Klaus if we could stay. He agreed, saying the English aristocrats tasted divine.

Always with the blood, Klaus.

"Niklaus where are you taking me?" I chuckled as he dragged me through the house and stopped at the entrance to the back garden and showed me a blank piece of canvas. "It has been so very long since I saw you paint, Cherie."

"I do not know why I don't paint no more. I find nothing intriguing enough to pain..."

"Then what about moi?"

Now I chuckled. "You could not stay still long enough!"

"Oh I bet I can."

"Bet what then?"

He grinned slowly and I tittered. "You horrible man."

"Apparently so, ma Cherie." Klaus said, then pulled a chair to in front of my canvas and sat upon it, striking up a noble pose that made me laugh. "That does not suit you!" I raised a hand and moved his long blondy hair away from his face and sighed. "You need a haircut."

"No I do not. Long hair is very fashionable."

"For women."

"Get with the times Cherie. It is 1793"

"Oh Klaus you amuse me so."

"I do that alot." He smirked, then relaxed his pose and raised an eyebrow. "Prepare to lose your wager." he grinned devilishly.

_-ArBaN-_

Due to me losing like he predicted, I was laid out in bed with him beside me, tracing patterns on my stomach with a smirk. "I have been thinking, Cherie." he now muttered in a low voice, and I looked up to meet his calm eyes.

"About what?"

"This... existance we have. With each other."

"What about it? Does it not please you?"

"Yes, it pleases me immensely... but I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Become my wife, Arianne de Lune."

Now I was taken aback and sat up in shock. He cared nothing for anyone else. Only himself and maybe me... and now this?

"Why do you ask?" I asked curiously, and he sat up, putting a hand on my cheek and chuckled. "Because je t'aime Cherie."

"I love you too, but... marriage?"

"You want to stay with me forever correct?"

"Oui."

"So why is marriage troubling you?"

Now I just chuckled. "That day you arrived in my chateau, my parents were making me choose a suitor to marry. I have always seen marriage as a burden that I did not want."

"But I am so sweet... you break my heart Cherie."

"You are anything but sweet. More like bloodthirsty. Always wanting to break that curse."

"But ah, Arianne. That will not affect us. You assured me."

"It has been over ninety years, my Niklaus. And it has been a wonderful ninety years too. But-"

"You are refusing me?"

"No, I am agreeing,"

Now he grinned in triumph and kissed me, moving down to my neck with a chuckle. "You are all mine now."

"You sound like a possessive Frenchman when you say that."

"That should be to your liking then." he smirked, then pushed me back down and started on my lips once more, growls reverberating through his chest against mine.

Engaged to a monster.

_-ArBaN-_

The new ring on my finger provoked another party for our engagement, in which alot of interesting parties came along to join the celebrations.

Klaus and I were so bored with them- they had no sense of life or fun.

I dragged him onto the dancefloor now so we could lead by example and make others join in. It worked and Klaus chuckled. "Humans hmm?"

"You forget I was human once."

"But not when..." he stopped dead now, literally. His face frozen. "Not when Elijah turned you." he finished, and I could hear that anger in his voice.

"Klaus..."

"He was my brother. And he betrayed me... he deserved to die."

"Klaus. Stop saying all this. This is supposed to be a party! Our party. Please do not-" but he had pulled away and walked off into the dark stately grounds.

I sighed now, watching his anger let loose on a tree which he had no doubt hit, for it fell over with a smash. Now I turned back to the party and gasped at who was facing me.

"Elijah? You're alive?"

He nodded now and sighed. "I must leave in a moment. But... I had to see you. I thought you were dead after the accident." he sighed and took my hand, leading me into the other room and closed the door behind us. "He lied." I just said blankly as he turned to me. Elijah nodded. "I heard about the engagement. Congratulations."

"Yes..."

"Are you not happy with it?"

"I am, but... he lied about you. And it hurt me so much..."

He frowned now as tears appeared in my eyes. "Why are you crying?" he asked me, and I just chuckled through tears. "Because I think I still love you."

"Arianne... please stop this."

"Why? I don't know why I do! But... I do! I love you Elijah, and I miss you... you were the one that changed me, and I think that just-"

"Arianne, we can't be together. It's wrong. You belong with my brother. Now go."

"No."

"Arianne-! Stop this now!" he hissed, then turned back to the door, but I grabbed him back and turned him to face me. "Elijah... I miss you." I just said quietly, raising a hand to his cheek, but he pulled away going. "Belle, I am leaving now before Klaus returns. You know why. He will kill me this time, not banish me..." but now he gave in and let me kiss him for a moment, then he said. "I must be leaving."

"But where will you go-?"

"Back to America I feel."

"Take me with you."

"We are not having this discussion Arianne. I am leaving and you are staying here with your fiance."

"But-"

"Goodbye la Belle."

Then he was gone, the door ajar. Tears rolling down my cheeks now as I walked through the party, ignoring everyone as I went past.

I undressed for bed now, climbing into the sheets alone, for Klaus wasn't back. I didn't know where he was...

When Klaus finally returned, he had a bottle of beer in his hand and blood down his shirt. I sat up now and sighed. "Where were you?"

"Out, Cherie."

"You are drunk and covered in blood."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." he stripped down now and set his bottle aside before joining me in bed, kissing my neck persuasively, hands roving downwards. I rolled my eyes. "No Klaus, I'm not in the mood."

"Then get in the mood."

"I am very angry and dissapointed in you." I now hissed, pushing him off and standing up, glaring at him as he put his arms behind his head and watched me.

I continued now. "This is not going to work Klaus. You treat me unfairly when you get drunk with the other Lords."

"But I am a man, Cherie! Do you expect me to just sit around drinking tea?"

Now I snarled and yanked on my dress, making him frown. "Where are you going?"

"I am leaving!" I turned now and found him stood before me, eyes dark. "You are not leaving me, Arianne."

"Why."

"Because I love you."

"Oh spare it! I am just a jewel in your collection!"

"But-"

"Let me leave, Klaus. Or I will kill myself and neither of us will win."

"Try it then."

I chuckled and finnished putting on my dress, then opened the door and just ran. I'd always been faster than him, so I used it to my advantage. I knew his techniques... everything.

And now I was running from him. Running from him and the killing I would never approve of.

If he loved me truly, he'd let me go...

And it looked like he had, for I heard no one chasing me.

There was just one thought on my mind now-

Find Elijah before he returned to America.

_-ArBaN-_

I stole a horse from the nearest farm and made for the coast now, praying I didn't miss the ferry or that I made it there before him. I was going with him and that was final.

When the port came into view, there was no ship there and my heart sank through my chest and onto the floor. I stopped beside a guard and asked. "When was the last ship bound to America?"

"I'm afraid it set sail just thirty minuets ago miss."

"Oh." I just said, my eyes looking down at the floor with sadness in them.  
>"The next one will be midday tomorrow."<p>

"Thank you." I said, then turned the horse and cantered towards the villiage- I needed a place to stay befoer the ship arrived.

I had been too late...

_-ArBaN-_

When the next ship came in, I glanced behind me towards England. Things had certainly changed since coming here... I looked down at the ring on my hand, then slid it off, walking to the side of the dock and extended a hand over the side. But after a sigh, I pulled it back in and removed my necklace for a split second, feeling the sun burn me in that time before I put it back on with the ring now with it.

I walked onto the ship now and glanced behind me-

I swore I saw a pair of sad blue eyes watching...


	9. Outcasts

**Chapter Nine- oops, meant to put this up yesterdayXD thanks for the lovely reviews and faves/watches!:) next will be up later! Reviews very much loved!**

The trip back to America on my own was... long, quiet and torturous. I missed Klaus, I missed Elijah. But hopefully I would find the other brother.

When the ship finally came in, I got off alone and went straight to the ticket section and asked if anyone matching Elijahs description had passed through.

"Just a few days ago miss after the last ship docked. He said he was headed to Georgia on business."

"Thank you so much!"

It was the break I was looking for, but when I got to Georgia, the trail went cold...

And I found nothing at all...

For years I searched, but when 1842 came along, I gave up. About fifty years of searching had come to nothing...

I gave up well and truly.

_-ArBaN-_

I was passing through Louisiana when I came across a pair of vampires I could kind of relate to.

June 1842, and I was attending a party about the engagement of some couple. It reminded me of my failed own... but that ring was still around my neck on the necklace.

I first heard them when they were arguing outside, then I heard both names "Elijah and Klaus" spoke, and that grabbed my attention. My hearing was extended as I listened-

"They say Klaus is returning to America."

"But Elijahs already here! Do you think-?"

Someone bumped into me and made me lose concentration. "My apologizes Miss." the gentleman said, then walked off. The pair of vampires were gone now, so I followed them as swiftly and silently as I could- maybe they knew where Elijah was.

But I wasn't expecting one of them to slam me into a tree and hiss. "Why are you spying on us!" With bared fangs. I scowled and pushed him away. But before he could come again, a woman appeared and put a hand on his arm, frowning at me.

"Do I know you?" she frowned, then her eyes widened in horror. "Arianne de Lune-!" she backed up and the man frowned. "What?"

"Klauses fiancee!"

Now the guy backed off and I frowned- why were they so scared of me? Or was it Klaus?

So I tried something else.

"I left him about fifty years ago."

The woman laughed now. "No one leaves Klaus and-"

"He let me leave."

Now the man frowned, then raised a hand to my necklace and brushed the ring. "The stories were true? You are his fiancee?"

I nodded, bewildered. "Yes. I'm looking for Elijah."

"Elijah-? He's back?"

"Since I left, yes."

The woman groaned, then said. "How did you get Klaus to let you leave?"

Now I sighed. "I asked him."

"And he let you go-?" the man was flabbergasted. I nodded. "Well, I ran. But he let go..."

The woman was silent, then said in such a quiet voice humans wouldn't hear it. "Klaus would never let you leave like that. Is he here now?"

"No!" I now snarled, my deep auburn hair crackling it seemed. "I left him! I couldn't stand the life anymore. Yes, I do love him, but that's over! I want to find Elijah... now where is he!"

The woman was silent, then sighed. "We are running from the Originals."

Hang on a moment-

"Rose and Trevor?" I asked curiously- Klaus had sounded pissed about the pair once or twice. They ruined a chance of his or something.

Rose nodded, then glanced around. "Can we talk? I am sure there is much you want to ask."

I nodded and Trevor rolled his eyes. "We can't trust her! She is Klauses fiancee!"

"Was! Now shut up you annoying little-!"

Rose sighed and said. "Trevor please." then turned to me. "Can we trust you?" she asked with nevous eyes. I was silent, then-

"Can I trust _you?"_

_-ArBaN-_

The place where Rose and Trevor were staying wasn't elaborate, but it was nice and homey.

"It's not much, but we move around so much." Rose sighed, then lit the candles, letting the warm orange glow fill the room. Trevor didn't trust me, for he kept his distance at all times, watching me with a glare.

Rose started to speak now, but I knew everything she said already. But then she mentioned Katerina...

"Why is Klaus looking for her?" I now asked, and she frowned. "He never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About the sun and the moon curse."

"Oh?"

"It's an old Aztec legend. A shaman did a curse that made vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves to the moon."

"No, I have not heard of this."

"Well, Katerina was the doppleganger."

"What? That's-"

"Crazy? Yes. But Klaus needed her to break the curse. But she turned herself into a vampire instead."

I noticed how she said it in distain, and guessed she hated her. It seemed everyone hated Katerina. Wonder whether I would if I met her by chance?

Rose explained to me the whole thing and I was shocked by how much Klaus had kept hidden from me. To keep me safe? I didn't know.

The pair were rather nice, on the run from the Originals though.

And it was Rose that guessed why I had left first.

"You said you were searching for Elijah? Why?"

"Good friends, that's all."

"You loved him didn't you? That's why you left?"

Now I sighed in defeat and nodded.

For the next hour or so, I told her my entire story, and she was fascinated by Klauses softer side- and my love for both him and his brother.

"I find it... amazing and impossible that Klaus fell for a human." Rose now said, and Trevor said. "Bet you were just meals on legs."

"Actually-" I raised my hand to my pendant and showed them the vervain in it. "He never compelled me once. It was real, what we had."

Rose was silent, though Trevor walked out.

The pair had been running for years, it only made sense that they didn't believe me. But Rose did, and she was just amazed by it.

I stayed with the pair for a month or so, and in that time we became really good friends. But then I got a hint that Elijah had been this way, and Rose told me-

"We can't go with you when you go to him."

I understood their situation and sighed, hugging her for a moment. "We'll meet again yes?" I told her with a smile, and she nodded. Now I turned to Trevor who said grudgingly. "You are not so bad for Klauses bitch."

"Thank you for the language, but yes. I told you so. I keep an open mind. You two have never harmed me, so I see no reason to harm either of you."

Rose smiled and hugged me once more. "You truly are a nice person. Arianne. I hope you do find Elijah. Or if he does find us, I will tell him you are seeking him out."

I felt heartened by that, and said thank you.

My meeting with Rose and Trevor had certainly made me realize there was more to Klaus. More that I didn't even know...

But now I just continued my travels.

And 1864?

What a year it was going to be...


	10. Misguided Ghosts

**Chapter Ten- Sorry if any mistakes- this chapter has been a pain in the ass to uploadX( reviews very much loved! x**

It was 1864 and I was passing through a camp for wounded soldiers, looking for one very close to death. It was much less guilty feeling ending their lives when it was already going to happen.

I found one now, and the little note at the bottom of the bed named him Damon Salvatore. Shot twice in the chest at close range.

Now I sighed and I bent over him, then he groaned and opened his eyes, and I jolted when I saw that they were blue, reminding me of Klaus so very much. He coughed now and looked at me with a frown.

"Go away, angel... I am not leaving yet. Go and spook someone else." he snarled a little at me, closing his eyes. I chuckled a little at him now- he thought I was an angel. That was a nice complement.

But now my heart hurt seeing someone like this. This man burning away with a fever that was going to kill him before the night was through. And he was a fighter, he had just proven it.

I glanced around now, then bit my wrist and let it drip into his mouth. His breathing evened up now and he opened his eyes a little more. Time to go before he realized I was no angel.

Such a beautiful man didn't deserve to die like that.

I stayed a few hours, watching the man- Damon, go from strength to strength. The nurses were so very confused how he made a full recovery like that. I just smirked at the; it was rather funny seeing them fuss over him.

To my suprise, they told him a few hours later that he could go home, that the civil war was over. He smiled at that, and I frowned as I felt something in my chest, like I wanted this man to hold me in the way Klaus and Elijah did. That was... strange.

As he left for "home" I followed him.

We eventually stopped at a little place in Virginia called Mystic Falls.

He hoisted his bag over his shoulder now and walked up a long drive to a magnificent estate- I hadn't realized that he was the son of a rich family.

I watched through the bushes as he hugged a young man. His brother. Then a woman came into view... and my heart stopped dead.

It was her. The one Klaus had been searching for. Katerina.

Now I wanted to snarl quietly and grab her, but then I remembered I had walked away from Klaus. Even though that ring was still on my finger, it held nothing or no meaning for me now.

This was going to be interesting...

Later that night, Katerina, or Katherine as she was called here, went out of the house, heading towards the town. But then she stopped dead and turned as I stepped from the shadows.

Yes, she recognized me and gasped in horror. But before she could run, I caught her and slammed her to the ground and turned her over going. "It's nice to meet you at last Katerina."

Her eyes were wide. "Where is he-? Is he here?"

"Oh, Klaus? No he isn't."

"I believe you (!)"

"No but really. I'm alone. I left him." I got off her now and she sat there, chest heaving and eyes still wide in fear. "No one leaves him and doersn't pay." she told me and I chuckled. "You get away with alot when he loves you."

"Him? Love? Ha! Such rubbish and lies!"

"But I am his fiancee." I showed her the ring now and she got up, still looking cautious. "Why did you leave." she asked and I sighed. "I was sick of all the mindless killings, actually."

"Bu-"

"Katerina. You need not fear me."

She laughed now, then backed up a little. "You were changed by the Originals! You have both Elijah and Klauses blood running through you! You are-!" she just looked frightened again and I rolled my eyes. "I was looking for a place to stay... plus I'm rather hungry..."

Katerina was silent, then she said quietly. "I can trust you?"

"Yeah. You can. I give you my word."

She nodded now, then said. "I am staying at the Salvatore place if you would like to join me."

"Salvatore? As in Damon?"

"You know him?"

"I saved his life."

Katerina looked kinda suprised at that- an Originals fiancee would never do that in her eyes no doubt.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day was interesting indeed.

For one thing, Katerina wasn't so bad. In fact, she was rather nice.

Then she told me her story, and I felt a flash of anger at Klaus- this was all his fault.

I in return told her mine, and she was just skeptic. But she eventually accepted it.

Klauses face if he knew I was friends with the girl he seeked.

"Arianne?"

I looked up from the dresser to see Katerina in the doorway, she was smiling, then she ran forwards and grabbed my arm, pulling me to the window and giggled. "They are rather... ah, nice don't you think?"

I nodded, my eyes on Damon as he pushed his brother into a bush. There was something about the man that I liked. An energy that reminded me of when I had first met Klaus.

"Would you like to meet them?" Katherine now asked with a grin, and I nodded. "Yes, I would like to."

She took my arm now and led me down the stairs and outside where the pair stopped playing and came over. I saw Damon frown at me for a moment, as if he was trying to remember something, but then he shook it away and came over with the other guy I imagined was his brother.

"Who is this Miss Katherine?" Damon asked, smiling at me. Katherine laughed. "This is my friend Arianne de Lune. She is visiting from France."

Damon took my hand now and placed his lips upon it for a second. "Lovely to meet you, Arianne." he smiled."This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore."

I curtsied a little. "Enchantee to meet you both." I smiled, and Damons lasted a bit too long. Then he snapped to his senses and said. "What brings you to Mystic Falls, Miss Arianne?"

Now I chuckled. "Passing through on my travels, then found dear Katherine here. I hope I am not being a burden to you both?"

Stefan couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"That-"

"Is fine Arianne. You may stay however long you wish."

I nodded with a smile, then turned away with Katherine.

It had been shy of a hundred years since I had met someone that... intrigued me so.

_-ArBaN-_

I didn't approve of what Katherine was doing to these brothers, making them drink her blood and playing with their affections. It seemed so very wrong.

"I think Damon is showing a great deal of interest in you Arianne." Katherine chuckled, picking out a new dress from the shop.

"Oh." was all I could say. Damon did interest me, but my heart was still with two other vampires. "And I adore your earrings." Katherine complimented me and I chuckled. "They were a gift from Elijah."

"Oh..."

"Relax, I am not going to bite your hand off."

She laughed now and picked out a dress of the same color of my eyes and gave it to me. "This would be perfect for you at the Founders Dance."

"Founders-?"

"Yes. You should make Damon take you..." she smirked a little. "I don't think you need to."

The bell over the door tinkled and I knew who it was straight away. I turned, smiling. "Damon what a pleasure this is."

He smiled now, then looked at my dress. "That will look very beautiful on you." he said and I giggled a little. "You are too kind." then Damon asked. "Would you be so kind as to wear it to the Founders Dance with me?"

"Oh? Ok then." I smiled and he took my hand once more, kissing it before he left.

"Someone is besotted- he did not even notice me!" Katherine laughed and I felt an uneasy feeling in my chest- I couldn't let myself fall in love once more. I couldn't...

_-ArBaN-_

The next day when the dance arrived, Katherines maid, Emily, was doing my hair. She was a witch, I discovered. I had met so very many of them when I was with Klaus- he always did like using them for one thing or another.

I waited besides Katherine at the dance where Damon and Stefan finally arrived. I took Damons arm and he led me into the place.

It was very similar to a place in England that me and Klaus had gone to a dance.

_"You look beautiful, Cherie." He smiled now, making me chuckle as he moved us around the dancefloor._

_"But you always say that. Has hundreds of years of living finally getting to you?"_

_"It must be if I can stand your cheeky mouth." Klaus laughed back, and I tittered. "Your own mouth will get you into immense trouble one day, I am sure of it."_

_He stopped us now and took my face in his hands. "Until that day, Cherie." then kissed me._

I was bought back to reality by Damon asking me if I was ok- I seemed to have lost my train of thought for a moment.

"I am sorry, my head seemed to be in the clouds for a moment." I apologized and he chuckled, leading me onto the dancefloor. "Can you dance?" I asked him teasingly now, and he raised an eyebrow, twirling me around. "I most certainly can, Cherie."

"What did you just say-?"

"Cherie? I did say it right didn't- what's wrong?" his eyes were wide as I backed off, tears springing to my own- it had been too long since anyone called me that.

"Arianne-" Damon said in concern, stepping forwards, but I shook my head and turned away, but he caught my hand and asked. "Where are you going?"

"But-?"

"I'm sorry." I lent forwards and kissed his cheek for a moment, then shook my head. "I hope we meet again someday."

"Arianne... where will you go-?"

"Back to what I should be doing. Looking for him."

"Good... luck then. I hope you find what you are looking for."

I sighed now, then lent forwards again and kissed him properly for a second, then I was gone. I saw Katherine watching me leave, tears in my eyes. She raised a hand and waved a little, then I left the estate. Left the town and the state.

Love was too painful to lay down new roots...


	11. Angels Cry When Stars Collide

**Chapter Eleven. thanks for the lovely reviews guys:D next up soon!**

Once more, I was on my own. But this time filled with a new sense of purpose- he had to be somewhere.

And then, 1900, I finally found an Original...

Just not the one I was expecting...

I was passing through Wyoming, heading towards Colorado.

It was twilight, and I was cantering along on my pure white horse, heading through the wilderness. Sure, there were other means of transport now, but old habits died hard.

Suddenly, I heard another horse approaching and I glanced back to see an ebony one rapidly gaining on me. It slowed a little and ran alongside me, then I gasped in shock as I recognized the rider and pulled back on the reins, slowing down to a trot, then stopped. The other rider did too, pushing his windswept blonde hair from his eyes as he did so.

"Hello Cherie." Klaus smiled, giving me that smile that meant he was up to something. But he always gave me that smile.

My eyes widened a little. "Klaus." I just said, wondering whether I should run or not. But he just said. "You look well. How many years has it been?"

"Over a hundred for sure."

"That it has." he nodded, then I saw his eyes travel to my hand, and he said. "I see you have also taken your ring off."

Now I was silent as I reached up and showed it him- on my necklace with the locket he had given me. I saw that golden ring still on his own finger.

He got down from his horse now and entended a hand to me, an eyebrow raised. I hesitated, then took it and got down. Klaus pressed his lips to my hand and said. "You have not changed a bit."

"Neither have you. You still have that long-"

"Ah, still with the hair I see?"

"You know me."

"Yes Cherie, I do." he said, taking my face in his hands and kissing me softly for a moment, but then he said, as if he could tell how adverse to it I was. "You're angry at me Cherie. I do not blame you."

I sighed now, the wind whistling through the barren area. "You hurt me, Niklaus..." I told him, a hand on his arm.

He nodded. "I apologize. I- I really do." he took my hands now and asked quietly. "Please come back with me for a while?"

Once more I was silent, then I nodded and he kissed me once more, making my heart twinge painfully.

_-ArBaN-_

I woke up in the morning with arms around me and a light snore in my ear. I never imagined I would end up with Klaus in bed once more, but I did love him after all. Under everything, he was still my fiance...

But I couldn't stay. I valued my freedome way too much.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked me, sitting up as I pulled on my dress. I nodded. "I must Klaus."

He got up now and stood before me. "But why?" I sighed and didn't answer, and his face hardened. "Elijah." He just growled, then he turned and grabbed his shirt, yanking it on with his trousers. "You are looking for him?" he asked me with dark eyes.

"Yes." I said defiantly, and he snarled. "Why him!"

"Because he treated me like a real person! Not like you!" I reached up to my neck to yank the necklace he had given me off, but the spell prevented it and I snarled. "You just placated me with gifts, dresses and a false charm!"

"Oh?" He said coldly, then took his ring off and chucked it to the other side of the room. "I'm going to give you five minuets to get out of here before I snap."

I laughed harshly and said, walking up right into his face. "Look here. The real Klaus is finally showing hmm?"

He glared and just said. "I am being very merciful here. Now get out. Before I kill you."

"Oh you w-"

_"Get out!"_

I stared into his deep, anger filled eyes and just scoffed, turning away and slamming the door behind me.

That was probably the last time I would ever see him...

But as one door closed...

Another one opened.

_-ArBaN-_

1914, the year of war, and blood was plentiful. An Archduke of Austria had been shot by a Serbian, which led to Nations having treaties with Nations...

Just like a row of dominoes falling.

Not that I minded. Although, the big dresses of the olden days were gone due to rationing, and smaller ones were replaced. It was dangerous to be seen crossing the country alone with no supplies. They would think you an enemy or spy.

I settled down in England once more, a little place outside of London in the countryside where it was safer.

I had been in my little cottage for a month or two now, and I was having to resort to feeding on animals. Urgh, tasted so damn revolting after the diet of royal blood when I was with Klaus. It would have to do until the war was over anyway.

Now I was washing up, feeling like a human housewife. But it didn't help when you spilt a bottle of blood over your plates.

There was a knock on the door now, and I could recognize from the sound itself who it was. Harriet, a young human woman of twenty. She had escaped to the countryside, same as me. My name out here was Amy.

She was nice for a human. But yes, you got it- she had no idea what I was. And it was staying that way.

"Hello Harriet." I greeted her, inviting her in with a smile, offering her a cup of tea- that was British right? Tea and crumpets?

Man I was getting too world-attuned. If that even made sense.

I listened to her ramblings, then she laughed and said.

"This dashing gentleman came earlier. He was looking for someone named Arianne de Lune. I said. "I know and Amy Lune, but that's it""

"Harriet, what was his name."

"Wha-?"

"What was his name!"

She flinched at my tone, then said. "Elijah."

My eyes widened in shock, then. "Where is he now-?"

"He said he was leaving at noon."

I glanced up- it wasn't noon yet.

_"Amy where are you going!"_

_-ArBaN-_

I just ran now, not caring if any human saw me. I had to find him. All these years of looking, and it was him who found me-?

As I past the town hall, I froze, recognizing that voice.

Now I walked forwards and pushed the door open a little, peering inside. Then gasped in shock.

"Eliajh!"

He looked more shocked than me when I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Elijah chuckled now and said. "There was word going around that a French girl was looking for me? And that she walked out on her fiance?"

His eyes were hard when they met my own damp ones. "Why did you do that." he asked now, then the Mayor spoke. "A friend of yours, Amy?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow and I sighed. "Yes, a very old friend."

The Mayor nodded now with a smile. "It's nice to meet you." Elijah nodded. "And I you."

I now dragged him outside and just said in a rush. "What happened? Where were you-?"

"Belle, your constant babbling is getting nowhere."

"Sorry."

"I've missed it."

"Brace yourself."

"What for?" he frowned, but I had already kissed him for a minuet or two. "You've not changed." he just told me now, and I chuckled. "Have you trimmed your hair a little? It's still a little long..."

"Stop picking on my hair. You should cut yours. It's very nearly to your waist."

"No! This took hundreds of years to grow!"

"As I remember."

I just chuckled, dumbstruck.

I'd finally found him.

Now what?


	12. Before The Worst

**Chapter Twelve- thanks for the lovely reviews:D next will be up tomorrow(: x**

It was great having Elijah back. I finally found someone who loved me for who I was, not just for looks as Klaus had no doubt used me for. But Klaus had every chance to kill me...

And he didn't...

Maybe he did still love me.

1920 now, and things had changed. But some had not- Elijah was still his same self from 1703. It had been about two hundred years since we laid eyes on each other, but then he told me what he'd been up to.

"I'm trying to find a way to kill Klaus."

I dropped my cup of tea and gasped. "That's a bit drastic!"

Elijah sighed now, then said. "You do know what'll happen if he breaks that curse?"

"No..."

"He'll create his own bloodline. Half vampire, half werewolf. We'll all be in danger. Humans too. Everyone. So..." he passed me a new cup. "Still want to protect him?"

I sighed now, taking the cup from him. "I- he's my fiance, Elijah... no matter what happens. I don't want him dead."

"But-"

"No buts! Just trap him or something! We are not killing him!"

He put his hands on my shoulders now and sighed at my tears. "Arianne. You know we have to."

I nodded now with a sigh. "I know. But..." he hugged me now and I added. "I do love him, even after everything."

"How can you say that?"

"I did spend so very many years with him."

Elijah groaned now and just said. "You are such a pain."

"And I love it."

He rolled his eyes and said. "I have to find a way to kill him. I have an idea..."

"How?"

"A witch. Silver doesn't work on him- werewolf side. So I can't use white ash w-"

"What?"

"It's how you kill an Original."

"That wise? Telling me how to kill you?"

"Im sure we won't fall out that big."

"Heres to hoping then."

He raised his cup of tea and touched mine, making me laugh- for an old guy. Old fashioned too, he did make me happy.

As if it would last...

_-ArBaN-_

_"Oh Cherie?"_

_I opened my eyes and found myself lying in the forest where my chataeu in France was. Now I gasped when I found myself covered in blood, then I stood up and turned to see Klaus sat on the swing from my childhood, soaked in blood. He stood up now and smirked, blood dripping from a part of his blondy hair as he walked forwards and said. "Doesn't this bring back memories, Arianne?"_

_I stood my ground as he walked around me and laughed. "Do you really think you could just walk away? I know where you are." he lent forwards and laughed into my ear. "Hows that little cottage? Has my brother hit his head on that little ceiling yet?"_

_My eyes widened and I backed off, going. "What."_

_Now he cocked his head and said. "Looks like the boyfriends gone."_

_"What-?"_

_"Yeah, I killed him."_

_"I don''t believe you."_

_"Oh? Then wake up and find out. And Cherie-" he smirked._

_"I'm coming to get you."_

I woke up with a start and gasped in shock and horror. Klaus had gotten into my dream-? But-

Now I got up and gasped in horror- the place was smashed up and blood all over the furniture.

"Elijah-?" I called cautiously, wondering just how I hadn't heard the commotion. But now I got dressed and remembered Klauses words- he was coming...

But where was Elijah-?

There was a knock on the door and I snarled quietly, pulling it open with a yank to face Rebecca, a human friend and I sighed in relief.

"Hey." she smiled, then frowned. "Did you and your friend argue?"

"What-?"

"There was a fight at the hall."

What was going on-?

There was an explosion from the town now and I gasped in horror, ignoring Rebecca as I ran towards it to find the hall on fire. Then I saw a familiar face smirking at me. Klaus. He winked at me and turned away.

I backed up now and just turned myself and ran.

Elijah wasn't the only one on his hit list it seemed now.

And where was he-?

I prayed he was alive and found me again...

What was our lives coming to-?

_-ArBaN-_

I just ran now, leaving everything behind. I had to. Klaus had me on his radar, I had to shake him off.

It wasn't unti 1956 that I was sure I had shaken him off. I'd laid low long enough.

Now I was in Las Vagas, just wondering around and looking at the big idol places or whatever. Nevada was different for sure.

And I met the most suprising person there as well.

I was just leaving a bar, dabbing at the corners of my mouth- drunks weren't exactly my choice of blood.

_"-and you are such a bad girl."_

Now I frowned and peered around the corner to see a young man with black hair with his arms around two pretty girls who were near enough out their faces.

"Damon Salvatore?"

He turned around now and frowned at me, then his eyes widened and cocked his head. "I know you from somewhere. Don't I-?"

I nodded now and walked forwards going. "1864."

"The Founders Dance. I remember." he just said, eyes wide. Then he let his girls go and say. "You were a vampire the whole time-?"

I nodded and he chuckled. "What a small world we live in." I raised an eyebrow at the two girls and he chuckled. "Meet you tomorrow?"

Now I found myself suprised, but nodded. "In front of that casino?"

"That's good. Give me til midday-" he winked. "quite the catch tonight."

I chuckled as he turned away and walked off.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day, I waited beside the casino, having an internal wager on whether he would actually turn up with two girls like that. He was obviously living the life now he had been turned. I was betting it was by Katerina.

Wonder how she was?

_"And she actually turned up."_

I turned now to face Damon and his deep sapphire eyes. Now I folded my arms and chuckled. "What happened to that gentleman?"

"He got laid."

"Oh that's nice." I smirked and he laughed. "So. Just how old are you then?"

"Wow! Buy me a drink first and I might tell you"

He raised an eyebrow and offered me his arm, smirking. "Just like old times Miss de Lune?"

"Sure thing Mr Salvatore." I smirked back, taking it and letting him lead me to a bar where he asked for two Scotches. "So?" he asked me now I took a sip.

"Oh, way too old for you child."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm 253. No... 273"

"Oh hell."

"See? You're not even a hundred yet. I've screwed guys more than twice my age and yours combined. So bring it on or back off little boy "

"Call me boy one more time-"

"And what?" I teased, leaning forwards with my eyes narrowed and a smirk on my face. His expression turned into a grin. "More?" he asked and I nodded. "That would be lovely." I said and he compelled the bartender to give us the whole bottle.

Damon smirked once more, then said. "So what brings you to Vagas?"

"Oh, running from a crazy ex and wondering if my other is even still alive."

"A girl with risk. I like that."

He lent forwards now and kissed me hungrily, moving to my neck and I rolled my eyes. "Wow. So very childish." I smirked and he let me go and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Calling me-"

"Little boy again? Yes I am." I got up now and walked outside, but he caught up to me and pushed me against the wall, kissing me again and wrapped my legs around his waist, hands on my lower back while mine were around his neck.

We went back to his apartment now, where he pushed me onto his bed and yanked my clothes off, biting into my neck. I turned us over and pushed him down, growling into his neck. Weird how these vampires tasted different to Originals. More like an strawberry and vodka shot while the Originals tasted like a rich earthy wine. Although, Klaus had the more refined taste.

The next morning back at the apartment he was staying at, I wondered whether what I had done last night had been unfaithful or something similar.

I sighed quietly at the sleeping form of Damon next to me, wondering where I went from here.

He woke up now and groaned, running a hand through his hair. "They do say experience comes with age."

"Big yahoo (!)"

Now he frowned at me. "What's bitten you on the ass?"

"Other than you, none of your business."

"I'm guessing it's been a while since you got laid?"

"Was it that obvious (!)"

"Yep."

"Well my guy before wasn't exactly a ravenous monster like you. He was a gentleman."

"Uh-huh... how lame."

"Well I loved him, so shut up boy."

"Stop calling-!"

"Shush. I'm thinking."

"Well I'm a ravenous monster apparently, so no. I'm not shutting up" he said now, leaning over and bit into the healing marks from last night, making my temper flare and put a foot on his chest, kicking him off into the wall at the end of the bed. He growled and rubbed his back.

"What the hell was that for!"

"A reminder, Salvatore. I'm not easy. So don't you dare ever presume me to be. Get it?"

I got up now and he frowned. "Hell I don't want to get on your bad side."

"Good. Because I switched the emotions off last year. I don't care now."

"I did it way before that."

"So?"

"Easy isn't it?"

I nodded now as he got up and grabbed his shirt, but then he put it back down and went back to the bed and just said. "You need to relax. Live a little-" he raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "I do."

"Prove it."

Now I smirked and joined him, letting him put an arm around my shoulder. "See? It doesn't hurt when you switch off."

I had to admit. The younger vampire was right. That switch had always been there, but I had hung onto my human side. All that love... for all these years.

Maybe it was finally time to switch off and not care about all that love, guilt and emotions anymore.

Huh. A boy giving me advice?

But hell he had the right idea-

Screw emotions from now on.


	13. Beauty Of The Dark

**Chapter Thirteen- thanks for the lovely reviews folks(: things are gonna get interesting now:D x**

Damon was right. 1979 and everything had changed.

Hell it was brilliant.

I was sat in a bar sipping on a martini as Damon went to change the music over. He'd been on a damn Elvis Presley faze lately, and I warned him- wear those white clothes and I might "acciedently" throw him into some dirt. Prefrably a flower patch.

Could be worse. Could be Led Zeppelin.

But to my suprise, he put Journey- Don't stop believing on. The little creep. He knew I loved that song.

Now he walked over and yanked me from the stool and made me dance with him.

"Damon!" I complained as he started acting like an overactive five year old. He grinned. "What? Just living the life. No little brother-" he winked at me. "Lighten up Ice Princess!"

I laughed now and he pulled me around, shaking my head- he was just so enthusiastic.

Someone changed the music halfway through and Damon snarled in dissaproval, but I just yanked him outside going. "I fancy a pizza Boy."

He raised an eyebrow. "All these years and still with the Boy comments? Maybe you're the one who should grow up?"

"Says the one who took me to a rock concert for my three hundreth birthday."

"So?"

"You just wanted to see the Beatles, didn't you?"

"Guilty."

"Don't you dare cut your hair like that. It's cute how it is now."

"It's to my shoulders!"

Now I smirked. "Oh I'll get a pair of scissors around it later."

"Can't I just-?"

"Salvatore?"

"Ok, keep your hair on."

It was my turn to drag him somewhere now as we went into a pizza parlour, and Damon was eyeing up th little Italian waitress. I tittered and just said. "Later. I want my pizza first. Then cinema."

"What!"

"The Omen looks pretty good."

"But we saw The Birds last week!"

"There's more than one film out."

He groaned in defeat now and I grinned in triumph- I could always get my own way around him. We weren't lovers, but best friends really, travelling around with each others company. And he was such a good laugh. Now that I'd switched of caring like he had, nothing bothered me. Not even killing.

Wow. No wonder Klaus had tried to get me to do it all those years ago.

He'd be pissed if he found out a regular vampire had been successful where he, an Original, had failed.

Damon yawned widely and obviously now, and I shoved a slice of pizza in, making him jump. "Are you trying to make me die again?" he asked once he'd swallowed. I shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Evil bitch."

"Oh I know it."

He chuckled now, then asked. "So these exes of yours. What's their names?"

"Ah. Sorry, I won't say."

"Meany."

"I know. But..." I sighed. "I did love them. They both turned me."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "How do you get changed by two vampires?"

"Cheating on my fiance for the night, then there was an accident and my fiance gave me his blood. Hence I have both of their blood in me."

Damon frowned now. "Did you say fiance?"

I showed him the ring on my necklace now and he chuckled. "I always did wonder what that was." he stared at it. Then-

"I bet he was pissed losing you."

Now I nodded and sighed. "Yeah... I still don't know if my other guy is still alive..." I was silent and Damon frowned. "You really loved him, didn't you?"

"I loved them both."

Damon chuckled now. "Love hurts way too much to be bothered with now."

I was silent, then sighed and raised my glass. "To suckish relationships." he raised his own and touched mine.

When we got back to the place we were staying, I forced him to sit in a chair while I got a pair of scissors and smirked at his shoulder length hair.

"So, about there?" I asked him, prodding a place next to his ears. He grimaced but went. "Don't you dare cut it all off."

"Don't move then."

He tensed up as I cut it and he was steadily getting redder as I continued. But the end he looked like a tomato, but he did look impressed and say. "I like it. It's got spunk."

I just rolled my eyes-

Eternity with him was going to be a non-stop party.

_-ArBaN-_

1999 now, and I was sat with Damon ontop of a building in New York, watching the countdown to the new millenium.

"Wow, never think that when you're a kid that you're gonna see this do you?" I asked him now, head on his shoulder. He chuckled. "No, I was expecting to die a boring old man in the 1800s. Almost two hundred years later and badaboom."

"Speaking of badaboom-" I chuckled as the fireworks started, marking the new year.

"I'll laugh if one hits the Statue of Liberty." Damon now laughed and I slapped his arm. "Don't be so mean."

He chuckled and got up now going. "I'm heading to the bar. Coming?"

"Nah."

"Come on! It's a party! Year Two-thousand?"

I groaned in defeat and let him drag me down to the streets where the bars were filling up and drunks were already out. Damon wiggled an eyebrow at me. "Buffet." he told me and I tittered, but then got my eyes fixed on a young man with deep brown hair.

Buffet was right.

_-ArBaN-_

I yawned and turned over now, accidently kicking Damons leg and making him jolt awake. Unless it was fighting for the covers. We acted like a damn couple.

The year was 2009, and we had been together for fifty three years. He'd grown on me immensely, but I didn't love him in that way I had Klaus and Elijah. Sure I loved him enough to sleep with him, but I didn't think I'd ever genuinely love him. He was just heartless most of the time.

Sure, I was too... but I had those days when I wanted to feel again.

Damon had also been talking about Katherine. And man, he really did love her.

Now I got up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of blood and got it down me.

_"Chuck us one."_

I picked another up and chucked it behind me.

Now I turned and found my jeans and shirt, pulling them on. "So are we really doing this?" I asked him now and he sighed, lowering the bottle. "Yep."

I chuckled. "Mystic Falls huh?"

He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I think they need a wake up call."

"So that's the plan? Terrorize the town?"

"Ah come on. It'll be fun! And besides-" he pulled his shirt on and smirked "I can have a threesome with you and Ka-"

"Oh you just killed it."

He smirked and chuckled. "Oh you love it really."

I sighed now- he was really getting his hopes high with bringing Katherine back. He'd only get himself hurt again. I knew it.

Maybe he had grown on me...

What made me laugh when he came back with a car going. "Say hello to my new girl."

I walked forwards as he got out and raised an eyebrow. "Did you steal that?"

He shrugged, patting its blue paintwork. "No." then he saw my expression and rolled his eyes.

"You just compelled them to give it to you."

"Yep. Free insurance, you name it. I rock."

"You fail. If we get pulled over, I'm saying you kidnapped me."

"Hello? You're like twice my age."

"But you look older than me."

"I hate you."

"Hate you too sweetie." I smirked, then got into the passenger side and raised an eyebrow. "Are we going to Mystic Dump or what?"

He got back in now and gunned the engine. "That's my hometown you're insulting."

"Do you even care?"

"Nah."


	14. Home Is Where The Heart Is?

**Chapter Fourteen- thanks for the lovely reviews guys:D x**

Mystic Falls had changed immensely.

It had modernised, the old shops replaced with cafes or technology shops.

Mobile phones? I fucking love you.

"Changed huh?" I asked Damon as we drove through the town and he chuckled. "Not enough." then I saw him frown and laugh. "Oh dear..."

"What?"

"It's my itty bitty brother!"

I jolted and looked to the side now where I saw that familiar person- Stefan Salvatore.

"Now we're rocking this town." Damon chuckled, turning into a side street and went through the woods.

We passed the old Salvatore place and neither of us said a word. We both remembered it all too well.

He stopped us now behind a thicket and said. "If anyone steals this, they'll soon find out what being blind is like."

"So delightfully bloodthirsty (!)"

"You know me."

As we came onto the main path, night was falling and he said. "Ooh. Hear that?"

"Wh-? Oh yeah. Campers. Come on, you can do better than that."

He raised an eye now, then vanished. I rolled my eyes as the screams started- show off.

I sat down now on a fallen tree and crossed my ankles, waiting for the big headed vampire to return. When he did, he just said. "Yeah, agreed. Wrapped up meals don't taste as good."

"Duh, come on already."

_-ArBaN-_

We finally ended up at a bar called the Mystic Grill.

And we both got the shock of our lives.

Damon smirked now. "Come on then, one more shot and I'll let yo-" but he suddenly stopped dead, his eyes widening. I turned now and felt my own widen.

"Katherine-?" Damon just said, eyes wide in shock, but as he went to get up, I put a hand on his leg and said with a frown. "That's not... her."

"But she-?"

"Can't you hear her heartbeat? She's human."

He didn't seem to hear me, his eyes were just fixed on her in shock. I had to admit- she was exactly the same as Katerina, and Damon could see that. He snapped to his senses now and just said. "What the-?"

"Agreed." I blinked in surprise, then gave him a glower as he went to get up again, but he sat down and just turned away from this girl.

He grabbed my shot now and knocked it back himself. "Someone high up must hate me." he chuckled, then got up. I watched him walk past this girl and out the door.

Wow. What were the chances of that happening?

Later on when Damon returned to the place we were staying at for a little while, he was frowning a little.

"And where have you been?"

"To annoy the little brother."

I sighed now as he joined me on the bed, then I put an arm around him. "What's on your mind?"

"Ah, nothing really. Hey- you so should meet my brother. See if he has a memory after all."

"Damon."

"What?"

"What's on your mind really?"

He scowled now and got up, pushing me away. "Nothing. Why won't you believe me damn it!"

"I did spend how many years with you! Remember that?"

He was silent now, then hissed. "I'm pissed off now. See you later."

"Damon-!"

He left now and I groaned, running a hand through my hair- he could be such a pain sometimes.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day I went shopping and stayed overnight in Charlottesville. Three days later I came back to find out just what he'd been up to. A girl named Vickie Donovan had been attacked. Great (!) so now he was in a pissy rage?

And where was he actually? He wasn't answering his phone and I couldn't find him anywhere.

I finally did get an answer now, and Damon went. "Hello! Finally! Where have you been!"

"Damn right! Where are you?"

"At the boarding house."

"Well come out then. I'm at-"

"Can't, sorry. A little pest took my ring."

Now I rolled my eyes- no wonder I couldn't find him.

"I'm coming over." I sighed, then ended the call, turning around and started walking towards the place, the bags in my hands rustling a little.

I knocked and it flew open, but then a hiss and the person stepped back as the sun burned him. "Finally!" Damon said again, slamming the door shut behind me. I set the bags down now and lowered my sunglasses. "What happened to you?"

He growled and said. "Find my brother. And get my ring!"

"Jeez, no need to yell!" I scowled, slamming him against the wall with a hiss. "Manners Salvatore." I smiled, then lent forwards and kissed him for a moment. He sighed now, then smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure I can wait an hour or two more." he just pushed me now against the opposite wall, lips on my neck.

I rolled my eyes and heard a low moan. Now I stopped him and went. "What was that?"

"Ah just Vickie."

"I thought she was dead or whatever?"

"Nah, she's getting there." Damon shrugged. "I was going to party with her, but now I've got another brand of entertainment." he smirked now and picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. "That sounds pretty good." I chuckled as he walked us up to a bedroom and onto the bed.

It wasn't until half an hour later when there was a-

_"Could you guys like, keep it down? I have a banging headache."_

Now I scowled at Damon. "I thought you said she was dead?"

"Getting there. Want me to go kill her?"

"Nah, just tell her to get out. If she refuses, kill her."

Damon chuckled, then yelled. "Oi! Vickie! Get out!"

I raised an eyebrow. "That was the big idea?"

He groaned and rolled his eyes, then got up and yanked his jeans on, leaving the room. Not long after I heard the door slam and Damon returned going. "The trash has left the building."

I grinned and pulled him back onto the bed.

_-ArBaN-_

When night finally fell, we both emerged, Damon hissing like a feral cat about his brother taking his ring.

"Urgh, relax a little more huh?" I told him as we walked through the woods, then a bang echoed and Damon frowned. "Not good I'm guessing?" then we ran towards the source of the sound.

We arrived and Damon snarled and ripped into this mans neck before he could stake the figure on the ground I recognized as Stefan.

"Look at you Steffy." I laughed as Damon pulled him up. He frowned at me. "I know you. You're- Vickie no!"

I turned now and saw her at the fallen guys neck. She ran off now, and I raised an eyebrow. "Well that went well." Damon chuckled. "Agreed sweetie."

Stefan now frowned at me. "I know you don't I? And your that person Damon smells of."

"Are you saying I sti-!" I started, but Stefan sighed. "Arianne de Lune. I remember you now."

I smiled. "Hello. Can I have a hug?" but I didn't wait as I hugged him tightly, then I chuckled. "Maybe you should shower more huh?"

"Cheeky girl." Damon scoffed, then pulled me away from him and said.

_"He's boring, let's go."_


	15. Demons Of The Heart

**Chapter Fifteen- and the next(: probably gonna be one more tonight. Keep an eye out;D reviews very much loved! x**

The next morning there was a knock on the front door and I groaned to Damon. "Get the door."

"No."

"Now."

He growled and got up, then waved a hand and joined me back in bed. "Nah, Stefan can get it. I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"Oh are y-?" but he had already kissed me and I pushed him away. "Urgh, Damon. You're acting like a teenager. Now off. I'm hungry."

He rolled his eyes at me as I got up and got dressed. As I made my way downstairs, I heard voices and frowned, peering over the balcony- it was the Katerina look-alike.

"Hello?" I called and she looked up, suprise in her eyes. "Who's this?" she frowned at Stefan who sighed. "Elena, this is Arianne. Damons friend. I knew her for a short time in 1864."

Elena looked suprised at me, then asked cautiously. "Are you a-?"

I nodded. "Yep that's me."

She laughed a little and nodded. "Um. Hi."

Now I raised an eyebrow. "Damon been annoying you?"

_"No I haven't."_

I turned now to face his scowl. I poked his chest and said. "Stop being annoying little boy."

He scowled even more now, then pushed past Elena and left. Elena laughed a little now. "You can umm..."

"Keep him under wraps? Just about. I did spend over fifty years with him." I shrugged. "We're good friends."

Elena was silent and then she asked Stefan. "Vickie?" he sighed and glanced at me as I made my way out.

_-ArBaN-_

I went for a walk now and found that a Halloween party was getting set up at the school. Huh. Tonight would be rather funny if I went dressed as a vampire.

"If you see the witch, grab the crystal."

I sighed now. "It's rude to sneak up on people like that."

Damon chuckled and I said. "So? Crystal and a witch? Very kinky."

He sighed and put a hand on my arm. "Nah, we need it to bring Katherine back. Yeah? Remember me telling you how?"

"Oh. Emily? I remember."

Damon nodded and now looked over at the bar. "Drink?"

"Hell yeah."

_-ArBaN-_

It wasn't until much later on when things started to, finally, heat up.

Bad news was that the council or whatever knew we were here, but Damon had worked us onto it. Well, pretty soon I was guessing. His charms when compulsion failed were hard to resist.

My phone went off now, and I frowned. Withheld number.

Weirdos.

An hour later, Damon got his own call- from Stefan. Oh yay! Vickie was dead at last, and he wanted us to... clean up? Cheeky bastard!

I left him to dump the body in the woods and went over to Elenas, watching from the woods her talking to Stefan. Jeremy, her brother wasn't handling his girlfriends death well apparently.

"Don't you miss those kind of emotions?" I asked Damon quietly as he returned. He sighed. "Not one bit." then stepped forwards. I watched him silently now- I knew under the cold and hard exterior he was a nice guy. I had seen it a few times on our travels.

My phone went off and I frowned at the unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Arianne?"

"Rose? How-? How did you get my number-?"

"Later- Elijah was nearby."

I almost dropped the phone. "Where? Where is he!"

"Georgia."

"I'm on my way. I'll call you later."

I ended it and turned away, running as fast as I could- Damon wouldn't mind me borrowing his car... would he?

Hell yeah he would.

_-ArBaN-_

I gunned the engine now and sped out of Mystic Falls, hoping against hope he would still be nearby when I finally got there.

The trip was long and painstaking. So was when Damon called me.

"Where the hell is my car!"

"I borrowed it."

"Borro-? Where are you!"

"I'm heading Georgia way."

"Why?"

"Ex problem. Now I'll call later." I sighed and hung up, switching my phone off as he called again.

When I reached Waycross, I parked up and asked around. They remembered a guy matching his description being there, but he had left...

I sighed now and just found a bar and grabbed a shot, tears in my eyes. I did miss Elijah after all these years... Damon was very good company, but that Original I had fallen for was always on my mind.

Now as I knocked another shot back, I ran a hand through my hair and sighed in defeat- I was never going to find him. I would probably end up finding Klaus and him kill me before I found Elijah.

Just my luck.

I pulled the door of Damons car open now and sighed in defeat once more.

I had to get out of here.

_-ArBaN-_

Damon frowned at my upset expression when I returned. "What happened?" He asked in a voice that was almost like concern.

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I'm leaving."

"What!"

"For a while. I... need to get my head around everything."

"But-?" he grabbed my arm as I went to leave, but let me go after a second when I didn't look at him or speak.

I walked off now, not looking back once.

Love hurt...

I grabbed a car from the road and just drove, not caring where I ended up.

Well, I ended up in New York, the memories from my times with Damon heavy on my mind. It always came back to this place. Here or Las Vagas.

A week later, I was sat in a bar when I heard a-

"Arianne?"

I turned and frowned- I recognized her from somewhere. Oh.

"Isobel right?" I frowned. I remembered her asking, no, making Damon change her. What a pain that had been. Waiting at the bar and came back to find him getting it on near enough with her.

She smiled and sat down next to me. "How have you been?" she asked me with a smile and I sighed. "It's been ok." she frowned. "I thought you were with Damon?"

"I took a break."

"Oh. That's a shame."

I chuckled and offered her a drink which she took. "So where have you been?" I asked her now and she said after a sip. "Around."

Now I nodded and chuckled. "Nice to see you after all these years. I almost forgot about you."

"Still looking for Elijah?"

I froze now and just said. "How-?"

She chuckled. "Word got around. Klaus is looking for you."

Now I groaned- had everyone found out or something?

"You met Klaus?"

Isobel frowned a little now and just chuckled. "I think I did."

Now I frowned- was she being compelled-? Knowing Klaus, he was probably doing it himself.

"Ah." I chuckled and she added. "Engaged to an Original? You failed to mention that to me."

"Oh Izzy. You know me. I keep alot of things to my chest."

She raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Then there's one more thing I can tell you."

"What?"

_"Hello Arianne."_

Now my eyes widened and I turned to face Elena. Scratch that...

"Katerina-?" I just gasped now and she chuckled, hugging my frozen form. "It's been a while Arianne." she sat down now and smiled at Isobel. "Thank you for telling me she was here."

Isobel chuckled. "Thought we could have a girly meeting. We are all vampires..." then Katerina looked at me. "Well, Arry here has two types of Originals blood in her systems."

Isobel frowned. "What does that mean? If that happens?"

Katerina sighed. "I have no idea." then she stole my drink and said. "Damon still looking for me?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Katerina. You should put him out his misery. He's not a bad guy."

She was silent, then she sighed. "No, I'm sure he can wait longer."

"That's just nasty!" I scoffed and she chuckled and cocked her head. "Have you fallen for him-?"

I shook my head, setting my glass down. "We're good friends. That's all."

She sighed now and stood up, pulling her jacket back on. "Well, he's all yours." then she smiled. "Care to join me tomorrow? I'm heading into the city for some clothes."

I chuckled. "Like old times. Sure."

Isobel got up now and gave me a swift hug. "I have to be heading somewhere." she apologized, then went of in the other direction.

Huh. Katerina had some questions to answer anyway tomorrow.


	16. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Chapter Sixteen- extra long chappie for you all(: reviews very much loved:D x**

I was woken up the next morning by insistant knocking, then. "Arrianne get up already!"

Now I rolled my eyes. "Kat!" I moaned, then opened the door and collapsed back into bed. She sighed and got in beside me going. "Come on! Shopping and some hot models!"

I sighed deeply and let her pull the covers off me and drag me to my feet. She dumped a cute little blood red dress on me now and said. "Here, now come on. Sales?" she smiled and left calling. "I'll be in the cafe downstairs!"

All I could do was collapse back onto the bed.

When I came down, Katerina was talking to a young man who was obviously trying his luck, but she had higher standards and compelled him to go away.

"So mean." I chuckled, taking the coffee from her and she chuckled. "Well it's a big world. There's plenty more fish- oh..." she stopped when I swallowed hard. "I forgot you were screwing Originals." she chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Did don't you mean?"

She raised an eyebrow. "So say Klaus suddenly pul-"

"Kat. Shut up."

She giggled now and just said. "You know I'm teasing. Come on." She took my arm now and we walked out the building.

_-ArBaN-_

"Nah, that's gross!"

Katerina scowled now as I called a deep blue dress of hers that she was trying on disgusting. "The shoulders are weird." I nodded to them and she turned to the mirrors and nodded. "Urgh, agreed."

It was fun going around with Katerina. She was... such a good friend.

Before long, a month had passed and I had hardly noticed it going by so quickly- it was so fun that I didn't spare anyone or anything a second thought. Damon tried to call a few times, but I ignored them.

"Why?" Katerina asked with a frown as I rejected another of his calls. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Love hurts. I can't..."

She frowned now. "You love Damon. Don't you?"

I met her eyes now and nodded. "After Klaus, then Elijah... I never thought I would ever find anyone. But..." I smiled a little. "Yeah. I love him."

"Where are you going!" she now called after me as I ran off.

"Home!"

She watched me go with a chuckle-

No doubt she thought I had finally gone insane.

_-ArBaN-_

The door was open when I returned.

I walked through the house now and found a familiar person sat on the sofa, glass of Scotch in his hand.

"Didn't think you were even coming back." He said now, then looked up and met my eyes. I sighed and walked over, watching him set his glass down and get up, then pulled me into his arms. I sighed into his shoulder and just said quietly. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed now, then took my face in his hands and kissed me softly for a moment. "I missed you." he sighed and I just chuckled.

"That I don't believe."

Damon scoffed and just hugged me again, then asked. "Where have you been?"

"Shopping with friends in New York."

I couldn't tell him about Katerina...

"You? What's been happening? The town seems on edge."

He rolled his eyes and just said. "Remember that woman Isobel who made me change her?"

"Uh-huh..."

"She's Elenas mommy dearest."

_She didnt freaking tell me that!_

"Oh. Is she here?"

"Yeah. Being a bitch and just... bitching."

I chuckled and asked. "What about everything else?"

For the next hour, he filled me in on everything that had happened, and I understood where Isobel was headed now. Here. Urgh, I was going to have to talk to her on this device.

Hell I hated lying to Damon... but I had to or he'd just hate me for keeping everything secret.

I let him kiss me again now, pushing me down onto the sofa without breaking it once. I wrapped my arms around his neck now, pulling him closer. How the hell Katerina could just blow him off like that amazed me. Under the crap and smartass comments, he really was a nice guy.

"Stefan or someone will be back in a moment." I told him now halfway through a kiss and he chuckled. "I doubt it, and who cares." he picked me up and took me upstairs, pushing me onto his bed.

"Nice room." I chuckled as he kissed my neck. He smirked. "You should see the bathroom."

"You'll have to show me sometime." I told him, kissing him once more.

_-ArBaN-_

Later that day I left him fast asleep in bed and went to find Isobel. But she wasn't there.

What the hell was going on?

It was Founders Day apparently, and I rememered walking out on Damon in 1864 at the dance. Hell was it really that long ago-?

I saw Elena now, and she stopped dead when she saw me. "You're back-?"

I nodded and sighed. "At last yeah." she frowned now. "Where have you-"

"Arianne."

Now Stefan arrived and Damon was close behind. He smirked a little at me and I sighed. "Hey. Founders Day?" I walked over to Damon and chuckled. "Sorry for blowing you off at that dance."

He chuckled and kissed me in full view of Stefan and Elena, which made me laugh- I doubt they had seen him in such a softie mood.

Damon raised an eyebrow at the other pair and said. "What?" Stefan concealed a laugh and just said. "Nothing." Elena now broke the tension by going. "Would you like to be my plus one on the float?"

I was taken aback by that. "Oh. You'd really let me?"

"Well it's up to Caroline, but I'm sure she'd manage to get you on somehow."

Now I laughed and hugged her and she said. "I have a spare dress too if you can get into it." she took my hand and it reminded me so very much of Katerina just under a month ago.

Elena drove us back to her house and I laughed as I couldn't get past the front door. "Umm... Lena?"

She poked her head around the corner and chuckled. "Sorry. Come in."

I stepped over onto the threshold.

"Tada." Elena smiled as she showed me the dress... and I gasped in shock, horror and just... suprise.

Elena frowned as I walked forwards and raised a hand to it and just laughed. "This is mine. I never got chance to wear it..."

It was the deep sapphire dress from the first Founders Day. The one I never made it to.

Elena realized now and laughed. "It was donated to the council. A lost dress apparently."

I smiled now. "Yes. I never got chance to wear it for long..." I laughed happily and just ran into the bathroom and pulled it on, smiling- it fit perfectly, taking me back to that day in 1864...

Elena smiled when I came out, then I chuckled when I saw her with her own dress on now. "You look lovely." I told her and she just sat me down and worked on my hair. Not long later it was back in tight ringletted curls...

_"Ah Cherie. You look positively beautiful." Klaus told me now as I tried on the new dress he had made for me. He loved me in sapphire blue, saying it bought out my own deep blue eyes._

_When we went down onto the dancefloor, he smiled the whole time. But then he frowned and sighed. "Give me a minuet Cherie. Partycrashers."_

_He left me now and I was stood alone on the dancefloor, wondering whether he truly cared for me. I sighed and turned away, but just bumped into someone else and found a smile creeping onto my face. "Elijah." I smiled and he took up the place Klaus left and kissed my cheek. "Belle, you truly live up to that name." he smiled now and I chuckled._

_For a while we danced, then someone tapped on Elijahs shoulder and Klaus said. "Can I have her back brother?" I met Elijahs eyes for a second, then he let me go and moved away, letting Klaus take back his place._

What made Elijah leave me so suddenly that time-? He'd never just abandon me like that... and it was like he was looking for me too. We had just missed each other that time in Georgia. And Damon didn't know the truth about the Originals...

I prayed he never found out just who my fiance was... and even after all this, I still missed him. Missed both my boys.

I was bought back to reality by Elena sighing that we were pushing for time.

_"Arianne? Snap out of it."_

"Huh-?"

She frowned at me now. "Are you ok? You kinda spaced out then."

Now I chuckled. "Sorry, just thinking..."

Elena frowned. "Stefan told me you were engaged to someone? And two guys?"

"I think everyone knows by now..."

"Sorry." she said while she went to finish up my hair. Then added. "Was he nice? Your fiance?"

"He was... charming. So sweet at times, but a right dick at others."

"You must have loved him."

"I did..."

"But the other guy?"

"Ah... he was just everything I wanted. And I lost him. I don't know what happened. There was an explosion... and we had to run. I don't know where he went. I can't find him."

Elena sighed now and offered me a tissue. "But you and Damon?"

I chuckled. "Damon. Yeah. Crazy as it sounds, but I think... I do love him."

I could see she was taken aback by that, then. "Crazy is right. But... it's nice to know he's got someone who cares about him. You're a nice person Arianne. Your past doesn't define who you are now."

Now as I let that sink in, I chuckled. "Hell, you may look like Katherine, but... you're so different."

She frowned. "You know Katherine-?"

"Don't tell Damon, but I've been with her the past month... I'm sorry about Isobel. I never knew she was your mother."

"What."

"She's a... good friend of mine."

She just laughed once and said. "Wow. You're... very... well connected."

I laughed now. "Yeah. I know people that would make you run and hide. Literally."

_And if Klaus finds out a doppleganger was here in Mystic Falls, he'd be here already._

These were the kind of things I couldn't tell them. No matter what. It was my past, and I hoped it never got bought up into the present.

"There's alot of things people don't know about me Elena... my past would terrify even Damon I think."

She frowned now and just sighed. "Look, you don't hav-"

"Don't worry Elena. I doubt I'll have to tell anyone."

I think she was lost for words when I stood up and just sighed. "Let's go."

_-ArBaN-_

Damon found me before I went onto the float.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, taking my hand and kissing it like he had done so long ago. I chuckled. "Thank you Mister Salvatore."

"No problem at all Cherie."

I flinched. "Damon... don't call me that. Please."

I think he understood now and his eyes widened. "Was that why you bolted in 18-?"

"Yes... it made me remember..."

His eyes travelled to my ring on my chain and said quietly. "He called you that. Didn't he?"

I nodded and sighed. "Yes."

Damon groaned now and said. "I want to rip him apart for being such a dick."

"Good luck."

"What's his name."

I rolled my eyes and said in defeat. "It was K-" but Elena said. "Come on!" and yanked me onto the float before I could finally say his name.

The parade was fun, Caroline, the Founders Queen was such a babbly bubbly little thing that never shut up. When it was over, Damon dragged me aside and chuckled. "I could just eat you right now. But I don't think you'd want blood on that dress?"

"Nope."

He chuckled and kissed me once more, then we both gasped in pain and shock as something burned through. "John-" Damon swore, and I yelled in agony now, then felt the floor under me and everything went black.

_-ArBaN-_

When I woke up, my head and body was burning- vervain. It had to be. I growled and sat up now, thanking Klaus for giving me the herb for so many years, giving me an immunity in a way. I remembered telling Katerina that fact and she started it up too.

I got shakily up now and saw Damon. Then I saw the fire that was spreading towards us.

"Damon, come on. Get up!" I swore, shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes a little. "What-?" I just groaned and pulled him to his feet, putting his arm around my shoulder. The flames were rising, and the others around us were still or coughing. Oh hell...

"Damon, snap out of it right now! I've had worse than this! My Klaus wants to kill me now! And Elijah? I'm cursed!" I shook him again, trying to wake him up, but suddenly the flames died down and Stefan was there, yanking us both outside.

"Damon..." I just said now, tears in my eyes while Stefan and Elena batted the flames on my dress out. To my great relief, he woke up with a groan and said. "I'm good..." he groaned and closed his eyes again.

I hissed in frustration now and just felt like a dick when I picked him up into my arms as if he weighed nothing. "I'm gonna seriously kick your ass later on Salvatore." I said in frustration, running over to his car and putting him in the passenger side, then regretfully ripped the bottom of my burned dress of and got into the drivers side.

I glanced at him now, but he was still out of it. These people knew we were vampires, we had to get back to the boarding house now.

When we got there, I put him down on the sofa and groaned, turning around, running a hand through my ash filled hair.

Why did it feel like things were only just starting to get bad-?


	17. Fickle Friends

**Chapter Seventeen- ok, so I'm twisting S2 around a tad(: next up later! Reviews mych loved x**

Damon groaned quietly as I gave him another cup of blood. Now he sighed and said. "I am going to rip that mans face off."

I chuckled. "No face ripping yet."

He frowned at me now and said. "Why didn't that affect you much?"

Now I hesitated, hovering on the edge of telling him. But in case of future emergencies...

"It did, I just managed to wake up and help get you out when Stefan came." I chuckled now. "That meant I helped save your life, so don't you dare say I don't do anything for you."

He sat up on the sofa now and sighed. "This is... awkward."

"Tell me about it." I chuckled, then Damon frowned as his phone rang. He answered it, and after a moment, his eyes widened and he stood up, ignoring the pain. "What-!" he hissed down the phone, then ended it and snarled.

"Damon what-?"

He just left now without saying a word and I could sense something was up.

_-ArBaN-_

I was walking to Elenas house when I saw her walking towards me. She smiled now and just said. "Oh hey."

Now I frowned. "Did you see Damon? He took off suddenly."

"No I didn't."

"What a-?" I started, then her grin widened in a way that I recognized.

"Katerina?"

She smiled fully now. "Bingo. Hi."

As she hugged me, I frowned. "What are you doing here?"

She chuckled, letting me go. "Oh just... come to see my boys." she winked. "Amoung other things."

"Oh?"

Katerina sighed now and took my arm, steering me away from the buildings and into the woods. "I can trust you can't I?" she asked, eyes sombre on mine. I frowned and nodded. "Kat, you know you can. Why are you asking?"

She sighed now and just said. "I think I... have a way to let Klaus leave me alone."

My eyes widened. "Oh?"

"I give him everything he needs to break the curse."

Now I frowned and she rolled her eyes. "Yes, that means Elena too."

I shook my head now and folded my arms. "You can't do that! She's such a... she's my friend."

Katerina groaned now and just said. "Well maybe you could ask your man then yours-?"

"No."

"See?" she just said, eyes returning to sombre again. "Arianne... he's never going to leave me alone. I've been running my whole life. So have you and you can't deny it."

"Yes, but Klaus is looking for me too. Does the Salvatores even know who he is to you?"

"They don't even know about him yet."

"They won't be able to take him down." Katerina sighed. "We have to look after ourselves now Arry."

I shook my head now. "There's more to life than just... giving in and killing. Look at me huh! How opposite to Klaus can I be!"

"Are you with me or against me." she just asked now, and I was silent for a moment. Then-

"I'm on no ones side, Katerina. But don't you dare hurt them ok? Because I will step in."

Katerina watched me in silence as I told her, then she sighed. "Look- just let me get all this and be done ok? Please?" she grabbed my hands. "You're probably my best friend, Arianne. One that hasn't betrayed me yet. Please. I'm getting the moonstone, but-"

I shook my head a little and sighed. "Not Elena. Sure, get everything else, but I'd rather face Klaus again than let her get hurt. Ok? Stay away from her."

Katerina now groaned. "Arian-"

"Kat. Trust me. We'll get Klaus, but for now, leave it. Sure, grab everything else... but not the doppleganger."

She watched me leave now in silence. I hoped I had gotten through to her...

_-ArBaN-_

I returned to the boarding house now to find Damon... in a right rage.

He was just sat there on the sofa with a glass in his hand, eyes glaring at nothing in paticular.

"You ok?" I asked in concern now, and the glass shattered in his grip. "I'm pissed off." he just snarled, then got up and walked over to the fireplace, putting his hand above it and glaring once more.

"I shouldn't have even bothered with all this crap." he hissed now and I frowned, taking my jacket off and putting it aside as I walked over, but he shrugged my arm off and said. "Don't. I'm not in the mood."

"Damon, what happened-?"

"Katherine happened!" he just snarled, turning around and facing me. "She's back! And guess what! She didn't give a damn about me!" he went to walk away now, but I grabbed his arm and he snarled at me, making me scowl and slam him onto the floor and grab him by his jacket and pin him down as I hissed.

"You need to start bucking up your ideas! Screw Katherine! Why do you still chase her!"

He was silent, then he said. "I just-"

"No! No more freaking excuses! I didn't spend all these years with you to see you pine away!"

Once more he was silent, then he raised his hands and put them either side of my face and asked. "Why do you even care so much Arianne?"

I sighed now and just put my forehead against his chest and said quietly. "I care because you're my best friend, Damon. Ok? I love you." I put my forehead against his now and sighed. "What you had with Katherine may have been... nothing. What she did... but I do care about you. Ok?"

He was quiet now, then he frowned. "What?" I could see him calming down now after his outburst and just kissed him. I think he finally realized now that I was being serious. That I really did love him and he didn't need Katherine when all he wanted and needed was right before him.

I was going to give Katerina hell for messing him up like this.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day my rage at her grew- Caroline. She'd changed her.

"This is not happening..." I groaned to myself now, putting my head against the wall when I found out. Stefan had explained it all to her and bought her over to me at the boarding house while Damon went out. Something about leading the council. Leaving so fast I didn't have a chance to ask about last night and how he had felt about it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her now as she sat in the darkness and sniffed back tears. "I'm a vampire." she just said, then groaned. "Why does my head hurt so much!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes now, getting up and grabbing a glass of blood and gave it to her. "Urgh, this tastes just... gross." she wrinkled her nose and I rolled my eyes. "Trust me, you're gonna be loving it soon."

Yeah, I didn't have to speak any sooner. Damon was gonna be pissed at her for destroying his collection. Mind you, I did drink twice as much as him.

I went out now and sighed, walking towards the Grill when someone bashed into my shoulder.

"Watch where you're going." I snapped and I heard an indignant scoff. Then I recognized the scent and turned, wanting to rip his head off. "Oh look." I smirked now, looking at the young man. "It's a little puppy."

He scowled now and backed off, then asked. "Are you Arianne?"

"Yes. What do you want dog?"

"Don't be so racist. Katherine sent me."

Now I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who are you?"

"Im Mason Lockwood."

Now I understood- Kat did say she had someone on the inside getting the moonstone.

"And why did she send you?" I asked in distaste- werewolves... I hated their guts for what they did to my family.

"She says she's sorry. That she got carried away." he now said and I laughed. "What? Is she too scared to come and tell me herself? Bitch."

Mason groaned now and added. "She askes if you won't tell th-"

"Tell her to ask me herself." I snapped and turned away, turning my back on the dog.

Didn't she already know I kept my promises?

She was getting on my nerves now...

When I returned to the boarding house after a drink and watching Caroline sneak off back home, I found Damon sat waiting for me. I took my coat off now and hung it up, feeling his eyes on me, watching my every move.

"Just spit it out." I sighed, turning to him and found him in front of me. "You look like you're sucking a lemon." I chuckled and Damon just said. "Did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you told me last night."

"What do you think?"

He was silent now, then he sighed and just turned away going. "The Lockwoods are hiding something. Vervain didn't affect them..." he picked up his glass. "So what are they hmm?"

"Who knows."

"I think you do." he told me now and came back over and tilted his head. "You know don't you?" he asked me now and I rolled my eyes. "I don't."

"You're lying."

"Oh am I?" I chuckled and said. "Ask Alaric to check his dead slash undead wifes research. It's in there and it's no Jacob." I kissed his cheek and he just scowled at me as I went upstairs.

The fun of winding him up.


	18. Wicked Hearts

**Chapter Eighteen- and the next:) review? Next up later x**

_"So, was this what you were hinting at?"_

I put my glass down as Damon set the book down in front of me, and I looked down with raised eyebrow and chuckled at the Aztec drawings.

"Who let the dog out?" I chuckled, getting up and picking the book up. Hell, I remember Klaus telling me about this.

Damon frowned now and Alaric came in. "So it's werewolves?" he asked me with folded arms.

I shrugged and gave him the book back. "Well it's not rocket science."

Now Damon scowled and I groaned. "Lighten up."

"Lighten up? I don't wanna exactly get hum-"

"Ok, enough with the dog jokes. But yep. Werewolves and they don't have bodies like Taylor Lautner."

"Why won't you tell us everything."

"I am! Stop being a pe- oww!" I hissed at the end as someone got me with vervain in the side. Oh man, one fake collapse coming up.

When I apparently came to, Damon had moved me down to the cellar and locked me in. Now I growled at him as he looked through the bars. "Let me out you bastard!" I hissed and he raised an eyebrow. "Not until you fess up. You know a hell of a lot more than you're letting on to."

I shook my head in disbelief and scoffed. "There's no chance of any fun tonight now."

"Nope, because you're staying here until you feel like sharing."

"Damon... I will never forgive you if you leave me here!" I snarled now, trying to pull the gate open before I realized.

He smirked. "And vervain doesn't affect you. Just how hmm?"

I hissed in distaste and he smirked. "So who's a wolfy around here? Mason is right? What about that little punk Tyler?"

"I've no idea. Not met him."

"What do you know about them? Do they have a weakness?"

"Ask me nicely."

"Arianne..." he growled now, then he left.

"Oi! Let me out right now you vamparic bastard!"

_"Proud of it sweetheart!"_

_-ArBaN-_

Damon left me there all day anyway. But I couldn't tell him what I knew...

Quite literally. It would bring my past up... and that none of them could know.

I sat back and closed my eyes now, remembering...

_"So Cherie." Klaus now said, pouring himself a glass of blood and turned to me, filling up my own. "You wanted to know about the werewolves?"_

_I nodded, sipping on my glass and he chuckled, running a hand through his longish blonde hair. "Well, remember they always travel in packs, Cherie. There's usually more than one."_

_Now I frowned. "Like real wolves?"_

_"Oui." he nodded, then sighed. "The legends about the silver aren't real. They made it up. But! Like vervain to us, wolfsbane is a pain, literally, to them."_

_"Well I don't plan on torturing any wolves anytime soon."_

_He chuckled. "One day, this might come in useful." he took my hand and pulled me to my feet. "And remember not to let them bite you. It's fatal to a vampire."_

_"But you-?"_

_"It doesn't apply to Originals." he smiled. "We're epic."_

_"Epic fails."_

_For the next hour he told me everything he knew about the werewolves, and it was alot. _

God knows how long later, there was a rattle as Damon came back down and held up a bottle of blood. "Want this?" he asked me and I groaned as I got up, reaching for it, but he pulled it back and said. "Tell me what you know and you can have it."

"Bite me (!)"

"Well if you're a good girl..."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, making him give it to me. "Werewolves huh?" I chuckled, my eyes hard. "Little bastards is what they are. Silver doesn't work on them, wolfsbane hurts them like vervain. And don't let one bite you- you die."

He frowned now. "How do you know all this-?"

"Oh, my fiance was very knowledgeable about them."

Damon scoffed. "Was he a werewolf-?"

"Hell no!" I snarled, throwing the empty bottle at him and hissed. "Werewolves tore up my family when I was human. I hate them."

He was silent now and I added with a snarl. "Leave me alone or let me out! Because I swear I'm going to let rip on the first person that pisses me off now!"

"You can stay here then."

"Damon!" I growled, watching him leave with narrowed eyes- I was so gonna give him what for when I got out... and he knew it.

It was a battle of wills and wits between me and Damon. He kept me there for a few more days, and I could hear him and Stefan arguing. Stefan, bless him, was all for letting me out.

Elena had even slapped him. I loved that girl.

Damon came down at the end of everyday and kept me up to speed. He thanked me for the wolfy info and Mason was dead.

And Katherine was trapped in a tomb in the woods.

Oh crap... she was going to be pissed in the extreme...

It was the next day when I heard the voice of Stefan, worried more than usual- Elena hadn't returned, and her car was still at the Lockwoods, abandoned.

Great. Vamp-napped or something.

"Let me out now!" I snarled and Stefan came down while Damon was out and undid the bolt, apologizing with a sigh. I rolled my eyes and just smirked. "I never was into bondage. Now what's happened?"

_-ArBaN-_

Bonnie was searching for her when I got the phone call.

"Oh hey Rose... what's wrong-?"

"Please, we need you to come over."

"What-?"

She just gave me an address and hung up. I growled now- all these vampire bitches were annoying me now.

I sneaked out now, grabbing Elenas currently not in use car and just drove. I didn't want to see Damon. He had some serious apologizing to do for locking me up like that. How dare him...

For hours I drove, then ended up outside an abandoned mansion and frowned, checking the address- this was the place. It was correct. I slammed the car door shut now and got out when I stopped dead- Elena. It was her voice.

I stormed forwards and pushed the door open without knocking, probably breaking the hinges as I snarled. "What the hell are you doing!"

Rose was before me now and she put her hands on my shoulders. "Arianne please..."

"Arianne-?"

I pushed past and went over to Elena and sighed. "I'm sorry about my friends." then I looked up and snarled at Rose and Trevor. "What the hell are you playing at!"

Trevor just walked past me and vanished now, leaving me to glare at Rose who begged. "Just listen to me."

"Why should I! What's Elena ever done to you!"

"She's the-"

"I know she's the doppleganger! How stupid do you think I am! Now why did you call me here!" I heard footsteps behind me now and I snapped, turning around and pushing Trevor back hard, making him smash into the opposite wall... only it wasn't Trevor.

My eyes widened in shock, and my rage vanished into curiousity. "Elijah-?"

"You know-?" Elena said now, but I ignored her, my eyes fixed on him as he got up and dusted his suit. "Hello to you too Arianne."

I was so shocked I couldn't speak. He walked over to me now and smiled. "Hi?" I just shook away my angry feelings and just hugged him tightly, asking. "What happened-?"

"In a moment Belle. Let me finish here first."

"What's going on?" Elena asked again, looking between us with wide eyes and I grabbed Elijahs arm. "Don't you dare touch Elena."

He chuckled. "Belle, please go outside."

"No."

Elijah turned to me and frowned. "You've changed. More stubborn."

I chuckled. "I know." then slapped him. "And that's for pissing me off! I can't believe you just-!" I went to slap him again out of frustration and he caught my hand and just said. "Arianne." and his eyes were hard. I yanked out of his grip and walked off, glaring once at Rose and Trevor as I walked off down the road.

He wouldn't hurt Elena. I knew him...

Did I still know him though-?

_-ArBaN-_

When I returned an hour later after a long walk to cool down and clear my mind- Elijah was back. I should be happy right? Then why was I so very pissed at him-?

The house was silent as I returned, I pushed the door open which creaked like a stereotype haunted house. I looked up ahead now...

And my blood just froze.

"Elijah!" I yelled in fear, running up to his form and yanked the candlestick from through his chest, tears rolling down my face as I laid him down. "No, no, no..." I just sobbed now, a hand on his chest. It was pretty obvious he was dead.

I stood up now, unable to believe it... who had killed him-?

But Elena was gone... Trevors body was in the other room, Rose had fled. I could tell.

And there were two more scents. Two I recognized very well.

My eyes narrowed now and I went outside and found the car around the back where I had hidden it.

Whoever killed him... I was going to kill them.

_-ArBaT-_

When I got back, there was no more tears to shed and my make up was down my face.

Damon just grabbed me as I came in, eyes wide. "Where have you been-? Whats wrong?"

I pulled away and just glared at both him and Stefan. Elena obviously hadn't told them.

"Who killed him?" I asked now and Damon frowned. "Who?"

_"Elijah! Who killed him!"_

The pair looked at each other, confused, then Damon said. "Well I don't wanna brag-" but I had already pushed him hard and he went flying into the wall as I yelled. "Do you know how long I've known that man? Over three hundred years!" I grabbed him now and slammed him back against the wall, tears back in my eyes.

Damon pushed me away but I was stronger than him. Stefan pulled me away now and I just pushed him away and Damon took the chance to slam me onto the ground and sit on me hissing. "What's your problem! He had Elena! He was an Original!"

I just shook my head, tears messing up my make up further. "You know when I said I had a fiance and another man? He was the other."

His grip on me loosened now as he finally understood. I pushed him off, not as hard as before, but I had to get out of here.

_-ArBaN-_

I walked without truly feeling now.

Elijah was gone. Really gone. I'd seen it with my own eyes this time, there was no mistake...

Since when should I believe my eyes?

_"Your boyfriend isn't polite at all."_

Now I stopped dead and just turned to face him and I backed up. "Ho- how are you-?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You of all people should know Originals can't die easy."

I just chuckled a little now and he stood in silence, then he sighed. "I've missed you." I was silent now, then just asked quietly. "What happened? Why did you leave me?"

He sighed now and looked at the floor for a second. "Belle, I didn't leave you. I thought you left me. Klaus found us, attacked the town." he scoffed. "I should have realized that it was all an illusion. You being dead."

Now I understood- Klaus had his witches create an illusion that he'd killed me-? Blown up that town? Just to drive us apart and break our spirits if we thought the other was either dead or ran off.

He'd literally thought I was dead. This was all Klauses fault...

"I didn't realize until Rose... told me that you had been looking for me that you were alive." He finished with a sigh and I just shook my head, not knowing what to say. He took me by suprise now and just kissed me for a moment.

"Why are you here?" I now asked with a sigh, knowing I wasn't the real reason, but probably a part of it.

He was silent, then said. "I'll tell you soon. I give you my word."

I watched him in silence now, knowing that he truly meant what he said. Now I nodded and he kissed the top of my head and said quietly. "Stay safe Belle." then he was gone, leaving me alone in the woods.

I walked back to the boarding house now, wondering if everyone was asleep.

As if he would be asleep...

Now as I walked inside and closed the door, I heard footsteps upstairs get off a bed, then a sigh and they vanished back onto bed. I sat down on the sofa now and the footsteps returned, coming down the stairs at a human pace.

I looked up and saw the dark figure walking towards me. I didn't meet his shadowy eyes as he stopped before me- he thought Elijah was still dead...

And by hell I was going to make him pay...

"I'm sorry." Damon just said now and I scoffed at his words, still not meeting his eyes. "You're not sorry. You never are."

"Ari-"

"Shut up. It's over between us."

Now he scowled. "I didn't even know who he was to-!"

"It's not just that!" I snapped now and he frowned. "Oh?"

I got up and finally met his eyes with my own which were a shade or two lighter than his own blue. "Forget it Damon. You think you can push everyone away, into a corner and just laugh-? I've had it. I've walked out on a guy before..." tears were back in my eyes. "And now I'm doing it again. Goodbye Damon."

"What! You can't-!"

"Yes I can."

He grabbed my arm now and I snarled, my face turning like never before and he let me go. Damon shook his head now. "Don't leave."

"Oh I'm not... leaving. I'm staying here in Mystic Falls... but we are through... and I hope you never cross my shadow again."

I walked off upstairs now to one of the spare rooms and just shut the door, feeling numb as I sat down with my back against it, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

All these years, and yet it was still true-

Love hurt...


	19. Frights And Bites

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next day I went out and met up with Elijah who frowned.

"You seem upset?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "It doesn't matter. Just..." I sighed and didn't finish. Elijah now frowned again. "You love Damon, don't you? It's been a while since I saw that look on your face."

"I dumped him."

"But you still love him."

"He killed you, Elijah. You want me to just forgive him."

He chuckled now and pulled me into his arms. "Belle..." he sighed. "You've moved on, I respect that. I don't blame you either."

"But-?"

"Arianne. I know you. You are rather rubbish at holding a grudge." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think about Klaus often?"

"I hate him."

"But it's still there, and you can't deny it."

I was silent now, then I just put my head on his chest and sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To kill Klaus."

Now I jolted away, eyes wide. "Wh-what-? He's here?"

"He's coming. I know it for sure. Word of the doppleganger will get out and he'll come for her. We have to protect her."

I nodded now and said quietly. "Maybe you should work with us instead of pissing off everyone."

He chuckled and raised an eyebrow. "Really think they'll trust me? I'm an Original."

"Yeah? Well they know I know you well."

"Do they know about you and K-"

"No. I've not told them anything, and I don't plan on it."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I think it's best you tell them the truth."

"Hell no. They won't ever trust me again if they find out about me and Klaus."

He groaned and just said. "I have things to do. I'll see you later on." I nodded now and kissed him for a moment. "See you later." I sighed, but he was already gone.

_-ArBaN-_

I went down to see Katerina now, and she was suprised to see me.

"Hello Kathy." I chuckled, tossing her a bottle of blood and sat down before the tomb and she groaned. "What?"

Now I raised an eyebrow. "What have you been doing."

"Business."

"Stirring up shit, that's what."

She snorted now, then I laughed. "Elijahs back."

Now she got up with wide eyes. "What." I smirked. "See? And by the way, if you ever mess around with this town again... I'll kill you. I warned you."

Katerina laughed now. "You're siding with them? Don't you want to be free?"

"Oh I'm free right now. Becauase I'm not running like you. If I have to fight, I will. I'm not afraid of Klaus."

"Well you did screw him."

"That's not the point." I scoffed and just turned away.

_"He'll get you Arianne! You know it!"_

"Shut up bitch."

_-ArBaN-_

I went to the bar now, no intentions of any sort of getting involved in this fight against Klaus. I didn't see the point... if Klaus came, he came. If he didn't... well that was just lucky.

I saw Damon and Alaric sat at the bar talking to... now I snarled quietly. It was a young woman I recognized as a werewolf. I was damn good at spotting them by now.

Klaus had been a good teacher.

"Damon, can I talk to you?" I asked him now and he just gave me that look that he was busy, but then groaned and followed me into the other room where I just pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately for a moment. "I'm sorry." I sighed after a moment and Damon was silent. Then-

"God you're such a bitch."

"Tell me about it."

"Then why are you being all cushy and loveable again?"

"Are you trying to embarass me even more?"

"Maybe."

I chuckled now and he just said. "So you're apologizing? Wow. I'm amazed. But-" he rolled his eyes. "Think we got a-"

"Werewolf? Because she is."

"Oh. That helps alot. Say-" he grinned now. "How about you go back to the boarding house and uh-" he winked. "Get ready."

"Damon Salvatore you creep."

He kissed my cheek. "And proud of it."

I chuckled and prodded his nose. "You go take care of the dog, and I'll... get ready..." I trailed off and laughed, teasing him with an almost kiss and walked out.

Stefan seemed suprised to see me when I got in, then I chuckled. "I'd seriously get out soon."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, me, Damon and make up s-"

"Yeah you can leave it there."

I chuckled now and he just said. "You know Elijah?"

Now I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Yes." He frowned. "You said he was the "other man" who was the other one? Your fiance?"

"That is something I'll never, ever mention. I'd say try and compel me, but only he can take my necklace off. Not even me."

Stefan frowned now, then took the pendant in his hand and said. "Vervian and lapis?"

I nodded, then he touched the ring and read the inscription inside. _"For my Cherie."_

"It sounds like he loved you alot." Stefan said quietly, letting it go and I chuckled. "He... did. But he could be so cruel sometimes."

"Do you still love him?"

"No! No way!"

"Arianne. I know that tone well."

"I... I can't like him. I can't."

"Why can't you tell us his name."

I met Stefans eyes and shook my head. "I can't. He was my life before... now I think he wants me dead."

_"Man that sucks ass."_

I turned now to face Damon shutting the door. Now I wondered...

"Where's Rose?"

Damon scoffed. "She scarpered. Not that long ago actually. She had the right idea anyway. Now Stefan-" he smirked at his brother. "The adults want some alone time. But if you insist-"

"I'm... just leaving."

"Ah, that's good."

As soon as Stefan was gone, Damon chuckled and he dragged me upstairs as if we were back in Vegas again.

_-ArBaN-_

A few hours later I was laid out with Damon on his bed, my head on his chest, eyes closed in contentment. Maybe Elijah was right that I should tell him the truth. But...

Damon would hate me if he knew about Klaus and... me.

Now I heard a clatter downstairs and I sat up suddenly, frowning. What was-? Then it came again and I got up, pulling on my shorts and vest and leaving Damon asleep in bed, turning over in his sleep and didn't wake once.

I went downstairs now, walking around with a frown. "Stefan?" I called, but heard nothing. I sighed and turned around now, only to gasp in horror at the wolf, now snarling at me.

_"Arianne, what-? Oh hell..."_

Damon grabbed me now and pulled me behind him going. "Jules, you raging wolf bitch..." the wolf snarled now, and my eyes widened. It was gonna go for us, I knew it. It did so and I pushed Damon out the way, ducking myself, but then felt teeth in the side of my body.

The wolf just fled now and I gasped in horror. Damon just pulled my vest up now and stared at my gash, but then, to both our amazement, it started healing.

Hang on. Wasn't a werewolf bite fatal to vampires-?

I ran a hand over the healed skin and frowned. "I feel fine. Maybe that tale wasn't-?" but Damon had already hugged me and sighed in relief. "Thank God." he breathed, and I chuckled. "Wow. Someones sentimental."

"Shut up." He just said, kissing me and I could feel his relief- hell he'd lose my head if I died. I knew it.

Later that night I woke up suddenly, my side twinging. I got up now and walked into the bathroom and switched the light on, looking bleary eyed at my side. But my eyes soon snapped open when I saw the gash that was spreading. Now I glanced through the slightly open door at the sleeping form of Damon.

"Oh shit." I just hissed to myself, pulling my vest back down.

This wasn't looking good at all.


	20. Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf?

**Chapter Twenty**

The next morning I felt... on fire.

I chuckled to Damon as he told me I looked a bit ill. "You need your eyes testing. I'm fine."

"Mmhmm?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Then took me by suprise and yanked my vest up, and his eyes widened in horror. "Arianne-? What-?" he just said, and I was sure I saw a second of fear in his eyes.

Was he really that scared about losing me-?

"I'm fine." I told him once more, turning away with a small wince as the fabric touched my wound. "I'm fine..." I just said, then Damon grabbed me before I collapsed.

I was only dimly aware of him putting me down on his bed and covered me over going. "Hang on for a little while. I got a wolf to torture."

Later that day, I just got worse and I could hardly think straight.

_"Oh Cherie?"_

I looked up now and my eyes widened in fear- Klaus.

Now I got up and backed away as he followed he through the house. He now chuckled. "What a shame it wasn't me that killed you. But oh well-" he walked up to me and took my face in his hands. "Bye Bye Cherie." then he reached up to yank my necklace off, but I screamed and just backed away, falling over something.

"Arianne..."

_"Arianne!"_

There were two voices now, mingling with each other. Now as Klaus bent down to me, he changed into Damon and I realized I had imagined it all...

I sobbed now into Damons chest and he sighed, picking me up into his arms and set me down on the bed again. He now groaned and said. "There's no cure... Arry, if you know something I don't, now would be a good time."

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"Go get Elijah."

"What-? What are you-?"

"Please?"

I heard him growl in distaste, then leave.

Now I got to my feet and went to the mirror, looking at my reflection. Hell I looked bad. Even worse than that entire week in bed with Damon in Ohio... yeah, long week too.

_"Not looking so belle now are you?"_

I looked in the mirror now and Klaus was staring back at me. I laughed at it, knowin I was going out of my mind with this werewolf bite.

"Don't I look _belle?_" I smirked at it now, and Klaus folded his arms and laughed. "Do you really believe Damon loves you? I bet he can't wait for you to die so he can get a new girl."

I brushed it off and laughed. "Oh really?" but now I backed off as he seemed to walk forwards from inside the mirror, then came towards me with a smirk on his face. "Look at the little vampire, to think she once had it all... and now look at her. Slumming with the..." he laughed and just grabbed me, pulling me close. "A la vie a la mort. Au revior, Cherie." then he went to kiss my hand but I yanked away and found darkness.

_-ArBaN-_

When I woke up again from another all too vivid nightmare, I heard Damon shouting in anger, and I could guess why- Elijah was here.

Now I felt like throwing up and just groaned.

_"I'm not letting you within a meter of her."_

_"You are really trying my patience now."_

_"Oh am I? Bring it on then."_

Against all odds, I managed to roll my eyes and just say. "Hell it's been a while since men have fought over me."

I got up now and walked over to the door and made my way downstairs, only to see Elijah and Damon snarling at each other. "Men (!)" I scoffed, walking forwards and ignoring the pain in my side and head.

Elijah pushed Damon aside now and walked over to me, going. "Belle, who did this?"

"Jules. Nasty little werewolf bitch." Damon said now, glaring at the Original with folded arms. I heard a heartbeat now and my throat contracted. Elijah saw it too and said swiftly. "Get Elena out of here."

I heard footsteps and the sound faded away into nothing.

Elijah took my face in his hands and inspected me it seemed. "Hmm..." he just said, then sighed, "Just hang on for a bit longer."

"What-?"

"Trust me." he said, meeting my eyes. I was silent, then nodded. "I-I trust you." He sighed once more, then took my hand and kissed it. What was he-? Did he know something I didn't?

Elijah now walked up to Damon, and the younger vampire glared as the other just said. "Stay with her for a few hours. No change, come and find me. I shall be where I was last time." He glanced once more at me, then he left.

Damon came over and just picked me up into his arms, ignoring my protests.

Looked like he believed Elijah anyway.

_-ArBaN-_

_"Remember that time you took me to that Beatles concert for my three hundreth birthday?"_

_"Oh hell that was a long time."_

_"So was you mooning New York from ontop of the Statue of Liberty. Jeez, big ass. Literally."_

_"Well, the cops did catch me on that."_

_"But I busted you out."_

_"You seduced the guard and killed him, then told me to wait a few while you did the deputy... on the table in front of me."_

_"Hey, he was hot. Shoot the sheriff, screw the deputy."_

_"That's not how it goes."_

_"Neither is your attempt at reverse cowgirl."_

_"Urgh, you promised you'd never bring that up again."_

_"I lied."_

I sat in Damons arms now, chuckling at our past stories. We had had quite the ride for sure.

He sighed now and took a strand of my deep auburn hair and twisted it around his finger for a moment, then asked. "Who was he. Your fiance?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well..."

"I'm not telling you. No one's gonna know."

"I'll get it out of Elijah then."

"Good luck (!) that man is so damn stubborn. Like getting him into bed."

"You-? You haven't-?"

"Yes. I can die happy knowing that image is stuck in your head for good now."

"Burning me alive here!"

"Oh, that's how I feel right now."

Damon rolled his eyes now, then said. "Come on, tell me- who was your ma- hang on, it was a chick was it?"

"No! He was very much a man."

"Was he a vampire?"

"No."

"Werewolf-?"

"Nope."

"Witch?"

"Bad taste."

"Human then! Frankenstein! Or was it-?"

"Told you. No clues."

"Argh you bitch."

"And proud of it."

"Famous last words (!) Literally."

"Je t'aime Damon (!)"

"French right?"

"Duh (!) I was born in Paris you dick."

"Oh. Je taimmee you then. Whatever it means."

"You fail Salvatore." I now laughed- the fact he didn't know what "I love you" was in French made me laugh. So much for baddass sexy ladykiller. He'd probably insult a Frenchy knowing him.

I hissed in pain now as my side twinged, then frowned- it wasn't hurting as bad as before.

Now I got up, making Damon frown. "I think you should-" but then I lifted my vest up and he stopped dead, getting off the bed and running a hand over the only faintly marked skin. I was... healing-?

How the hell was this even possible-?

Damon was off the same mind as he muttered. "You are one freaky assed chick, Arianne."

I looked at the smooth skin now and my frown deepened-

How the hell had Elijah known I would be fine-?


	21. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

**Chapter Twenty One- thanks for the interest and lovely reviews:D maybe another coming later on! x**

I was at a loss for words when I was completely healed, and Damon was kinda freaked out.

"You said bites are fatal to vampires?" He asked me now, running a hand over my side again. "As much as I'm happy you're not chum... how are you alive?"

Yeah, I wanted the answer to that myself.

I went round to where Elijah was, and a young man opened the door. I frowned and he nodded. "Arianne de Lune?"

"Yes. And you?"

"I'm Luka. Do come in, Elijah will be back in a moment."

"Thank you."

He frowned at me now as I sat down. "You're the one who was-?"

Now I groaned in defeat. "Why does everyone know-?"

"Oh um... I kinda found a photo of you and Elijah. I read the back."

I frowned. "Photo?"

Luka looked towards the door for a second, then walked over to a draw and pulled out a photo. It was very old, one of the very first working cameras had took it.

It was me and Elijah in god knows what time. I didn't even have that engagement ring on my finger or around my neck then. But I was wearing those sapphire earrings. I'd never taken them off really.

I turned it over and read- _Belle, 1754_

Now I sighed and put it back in before he realized I'd seen it- he was a big softie at heart.

"And you're a witch?" I asked Luka now, who nodded. "Yeah, I am."

"And why are you here?"

_"I told you. We can use a witch to kill Klaus."_

I turned to see Elijah coming through the doorway, another man like Luka coming through. "Jonas. I see you've met Luka." Elijah said and I nodded, then frowned. "How did that bite not kill me?"

Elijah sighed now and just said. "Let's walk."

I followed him outside now, and we walked to the cafe and sat down. I chuckled when he asked for a coffee for us both.

"Never took you as a coffee person." I told him as he took a sip. He chuckled. "You too."

Now I watched him for a moment and asked once more. "Why didn't I die from that bite?"

Elijah sat his cup down now and sighed. "I think you already know how."

"No I don't."

"Your blood."

I frowned. "What about it?"

Elijah rolled his eyes a little. "What type of blood do you have? Or should I say, who changed you."

"But-?" I understood and realized. "You and Klaus."

"And what are we?"

"Immune to werewolf bites." I finished, completely understanding. Now I chuckled incredulously. "I have Originals blood-?"

"Not by birth, but when you were changed, you had both mine and Klauses blood in your systems. I imagine it must have reacted in some way and gave you the qualities of an Original. Including immunity." he took another sip. "I dare say that if you could take that necklace off, the sun wouldn't hurt you. Well, not kill you, but it would probably hurt to a certain extent."

Now I laughed in disbelief. "This is impossible. But say someone else got bit by a werewolf. Would an Originals blood cure it?"

Elijah looked thoughtful. "I have no idea. It's a possible theory. An interesting theory at that as well."

A car went past now as we both sat in silence, then I sighed. "I should be getting back."

Elijah stood up the same time as me. "And I. I have a dinner party to attend to later on. But for now-" he walked around to take me by suprise and kiss me. "I'll see you later." he told me, then was gone.

Yeah, I still loved the guy.

_-ArBaN-_

Damon was adamant that I go over to the city and have some R&R that day.

"Why don't you come and we'll make a day out of it." I told him, slipping an arm around his waist. He groaned now. "I'd love to, but busy busy day."

"Oh? What are you up to?"

"The usual. Trying to find a way to kill Klaus."

I sighed now and he frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Now I chuckled and shook my head-

_Just thinking about my fiance. Oh, by the way. That fiance is Klaus, the guy you're trying to kill._

"Oh nothing. Just been feeling a little weird since Jules got me. Where is that bitch anyway? I want to rip her face off."

"One step ahead of you- but she already fled town. Tylers gone too."

"Shame. I wanted to see her run with three legs."

Damon chuckled now and just said, kissing my neck. "See you later tonight hmm?"

"Yep. Be good now."

"Now why would I be bad?" he smirked, then I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Can I use your car an-?"

_"Nope."_

_-ArBaN-_

The day shopping was pretty lifeless on my own, but nevertheless, I grabbed a new dress or two. I still thought that red lingerie was a bit too much.

When I returned, I found Damon and Alaric sat in the main room, talking about something.

"Hey." I smiled as I walked in, and Damon raised an eyebrow. "You're early."

"Some would say you were trying to get rid of me for the day." I tittered as I sat on his lap and crossed my ankles. I looked over at Alaric now. Cute, dashing human Alaric. "Hey Ric." I smiled, then he nodded. "Hi." then he got up and sighed. "I gotta head off."

Damon nodded. "Laters."

When Ric was gone, Damon pushed me down onto the sofa and said into my neck. "Good day?"

"Moderate. You?"

"Yeah, it was fine... Arianne..." his tone became a little lighter at the end and I frowned as he let me go, meeting my eyes. "Bad news about Elijah."

My eyes widened. "What-? Where is he-?"

"He left."

Now I scoffed. "I don't believe that."

Damon nodded sadly, then got of me and picked something off the table and gave it to me. "I'm sorry. But he's left."

It was the photo of me and Elijah. I took it now and just felt tears in my eyes. "He wouldn't... he wouldn't leave me. I know him."

Damon was silent, then I sobbed and he pulled me into his chest as my heart broke once more.

"Come on sweetie. It's all ok... he obviously didn't lov-"

"Don't Damon. Please..."

He sighed now and took my face in his hands. "I love you though. Even if Elijahs left."

"I just don't... know why he'd leave. He said a witch could kill Klaus. And now he's gone-? Maybe I should ask Jonas and Luk-"

"I don't think they'll know where he's gone."

"There has to be someone who knows. I can't lose him again Damon. I love you... but Elijah's my best friend. My bestest... and I love him."

He sighed now and just messed with my hair for a moment. "I think you need to catch up on some Zs. Or-!"

"I'm not in the mood Damon. I'm really, really not. I'm pissed and upset." I hissed, then turned away and went up to his bed, slamming the door shut behind me.

Damon waited until Arianne was asleep until he went down the the cellar and stood over the Originals body.

Arianne was going to kill him if she found out.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day I just grabbed a bottle of Scotch and vanished before Damon could keep me under observation.

Hell he was getting on my nerves.

I went into the woods now, kicking stones as I went, drinking from the bottle and tried to ease my sorrows. I never had any luck with men. Never.

"It's a small world..." I just sighed as I drank some more.

"Why live forever when you have nothing but heartache?" I mumbled, sitting down on a fallen tree and letting tears flow from my eyes.

I got up and punched the tree opposite it, making it fall with a smash. "This is not happening!" I sobbed, feeling as if I was losing my mind.

A branch snapped nearby and my head snapped around with a snarl to face Katerina.

"Hey Arianne." she smiled and I just groaned, finishing off my Scotch and chucking the empty bottle aside. Katerina frowned now. "You look..."

"Bad? I feel it. Try getting bitten by a werewolf, survive, then your guy leaves."

"Elijah-? He's..." she rolled her eyes and just said. "I think you should have a chat with your "boyfriend""

I scoffed now. "Which one (?)"

"Well who else would kill Elijah huh?"

My eyes widened in shock. "What-?"

"Elijah compelled me to stay in that tomb."

"But you're-?" I gasped in horror and fury, then set off towards the boarding house.

Damon had really done it this time.

_-ArBaN-_

The first thing I said when I stomped into the boarding house was.

_"What did you all do to him."_

Damon frowned now, and I slammed him into the wall by his throat, but Stefan yanked me off as I yelled. "You lied to me! You killed his didn't you!"

Now Damon scowled and scoffed. "He was going to kill us all. You k-" but I had slapped him and fought against Stefans hold, but I just couldn't break it.

"You killed him..." I just said, tears in my eyes. "I hope Klaus does get you now." I added bitterly, making Stefan let me go as I pushed him away and stomed off.

My chest hurt from the sobbing I just did as I sat down next to the lake, trying to yank my necklace off, but it just wouldn't break.

"Stupid fucking thing!" I screamed at it, hitting the ground a few times.

_"Wow, even I couldn't lose it quite that bad."_

I turned now to see Alaric walking over.

"Since when did you wear black?" I chuckled, trying to calm myself down before I ended up biting the crap out of a vervain filled man.

"Just... wanted a change." he chuckled as he sat down next to me.

I sighed now and just shook my head. "Love sucks huh?"

Alaric nodded, picking up a stone and lobbing it into the water with a splash. "Agreed. I had this girl once. Loved her so very much... and she left me. Ran off after my brother."

I frowned now, then my head turned to him. "I thought Isobel-?"

He took my face in his hands now and chuckled. "Cherie, who said I was talking about Isobel?"

I yanked away and stumbled to my feet with a gasp. "Klaus."

He smiled now. "Hello." I backed away now, and Alaric... Klaus, stood up and chuckled. "Your face. It was a picture."

Now I snarled and went to run, but he grabbed my arm and said. "Come on Cherie." he pulled me to him. "You're not scared of me are you?" then he raised an eyebrow. "Sure, I know this guys like... urgh, but you know me."

"Get lost you prick."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, and I almost forgot in a split second it was him, not Alaric.

"Get out of him!" I now yelled and he shrugged. "Not just yet." then he tilted his head at me. "Hmm... can't have you spilling the beans." he sighed. "So... I'm actually kind of sorry about this." then nodded.

My head just blanked out and I whited out.

_-ArBaN-_

I found myself in the old Lockwood cellar or whatever it was now. I raised a hand to my head and groaned, then I realized something was missing, and I placed a hand on my neck- the necklace was gone. Vervain, lapis... ring. Everything.

Now I looked outside- the sun was still glaring down. I tentively reached a hand out into its rays, but recoiled when it stung me.

Klaus wanted me here...

I sat down and closed my eyes, checking my pockets- my phone was gone too.

Great (!)

When sundown came, I emerged and ran to the boarding house- I had to tell them. If Klaus was back, they needed to know...

Everything.

No one was at the place, and I remembered something- that dance...

Oh hell.

When I got to the school, I heard a commotion from inside.

As I ran through the corridors, I found Damon and he just said. "Klaus is here."

I nodded. "I know..." but before I could speak, there were footsteps and Alaric appeared. "Go away!" I yelled and Damon frowned. "What-?" then realized. Klaus was using him.

Klaus chuckled now and stood there. "I see you got out ok?" he pulled my necklace out his pocket now and walked over to me, that kind of smirk on his face as he put it back around my neck, then put the ring on my finger. "Hello Cherie." He chuckled, then went blasting backwards as Bonnie arrived, but I had seen Damons expression- that look of putting two and two together.

He met my eyes now, but I just turned away and ran...

_-ArBaN-_

I was just sat on the doorstep of the boarding house, unable to get it when I arrived.

Elena came back first in floods of tears, but still managed to say "come in" and I went straight upstairs and collapsed onto Damons bed, pulling the pillow over my head, ignoring the words spoken downstairs.

But then they came up and the pillow was pulled away as Damon pinned me down and snarled. "You little liar..."

Now I scoffed and pushed him off, getting up and turning to the trio. Elenas eyes were wide in shock, and I guessed Damon had told them his theory.

"So what now?" I just hissed, eyes narrowed.

Damon smirked. "So. Klaus seemed to know you pretty well. And oh, guess what-" he walked forwards and yanked the ring of my finger and held it up to show me. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't this what he called you?" he laughed, chucking it back to me, but I didn't bother catching it. "No wonder you freaked when I called you Cherie. Bring back fond memories did it?"

Now I shook my head and scoffed. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
>"Seriously sweetheart. You can drop it now."<p>

I snapped and just yelled. "Fine! You really wanna know the truth?" I bent down and picked up the ring.

_"Yes he's my fiance! Happy now?"_


	22. We Left This Land Of Shiny Lights

**Chapter Twenty-Two- and the next! Thanks for the lovely reviews and inboxes(: not too long left on this one now:( but I will most defo be doing another Klaus fic- a new one (beginning for now) is up already. Called "My soul to take" like this and you'll love the new one:D thanks again folks! Reviews very much loved! x**

_The wolf howled outside my window and I awoke with a start, feeling cold and alone._

_I shivered now as I got up, grabbing a cloak and wrapping it around me- I could hear the soft clinking of someone setting their glass down in the drawing room._

_Now I stepped down the wide sweeping staircase and into the room to see the back of a blonde head sat on the leather sofa._

_"Cannot sleep, Cherie?" he asked without turning, and I sighed and nodded, stopping behind him and putting my arms around his shoulders, my cheek on top of his head. "No." I sighed once more and he raised a hand to my arm, then beckoned me round to sit with him. I did so and he put an arm around me, pulling me close._

_"You've no need to be afraid." He told me quietly, picking up his glass and taking a gulp. _

_"I'm not afraid."_

_Now he chuckled and made me gasp in shock as he had me pinned to the sofa in a split second, fangs bared. I raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You look so very funny when you do that." then reached up and kissed him, fangs and all. I knew he'd never intentionally hurt me, but I still felt a tiny shiver of fear shoot down my spine as his fangs brushed my lip._

_"Still not afraid?" he chuckled, and I shook my head. "Nope." then flinched a little as he went to my neck and I admitted. "Ok, ok, I give in."_

_"And you're afraid? You do make me laugh" Klaus now said and kissed my neck. I giggled and pushed him off, getting up and tying the cape off and backing up, a grin on my face as he chuckled and advanced on me. "Where do you think you're going?" he grinned, then I turned and went to run, a smile on my face, but then I screamed playfully as he was before me. _

_"Boo." he grinned, then I ran again through the mansion, listening to him walking after me at a slower pace._

_I hid behind a statue now, then glanced around it as I heard silence, but then somthing prodded my back and I ran again, laughing. I ran up to my bedroom now, grinning at his smirk as he had me cornered up against the bed, then he pushed me back onto it and pinned me down. "I win." he chuckled, then lent down and kissed me, pushing of my robes and ran a hand over my bare shoulder._

_"See?" he chuckled now into my collarbone. "Am I really that heartless?"_

_"You can be so very selfish and heartless at times my love."_

_"Can you really blame me after all these years?"_

_"You could try to be more... sympathetic. Or-"_

_"Why?"_

_I scowled now up at him, prodding his bare chest. "There's more to being alive or... undead than just breaking this curse." I smiled and raised a hand to his cheek. "Why break it?"_

_"Because it's who I am, Cherie."_

_"No, the man I see is much better than that."_

_Klaus sighed now and put his forehead against my chest. "Arianne, please."_

_"Niklaus I know you. Why can't you just forget this rediculous plan? I love you... and you're breaking my heart."_

_He placed a hand atop mine and shook his head a little. "I do not deserve you Cherie." he sighed, then lent back down and kissed me passionately, pulling me up the bed and carried on._

"Brother? We need to talk."

_Klaus snarled now as Elijah knocked on the door, oblivious to us both locked together. "Go away." Klaus demanded, not looking up once. The door closed now and he sighed, rolling of me and just lying there, then he pulled me into his arms and the covers over us._

_"Je t'aime Niklaus."_

_"Je t'aime Cherie."_

Damon just stared now, then just scoffed and walked out without another word.

I sat back down now and groaned, my face in my hands. "This isn't... I didn't want anyone to know..." I just muttered now to Elena and Stefan.

They were both shocked, I could see it in their faces. Elena just said incredulously. "Klaus-? Seriously-?"

I nodded. "Deadly serious... but-" I looked at them with pleading in my eyes. "I'm not with him. I- I left him. I don't-!"

"I believe you." Elena just said, then crossed the void as she sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to her as I started sobbing.

Nothing was going to plan...

Later on when Stefan, who must have trusted me too, left, Elena asked me quietly. "So it's all true? Klaus is your... fiance-?"

I nodded and said in defeat. "It was 1703 when I met him."

"And Elijah?"

"Yes. It was 1703 and I was human when I met them. I was in my home chateau in Paris when my family were murdered."

"By Klaus-?"

"No. By werewolves. Klaus saved my life and he promised to keep me safe. I travelled with him and Elijah for about a year and... we developed a relationship. A real one, not compulsion induced."

Elena nodded and asked quietly. "Then Elijah-?"

"Yes... he annoyed me like hell to begin with, wondering exactly why his brother was besotted by him."

"Hang on- Klaus and Elijah are brothers-?"

I frowned now. "Didn't Elijah tell you all the story-? How the sun and moon curse is fake?"

Elenas eyes were wide in shock and she shook her head. "No... he didn't."

Now I sighed. "Doesn't matter... he's dead."

"Not... quite."

My head snapped up now and I asked sharply. "What."

Elena pointed behind her. "He's in the cellar. We got him with-"

"White ash wood?"

It was all making sense- Damon didn't kill him anyway. He'd be dead too.

_"Arianne stop-!"_

I ignored her as I sped downstairs, then pushed the door open and gasped in fear and relief. "Oh, Elijah-" I just said, kneeling next to him and put a hand on his chest, a tear in my eye at the dagger in his chest.

Elena stood by the door now and made no attempt to stop me as I yanked it out and sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up.

So I carried on.

"Me and Elijah, we didn't get on at first... but then we did develope something and... it went a little too far and the day after there was an accident with the carriage. I died... with both his and later on Klauses blood in my systems. So I changed. But Klaus had figured out the link on how I had changed. Elijah was gone when I woke up..." I chuckled and looked at him. "He pretended that I had been under his compulsion so Klaus wouldn't get mad at me..."

Elena looked surprised. "Wow. I never thought... that they could feel like that. Klaus..."

"I loved him so much. I really did... but it all became too much with his obsession on breaking the curse and I left to find Elijah. I found him so very many years later... but Klaus drove us apart and I didn't see any of them until I came here. I spent all that time with Damon, and now..." I chuckled weakly. "Now I've lost him."

Suddenly there was a gasp and Elijah woke up.

"Elijah-?" I gasped, turning back to him and put a hand on his cheek.

"Belle?" he frowned, then I nodded. "Hello weirdo." but then he just gasped. "I can't breath-!"

Then I remembered he wasn't invited inside, and he just ran for it.

When we caught up, he was outside catching his breath, but not for long as I flung my arms around him and hugged him tightly, going. "This was too close."

He nodded and hugged me back. "Don't worry Belle, it's all ok." he sighed into the top of my head, then said. "What's happened?"

"Klaus, he's here."

"What-?"

"He's doing that annoying little body swap trick again. Remember Italy? Annoying little-"

"Who's he taken over?"

"Alaric." Elena now said, and I sighed. "Could you fill Elena in? I need to... see Damon. I'll catch you up."

I think Elena was taken aback when I gave him a swift kiss and left.

_-ArBaN-_

I found Damon sat in the bar, a glass of Scotch before him.

"Hello Klauses bitch." he just said in distaste as I sat next to him on the stool.

"I am not his lover anymore." I snarled and he looked at me and scoffed. "You really expect me to believe that? You're just like Kather-" but he never got it all out as I grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him outside, slamming him against the wall and yelled.

"I never lied to you or anything! I told you the truth- Klaus may be my fiance, Elijah the other man... but that was in the past. It's not who I am. I left Klaus, Damon. I left him because I became disenchanted with him. With everything..." I shook my head now and just said quietly. "I love you. I really do."

He pushed me away now and just shook his head, eyes hard, but not full of hate this time. "No." he just said, turning away, but I slammed him back against the wall and went to kiss him, but he had already slipped by and vanished.

I stood there for a moment, then just sighed and turned away, texting Elena where she was.

_-ArBaN-_

Elena was gone when I saw him walking back to the Lockwood place.

"Hey." I sighed as I stopped before him and then added. "Did you tell her everything?"

Elijah just looked behind me and said. "If she comes back, I will. Her aunt was faced by Klaus."

"Oh hell..."

He sighed and walked past me back to the building, I followed.

"Was it all real?" he now asked suddenly, taking me aback as I sat down on the sofa. "What was real?"

"What we had."

Now I frowned. "What's bringing all this on?"

"I know about you and Damon Salvatore. Yet you still make advances at me as if he isn't there."

"I don't..." I actually couldn't finish. I loved Damon, hell I did... but I loved the man before me too.

Elijah sighed once more. "You and Damon... if that's what makes you happy, I won't come between you both."

Now I shook my head, unable to believe he'd just give me up like that. "I thought you never lied to me, Eliajh?" I asked quietly and he frowned. "I'm not lying."

"I know you remember, Mr I-don't-believe-in-love."

"Drop that already."

"See? You're denying it again."

Elijah shook his head and just said. "It was hundreds of years ago, Arianne. Times change."

I shook my head and just said quietly. "Not always." then turned away to the door, walking past Elena who had just arrived back.

Everyone was pushing me back now...

_-ArBaN-_

I was stood in the woods now, night falling fast, and I heard footsteps approaching me... and I knew who it was before he spoke.

"Arianne."

Now I turned and faced him as he stood before me, his eyes fixed on mine like a predators glare. I nodded. "Klaus."

He stepped forwards now and raised a hand to my face and sighed. "It has been too long."

I nodded, forcing back the tears that were trying to break free, so I just chuckled. "Short hair suits you."

Klaus chuckled now, then raised the other and said softly. "You have not changed a bit."

"Mascara counts."

He laughed once more, then let me go and said. "Why are you here?"

Now I shook my head, a tear breaking free. "How did it ever come to this?" I now said, taking his face in my hands myself now and shook my head.

"All those years... and now-" I couldn't finish and he sighed, closing his eyes against my hands for a moment, then opened his eyes and said. "It doesn't have to be this way."

I let go and backed away, tears flowing freely.

"Yes it does."

Klauses face was emotionless for a start, then he chuckled. "No it doesn't."

But now I turned and went to run, put he put a hand on my chest and slammed me to the ground. Not roughly, but not gently either.

"You were my fiancee." he said now, tracing a finger over my cheek, then I turned my head away and he removed his hand, but then took me by surprise as he lent down and kissed me like he did in the past oh so many times. I relaxed now and put my arms around his neck, kissing him back. It was only when I remembered the other Original that I had fallen for, then the other vampire and pushed him away going. "Klaus I can't."

He looked down at me and scowled now. "Is it because of him?" he asked in distaste, eyes narrowed in a way I didn't like.

I sighed. "Kla-"

"Don't. Just... don't. This is the reason why humans-!"

"I'm not human! You of all people should know!"

"But it wasn't me that changed you. Was it. Yes I know all about you and my brothers little midnight meeting. He never compelled you, did he?"

"Wowee (!)"

He just glared with a hate in his eyes that I'd never seen so strongly, then got off me and stood staring as I got up and faced him.

"Please don't stand in my way." he just asked quietly and I sighed. "I'm sorry..." then took the ring of my finger and took his hand, placing it in his palm. "I'm sorry." I just said, turning away, only glancing back once, but he was already gone.

The ring along with him...


	23. Desperate Measures

**Chapter Twenty Three- and the next:D kinda veering from the storyline now and into my own original idea. Not too much and tomorrow when the new ep "The Last Day" is aired over here in Britain, I'll no doubt have some new ideas. So for now, enjoy;D thanks for the attention- really quite shocked how many like this fic tbh lmao! Wasn't expecting it at all! Reviews are loved! x**

I wasn't quite sure what to do now... it was a fortnight until the full moon and the curse being broken... Klaus was here pretty early, and what the hell was he planning other than breaking the curse?

I couldn't let it happen... for everyones sake.

Turned out I would find out the very next day...

But for now, I woke up in the woods, unable to return to the boarding house and see that look upon Damons face when he saw me. It'd destroy me.

I'd lost Klaus, Elijah... and now Damon.

Was their even a point in me trying for love now-?

I walked through the woods now, listening to the chirps of the birds and crickets. My finger felt so strange without that band of gold on it... I was horrified to think I missed it.

But I did love him... maybe I still did-?

A branch snapped and I turned with a snarl, but it was too late when something knocked me out.

I woke up on the floor of an apartment, then raised a hand to my head and groaned. "Wha-?" I mumbled, then someone helped me up and I saw it to be Katerina.

"Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously, throwing of her arm. She rolled her eyes. "Klaus."

"Oh... you've seen him too?"

_"Hello Cherie."_

He didn't suprise me this time as he appeared behind me. I turned and chuckled, eyes hard. "You're going to have to try better than that Niklaus."

Klaus chuckled now, then sighed and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, throwing it to me. He walked back to me now and took my face in his hands and asked quietly. "Do you still love me?"

He wasn't even trying to compel me now as he asked and I sighed, pushing him away. "No, I don't. Now why don't you run along and grow your hair?"

Klaus chuckled now and just said. "Still so fiesty, Cherie."

"Urgh, all this lovey dovey crap is-"

"Shut up." Klaus snapped at Katerina as she spoke, and she did so, glaring the whole time. Klaus sighed now. "Apologises- she was not always this rude." now he walked to the door as I finished the bottle and threw it into the bin. "Walk with me." he said and I stood my ground. "You could have just asked, not got a cronie to knock me out."

"Apolog-"

"You're not sorry." I hissed as I walked past him and he told Katerina to stay put.

_-ArBaN-_

"You misunderstand my intentions." Klaus now told me as we walked down to the old resuovoir.

I scoffed, no need to run. "I know you remember? Over a hunded years I was with you... until I couldn't do it anymore."

Klaus stopped now and just said. "Why did you leave?"

"Because you're a dick."

Now he chuckled. "Arianne. I know you too- you loved me as much as I loved you. And now you're being all on the attack? I don't understand. I really don't."

I sat down next to the water and he joined me as I said. "This obsession with breaking the curse... that was waht did it really."

"Cherie-"

"Stop calling me that. The man that called me that I loved."

"Cherie. You're obviously not afraid of me, or you'd be on the other side of the world. I remember teaching you everything I knew... and you're not running."

I scoffed. "Why would I run? Running gets you killed."

"So does fighting."

"I'd rather go down fighting."

Now he sighed and laid back on the dusty ground and said quietly. "You know how long-"

"And it's the reason _why _you want to break it!" I snarled now, then glared and added. "So what's the plan once you "rule the world" with your mutant kids?"

He rolled his eyes. "You see it as a bad thing."

"I see knocking up innocent women and then-"

"Arianne, stop this now."

"The Niklaus I knew would never be so cruel!" I yelled now, getting up and staring at him with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Please. Just... forget it. For me?"

"But I thought you didn't love me anymore." he just said curtly and I sat back down and took his face in my hands. "That's the problem. Even after everything... I still love you."

Klaus was silent, then said quietly. "I don't believe you."

I scoffed and just said. "Take my necklace off and ask then. You know the sun doesn't bother me too much."

He stared, then reached up and removed it from around my neck, making me wince a little at the glare of the sun. It wasn't too bad because of his and Elijahs blood in my systems, but it still stung a little.

With my necklace in his hand, he asked me. "Tell me the truth- do you still love me?"

"Yes, yes I do."

He looked taken aback now, then just stared for a moment, utterly shocked into silence for the first time in a very long time I guessed. But now he just lent forwards and kissed me for a minuet, then he reached up and put the necklace back around my neck saying. "Don't fight me Cherie. Please don't."

I sighed but didn't speak as he got up and walked away.

It was only then that I opened my hand and looked down at the vervain in my hand, stinging me a little now, but it had done the job-

I'd planted it into his head that I still loved him...

Which wasn't true to that kind of extent. I did love him, but... not like that anymore.

A fortnight to get him to change his mind...

I'd done it before, I could do it again.

And if not... I could set up the trap with Bonnie.

Now I got up and walked back to the town, then turned away from the apartment and ended up at the boarding house.

I knocked twice and Damon opened it, now going to close it but I put a hand out and just said quietly. "Damon please. Listen to me."

He scoffed now, then folded his arms. "What's up? Bored with your little boyfriend?"

"Damon, you can shut your freaking, assing mouth right now!" I now yelled at him, eyes hard like Klauses had been at me.

He was silent, then I said. "You're right. We're not meant to be together."

I turned away now, my heart crashing through my chest... but it had to be done. It was part of the plan.

The plan I couldn't tell him, because I knew him well. He'd end up messing it up.

The door slammed shut behind him now and I sighed, pulling out my phone.

There was two people I could tell though...

_-ArBaN-_

I met Elena and Bonnie on the other side of town where Klaus would never look. We were safe from his prying ears there.

"What's going on?" Elena frowned and I sighed. "I have a plan. I really insane... crazy idea." I laughed tearfully. "And Damon's gonna hate me for it if it works."

Elenas frown deepened, so did Bonnies and I said. "I've... tricked him into thinking I'm still in love with him. I'm going to try and get him to change his mind about this ritual. And if not..." I looked at Bonnie. "I'll lead him unawares to you to... kill."

Now Elena was silent, then said quietly. "What do you think the odds are?"

"Not very good. But I... I'm going to try. If he has to die, he has to die."

"And how are you exactly going to get all this doubt in his mind?" Bonnie asked curiously, and I looked at the floor. "I'm going to pretend to be his lover again..."

Elena was silent now, and I think she understood how this was hurting me- either way, Klaus was going to die. And so was that man I once loved that was still inside him. I'd fallen for him so very long ago, but it felt like yesterday... I really didn't want to be the one responsible for killing him.

"I see why you can't tell Damon." She said now and I chuckled. "Yeah. It's better he hates me to get this plan to work. It'll be just us three that know ok? I'm going over to the dark side (!)"

The pair nodded and Elena said. "What if we say it by accident?"

I bit my lip a little now. "How about I compel you not to?"

They looked startled at my idea, but Elena knew I was trying to save everyones life. I had to try somehow. Desperate measures.

Elena took her necklace off now and nodded once. "Do it." I looked at Bonnie, knowing the amount of doubt she was probably feeling by now, but she nodded too and sighed. "This is insane. This can't work. It's like... impossible!"

I nodded in agreement and chuckled quietly.

_"Tell me about it..."_


	24. Playing With Fire

**Chapter Twenty Four- well, heres the next as you've all been begging me on inbox all day lmao! Sorry it's a little short:( Next will be up tomorrow(: reviews are very much loved! x**

Klaus was genuinely happy that I had "decided" to go back to him.

"Cherie, you're never leaving me again." He told me now as he hugged me tightly.

I chuckled, then said. "How about we go out for a drink? They can't do anything to you while we're in public."

"Excellent idea."

"Oh? Can you play pool then?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Pool? I may be old, but I'm not that old fashioned." and when he saw my raised eyebrow. "Of course I can play."

I grinned playfully. "Care to prove me wrong then?"

He smirked. "Of course. You never did learn how to play the piano."

"Oh yes I did."

"You lie, Arianne."

Katerina watched the whole conversation with dark eyes, genuinely thinking me and Klaus had hooked up again, and that I had betrayed her and the others.

I'd love to tell her that wasn't the case, but if Klaus found out about the vervain... he'd know my plan.

"I quite fancy a drink." he told me now and I chuckled. "Go to the Grill? Are you nuts?"

"Cherie... I can't die." he grinned, then proceeded to pull me forwards and kiss me for a moment. I looked at Katerina over his shoulder and her expression was just sour.

"Come on-" he smiled playfully, like the Klaus I once knew and loved. I rolled my eyes and let him take my hand leading me to the door. "Oh." he now stopped and turned to Katerina, saying. "Don't you dare leave this apartment or talk or anything with anyone while we're gone." he smiled. "Have a pleasent evening." then slammed the door behind him.

_-ArBaN-_

When we got to the Grill, thankfully, there was no Salvatores or any others I knew.

Lucky break.

"So, an Original walks into a bar..." Klaus grinned, making me roll my eyes. "You suck at jokes Klaus."

"Doesn't hurt to try." he winked.

My heart twinged now at his words. It was just... so genuine. Like he was really happy to have me back after so very long. Was I really going to break his heart again-?

Oh hell...

A while later, it was like there was no curse on him, no nothing. Like we were a pair of normal people playing pool together.

"I win." he grinned now, kissing the back of my neck with a growl. I scoffed. "You cheated!"

"Sorry Cherie, you're not that good."

"I got beaten by an old man? Not possible."

"Who are you calling old?" he turned me around now to face him, that half smirk on his face. "I'm hot, dead and a beautiful fiancee."

I chuckled, trying to ignore that feeling of loss in my chest. "Yes, you are." then kissed him until-

_"Well, well. Lookee here."_

My eyes widened and I turned to face the hard eyes of Damon, who was glaring at us both.

Klaus chuckled now and put his arms around my waist, chin on my shoulder as he smirked at him. "Damon Salvatore I presume?"

Damon now looked at me and hissed. "You lying bitch."

Klauses eyes narrowed. "That's no way to talk to a lady."

"You can shove your manners up your ass."

Now Klaus laughed and let me go, walking around to face Damon, then smirked in his face. "Thanks for keeping the bed warm for me."

Damon went to punch him now, but I caught his arm and just said sternly. "No. Damon, walk away."

"Yeah Damon, better do as she says."

"Klaus shut up."

Klaus didn't speak now, but his smirk was enough and Damon turned, giving me a glare so intense it made me want to cry at deciving him so.

Damon left now and Klaus pulled me into his arms. "You don't need him. Such a... tempramental young man."

I sighed now and just said. "You could be more polite."

He laughed now and made me face him. "Cherie, I am polite."

"Just because you're a thousand year old freak doesn't make you instantly polite."

Klaus grinned and took my hand, pressing his lips to it for a moment like the first time we had met. "Cherie, would you do me the honoring of admitting defeat on our pool game?"

"Nope."

"Now you're being rude."

I smiled and just prodded his chest. "Get over it OAV."

"OAV?"

"Old Aged Vampire."

"Well, technically I'm not a just a vampire."

"Oh yeah. I forgot you were a gay version of Edward and Jacob."

"I do hope you're not comparing me to, ah... Twilight was it?"

"Oh my God. You watched that shit-?"

Klaus didn't answer now, but mearly finnished his glass of wine and said. "We should get back."

I rolled my eyes. "Urgh, Katerina's there though."

"She could always... take a walk for a while" He said, putting an arm around my shoulder and leading us out of the Grill.

_-ArBaN-_

Klaus made Kat leave now, not allowing her to interact with anyone in anyway, and she had to come back when he called.

She glared at me and I looked apologetically at her and she frowned, but then left.

No doubt she was going to run for it now Klaus had "let her out"

"So what's the plan for the night?" I asked him now as I took off my jacket and threw it onto the sofa.

He walked up to me now and put his arms around my neck. "Whatever you want it to be-" then kissed me once more, catching me unawares, and I was startled by the amount of genuine passion it included- he never had stopped loving me after all.

As he pushed me onto the bed, biting into my neck, I wondered whether this crazy and insane plan of talking him around from breaking this curse could... really happen. I chuckled and flipped us over, letting my long auburn hair cascade either side of my face as I bent down and kissed him for a moment.

"Je t'aime." he told me now with a chuckle, kissing me and I could taste my own blood on his lips. I just kissed him back, completely forgetting about the plan, because that thing I hoped wouldn't happening, was really happening...

I was falling for him all over again...


	25. Hello, Angel Of My Nightmare

**Chapter Twenty Five- Well, there wasn't a chapter to put up for today... until I saw Joseph Morgan who plays Klaus in the film "Alexander" and when he was killed, hey- ho! I got in the mood to write this chapter:D Thank you extremely cute guy lmao! Anywhoo, next up tomorrow for sure(: reviews very much loved and thanks! **

**xoxo Nicola**

_They were going to get me... the wolves..._

_I awoke with a scream and felt someone grab me before I fell of the bed._

_"Cherie wake up! You're having a nightmare!"_

_I gasped quietly now as the candles were lit, then I started to sob, remembering how my family had been killed..._

_Klaus sighed now, eyes tired as he pulled me into his arms as I let myself go in his chest, stroking the back of my head._

_"Nothing's going to hurt you Cherie... I swear it." he muttered now, rubbing my back comfortingly, making me hiccup and finally calm down._

_He took my face in his hands now and sighed. "Are those bad dreams troubling you again?"_

_I nodded silently and he kissed the tip of my nose. "I'll find a witch that can help, I swear." he said now, then pulled me down with him, working me into his tight arms and I soon found myself nodding off once more..._

When I woke up the next morning, there were strong bare arms around me, a light sound of someone breathing next to me.

I turned now and faced that sleeping face that seemed to innocent. Now I looked at him and raised a hand, tracing it lightly down the side of his face and sighed quietly, making him open his eyes and smile a little.

"Good morning." he said, going to kiss me, but I just got up and he pulled himself into a sitting position, watching me in silence as I went to grab my clothes, but suddenly there were arms around my waist, lips at the nape of my neck.

"Something troubling you Cherie?"

I sighed now and turned to him, my eyes pleading. "I don't want you to break this curse, my love."

He frowned now. "And just why exactly?"

Now I put my arms around his neck, resting a hand in his shorter brown blonde hair. "I don't want you to change into that thing. That hybrid."

"But it's our future. They'll be our children. The children we can never have."

"Klaus please. Just... don't. You're breaking my heart, I don't want you to do this... please?"

He groaned now and took my face in his hands. "Cherie, you know I hate it when you plead so."

"But-?"

"No buts, Cherie."

"Bu-?" he took me by suprise now and pushed me down on the bed, pinning me down by sitting on my chest.

"Arianne, I care about you immensely... now don't do this to me ok?"

I met his sombre eyes now, then felt myself nod a little, making him lean down and press his lips to mine for a minuet or two, then pulled me ontop of him and kissed my neck, growling a little as he did so.

Now I chuckled and pushed him off going. "I gotta head out."

"So have I. I've a dopple-"

"No! Please! Just one more month..."

"Arianne-"

"I won't stop asking."

He sighed and raised a hand to my face, going. "What are we going to do with you sweetie?" I broke the tension now by kissing him, then got up and pulled my jeans on, followed by long top.

"Shopping Cherie?" he now asked with a chuckle, and I nodded. "You know how much I love my shoes."

"I shall... ponder on your, ah, words."

"You better."

_-ArBaN-_

I was almost at the Salvatore boarding house when I sensed a presence behind me and snarled, grabbing them and slamming them into the tree next to me, but let them go when I saw it was Elijah.

He pulled at his suit now, straightening it before saying. "What was that all about?"

But I didn't answer, instead I just grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the woods, the outlying places Klaus wouldn't go to.

"Stop, now!" He growled, then pushed me against a tree this time, making me snarl, but I couldn't move. Older meant stronger.

I sighed now and let him pin me there, then I put my forehead against his chest. "Eliajh... I've done a terrible thing,"

He frowned now, his grin not loosening even a little though. "What terrible thing?"

I put my arms around him now and just said into his chest. "I've made Klaus believe that I still love him. And... I think I do."

He groaned now and just said. "Arianne..."

I nodded and said quietly. "I know..."

Elijah just backed up, letting me go free now. I sighed once more and just said quietly. "Look- I know what I'm doing. I can talk Klaus out of it. And if not... Bonnie can kill Klaus when I- I lead him to her..."

"Belle... this is-" he started, but never got it all out as I kissed him hungrily, taking him by suprise. Then again, every single time I had kissed him he was suprised. That was him... that was Elijah. The Original who I had taught to love again, and that it was possible if he truly tried.

I let him go now and just said quietly. "I must go before he gets suspicious..."

"Does Damon know of this?"

"No..."

"And you don't want him to know?"

"No... its safer to hate me. I don't want to get him hurt."

"But it's full moon tomorrow night?"

Now I jolted, my eyes widening. "I thought it was-? Two weeks-?"

Elijah frowned. "No, did Klaus tell you that?"

I growled now and went to leave, but his hand caught my arm and he said. "Don't do anything rash."

"Rash-? Go away Elijah!"

Now he watched me leave in silence as I ran back, furious at Klaus for lying about the whole "two more weeks" thing.

_-ArBaN-_

He didn't seem to apologetic when I accosted him about it, and he rolled his eyes. "Cherie, it's going to happen. I'm sorry, I really am... but you can't stop it."

I shook my head and grabbed the front of his jacket, pushing him onto the floor of the apartment, tears in my eyes.

Klaus just chuckled now and raised a hand to push me off, but I grabbed his wrists and held them away from his body, tears in my eyes. "No Klaus. This ritual will kill you. What if you can't handle the change huh? You'll die. Permanantly."

He was silent, then rolled his eyes. "You really think I don't know what I'm doing? Cherie... trust me. Please."

I shook my head now, but let him go so I could kiss him, forgetting the plan entirely. I did love him, and I was a fool to think I could get away with this plan...

I couldn't hurt him... and I couldn't let him get hurt...

Now I spied the chunky golden ring on his middle finger like the one I had given Elijah too. They had both kept them, never taking them off.

Man it hurt doing this...

Now I raised a hand and unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it off and kissing up his chest to his neck. "For me? Stop this ritual? You don't need to "rule the world" like that."

"But, ah Cherie-"

I butted in now by nuzzling his neck, then going. "Niklaus-"

He flipped us over and pinned me down going. "No. The answer is no, Arianne. A thousand years I have been waiting... I'm breaking it. On schedual."

I shook my head and just sighed quietly. "Klaus... no." but he was already gone, and I just lay there, unable to think straight.

_"Hello Whore, are you home?"_

Now I growled a little and got up, yanking the door open and faced Damon who looked shocked at my more than hostile expression.

"What are you-?"

"What the fuck do you want you fucking _dick!_"

It was like Damon was willing himself to calm down, then just said quietly. "Elijah told me."

_That traitor..._

"And-!" I hissed, outraged. He rolled his eyes. "Stop being so-"

"Get out!" I truly snarled, fangs and all bared at him. It was like he had never seen me so infuriated.

"Damon, it's no lie, no trick... I fucking hate you and get lost!"

"Wow. Did Klaus get to you or what huh?"

"Screw you."

"If you want, I'm up for it."

I slammed the door in his face and just snarled at the wood, punching it a few times, feeling my busted knuckle heal up straight away.

Yeah, I had to stop this ritual from going ahead...


	26. Knocking On Heavens Door

Chapter Twenty Six- and the next;D might be another up later- and no, this isn't the last chapter as you'll be wondering at the end of this one (: reviews much loved! x

xoxo Nicola

The full moon was starting to appear in the dusky blue sky now, making me panic in fear- tonight was now mere hours away.

I ran into the woods where the ritual would take place, looking around frantically, but no one was there, making my heart beat all the faster in even more fear.

Where was everyone-?

Against my will it felt like, I went to the boarding house to ask for help, knowing that Elena would be there. Wrong, she wasn't. Nor was Stefan or Damon.

Now I ran a hand through my hair and groaned- I knew where Damon would be. Bar or protecting Elena?

Bar.

As I stepped inside, I bumped into someone coming out and scowled, grabbing his arm and dragging him around the back.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Cherie what are you doing?"

I shook my head now and held him there. "You can't do this." I told him quietly, and he sighed, raising his hands and putting them on my own. "I have them both now. The vampire and werewolf. I'm sorry, I truly am..." he lent forwards and kissed my cheek, then vanished.

Now I stood there in silence, then pushed the door open and looked around and saw Damon with Alaric.

I stopped behind him now and he groaned. "Haven't you done enough already? Get lost."

"Damon-"

"Go to hell!"

Now I grabbed him and pulled him of the stool, pulling him over to the door and outside, just before I went out, I smiled at Alaric. "Nice to see you're ok." He nodded a little, unable to say anything as I left.

"Damon look- I know you're angry at me, and-"

"Damn right I'm angry at you! And guess what smart arse? The sacrifice happens tonight. Elena is gonna die, and it's all your fault."

I scoffed. "My fault-!"

"Your little plan backfired didn't it? Aren't you quite the slut like your dear friend Kat-" but he stopped dead as I slapped him hard, and he growled. "Reallty want to try that again?"

I smirked and went to slap him again, but he caught my arm and pushed me against the wall, eyes glaring into mine in a way that was neither hate nor love.

We were both silent now, then I broke it by giving up my short term charade and kissed him. I loved this guy, his faults and attitude so very much...

I'd held onto Klaus for too long. Maybe it was time for me to get of the runaway train and just end it-?

Oh hell...

_-ArBaN-_

As we took a short walk towards the woods, he asked me. "Where is Klaus keeping his werewolf and vampire?"

I shook my head, genuinely clueless. "I truly don't know."

"Mmhmm..."

"Really Damon, I have no idea. But..." my eyes widened. "The tomb. He did mention something about the place where- Damon wait up!" he had already taken off.

I caught up with him and grabbed his coat, pulling him behind the tree as I saw Maddox, Klauses witch.

"Leave this to me." I told him, meeting his eyes. A moment later he nodded and walked forwards towards him.

Maddox frowned. "Where's Klaus?"

I chuckled now and just said. "He says we need to move them- the Salvatores are onto their location."

He rolled his eyes now, and I knew he trusted me because of what I meant to Klaus. Now he nodded and turned away towards the tomb. I glanced towards Damon and raised a finger to my lips, indicating him to follow but be quiet.

When we walked inside, he raised a hand and the gate opened for us.

Now I walked forwards and stopped before Caroline and Tyler, then Maddox said. "Hey, why didn't Klaus-" but then there was a snap and I rolled my eyes. "So rude Damon." then ran forwards and undid Carolines chains. Damon was glaring a little at Tyler, then I raised an eyebrow and he undid them.

"Get the hell out of here." Damon snarled, then turned and stalked away with us three hot on his heels.

I hoped against hope Klaus didn't catch me doing this. Number one, it'd break his heart. The other-? He'd kill me...

_"Argh!"_

We all stopped dead now, and I turned, wide eyed to see Tyler looking rather pale. Then I realized and looked up- the full moon was shining brighter than ever.

"Oh my God..." I realized, then walked forwards towards the werewolf, my hatred for them vanishing for the moment- Tyler was a nice guy.

But then I stopped dead as his yellowed eyes met mine, a snarl echoing through his form. Now I realized- I was a vampire... and I was his prey.

Suddenly, he went for me, but someone pushed me hard out the way and I heard a snarl come from Tyler, then Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Come on!" he hissed, then we ran for it.

_-ArBaN-_

I told Damon to make himself scarce as I went back to Klaus, for then we would all know the location of the ritual.

Klaus wasn't in a good mood- he'd realized about Katerina running off when he told her to take a walk. And now he told me that a pest had made him revert to plan B.

Hang on, what-?

He sighed now and ran a hand through his hair as Greta came in, glancing at me once as she did so.

"The female werewolf is locked up secure."

Klaus grinned now, then opened his laptop and my heart sank- shit.

"What about the other vampire?" I asked him now, and he chuckled. "Oh I got that covered. Seems like someone has been deciving me."

My heart jumped in fear.

Greta walked back out, then returned with an unconcious Katerina.

Seemed like she hadn't gotten out of town quick enough.

Klaus bent down and picked her up by her throat, slamming her against the wall, making her start awake and yell in pain.

"You really think you could trick me, Katerina?" he now said, eyes hard. Katerina tried to push him away, but his grip tightened and I ran forwards going. "No! You've been searching for all these years and you want to end it like this?"

I had to buy my old friend some time.

He glanced at me for a split second, then reached into her jacket, pulling out the vervain and compelling her once more not to leave the room, then let her go, turning to me.

"Cherie, you have changed your mind?" he asked me now, taking my face in his hands, eyes sincere

I sighed and just said quietly. "I love you... and I'm with you. Always."

He smiled now and just kissed me for a moment, but then Katerina snarled. "You lying bitch! I can't believe you! How the hell can you stand him!"

Now I scowled and pulled away, bending down to her and smirked. "Because there's no need to compel someone to make them love you." I winked at the end and she frowned, then just said. "You can go to hell."

But I knew that expression- she understood.

Klaus now pulled out his phone and smirked at Katerina.

"Right, one more call if you please."

She scowled and took it as Klaus took my arm and led me outside. We stopped in the gathering darkness and he sighed. "I need you to check the tomb. Maddox isn't answering his phone. Then meet me at the quarry. You'll meet Greta on your way." I nodded, then he lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, then put his forehead against mine.

"I know you dissaprove of this."

"Damn right I do."

He kissed my forhead now. "When this is all over, I promise it will all be ok."and just turned away, heading down the road with me watching him leave.

_-ArBaN-_

I went back inside now, passing Greta on the way out who told me to meet her in the woods- Klaus was going to fetch Elena.

Part of me wanted to go and stop him from doing this, both his and Elenas safety on my mind... but I knew I couldn't persuade him, no matter what. He loved me, I knew that for a fact now that over three hundred years of us being together had made that true.

We were inseprable... and that would never change. Our bond was too strong for all its flaws.

"What the hell is going on?" Katerina now snarled as I came in, and I sighed. "Saving your life actually."

Now she frowned. "Are you-? Double agent or whatever?"

"You could say that."

"You'd never let Klaus be killed. I know you."

"Maybe... but if he has to die, he has to die."

Now I turned away and left-

I needed to try harder and stop accepting the inevitable.

_-ArBaN-_

As I reached the quarry, Klaus was waiting and I walked over to him, letting his arms wrap around my waist and sigh. "We'll go anywhere you want when this is over. Venice again? Florence? We could even look for that place you were born in Paris."

I chuckled now and just put my head on his chest, feeling him stroke the back of my head.

"I'd like that."

He walked away now for a moment now, letting me stare up at the sky, then there was a thump behind me and I realized we weren't alone. I turned and gasped in horror.

"Niklaus what the hell have you done-!"

It was Jenna, and she was staring at us with horror in her eyes, then I realized what Klaus was doing.

"You can't use her! Pick someone else!"

"There is no one else. Plan B."

Now I snarled as he bit into his wrist and made her drink. Then I asked quietly.

"Plan B?"

He grinned and turned to me. "Plan B." he said, snapping her neck and letting her drop to his feet.

I turned away now and walked off into the woods, feeling so sick.

_-ArBaN-_

As I walked on, I was just thinking.

Was I going to let Klaus get killed-? I had to... I just had to. Three hundred years of loving a monster had to be enough. But that was the thing-

He wasn't a monster to me.

I really did love him, and I knew for a fact he wasn't faking being in love with me. I had worn vervain all my life- there was no compulsion.

There was an explosion from behind me now, and my eyes widened- it had started. I could feel the blast from the fire even from here.

As I ran to the clearing, I saw the body of Jules, that bitchy werewolf who had bitten me, dead on the floor with her heart missing. Elena saw me with wide eyes and Stefan was alive but immoblized on the floor. And now Klaus raised the stake to Jenna and I gasped, eyes wide.

I ran forwards and pushed her hard out the way, not preparing to let another person die for something I could have prevented... then I felt the stake bury itself in my chest, and Klaus grabbed me, realizing in shock what he'd done.

"Arianne-?" he just said, eyes wide in fear, holding me close. "No... Cherie!" and for the first time in our very long long existance, I saw genuine tears sparkling in his eyes.

I closed my own now-

Who would have thought my creator and lover would also become my killer-?


	27. No Hope, No Prayer, No Cure

**Chapter Twenty Seven- oof! Not too many chapters left nowD: and yep, I'm deviating from the storyline a tad now(: don't worry, it's not gonna get stupid lmao! Anywhoo, next chapter up later I'm thinking:D reviews very much loved! x Nicola**

_"Klaus, where are you taking me?"_

_"Somewhere special, no peeking now."_

_"But I'll fall over!"_

_"Then I guess I will have to catch you."_

_I giggled now as he took his hands away, then gasped as the most beautiful waterfall faced me._

_"Well, since we can't really get to venezula, I thought I'd take you to the Maine one." He told me now with a smile, then I nodded. "Angel Falls?"_

_"Correct."_

_I walked towards the edge of the water now and smiled up at it- the rays of the sun caught it in a way that made it shine as if a rainbow was shooting through it. So beautiful and breathtaking._

_"This is as beautiful as you." he told me now, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I chuckled and stepped aside going. "I thought I was your Cherie? Your Sweetheart?"_

_"Hmm, maybe."_

_I raised an eyebrow and smirked, making him frown, then yell in shock as I laughed and pushed him into the pool._

_He came up now with a cough and scowl. "I liked these clothes dry."_

_I shrugged, pulling my dress of and jumping in after him. "So?"_

_Klaus chuckled now and splashed me like a five year old, grinning. I splashed him back and laughed, swimming away towards the bottom of the falls where it was crashing into a fine spray upon the water. I reached it and looked back, then frowned._

_"Klaus? Where are you?"_

_I couldn't see him anywhere, then I felt something yank my leg and pull me under with a gasp of shock. After a moment, I came up to hear laughing nearby, then I scoffed and slapped his arm._

_"Your face!" he laughed, then I rolled my eyes and went to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, kissing me passionately for a moment._

_We stayed in the water all day, relaxing and chatting as if we were already married._

_"What about your childhood?" I asked him as we lay on the bank, his arms around mine and head on his chest._

_"My childhood?" he now chuckled, then said. "I was born about the 11th century- the year 1000. I have six more siblings, one of which you know. We are the original family of vampires. My mother was a regular woman, but with the blood of a vampire. My father too, was of vampire origin... I thought."_

_"You thought?"_

_He sighed now and just said. "My mother was unfaithful to her husband. And... she went with another man."_

_I sat up now and frowned down at him. "Then-?"_

_He nodded and looked up at the sky where twilight was approaching. "My mother cheated with another man... of werewolf origin."_

_Now I got up, wide eyed. "What are you-?"_

_Klaus was silent, watching me step back with something like fear in my eyes. "A hybrid of both."_

_My eyes were wide and he frowned. "Are you afraid of me?"_

_I was silent, then nodded. Klaus groaned now and got up, walking towards me and taking my face in his hands. "No matter what I am, I'd never hurt you. Never. I love you Arianna, something I've never felt before in all my years of existing..." he chuckled, running a thumb over my cheek. "A vampires greatest weakness is love, I told this to Elijah... and now look at me?"_

_I couldn't speak for a start, then just said quietly. "Half vampire and werewolf-?"_

_He groaned now one more, then undid my necklace and before I could stip him, said to me. "Forget I ever told you the truth on what I am. I don't want you to be afraid of me for that reason."_

_He just sighed and pulled me into his chest now for some reason._

My eyes opened with a gasp, my eyes saw nothing but darkness before me.

I frowned and raised my hands, only to find I couldn't move.

Panic set in now, and I screamed for help, banging the sides in fear. Then I remembered what had happened...

I was dead and six feet under.

My heart was hammering in total terror now at the thought of being trapped underground, then I closed my eyes and just prayed silently as I slammed my hand upwards and let the mud fall in...

With great difficaulty, I managed to escape my grave and found myself in the sliver of moonlight, coughing up the mud. I lay on the grass now, my chest still heaving.

Klaus had killed me... but that fear in his eyes... he didn't mean to.

I turned over now and groaned into the grass, then I saw the flowers and two other graves- more were dead?

Now I pulled myself up and went over to them. I groaned when I read them to be Jenna and Elenas father, John.

But no Elena. She was alive-? Wow, something had happened then.

I turned back to my grave and chuckled at my date of birth and death. 1703-2011. Yeah, bet that was a strange request alright. Now I picked up the flower near the bottom and read one from Elena. It was a simple Thank You, but I knew there was much more meaning to it.

I really did have friends from the amount of flowers and cards. After putting Elijahs down, I spied one from Damon now, but there were no words on it, only his name. I sighed and held it against my chest for a moment, a tear in my eye. But then I spotted a single red rose on its own at the top, then read. "For my Cherie." then his ring, the one I had given him so very many years ago next to it.

This suprised now- Klaus didn't never, ever mourn the loss of anyone... but he had me.

Just how long had I been "dead?"

I grabbed the ring now and brushed the mud from my dress, a deep sapphire blue one, then stepped forwards towards the boarding house.

_-ArBaN-_

I could hear voices coming from the place, but it could have been my imagination...

I couldn't think for how much my whole body was hurting. As I raised a hand and knocked twice, I groaned a little in pain as the door opened and I was faced with a now shocked Stefan.

"Arianne-?" then he grabbed me as I collapsed to the floor.

When I came around, I felt familiar arms around me and just said. "Your card was boring."

Damon chuckled now and just said. "I didn't know what to write. And I couldn't remember how to spell Jay t'aimee."

"Je T'aime, don't you mean?"

"Shut up." I just said, letting him kiss me for a moment.

I got up now and looked down at my muddied clothes and said. "Can I use your shower?"

"Only if I can I join you."

Now I chuckled and just said. "Maybe another time. Not now."

He pouted at me now as I locked the door behind me.

As the hot water ran over my skin, I wondered where Klaus was. Elijah too... what had happened? Had Klaus broken the curse after I was killed? I was his vampire sacrifice after all...

When I came out, I frowned to find Damon fast asleep on his bed- that wasn't like him at all.

I got back in bed now and found him mumbling in his sleep, frowning a little.

What was wrong with him-?

He opened his eyes now and I frowned. "Are you ok? You feel weird."

Damon frowned. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

I raised a hand to his forehead and he scowled. "I'm fine!"

"Then why are you burning up?"

He rolled his eyes now. "How are you alive."

Now that took me aback, and I just raised a hand and messed with his hair for a moment. "I think... it's to do with my blood... I have Klauses and Elijahs blood in me. I think... "

Damon frowned. "Like... an Original by blood in some form?"

I nodded, wondering just what an Originals blood mix in my veins could do to me... and that one of them was of werewolf-vampire heritage.

What exactly was I-?

I sighed and put my head on his chest once more, then he winced and my head snapped up, catching him by suprise as I grabbed his arm when I had brushed it.

"Arian-"

Ignoring him, I yanked up his long sleeved t-shirt, only to face something that made me gasp in horror.

"Damon-?" I just said with another gasp and he pulled it down with a sigh. "Dying sucks huh?"

I scoffed, a tear in my eye. "Not funny. Really... not funny."

He frowned now and raised a hand to my cheek. "I thought I was?"

I ignored him once more and just said quietly. "How did it happen?"

He was silent, then I nodded in realization. "Tyler... that time in the woods... you pushed me out the way. Why the hell would you do that! I can heal from it! You can't!" I was crying by the end of my rant and he just hugged me going. "Because I love you, ok? And hell..." he just sighed, then said quietly. "I thought I lost you. We all did..."

"What happened after I... died?"

Damon was silent for a moment, then said. "We all lived happily ever afte-"

"Damon."

"Klaus broke the curse."

"But I saved Jenna-?"

Now he chuckled darkly. "Klaus went a bit... mad, after he killed you. He just tore her apart. Bonnie never even got chance to get him after he drained Elena. If he has transformed, we don't know. He just ran for it. Elijahs gone after him... but there's been no news at all."

"Did Klaus and Elijah... come to the funeral-?"

"No, Elijah was going to, but he took off after him as I said. Man was he pissed... we were all pissed."

I chuckled now, trying to ignore the fact Klaus had broken the curse as planned and was now on the run in a way, Elijah after him.

"Did you cry?" I teased Damon now, and he scoffed. "Over you? No!"

I chuckled, knowing when he was lying alright. Now I put a hand next to his bite and said quietly. "What are we going to do about that?"

He shrugged. "Dunno."

"So that's it? You're gonna accept it?"

"Well, no cure remember? And I don't happen to be a product of screwing Originals."

I rolled my eyes now and he just pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. He'd never admit it...

But I could feel he was scared too...


	28. You Are The Thunder, I Am The Lightning

**Chapter Twenty Eight-**

I woke up the next morning and just sat for a while watching Damon sleep, occasionally turning around restlessly and groaning. Hell it just made me want to cry- I was back... and he was going.

No. No way.

I sighed and brushed his face with my hand, then his eyes snapped open and I screamed in shock and suprise as he grabbed me and slammed me down, fangs bared. Then he realized and let me go, raising a hand to his head and said quietly. "I'm sorry... oh God I'm so sorry."

He was losing it already.

"Come on." I said quietly. "Come on." I yanked my now clean dress on and made for the door.

"Don't tell Elena."

I froze with my hand on the door, then he added quietly. "She doesn't need another person to mourn."

When I went downstairs, I found Elena sat on the sofa, a blanket around her. She gasped in shock when she saw me, then just got up and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"We thought you were-!" she just said, and I could feel how upset she was over everyones death, and just why Damon didn't want her to know about him dying too.

I hugged her and sighed. "It's ok... come on."

"Thank you. For... trying to save J-Jenna like that."

Now I didn't know what to say, so I just hugged her.

"Ouch!" I now swore, backing off and putting a hand on my back for a moment. I frowned and raised a hand to my back, feeling as if something had bitten me. Nothing there though.

"Arianne?"

Damon came down now, that long sleeved black shirt back on once more as he frowned at my expression. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, then sighed. "Nothing, I'm imagining things."

He sighed and just kissed my temple, grabbing his black leather jacket and leaving the house.

I looked at Elena once more, then followed him out.

_-ArBaN-_

"Damon wait up!"

He stopped now and turned to me, an expression I couldn't discurn upon his face.

"Yeah?" he just said in a voice that so wasn't like him. I slapped him now, and that scowl I knew so well returned. "What the hell was that for-!"

"For giving up! There has to be a cure, Damon. And I swear... give up and I'll kill you myself."

"Kill me now then."

"Don't fucking make me snap. I've had enough!"

Damon was silent now, then he sighed and took me by suprise by saying. "Please don't be angry. Not today."

I looked at his downcast expression, then just pulled him into my arms and sighed, smoothing his hair. "Ok. Ok..."

He didn't speak for a few minuets, then asked me. "Do you want to go for a drive? I did promise to take you to the beach one time."

"Damon it's-"

"Well?"

"Ok then."

He grinned and just grabbed my hand. "Follow the yellow bricked road."

"Freak."

"And loving it."

_-ArBaN-_

As he drove us down to Virginia Beach, he stuck the music on loud, no doubt trying to make me forget about what was wrong with him.

But I'd been going over a plan in my head. A cure... I hoped...

There was no one on the beach because it was so early in the morning.

I walked along the old wooden pier now and stood on the end, leaning over the edge and felt Damon put his arms around my waist. "So. Swimming?" he grinned into my neck and I rolled my eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Hey, I'm dying. You have to."

"That's getting old now."

"Well I won't be getting much older now. Just a day or two. Hell I never even got to two hundred. I feel like an-"

"Miserable old granny?"

"Charming."

"I know I am."

He was silent, then asked. "So. Swimming? I know what pants you have on, I chose them for the funeral."

I slapped his arm and laughed. "Pervert!"

He laughed and let me go, then walked off towards the beach.

"Going to make a sand castle are we now?" I called after him and he he held a thumb up, making me roll my eyes and follow him down.

It was quite a crazy day, in a way. Forget being a pair of hundreds of years old vampires, it was like we were five, chasing each other at vampire speed up the beach, making a sandstorm envelope anyone in our way.

At the end of the day, our hair and clothes sopping wet, yes, even they hadn't escaped the water fight. I was sat on the sand with him behind me, messing with my hair now.

"Say I do die..." he started, and I hissed. "Shut the fuck up."

"No but really. What if I lose my hotness and die?"

"You're not being funny."

"At least I'm not singing Rebecca Blacks Friday."

"How the hell did that song get dragged into this?"

"It's Friday, Fri-!"

"Finish that song and I'll snap your neck. I swear it."

So he hummed it instead and I got up, rolling my eyes and going. "I'm hungry, back in a moment."

"Bring me one."

"I'm not your servant!"

_"Nah, you're my bitch."_

_-ArBaN-_

When we got back, Damon was looking paler than usual, but he shrugged it off as we went upstairs to bed.

Later that night, I was awakened by Damon tossing and turning, talking in his sleep once more- he was getting worse.

He opened his eyes now and I saw him look up at the ceiling with a frown. "Damon?" I yawned, then he turned to me, his eyes tired and dark.

"Damon..." I said warningly as I could see it truly wasn't him.

"Damon!" I yelled as he went for me once more, but I caught him by his neck and slammed him onto the floor while he snarled at me, but then it died down and I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

He just got up now onto his knees and hugged me, now sobbing into my chest, making me freeze in total shock- never had I seen him lose himself so very much before.

"I'm so sorry." he just said now, sounding like a very upset three year old. I sighed and stroked his hair for a moment. "Come on, calm down. Snap out of it."

"And I really thought I lost you!" he added, then shook his head. "I wanted to write "see you soon" on that card, but then... they'd all know."

"Damon for fucks sake snap out of it! You're not dying on me, I swear it."

He didn't talk now, just letting me hold him while he calmed down and came back to his senses.

I talked him into going into the cellar now, so he couldn't hurt anyone... and Elena not find out about him.

I nipped back upstairs and dragged his duvet down, shutting the door and pulling him into my arms with a sigh. "How are you feeling?"

He just groaned. "Hungry. So freaking hungry..."

I nodded and got up, shutting and, my heart hurt, locking the door behind me.

As I went upstairs, I wondered something as I reached the fridge, my hand stopping on the handle.

I wondered...

I grabbed a cup now and grimaced a little, then bit my wrist and let the blood drip into it until it was near enough full.

Originals were immune to werewolf bites right? I was near enough an original by blood... so maybe...

I returned and gave him the cup which he drained in one and frowned. "What the hell was that? It tasted..." then he realized and said. "I recognize it. That was your blood."

Now I nodded and sat back down next to him. "Originals are immune to bites huh? I healed up from it, so... if you have enough of my blood-"

"It might work on me." he finished, then he sighed. "This is impossible. What if I kill you?"

"Then I-"

"Don't finish that."

I sighed once more and said quietly. "You're in serious danger of sounding like a great big-"

"Murderous and dying."

"-teddy bear." I was quiet, then just said. "Bite me. Just... drink until I'm nearly dead. That's gotta be enough then."

"Hell no. I'm not doing this to you. End of story."

"Well, end of story means the beginning of another."

"Arian-"

"Just freaking do it _now._"

He groaned in exasperation, then bit down onto my neck and I could tell it wasn't just him that was biting into me. He never bit me this hard, no matter what.

Not too long later, I was starting to feel sleepy and light headed from the amount of blood he'd taken from me.

_"Arianne are you ok? Arianne-? Oi!"_

_-ArBaN-_

I woke up Gods knows later, and Damon wasn't there, the door was ajar and I gasped, leaping up and running upstairs.

Damon was sat on the sofa now, ankles crossed and a lot more color in his face.

He grinned up at me now, then as I sat down, he pulled me back into his lap and said. "I feel epic. Like a vamp on drugs."

I grabbed his arm now and he let me roll up the sleeve- the gash was healing, I could see that. But it would soon start up again. I wasn't full Original. My blood wouldn't last forever.

He just kissed my neck now and I scoffed. "Did it also put you in a good mood or something?"

"Mmhmm." he said with another kiss, then he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so beautiful."

"Ok, no more happy juice for you."

"But you are!" he laughed, making me giggle- hell it was like he really had happy juice. Now he pushed me down onto the sofa and kissed my neck, making me laugh. "Jeez, remind me to make you drink my blood more often from now on if it makes you such a sweetie."

"I know I'm hot, there's no real need to remind me."

"Ha! Dream on!"

"For you baby, anything."

"Hell you're drunk."

"Well it was your blood."

"Blood drunk? Oh lovely (!)"

But now my body felt like it was ripping like earlier and I gasped in pain, jolting up.

"Arianne-?"

I looked at him and his eyes widened in shock and a hint of fear. "Arianne." he said calmly. "Go look in a mirror."

Why did he look so... scared in a way-?

I went around the corner to the mirror and gasped in horror at my eyes- they were reverting from a deep golden brown to their original sapphire.

"Klauses blood..." was all I could mutter to myself, fear shooting through me- I was becoming like him-? A... halfblood monster-?

This wasn't happening...

"Arianne, what's going on?" Damon demanded now, walking up behind me. I shook my head, fright going up my spine. "No, no, no!" I gasped, backing away towards the door, but he grabbed me and just said. "What the hells going on!"

"I'm like him-! I'm... I'm becoming like him-!" I said, pulling away and making for the door, but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall, pinning me there.

I met his dark sapphire eyes with my own, then he said quietly. "You are nothing like him."

"I gotta get out of here."

"Arianne-!"

I pushed past now and ran for it before he could catch me.

Oh hell... I never had expected Klauses werewolf side to affect me. Maybe me dying had triggered it. He was the only one who knew how to control it... the only one in the world who could have an indication on what was happening to me...

I had to find him. Less than a month til the next full moon...

I had to find him just to survive...

**So! That's the end of story one:D but-! Im happy to say that I am doing a sequel, and It'll be added onto this story so it's all together and neater. So Arianne may be changing into a hybrid? Who knows! Guess we'll find out in the sequel and when we meet up with Klaus once more;D next chapter and beginning of the sequel will be up tomorrow! Reviews very much loved!**

**xoxo Nicola**


	29. Story2, This Ship Of Fools

**This Ship Of Fools**

_"What is this place I'm in?_

_The ship of fools is sailing_

_Into the nevermore_

_(Twiling around in dreams that confine me, love nor lost love will ever define me)_

_But if you choose to save me_

_My tortured heart is yours."_

-Ship of fools- Jason Dunlap etc...-

**xXx**

Run.

That was the only thought in my head as I did so through the forest of Louisiana.

I stopped and hid behind a tree as the feet behind me came to a stop, then voices-

_"She can't have gone far."_

_"You go that way-"_

A pair left now, then the other came towards me and I let out a silent snarl of rage, feeling the monster within me that was waiting to break free also rage internally.

The vampire walked past now and I grabbed him, snapping his neck as swiftly and silently as I could.

_"Hey-!"_

I turned towards him, the other one, baring my fangs, fear no longer in my chest. His eyes widened at the sight of me, then went to run away, but I was too fast and bit down hard onto his neck, making him yell in agony until I snapped his neck too.

Now I stood there, my chest heaving and blood dripping from my face onto it.

My legs went now and I collapsed onto the dark earthy floor, staring up at the dark canopy of trees, the stars coming out from within the top branches.

I closed my eyes and groaned a little, raising a hand to my forhead- just two weeks until full moon, and I could feel it deep within me, something waking up.

There was a snap of a deer nearby and I sighed, getting to my feet and started walking back to whatever town I could find. As long as it was away from that one I had just come from- Klaus had killed this family of vampires and they wanted revenge. AKA me dead.

Kill or be killed.

Night fully fell now and I sighed, running a hand over the rough bark of the tree as I did so, wondering just how Damon was. Before I'd fully ran off, I'd filled enough bottles with my blood to last Damon a good few months as long as he was careful with not drinking it all at once. It wasn't a cure, but it would have to do for now until we found a proper one.

I couldn't let him die. I couldn't and wouldn't.

But now I had to find Klaus before I myself succumbed to the same thing he had. There was one problem-

I couldn't find him.

Now I came to the edge of the woods, staring out over New Orleans. One of Klauses favorite haunts since he thought the film "interview with the vampire" was so damn funny.

If he was hurt, in danger or changing, this would be the place he'd come to.

_-TsOf-_

After a few hours searching, I found nothing.

I sighed and walked over to the docks, sitting down and hanging my feet over the edge, staring into the water with tears in my eyes.

Why was my life so very chaotic and... well, exactly that.

I loved Klaus. I had seen that expression on his face when he "killed me"

He still thought I was dead. Elijah too. And speaking of Elijah, he'd taken off after Klaus I remembered Damon telling me. I prayed Klaus hadn't killed him.

Now I laid back and closed my eyes, the midnight air nice and cool on my raging head.

_"Cherie-?"_

I didn't bother opening my eyes, knowing it was a dream and nothing more. But there was something else there, like...

My eyes snapped open as I realized- me and Klaus. We were linked in a way neither of us really understood. By blood.

"Klaus?" I called now, getting to my feet and looking around.

_"Arianne?"_

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed- I was losing my mind now. Who knew what I was turning into...

Now I turned away and walked towards the first motel or hotel I saw.

_-TsOf-_

The next morning, I was awakened by a yell of pain and I rolled my eyes- the chef had burned his hand while cooking eggs. Thanks for the early awakening (!)

Now I pulled my jeans and top on over my vest and sighed. Another days fruitless searching no doubt. But he was here somewhere, I could feel it.

There was a knock on my door now and my head snapped around to it, then I walked over and opened it to face a hotel staff.

"Arianne de Lune?" He asked me now and I frowned- I hadn't given my true name at the reception. I nodded and he handed me a letter. I frowned at it as I turned away and closed the door with a thanks.

I ripped it open and found an hotel address and room number. What the hell? The handwriting was curly and familiar.

Now I packed up and just left for the place.

Outside it, it was one of the poshest places in the city. I slunk past the guards and counted the doors. Outside 66 I knocked and waited for someone to open it.

When it was opened, I found myself facing a young man with chocolate brown hair. He nodded and asked me inside. I stood there for a moment, then he raised an eyebrow- he was no vampire. A witch I was thinking.

"Come in." he said again and I walked inside, feeling suspicious.

I was sat down on the white leather sofa and he stood beside the front door as if he was a guard.

There was a clatter to my left and I turned and got up immediately, my eyes wide.

Klaus glanced at me now through rubbing his wet head with the towel. "Hey Cherie. Be with you in a moment- this shower is divine."

I just gaped now, then he walked out in a dressing gown wrapped around him as if there was no one else there. But now he looked at the other man and said. "Christian, could you leave us for a moment?"

The young guy, witch, Christian left now, shutting the door behind him. I now looked back at Klaus, then he took me by suprise by pulling me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I thought I killed you..." he just said into my hair and I sighed, putting my arms around him. "Well I'm alive."

He was just silent, hugging me the whole time. Now he took my face in his hands and kissed me sweetly for a moment, then I raised my hands to his sopping hair and smoothed it back.

"I'm glad you're ok." he smiled, more sincere than I had ever seen. Now I took his hand and pulled the ring from my pocket and back onto his middle finger.

He sighed and hugged me once more, then I said quietly. "I need your help."

Klaus frowned and let me go, then he frowned and stared into my eyes. "Oh." he just said, and he understood.

_"Yeah, guess what? Your bloods changing me."_

**Yep, let story two begin! Alot more Klaus and Arianne this time;D But don't fret, Damon and Elijah will be back soon): and yes, if you're wondering, the lyrics are from the trailer for As I lay Dying apparently. Known the song for ages lmao! And why is everyone freaking about Damon dying in the finale? **

**No Damon= no fans**

**No fans= no money**

**No money= no show.**

**In other words, Damon can't die(: In the books, he gets turned into a human, so who knows! We might be seeing an orange juice loving Damon soon lmao! Anyway, rant over, next up soon and reviews very much loved! Now this is on story two, I'll be starting a new VD story of some sort, so keep an eye out;D x**


	30. Don't You Dare Bring Me Down Boy

**Chapter Thirty- a short little filler chapter before the epic action filled next one;D next up soon! Reviews very much loved xoxo Nicola**

I sat on the sofa waiting while Klaus got dressed and did his hair. Which took a while the damn freak.

He came out now and I sighed. "What the hell took you so long?"

"My hair wasn't behaving."

"You hardly have any. Think back to the 1700s with that long hair."

He looked thoughful. "Good point. But it looks like I've been plugged into an electric socket."

I just rolled my eyes and walked over to the window where it was pouring with rain. Now arms were slipped around my waist, lips at my neck.

"Did you break it completely?" I asked him quietly, glancing at his reflection in the window, He sighed and just nodded. "Yes."

"So you're half and half right now."

"Yep."

"Does it... feel any different?"

"Well I've not got a tail."

I turned now, my eyes worried. "Niklaus please. I'm scared."

"Don't worry, I'll find you a cure. I swear it."

"It's not me I'm scared for."

He groaned now and pulled me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. "Cherie don't."

I shook my head in his chest and just said. "I love you ok? No matter what you've done... It's unconditional. I love you."

Klaus was just silent, then said in a constricted voice. "What about Damon Salvatore."

"Klaus..."

"What?"

"Don't be such a jealous dog."

"Oh? You're calling me a Dog now?"

"Well-" I started, but he pushed me down onto the bed and moved the hair from my eyes. "Don't you dare hurt him." I told him now, my eyes narrowed.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "No need. He's a dead man."

"Wolf bite huh?"

"Yep. Sorry- he's had it."

"Oh I just gave him my blood."

He growled now, but no sound came out. He hissed now out loud and said. "No one's touching you from now on."

I got up, pushing him off me in the process onto the floor.

"You don't rule my life Klaus! You may have been one of my makers, but that doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

He was silent, then he nodded and just said quietly. "I apologize."

"You're not sorry. You're never sorry."

Klaus grabbed my arm as I went to leave and I stamped hard on his foot, making him swear loudly as I slammed the bathroom door behind me, locking it in the process.

_-ArBaN-_

When I came out the room, Klaus was sat quietly on the bed waiting. I walked over and joined him, putting my head on his chest.

"I really did believe I killed you." He just said softly, raising a hand to smooth my hair.

"Well I'm not. And I liked the rose, it was beautiful."

"Oh you saw that?"

I chuckled and kissed his hand for a moment, then asked. "What will happen to me when full moon comes?"

Klaus was quiet, then sighed. "The first is the worst, but it'll get easier after."

Now I felt a clench in my stomach. "Do you think there's a cure?"

"I've no idea. Truly. My own was forced to hibernation until, well. You know."

"What about me then? Could a witch make mine do the same?"

He looked thoughtful, then nodded. "It's a very possible theory. I'll ask Christian when he gets back."

"Who is he?"

"Biggass witch I found on the way here. Thought it'd be wise to have one around since... I'm in a bit of a fragile state at the moment."

"Fragile-?"

"Yes, my change is still processing. I can still feel it." he sighed and I frowned. "Does it... hurt-? Changing?"

He met my eyes. "Like hell."

"Thanks for reassuring me (!)"

Klaus chuckled. "You're gonna find out one way or another. This change will happen, I'm sorry."

I looked at the floor and nodded in silence. Changing into a hybrid like Klaus wasn't high on my list of things to do.

The door opened now and the witch arrived back.

"Ah." Klaus said, then got up and walked forwards. "I have some questions, Christian."

He nodded, his deep emerald eyes flickering to me for a moment. "Yes?"

Klaus turned away. "Do you know of a way to put a werewolf side dormant?"

"Like yours had been?"

"Correct."

Christian sighed. "I myself don't know a way. But there may be a few I know that could do it."

Klaus turned now, frowning. "And where do these live?"

"On the outskirts of Atlanta."

"Geogia?"

"Yes."

Klaus nodded and turned back to me, grinning. "Oh we'll fix you up my Cherie. I swear it."

I smiled a little and nodded. "Thank you."

_"You are still my fiancee after all."_

_-ArBaN-_

That night I lay in Klauses arms as we slept, head buried in his chest.

_"So how are you feeling?"_

_I opened my eyes now to find myslef sat ontop of the Statue of Liberty, then, sure enough, Damon was sat beside me. Now I sighed and just said. "I should have realized you'd perv on me in my dreams."_

_"Well, Klaus is in the same bed as you right?"_

_Now I chuckled and nodded, letting him pull me into his arms._

_"How are you feeling?" I now asked him quietly, putting a hand on his arm where the bite was. He sighed. "It's working. Your blood."_

_Now I smiled. "Thank God."_

_Damon frowned at me now. "Does Klaus-?"_

_"Oh he knows, and all for killing you in a jealous rage... we're headed to Atlanta. He thinks he knows of a cure."_

_He smirked. "Let me at him then."_

_"No! He'll tear you apart. I'm not willing to let you die for me thanks."_

_Damon just reached forwards and kissed me now for a moment, then as he pushed me back, I felt the dream change and we were on a bed._

_"You never change." I told him, locking my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately for a moment._

_"Do you love Klaus?"_

_I now stopped as he asked and I was silent, then groaned into his chest. "Damon..."_

_"Do you?"_

_I raised my hands and touched his cheeks. "Damon... I may love him. But I love you more, never forget that ok?"_

_He was silent now, then he just kissed me once more, making me chuckle. "Still on happy juice?"_

_"Tastes better fresh."_

_"Go ahead then. Well, if you can in a dream."_

_"No idea, but I'll give it a shot." he grinned, then bit down hard into my neck, making me flinch a little. _

_A little while later, I lay with him in the bed, my eyes closed against him._

_"Say Arry..." he now mused, stroking my hair. "I've got something big to tell yo-"_

"Cherie? Wake up."

I woke up with a start to face Klauses ocean-like eyes frowning at me in concern. "You were mumbling in your sleep. Is everything ok?"

I nodded and chuckled as I got up. "It's all fine. Shall we make a move to Atlanta already?"

He nodded and pulled me to my feet.

If only Klaus knew about my nightly visit from Damon...

He'd march back to Mystic falls and rip his heart out...

And what did he want to tell me-?


	31. Freeing The Beast Within

**Chapter Thirty One**

When we reached Atlanta, the rain that accompanied us the whole way from New Orleans hadn't let up.

"I say it's a bad omen." I chuckled to him as we walked through the torrential downpour. Klaus just said. "Never been bad luck for me before."

"Yeah, well you're just weird."

He raised an eyebrow at me now, then just said. "We've hardly got over a week until full moon."

I sighed, looking down at my heeled boots sloshing through the puddles. "I know... but what if we're too late? What if I change-?"

Klaus was just silent, then he spoke quietly. "I think it will happen, Cherie. I'm sorry."

Now I groaned and nodded. "Great (!)"

"Look at the bright side-"

"What? That I'm not alone? Thanks for cheering me up (!)"

He grinned. "You're very welcome."

Christian walked forwards now and nodded. "Yes, they are here. They-"

Klaus growled quietly. "Are these the decendants of the ones-?"

"Yes, the witches that cursed you."

I saw that look on Klauses face and I snarled at him. "Don't you dare. These ones don't have to pay for what their ancestors did to you."

He looked at me now and nodded. "You're right." then he just said. "You head to that hotel we past and grab a room, I'll handle all this."

"Yeah. What's your definition of "handle" Klaus?"

Klaus didn't answer, but kissed my forehead and just left with Christian.

Oh hell those witches were going to die soon enough...

_-ArBaN-_

I checked into the motel, then went for a walk through the main street, looking at the shops. Now I stopped before a clothes shop and inspected the windows- nice, pretty expensive stuff. I'd have to drive Klaus up the wall again and make him go out of his head again.

He hated shopping with me.

There were footsteps behind me now, then I saw a familiar figure behind me who said. "You'd look real kinky in that."

"Damon what the hell are you doing here!" I hissed, turning to him with worry and annoyance in my eyes. I knew he had to be close to get into my dreams, but never this close.

He shrugged. "I missed your annoying voice."

I glanced around now, if Klaus saw him here... he'd kill him.

"Come on-!" I hissed, grabbing his hand and leading us around to the back of the building into the alleyway.

"Are you insane-!" I snarled at him now, but he just kissed me and said. "I told you last night. I love you."

I shook my head now and groaned. "Enough to risk yourself getting killed by a very pissed off and jealous Original?"

"Hell yeah. It's fun. I saw him on the way- he was threatening these-"

"Oh for frigs sake! I told him not to-!" I snarled and he raised an eyebrow. "Really think he'd listen? Mudering little asshole."

"And you're not?"

"Oh? You're comparing me to Klaus? Thanks (!)"

I sighed now and just frowned at him. "Hey- are you still drinking that blood I left you-? You're looking peaky."

He scoffed. "I'm fine."

"Oh so childish-" I also scoffed, then raised my hand and bit my wrist. "Damn you're not dropping dead on me. Grow up." Damon raised an eyebrow now, then groaned and bit down onto it, making me hiss at him. He let me go now and frowned. "Hell you taste weird."

_"Must be the dog side. Now shut up and drink."_

_-ArBaN-_

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" I asked him as we walked along the little stream.

He chuckled. "Doesn't matter. Didn't know what I was thinking..."

Now I stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Lay it on me."

"Sorry, I won't be. Just like you when you when you refused to tell us about your mysterious fiance."

Now I growled. "Still pissed about that?"

He shrugged. "You could have told us hell of a lot earlier. Then we would have known exactly what we were up against."

I sighed now and sat down on the grassy verge. "Damon..." I said quietly. "I couldn't. I..." He sat down now and I just told him my entire life story, plus the bits I had previously left out.

He was silent the whole way through it, then at the end, he sighed. "You still could have told me..."

I shook my head. "No."

"Look Arry, I forgive you on not telling me about Katerina, Klaus... everything... but just why couldn't you tell me? I'm not as dumb as I look."

Now I laughed. "Yeah you do look dumb. But really Damon... I didn't want to get you hurt. None of you. It was my past, my mistakes. My own, and no one else had to suffer for them. They are mine."

Damon sighed now, then just put an arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, kissing the top of my head.

Suddenly my phone went of and I shushed Damon as I answered.

"Yep?"

"Where are you?"

"I went for a walk, I'll be at the hotel in a few."

"Good, we have a ritual to plan."

I ended the call and Damon nodded. "He's done it then?"

Now I nodded. "Looks like it."

He was silent, then got up saying. "Well, I'm heading off."

I frowned, getting up too. That tone of his was weird. "Damon?" I called after him, but he carried on walking and didn't look back once.

All I could do was watch him walk away...

_-ArBaN-_

When I got back to the hotel, there was a trio of witches in the room, looking as if they'd been compelled.

Klaus turned now and frowned at me. "You were gone a while."

I chuckled. "Shopping."

That was all I needed to say to make him believe me.

Klaus nodded and turned to the trio of witches. "This is Harriet, Sarah and Lauren. They'll be doing your curey-thingy."

I raised an eyebrow. "Curey-thingy? That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, "force your other side into hibernation" sounded a tad too uptight."

Now I chuckled. "You are always too uptight. You need to relax a little."

Klaus grinned now. "Well, we have an entire week before full moon. Atlanta is your oyster. What do you want to do?"

_Wow. He really had sorted everything out so very quickly. He wasn't faking all this... he loved me..._

_But Damon always came first. That guy needed me, now more than ever..._

"I'm pretty tired actually." I told him and he nodded. "As you wish." then turned to the witches and gave them orders to come back when he called. They were powerful, I could tell... but not enough to resist Klauses compulsion.

They left now and I got into bed, closing my eyes with a groan- this time next week, and I would be a halfblooded monster if it all failed.

But Klaus and planning. He never failed. There was that ruthless and frightfully determined streak in him that assured me it would go to plan.

Wouldn't it?

_"So, when's the plan or whatever happening?"_

_I sighed now, walking forwards to Damon. "He's got the witches, everything."_

_Damon chuckled now. "Are you going to have one of those damn moonstones?" Now I looked thoughtful, then I laughed. "Probably. But at least I'm chucking mine away. I don't want to be like Klaus."_

_Damon smiled. "You're nothing like Klaus. He doesn't deserve you.."_

_"And you do?"_

_The smiled turned into a smirk. "Hell yeah. I'm hotter than him by far."_

_"Pfft."_

_He gaped now. "Are you calling me ugly-!"_

_I just chuckled and kissed him. "I'll let you off for now."_

_-ArBaN-_

The week leading up to the full moon was relaxing as Klaus promised. By day I spent it with him, while I spent the night in my dreams with Damon. Thankfully, Klaus never found out about that.

I never saw Damon in the flesh after the day I arrived in Atlanta.

The ritual was planned, Klaus was exuberent as per usual like a five year old who had eaten way too much candy. And Damon? Who knew...

I still hadn't managed to get that question out of him...

But things were just going to go from bad to worse...

_"Right, I'm heading to the witches and get them to work their mojo, you go to the site and wait. We won't be too far behind."_

I nodded at Klaus and let him kiss me for a moment, then put his forehead against mine as he said softly. "After tonight, our troubles are over. I swear it."

Now I smiled a little and nodded.

Then he'd be ok with my decision to go back to Mystic Falls instead of wandering around forever with him.

He left now and I followed suit, heading in the other direction towards the clearing.

Hey, where was my doppleganger (!)

_-ArBaN-_

But a few hours later as the sun was finally fully set on the horizon, I was starting to panic-

Where was Klaus-? The witches?

Then I realized- Klaus was like me. He was going through the same as me... right now.

Had those witches double crossed us-?

As the clouds moved from in front of the now visible full moon, I felt a ripping deep inside me and screamed in agony, falling to my knees and raising my head and whimpering in pain.

Oh crap this was really happening...

_"Arianne!"_

Now I looked up and saw Damon running towards me, but I just snarled at him. "Get out of here! Damon run!" He stopped dead now, then he saw my eyes and realized. He turned tail and, to my immense relief, turned away into the woods and vanished.

My knees went as I felt something creak and crack within me. I collapsed onto the floor and hit the earth with a fist, snarling into it- Klaus hadn't exaggerated when he said it hurt worse first time round. I felt like dying while engulfed in flames.

Now I heard footsteps and a low snarl, getting unsteadily to my feet, I saw Klaus walking towards me, my vision blurring.

He took my face in his hands and just said. "It'll be over soon, don't worry Cherie... Those witches fled..."

I nodded, tears of pain in my eyes, then Klaus snarled, letting me go in shock as his own transformation hit him. When I looked again, he was gone. Who knew what would happen if we met, fully transformed.

We'd probably tear each other apart.

Another rip and I just closed my eyes and let myself go.

_-ArBaN-_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt a pain on my leg and body from where brambles had gotten to me. Now I sat up and groaned in defeat- I'd forgotten I was going to go all "Jacob Black exploding out of his clothes"

I got up now and grimaced, looking around the woods. There was no one in sight or in earshot.

Now I walked for a while, then a snap nearby made me turn and I rolled my eyes. "Damon what the hell!"

He just stared now at my naked form, then looked at me. "Huh? You say something?"

"Give me your freaking jacket!"

He smirked. "Why?"

I just walked up to him and yanked it of him and pulled it around me.

"You ok?"

Now I nodded and sighed. "Yeah... I turned into a freaking wolf. Yep I'm ok (!)"

"No need to be sarcastic. Now get the hell out of here before Klaus comes back!" I groaned and gave him the jacket back, knowing Klaus would realize.

He was staring again and I cleared my throat loudly. "Eyes up Damon, or I'll poke them out I swear to God."

"But damn you're so hot-!"

"Get! Now!" I said, then felt my knees go from under me and he grabbed me going. "Come on sweetie, you're in no shape to-"

"I'm gonna rip your head off if you touch my ass again."

"That was by accident."

"I know you remember. Now get the hell out of here before Klaus comes back."

He pouted and turned away, leaving swiftly.

I heard footsteps not long after and sure enough, Klaus appeared, fully dressed and clothes in his arms. He saw me now and gave me them, which I thankfully pulled on and turned to him.

"The witches ran off?"

He snarled violently and nodded. "The little bitches are going to wish that they never did that when I get my hands on them. The little-!"

"Relax, I'm fine yeah?"

"But you changed! And I swore-!"

"Niklaus, I am fine."

He sighed now and ran a hand through his hair where there was mud in in its blondy brown strands. "I know. It's just... I'm so freaking mad-!"

I put my arms around him now and sighed. "I told you Nik, you need to relax more."

He sighed and nodded. "Ok. What do you want to do now?"

_"Sleep. I'm exhausted."_

_"Arianne are you ok?"_

_"I swear Damon if you keep fussing-!"_

_He sighed now and just said. "_

_Now I frowned. "What-?"_

_Damon just rolled his eyes. "Right. This is what you wanted to know right? You wanted to know-"_

_"Just spit it out already."_

_"Ok then. I want you to leave Klaus and run away with me and come back with me to Mystic Falls..."_

_I could tell I was missing something, then he groaned in defeat and said. _

_"I was wondering if you'd consider marrying me instead."_

**Extra long and eventful chapter as promised! And Damon what a cliffhanger! Next will be up soon enough, reviews very much loved! I'd reply to them all as I usually do, but the review reply feature has been removed from FF -_- You fail FF. xoxo Nicola**


	32. The Dark Side Of The Moon

**Chapter Thirty Two- and the next:D might be another one up later on, dunno yet. Don't fret about Elijah people who keep asking me when he's coming back. It'll be soon;D reviews very much loved! x Nicola**

I woke up the next morning to find Klaus gone somewhere.

Now a sigh escaped me and I closed my eyes, thinking back to last night...

_"Marry you-?" I just gaped, not too sure if I had heard him correctly._

_He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, stupid idea."_

_"Really-?" I just asked, eyes wide in shock and suprise. He frowned now. "Are you pissed at me?"_

_"Actually, I'm pretty shocked that you'd actually have the balls to ask that." I chuckled, then lent forwards and kissed him for a moment. "I don't know, Mr. Salvatore..."_

_"But what about Klaus?"_

_"I called that engagement of years ago. He's the one insisting it's still valid between us. But the truth is..." I sighed. "I do love him, but not in that way before. Both him and Elijah. Speaking of Elijah, where is he?"_

_Damon sighed. "He took off after Klaus when he ran off."_

_"Well I've not seen him anywhere. Does he-?"_

_"Think you're dead? Yes. He does."_

_I looked down at the floor with saddness in my eyes- he was too good a friend to lose like that..._

_"So about this... propersition?" Damon now asked hesitantly. I groaned now and just pulled him into my arms. "I'm sorry. But..."_

_"You love Klaus?"_

_I met his resigned eyes and nodded silently. Damon sighed now, then nodded. "Of course..."_

_"Damon-"_

_"It doesn't matter. Really, it doesn't."_

_"But Damon-?"_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, remembering how the dream had just ended with Damon not answering. I'd broken his heart, I knew that. But...

I really did love Klaus, and he needed me to keep him in check...

Was this how me and Damon were to part? On such... bad terms?

Oh what the hell had I done-?

_-ArBaN-_

When Klaus came back, he saw my downcast expression and frowned. "Are you ok? You seem upset."

I shrugged it off with a chuckle. "It doesn't matter." then I turned to him as he sat on the bed, brow furrowed, making me raise a hand to them and chuckle. "You're gonna get lines if you keep on doing that."

He chuckled now, then kissed my hand, closing his eyes. "I doubt it." he told me, pushing me down and started kissing my neck.

"You tease." I chuckled, putting my arms around him.

Klaus just laughed once, then I said quietly. "Niklaus..."

He looked up and met my eyes now. "Yes Cherie?"

I bit my lip for a moment, then sighed. "Can we just... escape to somewhere where no one will bother us?"

He was silent, looking at me in mild suprise. "What about-?"

"My little problem? I'm sure it won't hurt for a bit longer. I just want to forget everything that's happened between us."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Somewhere out the way. Can't we just settle down or something? Find a mansion like the olden days and stay there?"

Klaus was silent, making me aprehensive of his reaction, then he grinned and nodded. "Sure thing. I know the perfect little place, and we're not too far away. How does Savannah sound? A place with a sea view too?"

I chuckled and put my arms around his neck, kissing him for a moment. "You spoil me too much, I swear it."

_"You're not doing the shopping."_

_-ArBaN-_

We headed East towards the place that was Savannah now, on the borderline of Georgia and South Carolina. I liked that place alot- we had visited once back in the 1700s and fallen in love with the place.

Now we looked around the places near the ocean and found one with a private beach. The place itself needed a little restoration on the outside and drawing room, but it was lovely and Klaus handled the transaction.

You can guess we didn't pay a cent. I felt aweful about that fact, but who cared?

I walked inside now, my high heeled black leather boots clacking against the soft creamy brown wooden flooring, smiling around at the place- it really was quite beautiful. The outside was a French design like my old family house had been.

Arms crept around my waist, lips on my neck. "This pleases you?"

"Very much so. All I need to see now is a piano and- what?" I stopped for he started laughing. "A piano?" he mused, then let me go and took my hand, leading me into another room where I too laughed when I saw the shiny black grand piano.

He walked forwards and sat down at the thing and raised the lid, moving his hands to the keys and began to play with a smile upon his too young and handsome face.

I sat next to him, thinking back all those years ago when he had taught me how to play. I raised my hands now and started to play, making him laugh. "You've practised?"

"Yep."

"Not too bad at all."

I chuckled and let him lead me into the vast garden with its opulent fountain and grounds. A stream was trickling nearby.

It was moments like this that made me realize just how much I loved him.

_Two Months Later..._

"Yes, about there." I told the guy bringing in the new widescreen TV. It was two months later, and I was suprised how fast it had gone by. I was a little tired from my third transformation the previous night. Klaus was still fast asleep, I could hear him snoring upstairs. Hell the guy, vampire... whatever he was, could snore for England after a transformation.

I went upstairs now, thinking about how I had told him about Damon. How I was sending him my blood a good few times a week to keep him alive.

And to my immense suprise, he just shrugged and let me continue.

Then again, he knew if he hurt him or anyone else in Mystic Falls I'd leave him for good.

There had been nothing and no news about Elijah. It was like he'd vanished of the face of the earth, but he was still looking for Klaus...

Why though? There was more to sibling ruivalry, I could feel it.

I pushed the double doors of the bedroom open to find him, as expected, fast asleep with his head under the pillow. I wasn't expecting the tranformation to tire him out so very much. The day after, namely today, he just slept, finally emerging later that night or the next morning.

I couldn't complain- I was pretty much whited out. Werewolves didn't get this exhausted from a full moon transformation. must be a half blood thing. He was a pure half blooded vampire-werewolf, but I was only a mere shadown, but near enough the same as him.

"Hey-" I said, prodding his bare back, but he growled and just waved a hand, indicating that I should get lost. Though he usually said a good few swear words in French or whatever language came into his mind at the moment of saying it.

Lovely guy at times (!)

Now I smirked and jumped onto the bed, yanking the pillow away and making him hiss at me. "Go away!"

"Tut tut, lazy bones."

He turned onto his back now, eyes dark and tired, brow furrowed in annoyance. "Please?" he just said now, pouting. I laughed and grabbed his hands, pulling him up into a sitting position. "Come on, shake a leg and get up."

"How the hell are you not tired out?"

"I am, but I don't make a fuss of it like you do."

With a massive yawn and much rubbing the back of his head, he got up and just wandered downstairs looking like a mess.

At least he hadn't gone down buck naked while the painters were here again. I think he'd been more shocked than them.

Needless to say, we had to change the walls from cream into a ruby red. Hell that annoyed me the little OAV shit.

Well, this was life for us now, me keeping him out of trouble and making a new future for us both.

Just how long was this going to last-?


	33. True Blood VS Insane Homicidal Half Vamp

**Chapter Thirty Three- oh and since you all keep asking what they mean, Cherie is French for My Sweetheart or Darling and Belle is French for Beautiful(: hope that's made it clearer for you all lmao! Anywhoo, next up soon! Reviews much loved! x Nicola**

**(Don't worry Eric! I'll still love you if Klaus does as he promises at the end!)**

The moon was a deep honey colour as I lay with Klaus who was fast asleep on our new four poster bed that was way too big for two people. More like five. Deep crimson hangings were pulled around the bed now with its silken blood red ebony black sheets and duvet.

I got up now as silently as I could, listening to his low breathing as I slipped from the room and walked down the wide white marble staircase, then into the kitchen, delving into the fridge for a glass of blood, my throat burning

I knocked it back and sighed, sticking it into the dishwasher and headed back upstairs.

On my way, I could have sworn I heard something creak nearby, but shrugged it off and got back into bed, letting Klaus subconciously pull me into his arms, head on my shoulder.

Such a little boy sometimes.

When morning came around, Klaus was the early bird as per usual. I went downstairs in my deep blue dressing gown and found him in the drawing room, a glass of blood in one hand, a book in the other.

"What are you reading?" I asked him, taking his glass and setting it aside, sitting on his lap, taking the book and looking at the cover. "True Blood books? Jeez that show is just porn with a good storyline. Plus Eric is damn smoking hot. Hotter than you."

He now raised an eyebrow and looked at me. "No way is he hotter than me."

"Uh huh. Alexander Skarsgard, however you say it, is like sex on legs. Seriously. You know he was voted five times hottest man in his home country? Hell he deserves it... yum."

Klaus scowled now. "Thanks alot (!) You've just broken my heart."

"If you had one."

"Well you are comparing me to Eric Northman."

"Could be worse."

"Oh?"

"Godric was rather hot too. Plus his voice made me gush... I cried so very hard when he died... but Eric-!"

"Shut the hell up about Eric!" Klaus now scowled, making me smirk. "Oh are you a little jealous?"

He rolled his eyes. "No!"

"If you kept those lovely long blondy locks like him in season one, I would have thought you hotter."

"So now you're kinda blackmailing me into growing my hair?"

"Well it is a little too short... theres nothing to grab a hold of..."

Klaus just pulled me forwards, kissing me with a growl. "I'm ten times more cooler and hotter than him, so shush, or I'll snap your DVD boxsets of it."

_"Don't you dare touch my Eric-!"_

_-ArBaN-_

It was rather amusing, watching him cook dinner. He wasn't used to it at all. A thousand years, and I still had to teach him how to cook.

"I give up." he just said now, going to move away from peeling the potatoes, but I pushed him back and stood behind him, taking his hands in mine and showed him how to do it right.

"Next thing you know, you'll be getting Facebook." I mused, letting him go and continue.

"Me? Facebook? You must be joking. Can you imagine? "Date of birth- 11th century" and "Engaged since the 1700s" they'd personally kick me off the site."

I just laughed now, shaking my head. "Yeah, current location, Savannah, relationship status- engaged. Ethics-"

"Werewolf-vampire hybrid."

"Your profile picture?"

"Spoilers."

"How about school and job?"

"Home schooled and hunting humans. Oh, cursebreaker too."

"Funny (!)"

"I'm epic, not funny."

"Epic fail. You on Facebook. You would wage a poke war on everyone. Put threatening messages on their walls and inbox them random shit."

"Hell you know me too well."

I laughed and he turned to me, raising the poatato peeler. "This is gonna go where the sun doesn't shine in a moment."

"Your ass?"

"I was thinking yours." he smirked, then set it down, walking towards me with that look in his eye and smirk on his face. I backed up and met the table where he picked me up onto it, wrapping my legs around his waist, kissing my neck for a moment, then growled and moved to my lips.

Hell I loved this guy so very much.

He pushed me back onto the table now, kissing me hungrily as if it was our last day together.

"Nik..."

"Mmhmm?"

"The pots overflowing."  
>"Oh shi-!" he hissed, then vanished and was at the cooker, taking it off while swearing at his burnt fingers that healed within seconds. "This better be worth it." he told me now, setting it on the side where I took over plating up.<p>

"Oh it will."

I set it down on the table and made him sit, grabbing a bottle of blood infused red wine and poured us a glass each.

"Nice?" I asked him as he took a few bites. He chuckled and nodded. "Oui, merci."

I grinned and just turned back to my own meal.

A few minuets later, Klaus spoke. "I think we should have a party."

I raised an eyebrow, setting my fork down. "What kind of party?" I asked aprehensively, and he chuckled, "A 1700s replicant party with the ballgowns, everything. How about that?"

"Sounds... fun!"

"Ok then, we'll issue invitations yep?"

"No killing. I mean it Nik."

"Fine, fine. For you Cherie." he rolled his eyes, shoving his last bit of chicken in his mouth and swallowing. He frowned at me now. "What's up?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine. Don't fuss." he cocked his head and got up now, walking around to me and stood before me. "Mmhmm? I may not be able to read mines, but I can tell you have something on yours."

"Klausy it's fine. You worry about me too much."

"You're the only thing I've ever worried about my whole life other than breaking that curse."

"I'm honored (!)"

He just raised a hand to my face and frowned. "You really don't believe that I care for you, do you? Well..." he put a hand on mine. "I would give you the world if you asked for it."

Now I cracked a smile and let him kiss me for a moment, then pick me up into his arms as if I weighed nothing. We were upstairs in a flash and the bed below me as he said in my ear.

_"I swear if you start moaning Erics name I'll hunt the guy down and pull his hair out."  
><em> 


	34. When The Lines Of Love And Lies Blur

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Klaus took me into Atlanted in his new red BMW. Hell the guy lavished out. He'd gotten me a dark blue Mini with the Great Britain sign on the top.

Oh so damn cute-!

We went to a shop where you could rent out period dresses. No need to say Klaus grabbed a sapphire blue one and thrust it upon me, a devilish grin upon his face.

"You know how much I love you in blue." he said persuasively, turning on the charms. I groaned and went into the changing room, letting the assistant do up the corset.

Urgh, never thought I'd have to wear one of them little bastards again...

I walked out and Klaus looked dumbstruck. "You look... belle." was all he could say, making me chuckle and look in the mirror. "Merci." I spotted the bag in his hand and frowned. "Is that yours?"

He held it away as I went for it, going. "You shall find out tonight."

"Meanie."

_"I know I am."_

_-ArBaN-_

The ball room that we had at the back of the mansion was so large and beautiful, like a genuine 1700 one complete with grand piano. Our neighbours and "friends" from the area were going to love this. Shame they were are human, because this was going to be a meatfeast if not.

"Stunning don't you think, Cherie?" He grinned now, twirling me onto the dancefloor with him. I chuckled now and just said. "I need to do my hair. Shoo."

"Shoo? Very original (!)"

"Shut up and get dress Nik."

My hair, as I evaisioned, took a good while, but not as long as my maid, I'd... I'd forgotten her name for a moment. Cecile, from 1703, took. Curlers really had advanced in the last three hundred years.

I came down the steps now to see Klaus waiting for me at the bottom in a black cutaway coat and straight trousers in a dark grey cloth and lighter grey waistcoat.

Hell he looked hot.

"Where's your top hat?" I teased him, and he grinned, leaning to the right and grabbing one from the baulster and popping it atop his head, winking at me. "How do I look?"

"Very dashing I must say."

"You are too kind, Miss de Lune."

"Are we really gonna talk like this all night?"

"Oui Madam."

"Bien.'

He chuckled and offered me his arm like he had so very many times in the past. I took it with a smile and we headed to the front door where there was a knock.

It was like I'd been transported back to the 1700s when the party was in full swing. The outfits made me laugh- pale imitations of the real dresses of that era.

Klaus had threw his hat away, claiming it to be itchy.

"I'm heading outside for some silence. Would you accompany me?" He asked me and I shook my head. "No, not at the moment. Give me a few minuets first."

He now left and I sat down at the piano, raising my hands and started to play, but soon missed a note. I swore to myself, then it was started up again, perfect to the last note.

Perfect in a way I knew only too well. I turned and felt my eyes widen.

"Elijah-?"

He smiled now. "Hello Belle."

I was lost for words, then just looked around in case Klaus came back. "Elijah, Klaus will-!"

"Oh don't worry, I want to see him." he just said, voice hard. I frowned now- this wasn't like him. We were always dodging Klaus when we were together. But for now, he pulled me into his arms and sighed quietly. "You were dead, Arianne. I saw it with my own eyes."

I nodded and sighed once more. "I'm..." but he cut me of by frowning and butted in. "What are you-?"

"Like Klaus."

"What."

"When I died... I kind of changed. I'm half werewolf and vampire... like him."

"Where is he. I have some questions for him."

"Are you nuts-! He wants to kill you!"

"Oh? Then ask him about my family. _Our _family." he said harshly.

I frowned. "What about my family?"

Elijah looked aghast now, then he shook his head and said quietly. "He never told you-?"

"Told me what?"

"What really happened to your family."

I was silent now, then slowly shook my head. "The wolves..."

"There were no wolves. Just Klaus... and his hunger filled rage." he said grimly, then raised a hand and muttered something, making everything vanish.

_1703, the night of the massacre._

_I chuckled now as I ran through the house, searching for my sister Chyanne who was hiding somewhere. _

_Now I sighed, out of breath as I reached the landing. Then I heard a scuffle come from the main bedroom that was mine and Chyanne. I frowned, pushing the door open and sifled a gasp of horror- Chyanne was lying on the bed with a young man on top of her, I thought he was kissing or raping her for a moment, but then I saw the bloodied sheets and screamed. He turned to me now, face like a demon as he went for me, but I ran downstairs, screaming into the ballroom that there was a monster loose in the place._

_Everyone went into hysterics for some reason, then I turned and saw the man from the bedroom, his longish brown-blonde hair was half red with blood, and his face smeared with it. There was a smirk on his face as he walked down the steps and readjusted his sleeves, then I saw fangs and went to run and ended up in the kitchen, sat under the long wooden table, shaking in fear._

_The door opened now once the screaming had been silenced. The footsteps came closer now, then a laugh._

_"Come out, come out wherever you are. I can hear you."_

_I whimpered a little and the footsteps stopped, then the guy bent down and smirked at me. "Hello there." _

_I punched him in the nose and ran for it, but he grabbed my waist, making me kick and scream as he bit hard into my neck, pushing me onto the woodentop table. Oh my God this man, he was a monster-! He was either going to rape me or kill me. Probably both..._

_But now he stopped and frowned at me, tears streaking down my face, sobs catching in my throat- I was going to die here, I knew it._

_He just stared at me for a moment, the odd blood drop dripping from his face or hair onto my cheek._

_Then, to my utter suprise, he got off me and backed off, walking over to the sink and grabbed a cloth, dampening it and raising it to his face and wiping the blood off. _

_As he was distracted, I sidled over to the door, but he just said in a light chuckle. "I wouldn't if I was you."_

_I yanked the door open and screamed in horror- everyone was dead. Just... littered about the ballroom, blood just... everywhere... so were they. Torn apart by some unknown force..._

_I turned back to the man, my body shaking in fear- why had he left me alive-?_

_He walked over to me now and cocked his head a little, surveying me through his ocean eyes. Now he raised a hand and brushed my bloodied cheek, making me whimper in fear and horror, but now he just chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_He stepped forwards, making me flinch. But now he chuckled and said. "I like you, Miss de Lune." then he grabbed my face and grinned, biting down onto my neck once more._

As I screamed in the past, I screamed in the present, yanking away from Elijah with tears in my eyes. "What-?" I just said, horrified and he nodded. "I'm sorry..." he said quietly, then I asked in a broken voice. "Why- why did he k-keep me alive?"

Elijah was silent, then groaned in defeat. "A bet."

"A... bet-?"

"Yes. He was betting me that he could keep you alive for over a year..."

I just gasped in horror. "Everything... was a lie-? When did the compelling stop!"

"He didn't compel you once after that. I swear it." he said, looking away.

No wonder he had looked out for me, trying to get me away from Klaus... as soon as the year mark came around, Klaus was going to kill me...

"Why didn't he kill me?" I asked in a sob. Elijah just said. "Klaus did fall for you. I swear it. He never lied once when he said he loved you."

"But he murdered my family-! How could he keep this from me-!"

Elijah was silent, then-

"Because he knew you would hate him forever. That was why he made you forget."

I just couldn't believe it now, but I knew Elijah spoke the truth. But...

How could he do this-? I though Klaus... he loved me-?

I got up and walked outside.

"Arianne..."

"Shut up I need to ask him about this!"

Elijah groaned, then followed me.

_-ArBaN-_

I marched outside, following the sound of someone breathing, knowing it was him. He was stood staring at the pond when I caught up with him, slapping him and yelling. "I can't fucking believe you!"

He scowled, raising a hand to his cheek. "What the hell-?" then he saw Elijah and truly snarled. "What are you doing here." he hissed, starting forwards, but I stepped in front of him and hissed. "What did you do to my family you bastard."

Klaus now looked and Elijah and yelled. "What the hell have you been telling her!"

"The truth!" Elijah snarled back, going to push by me, but I stood firm between them. "Then again," Elijah added with a low snarl. "You would know about destroying families."

Klaus scoffed, then I frowned- was I missing something?

"What's wrong? Can't find them?" Klaus smirked at his brother and Elijah went for him, pinning him down on the grass with a snarl, but I yanked him off and he smashed into the opposite tree. Klaus was on his feet now, that dark evil smirk back on his face. "Well Elijah, still hurts does it, _brother._"

Elijah got to his feet, glaring, but now it was my turn as I turned to Klaus. "You murdered my family." I snarled and he sighed. "Cherie-"

_"Don't you fucking dare call me that again you bastard! You destroyed my life! Killed my family! You murderer-!"_

I went to hit him, but he caught my arm and just said in a normal voice. "I'm sor-"

"If you say "sorry" I will rip your heart out, I swear it."

He was silent now, then just said. "What do you want me to say then?"

I scoffed, my eyes full of angry years. "Go to Hell. And stay there this time." then I turned away and grabbed Elijahs arm, pulling him away. I saw him look back once with hate in his eyes at his brother as we went.

My life...

What else was a lie-?

**Well... I did say wait for Elijah;D Wow Klaus. You hot bastard! Well, guess things are gonna change now. Reviews very much loved! x Nic**


	35. Falling Into The Fire

**Chapter Thirty Five- just a little filler for now, been a busy day and a True Blood marathon. More chapters for sure up tomorow:D Reviews very much loved! x (The sites been crashing once moreX()**

Everything was different now I was back with Elijah. Not in a relationship sense, for I was more heartbroken than I'd ever been in my life, but because he was my best friend.

Hell I forgived him there and then.

But now a thought entered my mind.

"Oh my God... Damon-!" I gasped in horror, making Elijah jump. "What-?" he just said with a frown, but I had already started back towards Virginia;

He hadn't had my blood for a good while. He was dying, quite literally.

Elijah understood now, then followed me in silence. He always followed me.

Man he was too good a friend...

_-ArBaN-_

It had almost been a year since I stepped foot in Mystic Falls, a year since I had seen Damon in the flesh too. Since I'd... blown off his marriage proposal and ran off with the lying, coniving bastard, literally, that was Klaus.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah now asked me as we walked along the sidewalk. I knew what he meant- tonight was full moon, and my God knows what transformation. I'd actually gotten used to them by now, but they still hurt like hell.

"I'm fine." I just told him, and he nodded. "Good, the old Lockwood place would be a good place to transfor-"

"No, I have a feeling Tyler is still there."

"Then where do you propose to transform?"

I shook my head, an uneasy feeling in my chest. "I don't know. Deep in the woods? Maybe if I mixed vervain and wolfsbane together it would stop me going AWOL?"

He grimaced. "That would hurt."

I didn't answer that as I walked up to the Salvatore Boarding House, then raised a hand and knocked. A few moments later, it opened to reveal Stefan who looked shocked to see me, then he saw Elijah and scowled a little.

Elijah just said. "I'll leave you all." then left.

Stefan sighed now and stepped aside, letting me in.

As I walked into the living room, I heard a glass get set down, then Damon looked up in utter shock when he saw me. "Arianne?" he frowned, getting up. "What are you doing here?"

I stepped forwards now and hugged him for a moment. "Thought you might be a bit hungry."

He flinched a little now, then sighed, letting me go. "Thanks for all that."

I chuckled. "What was I supposed to do? Let you d-die?" but my voice cracked at the end, and all the hate and loss I felt about Klauses past actions broke me, making tears streak down my face.

"What happened?" Damon now asked, taking my face in his hands. I pulled away, not inclined to every loving a man, vampire or whatever they were again.

"Alot happened..." I said quietly, and he sighed, pulling me into his chest. "Come on, I'm here right?"

"Damon get off me."

He let me go now as I growled quietly, making him frown. "What the hell was that for Miss-"

"Shut up! God!" I just snarled, stalking outside with him hot on my heels.

He grabbed me and pinned me by my arms against the wall now, eyes hard, but also slightly worried. "Arianne, what-?" but I pushed him hard away, making him smash into the stone wall, causing him to snarl in agony- the bite had weakened him a little, making him more prone to injury... but he'd never admit to it.

His pride would never get damaged.

I sighed now and pulled him up to his feet and said quietly. "Sorry. I'm just a little... on the edge. Full moon tonight and I just..." I growled a little now as my body had a shock shoot through it. "It makes me a pissed of bitch."

"I can tell. But what else is wrong in Arry World? I thought you were getting cosy with Klaus, not hanging with his dorky brother."

"Klaus murdered my family."

"Oh. You could have given me some warning before saying that,"

I just shook my head now, staring at the floor. "Why do I bother Damon? I'm... I'm more than just cursed, I'm going to Hell, I know it..."

He sighed now, then went to kiss me, but I walked off.

Fuck guys, not literally, from now on.

_-ArBaN-_

_"Good news, Lockwoods gone."_

I nodded now as I walked into the bar where I was meeting Elijah.

"Ok then." I just said in a toneless voice, feeling lightheaded. "Everything set then?"

He was silent now, then held up a little bottle and I knew straight away what it was. I took it and sighed in defeat. "Vervain and wolfsbane?"

"Are you sure you want to take both together?"

"Yes. Klaus used it before, and he kept enough of his mind to stay in proper human form. Maybe it'll work on me too."

"You are taking a huge risk..."

"What's life without a bit of risk?" I chuckled now, then sighed. "Why do you hate him so much? I can tell there's more than just... all this."

He was silent now, then he sighed too. "It doesn't matter."

"Elly..."

"Stop calling me that, it's annoying."

"Whoop de do (!)"

He sighed now. "I will tell you another time. I swear it."

"You better."

"Belle, you know me."

I nodded, then groaned. "Look, I'm heading down to the Lockwood place, ask Damon if he has some vervain and wolfsbane please. I need you to lock me in."

He nodded, then was gone in a flash.

I went down to the Lockwood place now and testing the chains as the moon came out. The change was imminent, I knew it. There was a grate now as the iron gate was pushed open, then Elijah appeared with a bottle in his hand.

"I hope you know what you're doing." he told me as he handed it me. I groaned and shook my head. "I've no idea. Let's just pray this works."

He was silent, then said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Now that took me aback. "About what?"

Elijah was silent once more, then spoke. "I could have stopped him. Made him let you go... but I didn't. I couldn't-" but he stopped when I put a finger over his lips. "I forgive you." I told him quietly, then he nodded. "Thank you."

But now I yelled out and backed up, my sides splitting it seemed.

"It's coming." I gasped, groaning a little as it ripped me. "Get out." I told him now as he locked he in my chains, bottle in my hand. "Get out!" I yelled once more, then he stayed put.

"This is no time to be a gentleman. I'll rip you apart! Now get out!"

He didn't move.

_"Now!"_

He finally left now, and I heard the gates lock. Now I raised the bottle and closed my eyes tightly- this was going to hurt like... Hell.

I swallowed it all in one, against all odds, then collapsed to my feet, yelling and screaming in agony.

Now I hit the floor, making it shatter a little as I collided against it, heat, pain and rage coursing through me, not hurting too much because I was channeling that pain and turning it into hate for Klaus.

I was going to rip that man apart now for lying and deciving me all these years...

I swore it.


	36. Chasing Shadows

**Chapter Thirty Six- and the next(: should be another up later after The Sun Also Rises episode that's _finally _showing tonight. Anywhoo, reviews very much loved! x**

I woke up with a groan the next morning, my muscles aching like never before. Damn Klaus for passing this curse onto me...

Now the gate squeaked as it was unlocked and pushed open, footsteps accompanying it. I sighed. "Elijah?"

"Guess again." Damons voice said, dumping clothes onto my almost immobile form, but now I raised a hand and took them, my heart beating so fast, it felt like it was going to jump out my chest.

Now I went to pull myself up, and felt Damon grab me and help me up. Did this guy ever give up?

No. I'd known him way too long to think he'd ever start doing that.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me as I yanked the jeans and a shirt on. I laughed bitterly. "Peachy. Just peachy..." then he groaned. "Come on, stop being so damn-"

"Damon, I have a banging headache, and your nattering isn't helping one bit."

He shut up now, then I walked over to the door, but the lightning fast speed made my head spin and cause my knees to go from under me. But he was always there to catch me, everytime.

I just put my arms around his neck now, closing my eyes against his shoulder, letting him pick me up as I nodded off.

_-ArBaN-_

Once more I woke up, but in a very familiar room.

I sighed and raised a hand to my head- vervain and wolfsbane had done the trick, but damn it exhausted me out. No wonder Klaus was snapping and snarling at me to leave him alone while he slept it off. Sure, vervain and wolfsbane didn't affect Originals, so how it had affected him I would have loved to have known.

Now I sat up and stared around at Damons room- so damn overprotective of me. I'd told him to leave me alone, the works... yet he still cared for me.

God this wasn't happening...

The door opened now, and the vampire in question leaned in the doorway. "With us now?" he chuckled, folding his arms.

I was silent, then got up without another word and went to walk past him, but he held out his arm, blocking my exit. "What's with the silence?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Now I pulled him aside and just stalked out.

"What the hell's your problem? Klaus get to you?"

Now I stopped and turned to him, and I could see his shock at my hostile expression- my time with Klaus had hardened me.

"Don't ever... mention his name." I hissed, turning to the front door and grabbing my shoes and yanking them on before walking out.

Elijah was waiting for me around the corner, making me stop dead. "Oh." I just said, then he spoke. "You shouldn't be so harsh on him, he does care for you... against all odds."

I rolled my eyes and just started walking past him. He continued talking as he stepped forwards beside me.

"You've changed." he said now and I growled a little. "What!"

"Exactly my point."

"Just drop it Elijah, I'm not in the mood."

"It would be alot easier if you just-"

"Ok Shrink (!) what do you want me to say? That I screwed up big time? Because I know I did!"

Elijah was silent, then said quietly. "Klaus should have told you."

"Don't-"

"Say his name, I know." But now he sighed. "He..."

I frowned now. "Huh?"

"He killed my family too."

Now I realized- there were other Originals other than just him and Klaus. Five more if I was being correct.

"I'm sorry..." I said quietly, never realizing this was the other reason Elijah hated his half-brother. "I never... knew." I now added, feeling so very guilty- was this what Klaus had been doing when he had "business to attend to?"

What if I could have prevented it-?

It was like Elijah could read my mind, for he sighed out. "Do not worry, it isn't your fault."

"But it feels like it is. I was with him the whole time..."

"Belle, forget this please."

I nodded in silence, then stopped and hugged him, taking him by suprise. "I'm sorry for the crap I've caused you..." I just said, trying not to shed a tear.

Elijah put his arms around me and just said. "It's fine. Truly..."

"What the hell do you still see in me?" I wondered aloud now, and he just said. "I see a beautiful young woman who cares too much about everyone and never thinks twice about herself."

"Your view is biased."

"Maybe, but I know you."

"Not well enough to know I'm a right manwhore."

"You have such a way with words."

"Pfft."

"I don't understand half the things you say now. The 21st century has you wrapped around its little finger."

"Like Facebook then."

"Facebook?"

I looked at his raised eyebrow, then just laughed. "Oh, let's not go thee then. We'll be Twittering on then."

"Yes... I'm going to ignore the last ten minuets."

"God you're so old fashioned..."

_-ArBaN-_

I left Elijah now, wherever he wanted to go for the rest of the afternoon was up to him.

I had other things on my mind...

As I walked into the Grill, I cast my eyes and ears around for a certain man and found him at the bar, tapping the side of his glass of Scotch with a vacant look upon his face.

He looked up now as I walked forwards and sat next to him.

"Look, I'm sorry." I just sighed, and he didn't say a single word. Damon raised his glass and took a swig, emptying it before speaking.

"Sorry hmm?" he just chuckled bitterly, then I groaned. "Damon..."

"I give up on you. Happy now?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh I thought you would be."

"Damon I'm sorry ok? It was all my fault. Klaus... I didn't even need persuading or compelling. The blame is all mine."

"Damn right it is."

I got up now, making him say. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I only came back to make sure you still had enough blood to stop that bite coming up again. There's a few months worth in the fridge, I'll send more when you run out."

"But I don't want you to leave."

Now I turned properly and frowned. "Huh? You've changed your tune. Why hmm?"

"Arianne you know I care for you. Hell, I'll even put up with Elijah hanging around if you stay."

"Sure..."

He rolled his eyes, then grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and around the back of the place.

"Look Arianne-" he groaned, then took me by suprise by kissing me for a moment. "I love you ok?"

I was silent, then shook my head. "I'm not doing this anymore Damon."

"Oh? Was I better in bed than Klaus then?"

"Shut up for once." I hissed, turning away. Damons sly little chuckle got on my nerves so very much sometimes.

_-ArBaN-_

I was stood in the bedroom of the place Elijah was staying for a day or two before he moved off once more. The rain outside the window was hammering against the glass panes, me watching in silence as the flash of lightning shot across the sky.

The door opened now as Elijah returned.

"Arianne?" he called, and I nodded and said. "In here,"

The footsteps approached me now, then he stood beside me as I sighed. "October 17th. Today was when I was changed."

"309 now then?"

"Plus my real age, so yep. I'm 328."

"I'm over a thousand."

"Show off."

"No I'm not, I'm just stating facts."

"AKA show off."

Elijah chuckled, the said. "You know Klaus will be looking for you."

I nodded. "I know... and I don't plan on letting the bastard find me"

"Are you still up for killing him?"

I was taken aback by that, then after a moment, I nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Elijah nodded. "I have a plan."


	37. Running With Wolves

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Well, not too many chappies left tbh:( the storyline's comeplete in my notebook. But-! While writing it, I had a new Klaus/OC story idea. The first chapter is up- "Forsaken" big plans and won't dissapoint:D anywhoo, next up later and reviews much loved! x**

By morning, the rain hadn't let up one bit, the thunder still rumbling in the distance. But none of this registered in my mind-

I knew he'd come.

_"Cherie..."_

_"How many times. You can't call me that anymore."_

_Klaus sighed now, then ran a hand through his hair. "I never wanted-"_

_I laughed. "For me to find out? Well guess what, I did."_

_"I never wanted to hurt you." he just said, and I had never heard his tone to be so very... I suppose you could call it upset. I watched in silence as he walked up to me, then took my hands in his. "Arianne I never wanted to hurt you. It may seem... impossible, to you. But it's true."_

_He sighed and raised a hand to my cheek, eyes sincere. "It's true that I destroyed your family."_

_"But why keep me alive then."_

_Klaus stopped dead, then rolled his eyes. "You were a... bet. In those days I just didn't care for human life at all-"_

_"Still don't."_

_"Yes, but I did care about you. You were so... innocent and sweet. I told you what I was, and you loved me even though you knew what I was."_

_I scoffed now and turned away, but he grabbed my arm and said. "Three hundred years, Cherie. You can't just throw that away."_

_Now I met his eyes and hissed. "Watch me."_

_"Arianne-"_

_"No! You're a liar. And what about your family? You killed them too." _

_He was silent now, then said quietly. "Been talking to Elijah have we?"_

_"At least I can trust him. What about you?"_

_"Cherie, you know you can trust me. I lo-"_

_"Oh get lost you freak."_

_Klaus now glared, then chuckled lightly as he walked forwards, but all he did was say. "Is this where your heart truly lies?"_

_I nodded, and I swore I could see a tear in his eye, but it was gone in a flash. He'd learned to control his emotions hundreds of years ago. He sighed, then took me by suprise and kissed me for a moment, but I could feel no hate coming from him. _

_"One more chance." he asked me quietly, and I sighed, putting my forehead against his. "I'm sorry my love, but not this time."_

_His eyes just stared into mine with a gathering saddness, then he backed off and nodded. "Ok. If that's what you want... you know where I'll be"_

_"Niklaus..." I just called after him as he walked away, but he didn't look back once._

I woke up and found tears in my eyes and a sob in my throat.

_"Arianne?"_

Now I looked up and saw Elijah looking past the door, then walked in when he saw my tears. "Klaus?" he guessed and I nodded, looking down with a sigh.

"Why is it after everything that's happened... I still love him-?"

Elijah was silent now, but then walked over and sat next to me on the edge of the bed. "You and Klaus... I don't think he ever truly loved anyone except you."

I nodded in silence and sighed quietly. "I- I can't-"

"Kill him?" Elijah finnished for me, and I nodded, feeling as if I had let him down. "I can't. I'm sorry..."

Elijah shook his head. "I knew this would... happen..."

"I'm sorry. But I have to let him explain himself. He's still my fiance after all..."

He was silent now, then said. "As much as I am adverse to you going back to him... it's your decision. Your choice."

"I know that that plan... it would work. For sure it would. But... could you really find them?"

Elijah nodded. "I think I can. At least, I hope so."

I nodded in silence, then said. "I can't let him walk around as a hybrid for much longer. I'm worried he's knocked up a few girls already."

"If you find that he has, kill them if you get chance."

"Don't worry, I will."

Elijah hugged me now and said. "Take care and do not let him know what the plans are. I'll ask Bonnie about the ritual, she may know of a way."

"Is it even possible to do that to him? Again?"

He nodded. "It is possible, but it's luring him into a trap that will be the hard part."

I nodded now. "Leave that to me."

Elijah was silent, then nodded. He knew I wanted Klaus stopped. This curse, the one that had been on him... it should have never been broken.

But what was broken could be fixed right? All you needed was a new ritual, a new full moon...

A curse even he couldn't break this time.

"Right, I'm off "home"" I chuckled to Elijah now and he sighed. "You are too reckless. Are you telling Damon th-"

"No, he'll only mess it up. And besides- we're not together anymore anyway."

"Oh?"

"Don't go "Oh?" like that Elly."

"You need to stop calling me Elly."

"Why? Your reaction is so funny."

"So you wouldn't complain if I called you names?"

"Try it sweetie."

He chuckled now, then chucked me my coat. "Better get moving then."

I groaned and nodded.

Getting this plan to work was going to be nothing short of a miracle...

_-ArBaN-_

When sunset arrived, I was stood before the mansion in Savannah, wondering if he was still there. I raised a hand and knocked twice. The door opened not a minuet later and met shocked eyes.

"Arianne?" he said, genuine suprise in his voice.

I didn't react, but just said. "One more chance. That's it."

Klaus nodded and went to pull me into his arms, but I just walked past him.

I heard him sigh in defeat, then shut the door.

The trap was set, the bait laid down...

All we needed now was luck and for him to take it...


	38. Lost Then Found

**Chapter Thirty Eight- So! Finale tonight for the lucky people of USA:( Here in Britain, we don't get to watch it until Tuesday. Argggggh! You've no idea how annoying that wait isD: My idea for the S2 cliffhanger is Elijah pulling the blades from the other Originals and waking them up. That would be one epic way to end the season- it has to involve the other Originals:D Even more so that S3 is called "Year of the Originals" exciting stuff! Ian Somerhalder has been signed up for six seasons, so I find it very unlikely that he'll cop it. Let's face it- ratings suicide if they kill him. More like "The Damon Show" nowadaysXD not that I'm complaining! Anywhoo, next chapter and reviews much loved! x Nicola**

It didn't take Klaus long to sweet talk me into a good mood. Then again, he'd always been so very good at it.

I was laid out in bed, watching the sunrise through the window. There was a rustle from the sheets as Klaus returned and pulled the thick deep red covers over us, pulling me into his arms and kissing my cheek. It was like we were a regular couple, not a pair of monsters that were hundreds of years old. In his case, just over a thousand.

"How are you Cherie?" he said now, tracing a hand up my arm. I chuckled, head on his shoulder. "I'm good. Just your regular freakoid hybrid much like yourself."

"Thank you very much (!)"

"You are most welcome."

He sighed and raised a hand to his hair for a moment, watching the sun rise over the top of the deep pink cherry trees. "Sorry I'm such a dick."

I raised an eyebrow and looked to my right at him. "Oh?" I inquired and he met my eyes, raising his other hand and putting a finger under my chin, lifting it up so his sapphire eyes could meet mine. "I love you, Arianne. I know it seems I don't, but I do." he sighed. "It's all my fault that this happened to you in the first place."

"Which do you mean? My family being-"

"Cherie."

"No Nik, don't worry. It's all in the past." I told him, getting up onto his chest and letting my deep auburn hair fall either side of my face, almost hitting his own.

He chuckled and raised a hand to my cheek. "You're so beautiful." he smiled and I chuckled too, leaning down and kissing his neck. "What does Missy Arianne want to do today?" Klaus now asked, lips at my own and a growl in his throat.

"Well, it's still yesterday at the moment." I told him, kissing him for a moment, but then frowned at his smirk. He'd flipped us over before I had chance to react, making me jump.

I smacked his chest. "Don't do that!" I scolded and he grinned in his devilish way, leaning down and kissing me softly. All I could do was kiss him back, letting him put his arms around my neck and pull me closer, kissing me hungrily. "Je' Taime." he chuckled and I smiled against his lips.

"Je T'aime Nik."

"Stop calling me Nik, I feel like a chick."

"That rhymed."

He rolled his eyes, then moved back to my neck where I felt him bite me, blood trickling down my shoulder. I scowled and slapped the back of his head, making him let me go. "God where are your manners?" I scolded, and he just groaned in defeat.

This was fun!

_-ArBaN-_

Later when the sun fully rose we emerged. Well, Klaus did, I was having a lazy morning until he pulled me out of bed, making me yell in shock.

Still so very childish at times.

Klaus yawned now as I forced a bowl of Coco Pops in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and said. "Just what the hell is this?"

"Coco Pops."

"Ok... think I'll pass."

I smirked and just grabbed it from him, raising the spoon to my mouth and wiggled my eyebrows, eating it slowly and deliberately. He scoffed. "How can you make eating Coco Pops look sexy?"

"It's a gift."

He grinned slowly. "I'll say." then he walked back into the living room and settled in there, sticking the TV on. What the hell-?

I walked in now and raised an eyebrow. "What are you watching?"

"Some random show."

"Uh-huh. Then why is the DVD player on? My poor Supernatural DVDs..."

"First Eric, now Sam-?"

"Aha! So you do watch it!"

Klaus groaned now and set the remote down. "Ok, ok. So I watch Supernatural! That a crime?"

"Please say you're not drooling over Sam you gay-"

"Says the one that does it herself."

"Can you blame me? 6'4 hunk of... screw Eric, I'd have Sam anyday. Oh God he's so hot... I agreed when Lucifer put him in that white suit. Hated the damn shoes, but holy crap he looked-!"

"What about poor me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, almost forgot."

Klaus rolled his eyes and sighed. "The things I have to put up with."

I walked over and sat on his lap. "For the rest of eternity." I reminded him with a grin. He faked a groan, then frowned and eventually laughed, leaning forwards and picked something up of the top of the lamp. "I spy with my little eye-" he smirked, then I flushed and snatched the bra from his hand.

Childish was right.

_-ArBaN-_

I was having such a good time being back with Klaus that I almost forgot the real reason that I had "returned" to him.

Elijah texted. Texted-? Jeez, he was getting more modern by each hundred years!

_"I've found the witches." _Was all he sent, but I understood- the trap was in place...

God not so soon...

_"Give me a little longer." _I sent back, hoping against hope I could. I couldn't lose him just yet, no matter what...

_"Until full moon." _was the reply and my heart sank- just two more weeks...

Two more weeks before we killed him.

Permanantly.

_"Cherie? You look upset?"_

Klauses words snapped me out of it and I raised a hand to find tears on my cheeks. "Oh." I just laughed. "It's just because I yawned, don't worry."

He nodded with a frown, not trusting my tears. He knew me too well.

"It doesn't matter, honestly Klaus." I told him and he nodded, leaning forwards and kissing my temple. "If anything-"

"Nik, don't. It's all fine."

He nodded and now took my hands in his. "We're going out tonight."

"Are we?"

"Yes. I never realized... but we've never really had a date before."

I laughed now, a flush in my cheeks. "A date huh? I thought your idea of that kind of thing was a locked room full of innocent virg-"

"You can leave it there. And yes, a kind of date my twisted little girl."

I chuckled and kissed him for a moment. "Game on then."

_-ArBaN-_

Later that day as the sun started to set into the ocean, I pulled on my new sapphire blue summer dress and matching heels, curling my hair tightly and walked down the wide sweeping white marble staircase to find him stood at the bottom wearing a dark suit with red tie. He always did like red. Whether it was the bed covers or sofa colour.

"You look divine." he told me, stepping forwards and kissing my cheek. I chuckled and just said. "Where are we going?" He tapped his nose, then looked at my feet. "You won't need those." he grinned, making me frown, then pull them off and stand there bare footed.

"What are you-?" I started, but then let out a yell of suprise as he picked me up into his arms and grinned. "Hey look, no shoes!"

"You're mad."

"Not mad. Just... menatally damaged."

"Insane then."

"Ok, I'll let you have that."

He turned away with me still in his arms now, weighing as if I was a small child or less.

As he just walked, I understood where we were going. "Oooh, the beach?" I laughed, then yelped in shock as he let me go, crashing into the sand. "You bastard." I hissed, making him laugh. "You know my twisted humour-" he held out his hand now, and after a moments growling at him, I took it and we walked along down the beach together.

He led me to a dune where I saw a bottle of blood infused wine and, haha, a few wraps of his speciality. I'd taught him well how to cook, and his chicken wraps were just... plain gorgeous.

I sat down and grabbed one, grinning as I bit into it. "That is beautiful." I told him as he sat down next to me, pulling some of the annoying long grass up and throwing it aside.

"I know I'm good." he chuckled, pulling me into his arms and laid me back against his chest. For a homicidal, raving, lunatic like vampire- werewolf hybrid, he could be very sweet and romantic at times. Like that time in Venice. So romantic he deserved a medal.

I just sat there now, tears rolling down my cheeks where he couldn't see-

Why did we have to kill him...


	39. Big Trouble In Little Mystic Falls

**Chapter Thirty Nine- and the next:) FINALE SPOILERS! Oh wow! Could not believe that my theory on Originals blood AKA Klauses blood was the cure to a werewolf bite:D was not expecting that little idea of mine to be real:D kinda excited with that now lmao! Elijah getting killed was a bummer-_- let's face it, he'll be back in S3 with the other Originals. And WTF on the cliffhanger? Jeremy is probably on drugs again LMAO! Klaus and his new wingman Stefan... pfft, now that makes me laughXD Of course Damon didn't die lmao! The show would never, ever do that- I'll say it again; ratings suicide! Anywhoo, not many reviews on the last chapters:( just two. So, next up soon and reviews much loved(: Nicola**

When I woke up the next morning, back in the gigantic bed that was our mansion, Klaus wasn't there next to me.

I frowned and got up, heading downstairs. Now I stopped as I reached the bottom and growled a little, walking into the living room to see him sat on the sofa, a girl next to him, latched to her neck.

"Erhmm." I said, folding my arms in distaste. He looked up now, face scarlet. "Yes?" he asked me innocently, then I raised an eyebrow at the girl. He laughed. "Don't worry, I wasn't going to have sex with her."

"I should bloody well think not."

Klaus turned back to her now and bit down with a nasty wet crunch, making me wrinkle up my nose a little at the sound of it. Urgh.

"Whatever turns you on." I groaned, walking past into the kitchen where I had a less messy breakfast of toast and jam.

Not too long after, I heard the front door open and close, making me chuckle as he walked into the kitchen. "Letting her leave alive? You're going soft."

He stood before me now, then pulled me to my feet. "It's your fault." he groaned, then kissed me, face still covered in blood. He needed table manners more than anything. But I had to admit the girls blood on his lips tasted good.

"You do know you're changing me hmm?" he told me now, sky blue eyes meeting my own. I scoffed and he frowned. "You don't believe me?"

"A thousand years... I doubt I could do anything."

Klaus chuckled, raising a hand to my face and brushed the hair from it. "You'd be suprised, Cherie. I'm leaving these girls alive out of habit now. You really are changing me. I swear it."

"Enough to stop you from knocking up innocent-"

"Cherie, don't speak of that, ok?" He told me now in a stern voice, making me turn away, but he grabbed my arm and I snapped a little, turning back and slapping him across the cheek.

"Oww!" he complained, rubbing it, watching me stalk off.

Yeah. He'd not changed enough.

_-ArBaN-_

A week past before something... horrible happened.

Damon called me.

"Yep?" I asked as I sunbathed outside, sunglasses on.

_"Arianne?"_

_"Yes Damon?"_

_"I- I can't... your blood isn't working."_

I almost dropped the phone in horror now, a sinking feeling in my chest.

_"What do you mean-?"_

_"I mean that the bites coming back up. And... I can't... think straight..."_

_"Hang on, I'll be over soon enough."_

I ended the call and ran inside, panic rising.

"Cherie what's wong?" Klaus now asked as I passed him on the sofa. I didn't have time to answer and he caught me, pushing me against the wall in the process.

"Now what's wrong." he asked firmly. I groaned. "Damon. His bite... it's not healing up."

"Shame."

"Shame-?" I snarled, then pushed him hard away. "Damon is my friend. Probably my best friend. So if you know a cure, I suggest you tell me now."

Klaus sighed now, then shrugged. "Sorry, I don't know a cure."

I met his eyes and couldn't tell if he was lying or not. He wouldn't... would he? Lie about this? He knew how much I cared about Damon. We'd been through a lot...

But Klaus was jealous of Damon. Jealous of that bond he had with me...

Yes, he would lie about knowing a way to save Damon. I knew him well.

Or did I? I didn't know these days...

"I don't, ok?" he said now, meeting my eyes in a way that he would never dare do if he was lying.

"So you're going to Mysic Falls?" He chuckled now, making me snarl. "You're not coming."

"Why is that?"

"Do you remember the last time you were there?"

"About, ooh... a year odd ago?"

"Correct. Now, I don't want an awkward turtle moment."

"An awkward what?"

"Never mind."

"Well you're not going if I can't."

"Don't say you're getting possessive now."

"You're my fiancee. Can't I care about you?"

"Your definition of "care" is kill the people that I care about so you can have me all to yourself. Correct my dear Nik?"

"Ermm..."

"Exactly."

"But I'm still coming. Full moon soon enough. I wonder what would happen if I bit-"

"No biting damn you."

"Not even you?" he smirked, putting his arms around my neck and kissing me persuasively.

"No trouble. I mean it." I told him now, kissing his neck.

"You know me, I-"

"Don't start that again." I groaned, then bit into his neck with a chuckle- see how he liked being taken by suprise like that. Klaus tasted... pretty weird compared to all the others I'd ever had, but now I was so very used to it and didn't think twice. Sure he tasted funky because of his werewolf side, but oh well.

Blood was blood. Even if it came from a raving, insane thousand year old vampire-werewolf hybrid who was so damn paranoid that I was going to run off and leave him again.

Huh. What did I sound like then being its fiancee?

He didn't seem to mind anyway, because he chuckled and bit into my own, making me jump- the cheek of him!

"You taste of weirdness." he told me when he let me go. I scoffed. "You taste like wet dog."

Now Klaus raised an eyebrow. "A thousand years to get insulted... wasn't it worth the wait (!)"

I chuckled and finally sighed. But then it changed again as I poked his chest hard. "You are not going to cause crap in Mystic Falls. Ok? I mean it Nik. Can I trust you?"

He looked hurt by my words. "You know you can trust me, Cherie." I knew from his hard stared he wanted me to forget about the 1703 business. To my immense suprise, I had.

Trust Klaus to behave in Mystic Falls-?

His blood was going to my head...

But Damon was really, truly dying now.

I had to find a way to save him. And fast.


	40. Dangerous Deals

**Chapter Forty- next up later on( reviews much loved! x Nic**

When we got to Mystic Falls, Klaus was bored out his face and said. "I need a drink."

"No girls in the alley."

"Buzzkill." He grumbled, then walked off towards the place.

I, on the other hand, went off towards the Boarding House where Damon was dying. Literally.

As I knocked on the door, it flew open and Stefan faced me. "Arianne-" he said, but I had pushed past and dashed up the stairs to his room and pushed the door open with worried eyes, afraid of what I might see.

To my relief, a rather flushed Damon was on the bed with his eyes closed. I walked over and got onto the bed next to him. He opened his eyes a little and chuckled lightly. "Hello and welcome to my deathbed (!)"

"You're not funny."

"Oh, I'm hilarious."

I got under the covers with him and pulled him into my arms. "How are you feeling?" I asked seriously and he sighed, reaching with his other hand and pulled the covers of his arm. I swallowed hard when I saw the bite- it was in its final stages for sure.

"God sweetie..."I groaned, taking it gently into my hands. He winced badly and I abandoned the closer inspection.

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" he just said quietly and I growled. "You are not dying! Not on my watch-" I yanked my sleeve up and bit my wrist. "Try again."

"It's not going to work."

"Now. Or I'll lose it." I snarled and he groaned, biting into me, but then pulled away and coughed. "I can't..." he said through another cough. I groaned, seeing his eyes and realizing he wasn't making it up.

"What the hell are we going to do?" I said now, tears threatening to escape- Damon couldn't die. Hell no...

He just sighed and raised an arm, pulling me into his chest. "At least I have you here. Even if you are Klauses bitch."

I laughed weakly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Damon chuckled and closed his eyes against my chest, nodding off.

I let a tear escape now as I stroked the back of his head.

I needed to find that cure...

_-ArBaN-_

"How long do you think he has left?" Stefan asked me now when I came down. I shook my head, feeling hopeless. "He doesn't have til tomorrow, that's for sure."

He groaned now, then said. "Does Klaus-?"

"He says he doesn't." I just said, feeling my heart twinge painfully. Stefan nodded, like me, I didn't think he believed that. A thousand years... of course he would know what the cure was. He was just being in a foul mood because I cared about Damon. Not in that love way from before, but he was my best friend... I loved him in that way.

"Keep an eye on him, any change, let me know straight away." I told Stefan as I left.

I went to the Grill now and found Klaus being a loner and sat with a glass of Bourbon.

"He dead yet?" he asked rather cheerfully as I sat opposite. "No." I snapped, making him pout. "Shame."

"Klaus."

"Ok, ok. I'll let him die in peace."

"Or you could tell me about a cure."

"It old you-"

"I don't believe you."

"Well, you do still have feelings for him." he said accusingly, leaning forwards and meeting my eyes with his hard own. I groaned. "Nik, he's my best friend. I spent years with him after I left you that time. You can't just erase a bond like that. Yes I care about him... but I love you."

At the end, I continued meeting his eyes dead on so he knew I wasn't lying. He sat back now and sighed. "God you're such a pain. Of all people you want to save... it would be him."

"So you know a cure?"

He leant forwards, then just said. "Nope." then got up and walked away.

Argh, God... never try to talk to a jealous Original. Such piss heads.

_-ArBaN-_

I went back to Damon now to find him talking in his sleep a little, tossing and turning with the fever.

"Hey-" I sighed, getting in next to him and pulling him back into my arms. "Still alive?" I chuckled weakly and he laughed a little too. "Barely."

I sighed once more and just hugged him tighter. This was all my fault... he'd gotten the bite pushing me out the way of getting bitten myself. But I could heal, he couldn't...

He was quiet and still in my arms now, me saying random nonsense and crap from our past that had been so very fun. I nodded off myself.

When I woke up, Damon wasn't in bed, making me frown. But then I saw him at the window, looking out with a resigned expression. He glanced at me, then I saw his hand go to his ring, but I was up and forcing him onto the floor in the shade before he had chance.

"Are you nuts!" I snarled at him, grabbing the front of his shirt. He just looked away and muttered something that sounded. "I'm already dead."

I groaned now and put my forehead against his chest. "Damon, stop this. I told you, I'm going to find a cure. So no more suicidal thoughts."

"But I'm a homicidal, suicidal vampire. How can-"

"Zip it and get back into bed. Now." I ordered with a firm voice. He met my eyes with tired and pained sapphire ones, then sighed and got up, getting back into bed.

I pulled the covers over him and sighed, my hand on his chest. This was really happening. Damon was... going to die.

My phone buzzed now and I pulled it out, my heart even more heavy. It was from Klaus.

_"Fine I'll do it."_

I almost dropped the phone now and hastily texted back. _"You better not be joking."_

_"Nope. Just one condition we can discuss later on."_

Oh great. I knew he'd have some damn trick up his sleeve... a damned condition.

But for Damon...

_"Fine. Now what."_

_"Bring him outside."_

I frowned- what the hell-? But then put it away and went over to Damon, hoping I could trust Klaus. "Damon... come on. I have a cure. I think."

He frowned and opened his eyes. "What is it?"

"I don't know. Klaus is waiting outside with it... apparently."

"Apparently?" he scoffed, then sat up. "He's just going to rip my head off."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "He wouldn't dare in front of me. Believe me."

He met my eyes now, then frowned once more. "You really trust this prick, don't you."

I nodded.

"Well I think you're insane." He snorted, going to lie back down, but I pulled him up. "Trust me then." I told him firmly. He met my determined eyes, then nodded once. "Ok. I trust you." he raised a hand to my cheek and frowned a little, "I love you, Arianne." he told me quietly, then lent forwards and kissed me for a moment.

After just a second I pulled away. "Klaus is outside." I told him, meaning two things that he understood. He walked forwards now with a growl of displeasure.

The things I made him do...

Klaus was waiting outside the door with his arms folded and eyebrow raised as Damon stood in the doorway where he couldn't come in.

"Not looking so dashing anymore, are we?" Klaus smirked at him making me snarl a little, then he rolled his eyes. "Yes Cherie." then he held out his arm, smirk widenening. "Come and get it Salvatore."

I frowned, and Damon laughed. "You're a joke."

Klaus laughed now, then bit his wrist and cocked his head. "Scared, Damon?"

Damon glared. "I'd rather die."

Klaus looked at me and shrugged, the bite healing up on his wrist. "I tried, don't moan at me."

But I had understood. "Your blood is the cure?"

The smirk widened. "Cherie... why do you think you survived that werewolf bite last year? Yes, I heard about that."

"Because..."

"You had my blood in you, remember?" he grinned, folding his arms once more.

Now it all made sense how I was so... immune to bites. Jeez... no one had much chance of surviving if Klaus was the cure...

"So. Are the fish biting today Mr. Salvatore?" Klaus asked Damon again, that smirk of his widening. Damon looked at me, his eyes telling me that he thought it was a trap.

Klaus groaned now and asked me. "Arianne, be a sweetheart and go grab a cup would you?"

I nodded, then was back in a flash with it, handing it to him. Klaus bit his wrist and let the blood drip into it. "Just imagine it's a cup of tea." he smirked at Damon, who smiled sacastically back at him. Klaus now held out the cup, his bite healing up. Damon took it with a glare, then I watched as he drank it back in one, then turned away back into the house.

"No thank you?" Klaus called after him.

"Go to hell." was Damons reply.

Klaus now sighed and pulled me forwards, raising a hand to my face and bushed the hair from it. "Can we go home now?" he asked me, eyes bouring into mine. I nodded, then went inside to find Damon sat on the sofa, staring at his arm- it was healing as I watched.

"What deal did you make with him." he asked me now, not looking up. I stopped dead and just sighed. "Damon..."

Now he was in front of me and just growled. "I'm not worth it. You should have let me die."

"Let my best friend die? You're having a laugh."

"Arianne..."

"See you soon Damon." I said, turning away, but he grabbed my arm and met my eyes. "What deal did you make with him."

"I don't know." I just said, and he sighed, then lent forwards and kissed my cheek. "Take care of yourself." he just said quietly, and I nodded. "You too."

Then I was gone.

As I made my way back to the car, I had to wonder...

Just what kind of deal could Klaus make with me-?


	41. Wild At Heart

**Chapter Forty One- probably another chapter up later on(: won't be any updates over the next two days I don't think- very busy timetable over the weekendX( reviews much loved! x Nicc**

I set my bag down now as we returned home to the mansion. It was strange, actually having a place to call home...

"So..." I heard Klaus say behind me, then I turned and sighed. "What."

He walked forwards now and pulled me into his arms, brushing my hair back behind my shoulders with a grin. "The deal hmm?" he said, leaning forwards and kissing my neck.

I rolled my eyes. "Just say it already."

He looked up now and grinnged once more. "Well... the word "kids" comes to mind."

Now I growled and pushed him away. "You're not knocking up some-!"

"I didn't mean anyone else."

I frowned. "What-?" I was utterly confused, then he tilted his head and smirked. "You know what I'm talking about."

There was a scowl on my face now. "Oh? And just how am I supposed to have kids, hmm?"

"You are half werewolf. And they can have kids remember?"

So that was his plan- knock me up instead?

Not on my watch.

"You just gave me a reason never to sleep with you again." I snapped, turning away, but he caught my arm and said. "You did say you didn't want me knocking up some random woman. So..."

"Number one, I don't want kids. I'm over three hundred years old thanks. Two, not kids with you. They'd be-"

"Monsters?" Klaus offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Exactly." I said bitterly, folding my arms with a glare. "No. I'm not doing it."

"We made a deal, remember?"

"Well I wasn't expecting you to turn all rapist and go "I want to knock you up with the spawn of Satan!""

He laughed now and shook his head, then took me by suprise by pushing me onto the sofa.

"You dare." I snarled and he laughed. "What? You think I'd just force you?"

"I know you would."

He groaned now and put his forehead against my chest. "Cherie... I'd never force you. But!" he kissed my neck now. "Damon will, ahh, he won't be happy with what'll happen to him if you-"

"Why the hell are you being such a dick."

He sighed and kissed me for a moment. "Well, I don't want to get you hurth. But-"

"What are you going to do to Damon." I hissed, trying to push him off, but he was stronger than me by far. "Damon..." Klaus mused as he ran a finger over my collarbone. "Is gonna get one nasty shock when he wakes up. Don't worry," he hastily added. "He's still alive."

I truly hissed now, then his serious expression cracked. "Oh your face. That was worth a thousand years for!"

Now I realized he was joking and glared, but he got off me and just laughed.

"That was so twisted." I told him with narrowed eyes as he laughed, then he chuckled and turned to me. "Ah, that-"

I was up in a flash and slapped him. He scowled as I stalked off upstairs and slammed the door behind me.

Not too long later, I heard a peculiar noise from downstairs, then footsteps, a set of four. The bedroom door opened now and a black form shot in, making me frown, then the bed went down and I rolled my eyes.

"Klaus... shoo."

He'd done this to me before, turning into his wolf form at will since the curse had been broken.

The wolf jumped onto the bed now, then lay down next to me, putting his head on my lap, staring at me with big doleful eyes, a whine in his throat.

"Nope, that look's not going to work on me." I told him, rolling my eyes at just how much control he had over his other form. If I was a pure blooded vampire and not part werewolf, I was prepared to bet it would snap him. He raised his head and nuzzled my hand.

"Go away or I'll cut your tail off."

Now he whined and lowered his head, doing that great big puppy eyes at me again. I turned away and the wolf stood up, I ignored him now as he changed back. I reached down beside the bed and grabbed a pair of his jeans, throwing it over my shoulder and hitting him in the face.

"You can leave." I said bitterly, but he just climbed onto me and pinned me down. "Sorry yeah?" he said, raising an eyebrow. I met his eyes now and scoffed. "Sorry? Get lost."

"I know it was twisted, but look. You got an apology from me. That's..." he snorted. "Only you have ever done that to me." he chuckled, then took his hand and put it under my chin, making me look up and meet his eyes. "Sorry." he said softly, and I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Just don't ever mention that again." I told him, and he nodded. "Ok love." now he bent down and kissed me for a moment, making me think- he hadn't been lying when he mentioned it was possible now for me to get pregnant. If I turned my vampire side off, it was possible.

Oh bloody hell... that was the last thing I needed- getting pregnant.

Just how would it even happen with my messed up body-? Plus there was no telling what the kid would be...

Born of two hybrid monsters...

A mixture of me and Klaus...

I sighed and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him once more, running a hand up his still bare chest.

"Cherie..." he now said, pulling away. I frowned up at him. "What?"

He grinned. "I have something to teach you."

"Well I hope you can teach it me from here." I grinned, kissing his neck, but he pulled away, making me scowl. "Come on." he grinned, then pulled me up.

_-ArBaN-_

He led us to the massive ballroom and stopped us in the middle.

"You know how I change?" he told me, eyes bouring into mine. I nodded and he cocked his head. "You can do that too. It doesn't have to be the full moon that changes you. If you control your other side, you can turn at will too."

Now I was taken aback. "What-?"

Klaus nodded, then raised his hands and put them either side of my face. "Close your eyes." he said quietly, and I obeyed.

"Clear your mind and find that other side." he told me and I frowned, doing so. It was hard for a start, then I got it, finding that other, wilder side of me. I nodded and Klaus said. "Just get past the barriers, let it change you."

I flinched now as it felt like a burning through my body.

"Come on, just try it." Klaus encouraged, but I shook my head. "What if I start killing people-?"

"Who cares?"

I opened my eyes and glared. "Niklaus."

"Ok, ok. Relax. Try again mon Cherie."

Now I nodded and closed my eyes, doing the whole process and gritting my teeth, trying not to scream as my body erupted into flames.

My eyes snapped open now, staring up at the high ceiling and chandelier. Now I closed them and let myself go...

This was going to be one great big mistake I knew...


	42. Thicker Than Blood

**Chapter Forty One- oh, and I read today from the official site spoilers that a few of the Originals is called Alice, Marco, Emilia and Adrienne. Man so similarXD no idea if these are the real names or not, but I'm gonna be using them and twist the storyline around a tad that some of the Originals are still being hunted down(: anywhoo, reviews much loved! x Nicc **

I woke up with a start now, blinking into the sunlight above me. Now I heard a low moan and felt a bare arm tighten around me. I looked around and saw Klaus fast asleep, blood smeared across his face, hair messed up and matted with blood and dirt.

Now I frowned and raised a hand to my head, trying to remember what had happened. Urgh, thinking was too much effort. I sat up and groaned, running a hand through my matted hair.

Klaus stirred now and sat up, running a hand through his own. "Good morning." he said, then I rolled my eyes, then froze- I remembered...

I'd changed, Klaus following suit. We'd gone for a run...

Oh hell... I now realized as I looked at my hands- I was covered in blood. We'd found a town... and tore it apart.

It had been such a buzz... changing back and forth. I'd enjoyed it.

"Fun night." Klaus yawned, then stood up. I looked up and saw that we'd curled up in the grounds of our mansion where it was safer and quieter.

I sat there for a moment, watching him vanish inside, probably going to grab a shower. I got up and walked inside, grabbing my clothes from the ballroom floor as I went, sticking them aside and grabbing my dressing gown and walked upstairs to where Klaus was drying his hair. Such a chick at times.

"I think I have Senior girl stuck in my teeth." he groaned now, then looked at my expression in the mirror. "Told you it was fun." he grinned, and I sighed. "We tore up a town."

"Oh well. They're only humans."

Why wasn't I objecting to that-? I had more respect for humanity that him...

Or used to. Klaus had changed me.

It was full moon tonight, and I had no inclination to lure Klaus to Mystic Falls to kill him. Kill him-? It was an eternal party with him. I loved him, he loved me...

Why was there a reason to end it?

"Yeah, it was fun." I told him, putting my arms around his waist and kissing his neck. He raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Let's just say I think the wolf in me has been bought out."

He turned and chuckled. "Are you really up for all this?" I nodded with a grin, and he raised a hand to my cheek. "So you're just going to switch your emotions off and-"

"Party. Damn right."

He grinned slowly. "You have just made my millenium."

I chuckled and cocked my head. "You're so adorable when you do that."

"I'm not supposed to be adorable."

"You have a tail, Nik."

"So do you."

I scoffed and he grinned. "Well, what do you want to do now? Two immortals, not a care in the world and that same world is ours."

Now I frowned and just shrugged. "I've no idea." but Klaus now frowned at his mobile and walked over to it, picking it up.

"Christian." he just said, then his face turned into a slow grin. "Thank you for that. I'll be right along."

He turned to me and grinned. "We're headed to Indiana."

I frowned, sitting on the bed and crossing my ankles. "And the reason for that-?"

Klaus grinned. "Oh, someone I've been hunting down for a while."

"Just who exactly?"

"Well..." he sighed, then sat down next to me and said. "Basically, she's gonna be pretty pissed to see me. But-!" his grin widened. "I have you. My secret weapon?"

"Oh?"

Klaus chuckled and carressed my cheek. "This one has been wanting to kill me for quite a while, and she's such a bitch..."

"You want to kill her?" I guessed and he nodded. "Hole in one mon Cherie."

"Have I met her before?"

"No, but you'll recognize her in a way. Trust me."

I frowned and nodded. "Ok then."

We left Georgia now and headed for Indiana, planning as we went.

In the car as Christian drove, us two plain lazy, Klaus got out a blade that I frowned at. "That blade... that's a-?"

"Silver and white ash wood, yep."

"Then why-?" then I realized. "This is an Original we're going after. Isn't it?"

He didn't meet my eyes as he ran a finger up the blade, cutting the skin a little, but it healed up soon enough. "Yes." he finally said and I nodded. "This is the reason Elijah hates you, correct? You've been killing your brothers and sisters-?"

"And mommy and "daddy" dearest."

I shook my head and frowned. "Klaus... why. This, these Originals are your family."

"Family that want to kill me."

Now I met his eyes and sighed. Klaus asked. "Are you still with me, Cherie?"

_"You know I am."_

_-ArBaN-_

As we rolled into Fort Wayne, I asked Klaus. "What's her name anyway?"

"Not that hard to forget since it's so like yours. Adrienne."

"Blonde?"

"Brunette actually." he chuckled. "My parents I already have, two of my brothers and a sister."

"So how many are left?"

"Hmm, Alice and Adrienne. And-"

"Elijah." I finished for him, listening to the silence between us. "Are you going to kill him too?" I asked quietly, and he sighed. "Only if he tries to attack me again. That ok?"

I nodded and put my head against his chest. "You know I love you right."

"Yes Cherie. I certainly do... and I'm going to need your help luring her out."

_-ArBaN-_

I watched through the crowded room as the tall brunette sat at the bar, sipping on a cocktail. She certainly had style with her black leather high heels and smart clothes. She had Elijahs taste in clothes alright.

Now I walked over and sat next to her. "Not got change for a dollar have you?"

She turned her head to me and I saw Elijahs eyes staring back at me. "Uh, yeah. Sure." she reached into her bag and got the correct change.

Well, she seemed... nice enough.

"Here." she smiled, handing me it. I took it and she froze, eyes widening. "I know you..." she said, getting up, eyes widening in panic. "You're Arianne de Lune."

I laughed. "I get that alot. Seems like the entire world knows my name."

She hissed quietly. "You and Klaus... how could you-? How could you let him do that to the rest of the-!"

"Actually, soon to be sister-in-law no doubt, I didn't find out til earlier, so button it."

Adrienne snorted in laughter and drained her drink. "You are such a-"

"Klaus is here you know?"

Her eyes widened, proving Klauses theory on her being scared of him correct. She tensed up, then was gone in a flash. But only I head that screech of Klaus ramming that stake through her chest, immobilizing her for a short while.

I got up and found Klaus outside, watching Christian and another witch he'd found drag her into the car, then say something, a spell.

"Well, I have a sister to interrogate." Klaus smiled, then turned away, walking the opposite direction to the car driving away.

This was going to be interesting...

Later on when I returned to the place Klaus had told me to come.

I walked forwards to Klaus who was stood outside the room, then he held out a hand. "Don't go inside. You'll get trapped."

Now I sighed and looked inside to see Adrienne tied to a chair with spelled chains so she couldn't bust out. "Why are you tying her up?" I asked with a frown and he sighed, folding his arms. "Because she knows where Alice is. They always stay near each other." he chuckled. "It's just a case of... ah, waiting. She never had much patience."

"And she can hear you." Adrienne snapped and Klaus chuckled. "Steady on sis." then he nodded to Christian and the new witch, Leo his name was. They raised a hand each and Klaus stepped into the room, me close behind.

He stood before his sister now and smiled. "Adrienne, it has been too long."

"Bite me (!)"

Klaus chuckled. "No thank you. Now-" he grabbed a chair and sat before her. "Where's Alice."

"Drop dead." she snarled, trying to break free, but couldn't. Adrienne looked up at me and laughed. "You damn freak."

"Easy there." Klaus frowned and lent forwards. "That's my fiancee, show some respect."

"Respect my ass!"

Klaus rolled his eyes, then nodded to Christian who put his hands on Adriennes head and closed his eyes. Her own widened and I could see she was fighting back a yelp of pain. Even for an Original like her, Klaus knew ways to torture them.

She shook her head and said to me. "He doesn't love you. He's not capable of love."

Klaus now stood up and nodded for me to come over. "Think I would do this then?" he smirked, then kissed me passionately before her, a smirk on his lips.

Adrienne glared the whole time, then laughed. "You always were the freak of the family, Niklaus."

"That's what mommy said-." Klaus smirked, letting me go and folding his arms. "right before I stabbed her in her heart."

She shook her head. "You bastard..."

"Oh, sticks and stones love." he chuckled, then raised a stake and looked at it, then rammed it into her chest. "I'm bored now. Where is she."

"Kill me then."

"Oh I will... right after you tell me sweetie."

Adrienne had the same smirk as Klaus. "You can give up right now then."

Klaus groaned and raised a hand to her cheek, tracing a finger down it. "Such a shame, sister..." I watched him reach into his back pocket. The he kissed her cheek and backed off.

She snorted. "Son of a-" but she never finished as Klaus stabbed her in the heart with the blade. She gasped and looked down at it, slowly fading away into a state like I had seen Elijah in.

Klaus snarled now and turned away, punching a hole through the door in anger as he passed.

He was going to be in such a pissy mood all night now thanks to Adriennes refusal to spill.

Great (!)


	43. Born Of Blood

**Chapter Forty Three- and the next(: thankie much for the reviews folks, should be another up later on:D x Nicc**

The next dawn I was stood at the end of the pier outside our home in Savannah, staring out into the deep blue sea, spray lashing at me from colliding onto the slightly worn away wood.

Maybe I was... changing. I'd almost forgotten about Mystic Falls by now with what had been happening. Klaus had truly changed me into a monster, and... I loved it. This ability to change at will, slaughtering endless towns... it was fun. I enjoyed it, sharing one of the activities Klaus enjoyed the most.

I kicked a shell of the pier and into the water now where it vanished instantly. Now arms crept around my waist, lips just below my ear.

"Something troubling you, Cherie?"

Now I shook my head and sighed. "Just thinking, it doesn't matter."

"It does matter. Now what's on your mind?"

I turned to him and just said. "Am I a monster?"

Klaus frowned, then chuckled. "A beautiful monster."

"Nik, be reasonable."

He rolled his eyes. "I see no problem with you being... like that. You're a beautiful, smart girl..." he raised a hand to my cheek briefly. "I love you. Over three hundred years, and I still do."

I chuckled and let him kiss me softly for a moment, then I turned back to the sunrise, his chin on my shoulder, watching it with me.

_-ArBaN-_

Klaus was quieter later on that day, making me wonder just what was up with him, for he was never like this. Quiet, I meant.

"So... what's the big silence for?" I asked him now as he sat reading a book, a glass of blood in his other hand.

Klaus closed his book and looked up at me, cocking his head a little. "Life in general. It's hard work being an evil psychopath." he set his glass down down and got up, walking over to the liquor cupboard and pulled out two massive bottles of vodka and gave me one. "So I say we get drunk and party the day and night away."

I raised an eyebrow and looked at the vodka, then chuckled. "You've finally gone insane."

"I did hundreds of years ago thanks."

"Then ok, let's party!" I grinned, opening the bottle and taking a gulp, wincing at its sharpness in taste.

A few hours later, we were both out our faces, playing truth or dare. But with us, there was no limit on neither question.

Klaus chuckled now, going to run a hand through his hair but missed in the first attempt. "What did you think of me when you first saw me?" he asked, starting on his second bottle.

I laughed and very nearly finished my first. "Pretty boy with gay curly hair."

"You're lying."

"Then what did you think of me?"

"That I wanted to get into your pants. You were this totally innocent young woman that I just wanted to bite the crap out of."

I laughed and shook my head. "Why does that shock me (!)"

He got of his place on the floor and shuffled over to me, pushing me onto the woolly rug. "Damn you are so hot." he told me, then snarled and bit hard into my neck. I took a swig of my vodka, then bit into his shoulder, watching the blood trickle down his front.

Klaus hiccupped now and let me go in suprise, making me do the same and laugh- he could be so very... normal at times. With me anyway.

I finished my bottle and chucked it aside, walking over to the door to the kitchen where another was half open.

"Where do you think you're going?" he smirked, getting up and his stance turned into a hunting one. I smirked too, then took off, changing forms as I reached the door, dashing into the grounds.

I padded through the place and heard the one following me and sped up, wondering just how I had managed to change when I, we, were both so very drunk.

We'd done worse, that was for sure.

Something collided with me now, a wolf that was bigger in both muscles and size. It pinned me down, canines bared and a snarl on its animalistic face. I changed back with a snarl of pain, but I was used to it. That wild side in me was suited perfectly. Klaus turned back now, then told me with a grin that seemed pretty much drunken. "Got ya."

Whatever was bugging Klaus, he soon managed to erase it from my mind.

Well, the alcohol had.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day, I decided to return to Mystic Falls for a little while. Klaus agreed, busy on finding his sister, Alice, and her location. Adrienne was still dead, now residing in the spare room where he was going to try asking her again when he yanked the blade out.

He trusted me anyway. I think I was the one he trusted the most, nowadays at least.

"I shall see you very soon, Cherie." he told me now, kissing me for a moment before he turned and vanished.

Now I made my way to Mystic Falls, a trick on my mind concerning Damon and the others. It was full moon by the time I arrived, glaring high above the town as I stepped forwards in my wolf form, eyes glinting through the darkness, listening to the vampires inside talking softly, an occasional smarmy comment here and there.

Now I dashed forwards and growled a little, making the comments stop, then as the window shattered, I saw Damon and Stefans faces of utter shock and suprise when they saw me... but they didn't know it was me.

I stalked Damon now through the house- it was kinda funny how he was scared of me. Then again, after surviving that werewolf bite, I would be too.

With a growl in my throat, I lept for him and he caught my side, chucking me away. Stefan went for me now, but I turned on him and had to stop myselfl from biting him. Klaus wouldn't be so lenient with him.

Now I pinned Damon to the floor, way much more stronger than him. But now I prodded his cheek with my nose and with a snarl, changed back.

"Arianne-?" he just said in disbelief, still pinned under me. I chuckled. "Your face was a picture."

"But... you're a wolf-?"

"Half actually."

Damons eyes narrowed. "What has he done to you."

I cocked my head and chuckled. "Not too much. We've been busy."

Stefan came in now, then rolled his eyes and pulled his jacket off, putting it over me. I'd forgotten about the starkers bit when you changed back. Oh well, not like Damon was complaining anyway.

"Well, I'll be in the shower." I told him now, getting up and walking off.

_-ArBaN-_

Damon was sat on his bed when I came out, a towel wrapped around me.

"What's happened to you?" he asked me now, rather accusingly to be honest.

I rubbed my wet hair and chuckled. "Wolf wise or-"

"You. What happened to leading Klaus here last month? Actually, why haven't you gotten in touch or anything!" he was almost yelling at the end, and I raised an eyebrow. "It's my life Damon. And why didn't I last month? Because I love him, ok?"

Damon glared now. "So you're just like him."

I laughed. "You don't need to sound so... jealous."

"Jealous of him? That is total BS."

Now I sighed. "Look Damon- I've known him for so very long-"

"He's lying to you! He doesn't love you!"

"Like you?" I said coldly, my eyes on his. He didn't reply, so I walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his long shirts since I already had a pair of leggings running around under his bed from a while ago. My current clothes were downstairs. I pulled it on, a good few sizes bigger than me, but oh well.

"I don-" I started, but then yelped in shock and suprise as something got plunged into my back, then I felt myself shut down and collapse.

When I groaned and came around, I found myself in the cellar, locked in. My muscles were aching like hell. Vervain and wolfsbane I realized, then groaned a little. Bastards...

_"Belle, you suprise even me."_

I looked up and saw Eijah leaning against the wall, staring at the ceiling. Now I sat up against the cold stones and said. "Oh?"

He looked at me and just said. "What has Klaus done to you..."

I laughed a little. "Not another one saying that."

"Oh but you have. I've heard about those towns. He has changed you in more than one way, correct?"

"If you mean me having a tail, correct."

Elijah sighed, then said. "Why have you been helping him hunt down my siblings?"

I frowned, then realized. "Oh, Adrienne."

"Where is she."

"No idea. Klaus took her somewhere. He won't let me see where the others are."

Now that got his attention. "What-? They're not buried at sea?"

My frown deepened now. "No. They're not."

Elijah was silent, then crouched down before me. "Please don't lie to me. Where are they?"

"I seriously don't know." I told him, and it was true- Klaus wouldn't let me near the place where his parents and siblings were. In case of situations like this one he had told me.

Elijah believed me anyway, then sighed. "You're changing, Belle. And I don't mean the wolf side."

"You knew about that?"

He nodded. "It was... possible. But I never imagined Klaus would... show you how to do it." He was silent after, then got up and pushed the door open. "We're not letting you go back to him." he told me before closing and locking it behind me.

Great (!) couldn't even visit "friends" now without getting locked up by them.

_-ArBaN-_

Damon came down later on, putting his forehead on the bar and going quietly. "We're just doing this because-"

"Bastard." I hissed, turning my back to him.

Stefan came now in a flash, then snarled at me. "Where is she!"

I raised my eyebrow at his sudden appearance. "She who?"

"Elena. She's gone."

Now I chuckled. "You kidnapped me and tortured me. I don't think my fiance is pretty happy about that at all."

Stefan glared, then shook his head. "You really have changed Arianne. Such a bitch now." then was gone in a flash.

Damon looked at me now. "You really think Klaus has her?"

"Oh, he gets possessive caveman over me. I assure you it's him."

He shook his head. "Well he's not having you."

"Good luck getting Elena back!" I laughed after him. It didn't suprise me, him taking her for them taking me. Klaus was one sneaky bastard, but he did care about me. It was only not being invited in that was stopping him from marching in here himself.

Man I loved that, whatever he was, sometimes.

But Damon and everyone was right...

Maybe I had changed...


	44. Another Chapter In Your Book

**Chapter Forty Four- and the next(: probably another up later. Reviews very much loved! x Nicc**

I sat in the locked room, staring at the ceiling in boredom.

Well, not for long. The bolt rattled and both Stefan and Damon walked in, Stefan looking sour.

"Right. Out." Damon said and I stood up, walking past him without a single look at either.

"Where's Elena?" I asked conversationally as I went upstairs with the pair on my tail.

"Klauses bargining chip." Damon just said, then I laughed. "Glad to know I'm worth something."

Stefan went for me but I dodged neatly and went off upstairs.

"So... I'm off." I smiled as I reached the door, but their expressions said otherwise, so I ran for it.

_-ArBaN-_

Oh I knew the place he would be. I knew his patterns very well- over three hundred years together gave you that.

I knocked on the door and Leo opened it, letting me walk in and see Elena tied to the chair in the middle. She gave me an evil look that made me scoff. "Don't give me evils, they locked me up."

"Cherie?"

I looked behind me and saw Klaus walking in, now looking curious.

"Hey." I chuckled, walking up to him and hugging him for a moment.

_"Great, you can let me go now."_

Klaus let me go and walked over to her, then chuckled. "Not just yet my lovely." he raised a hand to her cheek but she flinched away, making him chuckle. "You're no longer of use to me, so I'd watch my words." he lent forwards and said in her ear. "Accidents happen."

I rolled my eyes and tapped the top of his head. "Stop being psychotic for five minuets and let her go already."

He turned to me and frowned. "Why? This is fun."

"Come on, stop being such a brat and let Elena go."

Klaus groaned and nodded to Leo, who raised a hand and Elena was able to get up. She watched us all apprehensively, then ran for the door, but Klaus grabbed her and said. "Leaving so soon?" he snarled and I watched him bite into her neck, making her scream.

I rolled my eyes, wondering just why I wasn't feeling any pity... then again, I had switched my emotions off a good while ago.

"Now lets take her back." Klaus grinned, looking like a little boy with red paint all over his face.

When we got to the Salvatore Boarding House, Klaus called. "Steffy, Damon, look what I've got."

The front door opened now and the pair came out, Stefan was glaring. There was an expression on Damons face that I couldn't discurn, but he was looking at me rather than Klaus or Elena.

Stefan started forwards, but Klaus said swiftly. "You can stay there, Salvatore."

Now Stefan snarled and yelled. "You got Arianne, now let her go."

Klaus cocked his head. "She escaped, so I consider our bargain terminated."

"You bastard-!" Stefan growled, then started forwards, but I watched in silence as Klaus bit his wrist and put it to Elenas mouth. "One more step, Salvatore. That's all you need."

_"Klaus, stop it."_

He glanced at me now, then scoffed. "These two locked you up."

I walked forwards and pulled Elena away, letting her go back running to Stefan. "They didn't touch me, so stop this now."

He stared into my eyes for a moment, then glanced at the trio briefly, then walked off without another word.

Now I walked towards the trio, but Stefans glare made me stop, then he turned away with Elena in his arms back to the house. I was left staring at Damon, who we staring back. But now he sighed and turned without a word back to the house.

Everything was falling apart...

_-ArBaN-_

As I was walking back to the place Klaus was, I heard footsteps, then a figure appeared before me, stopping me in my path.

"Elijah, move" I just said, looking at the floor rather than his eyes.

"Belle, what are you doing?" he just said now, and I finally looked up and shook my head. "I don't know..."

He was quiet, then sighed. "You are going to get yourself hurt."

"That happened years ago. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't have to be." was his reply, and it reminded me of a time in the 1700s... when I first decided I had loved him.

_I was tossing and turning in bed, trying to ignore the storm that was raging outside the window, the branches smashing onto the panes as if they were trying to get in._

_The candle went out now, plunging me into darkness and the smell of a burnt out candle. The lightning crashed once more, making me whimper- I'd always been afraid of the thunder and lightning since I was a small girl. My fear hadn't changed abit._

_"Arianne?"_

_The door to my oom was open now, and I sat up with wide eyes. But now a candle was lit and I saw Elijahs frown. I sat there, my chest heaving as he lit the candles that had gone out. Now as the room was lit up in a warm orange glow, Elijah sat down next to me and poured a glass of water from the stand, giving it to me. I nodded in thanks and took a sip._

_"Thank you." I now said, setting it down beside me and watching the storm rage past the curtains. Another flash and I flinched. Elijah saw and rolled his eyes. "Scared?"_

_I sighed and nodded. "Yes. I'm only human..."_

_He chuckled now, then said in a light voice. "You're very different, for a human."_

_"Because I love Klaus?"_

_"Yes, you could say that too."_

_We were both silent now, then I sighed. "When is Klaus returning?"_

_Elijah chuckled. "No doubt soon enough." he pulled the covers over me now and went to get up, but I raised a hand and caught his arm, going. "Please don't leave me."_

_He looked at me for a moment, then sighed and sat back down, pulling the covers futher up us both. I crossed the line and put my head on his chest, closing my eyes._

_The sound of the storm seemed to melt away now as he put an arm around me and pulled me close. I knew of the pair that Elijah was the more... nicer-? Could I even say that? He was about the same age as Klaus, but so very different and similar at times._

_"You're going to get hurt, staying with us." he now said, so quietly I almost missed it. I nodded. "I know." Now he was silent, and I looked up to see him frowning. "Then why do you stay?" he now asked and I laughed a little._

_"Because it feels like I've finally found my place in the world."_

_"With us? You're in so much danger staying."_

_"I wasn't aware that you cared." I retorted, then felt myself asking. "Have you ever... loved anyone?" I wasn't expecting him to answer, but he spoke._

_"Once, I think." he sighed, then he added. "You've no idea how long my brother has been against the idea of love."_

_I frowned, but he spoke once more. "I still say you should leave. You will get hurt, and there will be a time me or Klaus can't save you."_

_"Until that time then."_

_"You are being incredibly foolish, Arianne."_

_I nodded. "I know. But I won't be living forever like you two. Unless Klaus changes his mind and lets me turn."_

_"No..."_

_"You don't want me to turn either?"_

_"No, I don't. You are much more suited for staying human. I agree with my brother." He replied, then lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, taking me by suprise. But then he sighed. "Goodnight, Arianne."_

_I let him leave now, a twinge in my chest-_

_I'd refused all those suitors, all those proposions of marriage..._

_And now fate had thrown me two brothers I truly cared for..._

I was bought back to reality now, then stared at the very same man from three hundred years ago.

"I'm sorry." I just told him, then went to walk past, but he grabbed my arm and said. "Belle, don't do this."

I pulled away and just shook my head, then lent up and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Elijah..." then turned away and left him standing there.

Like I always had...

_-ArBaN-_

I just lay on the soft grass of the orchard, staring up at the clear blue sky when we returned home, the past on my mind. Hell I had changed...

Now a shadow crossed me and Klaus looked down at me, upside down it seemed. "Cherie, I'm sorry." he just said now, leaning down and kissed me for a minuet or two. Pretty awkward when it was upside down, but he did it all the same.

I sighed when he let me go, then said. "What now hmm?"

He frowned at me now, looking utterly taken aback. He plonked himself beside me and said curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that this stuff isn't for me. And you've changed, my love. You don't need to be so overprotective of me. I'm not a child."

"You are to me." was his reply and I groaned. "Exactly. Sure I'm about seven hundred years younger than you, but I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not stupid."

I just got up and walked off inside.

It was later that night, Klaus fast asleep with his arms around me that I felt sick, which was rather... unusual. That hadn't happened in years.

I scowled and pulled away from him, leaving Klaus in bed as I went into the bathroom and looked at my reflection for a moment- hell I looked paler than usual.

Now I rubbed my stomach and raised the other hand to my head, rubbing it for a moment. Jeez what was wrong with me-? I looked at my eyes and saw them flash golden yellow for a moment, then my eyes widened as I wondered. It was impossible... right-? I knew it wasn't, he had told me himself...

My eyes went to my stomach, in shock or fear, I couldn't tell...

Looked like Klaus had gotten his side of the deal after all...


	45. Only Memories

**Chapter Forty Five- well, here's the next(: sorry it's a tad lateXD anyway, reviews much loved! x**

How the hell I was going to tell Klaus I thought I was pregnant eluded me. Then again, he wouldn't be against it... it was the reason he had broken his curse after all.

But hell-! Pregnant? Number one, I didn't want kids. Two... the kid was going to be a monster with parents like us.

_"Arianne?"_

I jolted in shock now as Klaus knocked on the bathroom door where I'd locked myself in.

"Gimme a moment." I just said, lifting my shirt and prodding my stomach a little. Was I really-?

"Are you ok in there?" he asked now, with that frown on his face no doubt. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair- I had to tell him... sooner rather than later...

Great (!)

I opened the door now and just sighed. "Yes, I'm good."

Klaus frowned, then said. "You look a little peaky. You're lying. What's wrong."

Now I groaned and just got onto the bed, pulling the pillow over my face. "Doesn't matter." I muttered, but the pillow was gone in a second and Klaus had an eyebrow raised. "Sure... I believe you (!)"

I laughed rather bitterly. "Really want to know? Ok then-" I sat up and glared a little. "I think I'm pregnant."

Now that took him aback, of all the things he was expecting me to say, that wasn't one of them.

"Oh." he just said, and I rolled my eyes. "Woopee (!) You have your side of the deal after all..."

Now he stepped forwards and raised a hand to my cheek, inspecting me it seemed. "No... you're not. It's an after effect of your change." I noticed his said this in a dull voice, therefore, he was telling the truth.

Quite the relief to be honest.

"It's not that easy, getting someone pregnant with..." he rolled around for a word, but ended up saying. "With what I am."

I raised and eyebrow and he turned away, picking up a glass of blood and raised it to his lips. "Full moon is the only chance, I may be able to change at will, but it doesn't let me-"

"I really don't want to know when the best time for you to screw someone is."

"You were the curious one."

That reminded me now of a time back in 1704 or 1705...

What happened after I was changed.

For ninety years, til 1793 when I was travelling with Klaus...

I was a monster.

_October 1705_

_I was stood in front of the window, my fingers playing with the lapis necklace hanging around my neck. It was lucky that Klaus had me one made, even had it spelled in case the worse should happen... which it had. _

_The sun was setting now, marking my first day as a vampire. But the thing was... I didn't want to become a cold blooded killer, my compassion for human life was holding me back. I was nothing like Klaus when it came to descimating towns- oh I knew very well that he did it. Had immense fun in doing it too..._

_It made me feel sick to my stomach._

_"Are you coming, Cherie?" that very same man... vampire, asked me now. I turned to him and sighed. "No."_

_Klaus frowned and walked forwards. "Why?" he just asked, stopping before me, but I just sighed. "I don't want to... hurt them."_

_He laughed now and raised a hand to my shoulder. "Cherie... just let go of your human self. Ok? Trust me." he raised his other hand to my cheek and cocked his head. "Trust me." he said once more, running a thumb over my cheek._

_I sighed and nodded. feeling nervous, and he picked up on that as he chuckled and said. "You are afraid of what you are."_

_"And if I am?"_

_His smirk grew and he took my hand. "Let's help you get over it then-" he walked us out of the place and into a nearby village where he put a finger to his lips, then walked into the town square, a second later, the wooden shrine of some sort was ablaze and Klaus backed us up, us both watching from the shadows as near enough the whole town turned out to extinguish the flames._

_I looked at Klaus, but he was gone._

_Then the screaming started. As I looked into the middle of the square, I saw him, smirking and covered in blood. He dropped the young woman to the floor and watched as all the others went to run away._

_He walked over to me and extended a hand. "Shall we?" he asked with that smile. I stared at his hand, then hesitantly took it, letting him lead me forwards into the square, then he grabbed a passing man and bit into his neck with a snarl, then held him out for me. I saw the fear in the mans eyes and shook my head. Klaus groaned and dropped the guy._

_"I can't, Klaus." I groaned and he sighed, pulling me forwards, then said. "Come on, it's fun." he lent forwards and kissed me, making me taste the blood on his lips. I was shocked how... good it tasted and kissed him harder, trying to get more blood of him lips, but there was none left. I gasped and backed up a little as I felt my fangs for the first time, cutting into my bottom lip._

_"More?" he guessed with a chuckle, and I felt myself nodding. He turned me around and said into my ear. "The whole town's for you, Cherie..."_

_I spied a woman hiding behind a carriage, and I could hear her heart beating faster than any horse could run. I found myself walking forwards, then grabbed her as she went to run. I stared at her with a slight frown as she screamed at my face, then as I went to let her go, Klaus caught her and bit into her, silencing him._

_"Here-" he said, rather finally this time, and I stared at her for a second once more, then let something in me snap as I chomped into her neck, making her scream._

_As Klaus vanished, her scream wasn't the only one._

_The first town me and Klaus raided... and it wasn't the last._

Klaus raised an eyebrow now, then went. "Yoohoo?"

I snapped to the present and nodded. "Ok. Not pregnant. Got it." then walked off. I was expecting him to stop me, but he didn't.

Why? He always followed me...

_I giggled now as I ran through the woods, Klaus leading me. Now he stopped and grinned at me. I frowned. "Why are we here? Are we hunting something?"_

_He chuckled. "Yes, I am hunting something." then the way he advanced on me made me grin and back away. _

_"Moi?" I said and he just carried on walking, prompting me to turn and run through the midnight woods._

_I stopped behind a tree, listening to his footsteps at a human pace._

_"Come out, come out." he called now, voice light with humour. I backed off a little, then felt something hard behind me, then pretend to chomp into my neck, making me squeal in suprise, then push him away, running off again._

_Klauses games were so very fun._

_I ran for a little while, then sat down against a tree and watched him walk towards me. Klaus sat down now beside me and I put my head on his shoulder._

_"Klaus?" I now said quietly, and he turned to me and met my eyes with his own. "Yes Cherie?" I didn't speak now, just leaning forwards and kissed him for a moment until I pushed him down and got up, running off once more, laughing._

_"Catch me if you can!"_

I shook my head and Klaus rolled his eyes. "Is this all about me threatening Elena?"

"No. No... just... thinking. About the past."

He was quiet now, then laughed a little. "Quite the past we have."

"Yes, we do."

Klaus raised a hand to my cheek now and just said in a mutter. "My beautiful, beautiful girl... what's on your mind?"

I shook my head once more. "I want to... go back to Mystic Falls for a while. Patch things up."

His expression was unfathomable now, then he turned, going. "As you wish."

"What-?"

"As you wish." he repeated, then turned back to me. "Cherie, I love you too much to make you want to hate me once more." he walked back up to me and just said quietly. "I can't lose you again."

His new attitude was... scaring me a tad now. Why the hell was he being so... nice-? So very un-Klaus like.

"Why?" I asked softly as he raised a hand to my arm. Klaus chuckled. "I'm a monster. I know that, everyone knows that. In all my thousand years, I never met someone as... passionate and challenging as you. It was like you were born to be a vampire... to be mine."

"Someone's getting possessive."

"Maybe so. But I'm not shying from it. I love you, Arianne. And I'm in no way ashamed of admitting it."

"I'm going to have a heart attack in a moment if you keep spouting lovey dovey stuff."

He rolled his eyes, then kissed me for a moment, going. "Hurry back to me soon."

Somehow my years with him had softened that hard edge he had and would always have...

But just how long was this nice attitude going to last-?

Mystic Falls hadn't seen the last of him and his rages yet...


	46. How To Make Or Break A Relationship

**Chapter Forty Six- was I the only one who was wondering how the hell Katherine got into the Boarding House to give Damon the cure when she wasn't invited in? Lmao! Anyway, another up later I'm hoping. So reviews very much loved:D X Nicc**

Once more I was stood before the boarding house, a sigh in my throat- they weren't going to be happy to see me again... that I knew for sure.

It was... a mistake coming back here after the palava last time. But as I turned to walk away, the front door opened and I heard a familiar voice-

"Arianne?"

Now I did sigh and turn to face Damon walking out to where I was leaning against the railing. He stopped before me and sighed.

"I didn't think you'd come back."

I nodded. "I wasn't." now I looked at the building and continued. "Until I remembered how very good friends to me you all are. Past murder attempts and god knows what else."

Damon was quiet. "Does he know you're here?"

"Mmhmm. He let me come."

He snorted in laughter, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I shouldn't have bothered-" I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and said swiftly. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"Hey- I am. You know me-"

"I thought I did." I said in distaste, then walked away.

_-ArBaN-_

I ended up at Elenas house now, where I knocked and it opened. Her eyes widened, but I hastily said. "Please, before you slam the door in my face or what ever... hear me out."

She stared for a moment, then nodded.

I sighed. "Look- I never would have come back last time if I knew what Klaus was going to do. I'm sorry. I really, really am..."

She listened then nodded. "I know." Elena said, then stepped forwards and hugged me, way out of line. I'd easily kill her if I was pissed off.

"It's ok, I forgive you." she sighed into my shoulder and I chuckled. "Thanks. That just leaves... Stefan."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine on that." she assured me, making me laugh.

_"Isn't this all cute and fuzzy?"_

My eyes widened and Elena jolted at that voice. I turned to face Klaus, who I hissed at.

"What the hell are you doing here-!"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Trust these savages around you while I'm not here? You must be joking."

I rolled my eyes and just said. "I suggest you piss off somewhere and don't hurt anyone for now."

Klaus looked at Elena now and said. "Hello Elena." I looked at her, and she just growled. "Klaus."

Now he groaned and turned away. "I'll be at the Grill." he just said, vanishing.

"How the hell can you love him?" Elena asked now, her voice indifferent.

I chuckled weakly.

_"Sometimes I don't know myself."_

_-ArBaN-_

I went to the Grill now and found Klaus at the bar, a drink in his hand.

"I thought you had "business" to attend to." I growled as I sat beside him. He nodded, raising his glass to his lips. "I do."

"And?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"Niklaus... I'm annoyed now. You didn't keep your word."

Klaus chuckled and set his glass down. "Look, I'm just sat here minding my own business. Not hurting anyone am I?" he smirked at the end and I groaned, giving up and turning away, but he pulled me back and kissed me for a moment. "Cherie, relax." he grinned and I sighed.

"I wish I could..."

He was silent, then said. "There's a party her-"

"Nope. We're leaving tonight."

"So soon?"

"Yes." I said with a growl, turning away.

Past his mindgames and god knew what else, I knew he'd listen.

Outside I bumped into Damon and I told him. "I wouldn't go in if I were you."

He frowned, then understod, snarling a little and storming inside.

_"Damon! For freaks sake!"_

I ran in just in time to pull him outside before he confronted Klaus, then slammed him against the outside wall.

"What the hell are you playing at! You want to die?" I snarled at him and he tried to push me away, but over two hndred years in age difference counted, and I was able to hold him down.

"He's bad news for you." Damon hissed, and I growled. "And you are? Damon... I lov you as my best friend. Not in that other way. I love him."

He shook his head. "It's all lies. He isn't capable of feeling love."

"So I thought."

"So you know it must be true! He doesn't love you... I do."

I let him go and groaned now. "Damon... stop this now."

"But I do, Arianne... you've no idea how much I do."

I shook my head. "You need to stop chasing me, or you're gonna get hurt. And you know it."

"Maybe I don't care."

"Well I do. You're my best friend, Damon... I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You mean you do care?"

"You know I do! Stop complicating everything!"

Damon sighed now, then just said in a low voice. "I don't want to lose you again..." then put my head against my chest and closed his eyes. "I'm not that good at keeping a girl hmm?"

I just groaned and hugged him in silence- I didn't like breaking his heart like this. But... it had to happen. I did love him, that was obvious... but I did love Klaus.

"I gotta go." I told him quietly, then kissed his cheek and turned away, not looking back at him as I met Klaus at the entrance to the town...

_-ArBaN-_

Back home, I was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking.

This life was a runaway train...

Now I heard footsteps, then the bed went down a little as he sat down next to me.

"You look troubled?" Klaus now said, looking down at me. I nodded and just said. "Why is life such a bitch?"

He chuckled and sat up, pulling me into a sitting position. "Because It's life." he told me, then as he saw my downcast expression, sighed and said. "I've got something to show you." he held out a hand, which after a second, I took and let him lead me down to the library where he went to a pile of books he had been reading, then bought it over, a rolled up scroll too it seemed.

"What's this?" I frowned as he knelt down onto the floor and undid the scoll, letting it roll out.

Klaus now sat down and nodded to it, indicating I should look. "You wanted to know why I killed your family, yes?" He now said, making my hand freeze as I reached for it.

"What-?"

He nodded. "I think you'll understand when you see." he tapped the scroll, which I looked at. It was a family tree- with a familiar name.

"Petrova? Katherine?" I said in confusion, tracing the names down the golden, faded thread. But now my eyes widened in shock as I read my mothers name. Then mine.

"Am I-?"

"Yes." Klaus nodded, getting up and walking over to the shelves again. "We were in England when we heard the news that the doppleganger bloodline had risen again- migrated from Bulgaria to France this time. So we went over to Paris and found you all."

I shook my head- I was related to Katherine-? And Elena?

"What happened when you found us?" I hesitantly asked, knowing that the story ended in murder.

Klaus sighed. "Well, we found no doppleganger, and your sister, Chyanne was it? Told me with a little persuasion, that she had a child and gave it up to be adopted twelve years back."

Now my eyes widened. "Wh-what-? She had a-?"

He nodded. "Your family knew about me and the curse, but refused to tell me where this child was. So..."

I now nodded, saying quietly. "You killed them..."

Klaus sighed. "Yes. It was a rash act- the bloodline could have stopped with them, and no doppleganger would ever be born. So..."

"That was the bet right? Me? Keep me alive?" I now said, staring down at my family tree that ended with our family... me. Klaus nodded. "I don't think Elijah ever realized just why I was keeping you alive. You had the doppleganger trait in your blood, so..."

I understood, unfortunately... talk about a lab rat.

Klaus continued. "I hunted for her daughter, but nothing came up. It was a dead end completely."

I nodded. "So that was why you wanted me to stay human? To get me knocked up with hopefully a doppleganger?"

He nodded. "What can I say? I was kind of desperate at that time. Willing to do anything. Even that. Waiting a year or so doesn't seem like much when you're as old as me. When you got changed, I still loved you and wanted you to stay. I never managed to talk myself into using you to break my curse." he raised a hand to mine now he sat back next to me, then sighed. "There. I have no more secrets. Make of it what you will."

My God. He was really telling the truth. Then again... he always had. He'd just missed out vital things like the fact I was part of the bloodline he had hunted down so very... ferverently.

"Did Elijah know about me being related to Katerina?" I now asked, and Klaus laughed. "Why do you think he loved you? You, who reminded him so much of Katerina."

I shook my head a little- I remembered him telling me he had fallen for her... but not when he was persuing me.

"I loved you for a start, to make him jealous. To punish him for 1492 for Katerina escaping. But..." he raised a hand to my arm. "I stole you away and claimed you for myself."

I scoffed now. "To make Elijah jealous? That was the reason you-?"

"For a start, yes. But, I do love you, Arianne. That was real. It was all real. You loved me of your own accord, I didn't compel you or influence you once. I swear it."

As he finished, I didn't know what to think or say. Sure, it was good that the truth, the complete truth was out. But did I really want to know all this-?

I met his silent eyes now, then asked. "Why are you telling me this."

He shrugged. "Three hundred years, you deserve the truth. Love me or hate me. Your choice."

Hell I had gotten the truth alright...

That was what it all came back to-

Sibling rivalry and breaking curses...


	47. Even The Devil Can Dream

**Chapter Forty Seven- extra long chappie for you all(: Next up tomorrow! Reviews very much loved! x Nicc **

I was awakened rather suddenly the next morning by loud music being played downstairs.

Jeez, what the hell-?

As I went downstairs, I found the CD player on full blast, one of my Paramore CDs. In the kitchen, I found Klaus sat in just his dark grey jeans beside the kettle, a massive mug of coffee in his hands.

Oh crap.

"I thought I told you to drink coffee?" I told him accusingly, folding my arms. He grinned and just finished it off, sticking the empty cup in the dishwasher.

"This is my tenth."

"Oh god..."

"What's so bad with me being hyper?"

"You're worst than drunk then."

Klaus chuckled, then said. "I finally see the point in a CD player. Music..." he searched fo a word, then said. "Music rocks." then vanished, no doubt into the other room as another song came on.

Him and caffine? Not a good mix.

About an hour later when I was lying on the bed with a pillow over my head, trying to rid my ears from the music that had been blaring for a few hours, it was switched off.

"Morning again." he now told me as he came up and pulled the pillow off my face.

"Shush. My head hurts."

"Oops. My bad."

"Your bad-? We're never having coffee in this place again."

"Ok then."

I sat up now as he walked over to the closet and grabbed a long dark grey shirt, prompting me to get up and take it from him, throwing it back inside and retriving a black one instead.

"This looks better with those jeans." I smirked and he rolled his eyes- our clashes over fashion was legendary. Klaus pouted, so I pulled it on around him and started doing up the buttons, chuckling as I did so.

"You're lucky I love you." he now said as I finished doing them up, untwisting his collar and smiled. "There. Now you look like sex dipped in dark chocolate."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Love the reference." he told me with a chuckle, then his phone buzzed and he answered it. Leo or Christian no doubt. It was nifty having witches on your side.

He just listened for a moment, then said. "Good. Just put him with the others." then ended the call.

"Problems?" I asked him and he put his phone away. "Not really. Just a false lead on Alice."

His voice was hard and indifferent, making me frown and go. "Put who with who others?"

Klaus groaned and put his arms around my waist, meeting my eyes with his own. "Cherie, it doesn't matter."

"Then why are you lying to me?"

He was silent, then nodded. "I'm moving the bodies of my family to Delaware."

"Oh. How come?" I now asked, and he kissed my forehead. "Word gets around once you kill one of them. If Alice or Elijah find them, game over."

"Where is Elijah? I want to see him."

"I have no idea. I don't exactly keep tabs on my brother."

"You should really make things up with him. He-"

"No."

"Bu-?"

"Leave it there, Arianne." and his voice meant that it was final in his discision.

I was silent, then he sighed and took my face in his hands. "Sweetie, you-"

"Nik, zip it and leave me alone. I seriously have a banging headache."

He nodded. "Ok. Are you coming later on? Someone's gotta make sure this... idiots do the job right."

I ignored him and lay back down on the bed, pulling the pillow over my face.

God our life was insane.

-ArBaN-

When I eventually went downstairs, Klaus was sat on the sofa with his ankles crossed, glass of blood in his hand and looking as if he was a Prince in disguise in his position.

He glanced up as I sat next to him, putting my legs on his lap and stealiing his glass, draining it in one. Only I was the only one who could steal his drink and get away with it.

"So... forgiven for my caffine outburst this morning?" he asked cheerfully, making me roll my eyes. "You're such a pain in the ass."

"Wait until tonight and I really will be."

"So rude."

He chuckled now, then pushed my legs off and got up, saying. "We should be getting off."

I nodded, then stood up, walking over and pulling him to me, kissing him for a moment. He'd always been taller than me by a fraction, which worked well for him when he put his arms around my neck.

_"The weathers looking bad, I suggest we move now."_

Klaus now let me go with a violent snarl, his eyes flashing yellow in rage as Leo walked in, unawares of what was going on. I grabbed his arm as he went for him, but then stopped and sighed, glaring a little. One of the things he hated- someone interupting us halfway through a kiss.

Talk about overtly paranoid.

"Right. Let's get moving." I hastily said, pulling on his arm. He snapped to his senses as I picked up his coat and threw it at him, which he caught neatly.

_-ArBaN-_

The trip to Delaware didn't take too long, and we reached the lock up by twilight, the heavens opening into a torrential downpour.

I glanced at Klaus now as we walked through the wet, hair wet through. He walked forwards towards an open container and I saw Christian already there, unloading deep oak colored coffin.

"Urgh." I groaned, remembering back to that time Klaus had killed me, prompting me to be buried alive. "I hate coffins."

He chuckled and walked up to one, putting a hand ontop. "They don't bite. At least, not while they're like this." he grinned. "Want a look?"

"Hell no."

Klaus chuckled, then opened the new one and I couldn't help myself- Adrienne was in it.

"So what happens? They stay like this forever?" I asked him, leaning against the concrete wall, staring at the blade embedded in her chest.

"Yep." was his reply, then a car approached and he turned with a grin. "Right on time." he strolled forwards and I saw another. But-? Weren't they all here already?

"Who's that?" I asked with a frown and Klaus just said. "Alice."

"Alice? But I thought-?"

"She was heading towards Mystic Falls when you were there. Sorry for the bait."

I scoffed. "You lied to me? Great (!) I'm bait now."

"But we still got her. Got them all."

I scowled. "You better have not hurt Elijah."

"No, no, no, I didn't mean him. He's still being annoying somewhere no doubt."

Now I nodded and watched the newest one got pushed in.

An hour or so later, Klaus was compelling the guards concerning how no one was allowed to go in other than himself and me. He made that very clear to them.

When we returned home, soaked to the skin, I collapsed onto the sofa and put a hand to my forehead, groaning quietly- I didn't feel too good.

"You're looking a little..." he didn't finish as I opened my eyes and looked at him, he walked over and sat next to me, taking my face in his hands and staring into my eyes with a frown. "Problems." he just said with a groan, then nodded to the mirror where I frowned and got up, walking over to it.

I soon saw what he meant. I raised a hand to my eyes, staring at the color- a deep dark golden yellow.

"What's going on-?" I now said, feeling a tad panicky.

Klaus got up and put his arms around my waist, kissing my neck. "Your body isn't made for a werewolf side."

I understood. "It's rejecting it-?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

For a few minuets I let the news sink in, then shook my head. "What'll happen if-?"

I looked at Klauses reflection, and he didn't meet my eyes, proving my thought.

I nodded and said quietly. "It'll kill me."

Now he let me go and said, reaching for a glass of wine, prompting me to say. "You don't sound worried."

"I had a feeling this may one day happen... so I took precautions." he just said, pouring me a glass and handing it to me as I sat down. He joined me and said. "These witches. They're going to put that side of you-"

"Like yours had been?"

"Yes." he replied, draining his glass and sitting back, crossing his ankles. Now I wondered...

"Won't that kill them?"

"Probably. But your life comes first before all others. I'm not losing you." He just said, making me go silent. He'd really do all this for me. Murder a town if that was what it took.

My own personal monster.

_-ArBaN-_

Later that night as I slept with my head on Klauses chest, images flickered through my head like a broken dream, a broken memory.

_The lone man was stood in the middle of the woods, the only sound was crickets chirping, but it was like he was listening for more._

_He turned now, eyes flashing gold and a snarl on his face, making me realize just who it was. It was Klaus, but somehow he had that younger look about him._

_Then footsteps reached my ears and he turned in a flash, but he yelled out in shock and suprise as he was flung backwards into a tree and pinned there by some unyielding force._

_I watched as five people walked through the trees and into the clearing. Two of them had their hands raised, pinning Klaus to the tree. Witches I realized._

_One of them with long black hair walked forwards now, then stopped before Klaus who was trying and failing to get free._

_I watched in a kind of horror as the ritual was played out, making me back up. For one thing, Klaus was in agony, I could see that. And it hurt me watching._

_Now I saw the moon high above, then the moonstone he had hunted down for so very long. The witches hadn't left anything out, including the very first doppleganger. It was strange seeing Elena in that lily white gown, making Klaus drink her blood, not the other way around._

_This was the 11th century. When he was cursed... maybe this was a nightmare of his? Who would have thought that he would have nightmares..._

_I watched in silence as it neared its end, then his scream echoced through the woods as it did, and the witches turned away, one of them saying that the balance had been restored, letting him drop to the floor onto his knees. I ran forwards, forgetting it was a dream of his._

_"Klaus-?" I said, feeling tears spring to my eyes. He looked up and met my eyes for a moment it almost seemed, and I saw the yellow drain from them, then he collapsed against the tree, closing his eyes._

_There were footsteps behind me, then I looked and saw the present Klaus stood looking over us. _

_"So now you know." he just said, then I backed up a little as there were hurried footsteps, then I saw to my suprise Elijah. He ran over and shook his brother. After a moment, Klaus groaned and opened his eyes, staring at his brother with blank eyes, making Elijah pull him to his feet, an arm around his shoulder as they went._

_I stood next to Klaus as the pair vanished into the darkness, then there was nothing._

_"Spying inside my head are we?" he now said conversationally and I shook my head, feeling strange from what I had seen. "No. I wasn't it just-"_

_"Happened?" he nodded, then sighed. "I le-" but I put a finger on his lips and sighed. "Don't worry. Ok?" He nodded, then everything vanished and I opened my eyes, back in bed._

_"Night Arianne." he now said from within the darkness, making me jump a tad as arms tightened around my waist._

_"Night Klaus."_


	48. Another Type Of Curse

**Chapter Forty Eight- ok, so another, even longer chapter up for todayXD the joy of watching the finale again and seeing a half naked Joseph lmao! So, super long chapter for you all:D and the end of story two is approaching:( so, reviews very much loved! X Nic**

The next morning I stood outside with my phone to my ear, calling Elijah. But there was no answer...

Where the hell was he-?

I missed him...

Klaus came down now, then said. "What's the long face for?"

"I can't contact Elijah..."

He sighed and walked forwards, taking the phone from me and chucking it aside. "Why do you want to see him?"

I frowned. "He's my friend." He nodded now, then sighed. "Apologizes." I was silent, then nodded.

Now he frowned and stopped before me, cocking his head a little. "Am I annoying you?"

"Immensely."

Klaus chuckled, then said. "So. Plans for the day?"

"Nothing I'm hoping."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why would that be?"

I put my arms around his neck. "So much stress lately. You're gonna go grey soon enough." Now his eyes widened in a split second, making me laugh and just say. "Grow your hair a tad longer and I won't mention that again."

"You bully me so much." He now said with a pout, making me chuckle. "Well, you are the sub-" but he kissed me and cut me off. "What are you like?" he laughed now, smoothing my hair back.

"Insane thanks to you." I chuckled, then winced and backed up a little, a hand on my side.

Everything went black...

When I woke up, there were arms around me, stopping me from freaking out and falling of the bed.

_"Arianne, Cherie..."_

I stopped trying to escape now and coughed, raising a hand to my mouth. When I looked at it, I saw a dark red substance on it that looked horribly like blood.

"What's going on-?" I said in a whimper, and Klaus made me look at him. "It's ok." he told me soothingly, a thumb stroking my cheek. I nodded and put my head in his chest, closing my eyes.

If I really was dying, I could damn feel it.

Klaus laid me down now, then I heard a glass clink and a crunch from something. A cold glass was put into my hand and he made me drink whatever was in it. I recognized it anyway- his blood.

I finished it and coughed again, feeling my throat heal up a little. "Urgh." I felt myself saying, then Klaus said. "You're deteriorating faster than I thought. Much, much faster..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, that you are-"

"Dying."

He groaned and then sighed. "Yes."

I laughed weakly. "Good to know."

He sighed once more, then said. "Those witches..."

"You lied didn't you."

"Arianne..."

"It's ok, I get it."

"Oh I'll find you a cure. I swear it." He said with a growl, taking my hands and I didn't doubt him once. There was that hard edge to his face that made a flash of fear shoot through me for a moment.

He let me go now, then said. "Lie down. Please." I listened and laid back, closing my eyes. "I'll be back soon." he said quietly, kissing my forehead then was gone.

_-ArBaN-_

A few hours after, I was tossing a turning in the massive bed, snarling a little as my insides tried to change me, but I kept fighting it back.

I had to get out of here...

But where would I go-?

Of course I knew where...

I knocked on the front door now, my head feeling like it was going to rip off any moment.

The door opened to reveal Damon, who grabbed me as my legs went, going in shock. "Arianne! What the hell-?" he picked me up and carried me inside, setting me down on the sofa.

"Stefan!" he yelled now, and he was down in a flash. He looked at me in suprise. "Arianne?" then Elena came down and gasped at me. "What happened-?" she said, running over and Damon raised a hand, stopping her dead as he asked me.

"Same question."

I just groaned out. "Werewolf side... killing me..."

I felt a hand on mine now, and it tightened a little and I knew it was Damon. I had to see him at least once more. Klaus was out looking for a cure, so it looked like I had time to kill.

My phone went off now, and I guessed who it was. "It's your fiance." Damon now said, looking at the caller ID. I raised a hand and answered it.

"Where the hell are you!"

"Don't worry, I'm ok."

"Where are you."

_No point in lying, he'd figure it out anyway..._

"Mystic Falls."

"I'm coming to get you."

"Klaus-" I started, but he had already hung up and I groaned. "He's not happy."

Damon snorted. "Is he ever?"

I chuckled at that and nodded. "He's such a sweetie at times though."

"Have you finally lost your mind?"

"Getting there."

I noticed Elena and Stefan were gone now, leaving me and Damon together.

"When Klaus comes, you gotta tell him I'm ok here. Ok? He'll... tear the town apart if you don't."

Damon groaned. "Brilliant (!) I have to face the douchey murderous fiance."

"Damon I'm sorry for everything."

"Hey, no goodbyes."

"There's no cure for this Damon. Only a witch can help me... do to me what they did to Klau- Damon!" he was gone.

I groaned and picked my phone up again as he rang.

"What the hell made you go there!" He snapped to me, making me groan once more and go. "Look- give me a day ok? Trust me."

"Arianne..."

"Please Nik. Trust me."

"One day. If not, I'll rip that place apart to get you out. And all that stand in my way."

"Note taken, now go and mow the lawn."

"Arianne... this isn't a joke."

I just hung up and closed my eyes- he did love me, I knew that... but he did get way too possessive at times.

And I swore he knew where Elijah was.

Now it hit me with a gasp- there were eight coffins...

Seven kids, minus Klaus and two parents-?

Oh God he did get Elijah... the lying bastard...

It was like I didn't know Klaus anymore...

The front door opened again and I saw Bonnie come in, frowning a little at Damon. But now she saw me and shook her head. "I'm not strong enough for that Damon."

"Bonnie!" he just snarled, turning to her. Bonnie scowled. "Damon..."

"Damon, out right now." I ordered him and he looked at me for a moment, then growled and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Bonnie now sat next to me and sighed. "I don't know if I'm strong enough..."

"What about the others? If they help? You can kill Klaus."

She nodded and sighed. "I don't think they'll agree to help. You're... this-" she smiled in an apologetic way. "A thing."

"Could you ask them?"

Bonnie sighed once more. "I'll try. Are you sure it would work?"

"Klaus is very sure that it will. So..." I gulped. "I trust him."

Bonnie had always been... I wasn't sure to be honest. My relationship with Klaus intrigued her for a start, but past that feeling of mistrust and hatred for him, she knew how much I loved him.

"Ok." she just said, then got up and left.

Damon came back in now and I chuckled at him. "This is just like a werewolf bite... all through my body."

He frowned. "Did Klaus give you some of his blood?"

"Oh believe me, he did."

"Lovely image (!)"

"Oh you want details?"

"I might just kill you right now. Much easier."

I just laughed, realizing just why I had come back here of all places. I now coughed once more, blood in my throat. He picked me up into his arms and carried me upstairs and put me on his bed that was equally as big as mine and Klauses.

"Thanks Damon." I said now, closing my eyes against his chest, feeling an arm sneak around me and pull me into his embrace. "Arianne..." he now said, but I felt myself nod off.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

_-ArBaN-_

The next day I was worse, and Damon, bless him, never left my side once.

"It's been one weird ride." I groaned, head on his chest.

"No goodbye speeches. I mean it."

"Then what?"

"As long as you don't mention... that thing you "love""

"Just bacause my fiance shares the same name as the goldfish on American Dad does-"

"What."

"That goldfish on American Dad is called Klaus too."

"Sorry, I thought you said he got turned into a fish. My bad."

Now that made me laugh so hard blood made an appearance again, Damon gave me a cloth and I grimaced into it, then said. "Has Bonnie gotten in touch?"

"Not yet. But she went to the witchy bitchy house to find out. She shouldn't be too long..." I heard that other side to his voice and I sighed. "Damon... I love you ok? I still do... I really thought I could just... push those feelings away and turn them off. But... " I couldn't finish, so I just said. "Ignore me, I'm rambling..."

He didn't speak now, but just lent forwards, but before our lips could touch, there was a knock on the front door and Damon sighed. "Now why didn't that suprise me?"

The door opened and Bonnie came in and met my eyes, nodding once. "Yes." I sighed in relief and nodded too. "Thank God."

"Tonight." she said with a sigh. "You were lucky that the second phase of the full moon is tonight not a month away."

I nodded and said quietly. "Thank you Bonnie."

She too nodded, then turned and walked out.

I put my head back now and chuckled. "I don't deserve all this luck..."

Damon just sighed and kissed me for a moment, lasting a lifetime it felt like. When he let me go, I spied Elena in the doorway and she just backed out going. "Sorry."

"Your fiance isn't going to be too happy." he told me now, forehead against mine. I chuckled. "Oh, I think he's been lying to me. Have you seen Elijah?"

"No, not for... whoo, so long."

"I think Klaus killed him."

I don't think Damon quite knew what to say to that, so I added. "If this works... I want to go to Delaware and find out. If it doesn't... you let those Originals out so they can give Klaus hell."

For the best part of an hour, I told him everything- including the truth on why I was still alive. Everything.

Now I told him about my Petrova bloodline, which took him aback. "What the hell-?" he said, making me chuckle. "See? Kat's still here pissing you off."

"Oh, you're nothing like Katherine."

"I was once. Trust me... For ninety years, it was blood, blood, blood with Klaus showing how he lived. We detroyed towns... killed so many people. And my concience won't... let me forget the looks on their faces when I went to kill them." I was sobbing at the end, making Damon hug me tightly.

"He was wrong to make you do all that. What a dick." he said softly to me, stroking the back of my head. "Walk away, Arianne." he now said quietly, and I shook my head as it fuzzed up. "I love him Damon. I can't... leave him like that."

"The guy's a monster! You've said it yourself!"

"But I've seen his good sides! I know that there-" but I broke off as a wave of pain rolled through me and suddenly I snarled, that wolf inside of me wanting to break out and tear Damon apart.

Not today puppy.

Damon frowned at my eyes that were yellow again no doubt. "Hell Arry, you look like..." he trailed off and couldn't finnish. I sighed and nodded. "Klaus made me what I am. Literally... and what I am is killing me."

"Man I really want to rip him up now."

"No, Damon."

He was silent, then nodded. "Can you stand?" I tested my legs and found I couldn't, making me feel so very useless and... worth nothing.

Damon chuckled. "Up we get." then picked me up, going. "You fat ass."

"Hark who's talking!"

"I have a very sexy backside thank you very much."

"In your dreams."

"Oh, they get much better than that in my dreams."

"Urgh, do you imagine that you're gay?"

_"I'm going to drop you in a moment. And it won't be by accident."_

_-ArBaN-_

It seemed kind of poetic that he took me to the original sacrificial site, but Bonnie had said that the moon shone brightest from here, the area more attuned to her powers.

Great, I was to die twice in one place-?

So much for hoping to die while screwing someone. Jeez I was screwed in the head so very much.

Damon put me down now in the clearing, then said quietly. "I love you ok?"

"You never give that a rest."

He chuckled, then backed off. Bonnie spoke now, then said. "It's kinda fuzzy. What I need to do-"

_"Because you're so young."_

Everyone looked around now as Klaus walked forwards into the clearing- had he heard Damons words-? Oh hell... it looked like it, for he was looking daggers at him.

If looks could kill...

A woman walked past him now and he raised a hand and put it on her shoulder. "Step away child. You've no idea what you're doing."

Bonnie growled a little now, but now Klaus met my eyes and I realized- he'd found one of the decesendants of the ones who cursed him...

It would make sense that the story and spell would be passed down through the generations.

Klaus nodded to her, and she walked forwards towards me.

"It's relatively straightforward, the spell." Klaus now said, rather conversationally. "Without the whole palava of moonstones and dopplegangers, it should work. Cherie isn't an Original by birth, so simple does it." his eyes said. _Or else. _to the woman. The witch.

"Close your eyes." she told me and I obeyed, listening to her chanting something that sounded like Latin, but wasn't.

"I need a vampire." she now said a little while later, my insides burning more than ever. "Not you Klaus. You're part wolf. It wouldn't work."

"I'll do it." I heard Damon say defiantly, and Klauses possessive little snarl.

I was pulled to my feet now, and the witch just told me to drink. I spied Damon and understood what she meant, and why Klaus couldn't be the one.

Hell, I was prepared to bet he was pissed now.

My head went blank now as she finished her passage, then I saw Damon and it came to me. A snarl rose in my throat now, and I sank fangs into his own neck, making him swear for a moment. It was only when he collapsed where he stood a little while later that I let him go, my head clearer than it had been in ages. The pain was gone for a moment, then a wave of exhaustion crept over me and I sank to my knees with a low groan, eyes closing of their own accord...

I could only hope it had worked...

And that I hadn't killed Damon in the process.


	49. Dead Or Alive

**Chapter Forty Nine- at last, a new update(: well, not too many chapters left now of the second story, and not sure on a third just yet- I'll leave that for you all to decide(: Anywhoo, reviews very much loved and next up soon enough! x Nicc**

_The hot water of the shower ran over my aching body- life as a hybrid was painful because I wasn't as used to it as Klaus. I sighed now, smoothing my hair back from my face and switched off the tap and stepped out and grabbed a towel, drying myself and pulled on a vest and some boxer shorts that were more suited for a guy than girl. Oh well, I liked Calvin Klein shorts. _

_Klaus would have to get over that fact._

_I walked back to the mirror and grabbed a hair tie, scraping my auburn hair back, none too neat either. But he wouldn't mind._

_It wasn't exactly a 1700s ball again._

_Now I went into the hallway and walked past the open doors, then glanced into the main bedroom and stopped, seeing something rather peculiar._

_Klaus laid out on the bed, a book in his hand that read "Doctor Faustus"_

_"You're letting the cold in." he said, eyes not leaving the page. I chuckled, shutting the door and walked up to the bed, sitting down on it and into his arms, looking at the book. A play I remembered._

_"Are you Lucifer?" I now asked with a chuckle and he did too, turning the page over. "That's a nice compliment, but no. I'm not the devil."_

_"You act like him."_

_"Hey, I don't think he even exists." he now said, making me frown. "Not worried about Hell or anything?"_

_Now Klaus snorted in laughter. "Hell would spit me back out, Heaven would never, ever let me in. Basically I'm screwed in the religious sense."_

_"You've always been screwed Nik. Deal with it."_

_He chuckled once more and turned the page over, reading out in his best intimidating voice. "I am Lucifer, and this is my cpmpanion, the prince in Hell."_

_I chuckled, then said. "Well Lucifer, it's no Romeo and Juliet story."_

_"Shall I compare thee to a red and bloody day? Thou art more-"_

_"Fail."_

_"Shakespere, however you say it, was such a... fool. Watched the first showing of Romeo and Juliet... Juliet was such a slut."_

_"Yeah, when you finished with her."_

_"No, well, maybe. But she was dead next to her "Romeo" for good."_

_I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book from his hand, lobbing to the other side of the room. He frowned now. "That was an original copy."_

_"You're an oiginal copy."_

I woke up with a start, then coughed and spluttered for a moment, my chest throbbing. Now I groaned and put my head back against the pillow, staring up at the ceiling, realizing in an instant where I was-

Back in Savannah.

Where was everyone-?

Now I heard footsteps, then a face came in view. Klaus. I'd never seen him so very worried. To be honest, I didn't think I'd ever see his like that. It wasn't in his nature to worry so.

I sat up and he sat next to me, asking. "Are you ok? Christian says that the spell was successful."

Now I remembered... everything.

_"Where's Damon!"_

He put a hand on my chest now, forcing me back down onto the bed. "Salvatore is fine..." he said, and I couldnt help but notice the dissapointment in his voice. Great (!) one jealous Original coming right up...

But now there was another thing on my mind...

"Klaus, can you do something for me?"

"Anything. Just say it."

"Answer this question truthfully. Did you kill Elijah?"

I stared into his eyes now, then he sighed. "No. I didn't."

Now I shook my head, tears in my eyes. "You're lying. I know you Niklaus... You know I love you, and you lie about this-? I don't know you anymore..."

Klaus now sighed once more. "Cherie... I refuse to let you run of with... _him._"

A tear rolled down my cheek now. "Three hundred years of jealousy-? I loved you so... I mean, I've always loved you the most. I've made my fair share of mistakes, I know that... but he doesn't have to pay for them as well."

Klaus now scoffed and shook his head, eyes hard. "You still love him, don't you? Elijah..."

I scoffed too. "Elijah? No. It was always Damon actually. You both were so very similar... that's why I think that I fell for him." now I got up and walked over to the mirror, looking at my normal looking eyes. No more werewolf side ripping me apart.

"So it's Damon hmm?" Klaus now said in a voice that I didn't like, making me look at his reflection and growled. "You leave him alone. And where is Elijah. At the lockup?"

He met my eyes now and nodded. "Yes. Wake him up for all I care."

So this was it... our "unbreakable bond" was severing. It had to happen eventually... Klaus wasn't made for a relationship. A more than three hundred years one that was.

It saddened me. I knew that he had his good sides. I'd seen them... I'd loved them like I'd loved him...

"I'll take you to him then." Klaus now said, turning away and walking out the room. I stared after him in silence.

Life was such a bitch...

_-ArBaN-_

Klaus didn't lead me to the one in Delaware, making me frown.

"I haven't had chance to move him yet." was his answer as he got to one in the south of Virginia. He went over to the keeper and had him open the door to the lock up opened.

I saw two coffins inside, as Klaus walked in, I followed suit as he went over to one and opened it. "As promised." he said, and I saw Elijah inside, sighing in relief. But now I wondered.

"Who's the other one?"

I turned to Klaus, who looked at the floor, then sighed. "Just you." then rammed a silver blade into my chest, making me gasp in shock. I was so very much like a true Original that the whole dagger thing affected me like the others.

He took my face in his hands now and said quietly, eyes almost sad, but not.

"If I can't have you, no one else will."

He then kissed me softly for a moment before it all went black.

Who could I even trust these days-?

My lover had killed me...

Again.

_Six months later..._

When the day the blade was yanked out of my chest, it felt like no time had passed. Just moments since Klaus stabbed me.

I sat up with a gasp, hand automatically going to my chest, feeling the hole healing up, my body aching from god knows how long being dead.

_"Arianne?"_

Now I looked up and saw with tired eyes, a pair of sapphire ones.

_"Damon-? How did you even know I was here-?"_

I coughed a little and he hugged me with a sigh. "Bonnie did a tracker spell. It's been six months, Arianne. We heard nothing if you were alive or anything after-"

_"Six months?"_

"Yeah." then he snarled. "Did he do this to you?"

I now got up and almost fell out. "Yes." I admitted, then saw the other coffin and gasped in realization. "Let me go now!" Damon let me go and I saw Stefan, Elena and Alaric. Wow. I had been important enough for them all to come "rescue me."

I went to the other coffin and opened it, seeing Elijah safe and sound.

"You're seriously not going to wake him up are you?" Damon now asked with a snort, folding his arms. I grabbed the blade and yanked it out of his chest, throwing it aside so hard it embedded into the wall at the tip, quivering slightly.

Now I felt my knees go for a second, then leaned against the wall for a moment, getting my breath back. Now a moment or two of silence, there was a gasp and I walked forwards just in time to see him open his eyes, his complexion returning to normal. Then he saw me and frowned. "Belle?"

I sighed and chuckled down at him. "Hello there." then just hugged him, not giving him chance to even sit up.

"That's nice Belle, but could you please let me up now?"

Hastily I backed up and once he was out, hugged him again, getting an equally tight one from him in return. "God I missed you so much..." I said into his chest, keeping him tight to me. Elijah put his chin on the top of my head now, waiting for me to eventually let him go.

When I did, I turned to Damon and just said. "Are you ok-? I didn't... I don't-" but he cut me off by putting a finger over my lips. "Don't ruin the moment, Arry."

I chuckled then hugged him too, closing my eyes into his shoulder. He'd really done this for me. Searched for months and finally found me.

Then again, he always had followed the Petrova girls... me included.

And it had always ended up in heartbreak for him...

"We should leave." Elijah now said, dusting off his coat and looked around and frowned. "Where are my brothers and sisters?"

I nodded. "Delaware. I'll take you there... but for now we have to get out of here. Elijah... come on!"

He didn't move for a start, then he met my frantic eyes, then nodded and sighed. "Yes, let's go."

_-ArBaN-_

It felt strange being back in Mystic Falls. Even more so with Elijah in tow. Now I looked at him and asked. "How did Klaus get you?"

He sighed. "I was looking for you. He caught me unawares outside here. Quite bad luck really."

"You twit."

"Thank you (!) now, tell me everything that's happened."

For the next hour or so, I told everyone the story of what had happened. Me and Klaus... no detail missed out really.

My whole messed up family tree.

But the big question now was...

What next?


	50. A New Dawn

**Chapter Fifty**

I was sat on the rug before the fire in the boarding house, staring into the heart of the flames, trying to ignore how they looked like me and Klaus dancing that time. The memories... the betrayal... it all hurt so badly.

_"Arianne?"_

Now I glanced up as Elijah walked in, then sat down beside me. "Are you ok?" he asked me now, staring at me, but I wasn't looking, back to looking at the dancing flames.

He sighed now and put an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him, rubbing my shoulder. "It's ok Belle." he told me quietly, making tears spring from my eyes and say.

"What did I do? I loved him..."

Elijah was silent now, then said. "He does love you. I know that for sure."

"But he killed me... killed you too."

He sighed once more. "I know."

I knew Klaus did love me. Possessively too...

Now I put my head on his chest and closed my eyes for a moment, then said. "We have super screwed up lives Elly."

He chuckled. "Actually, I have to agree on that fact."

_"Arianne?"_

Now I opened my eyes and looked up to see Damon stood next to the sofa, looking down at us in silence. Elijah let me go as I stood up now, facing him.

"Damon." I just said, staring at him. It was a kind of stalemate, neither of us knew what to stay to the other. It was Elijah brushing past as he walked out the room that snapped us both to our senses. Hell I owed that guy so very much...

"You still look kinda dead." Damon now shrugged, making me chuckle weakly. "Rubbish conversation starter."

"You know me." he said now as he walked up to me and raised a hand, absentmindedly wiping my tears away.

"Yeah I do..." I said quietly, raising a hand to where his own was lingering on my cheek. "Klaus was a fool to let you go." he now said quietly, then lent forwards to kiss me, but I stepped backwards and shook my head. "No I'm sorry..." I just said, turning away and walking upstairs to the room where I could hear Elena pacing up and down.

As I walked in, she turned to me and I saw tears in her own eyes.

"Lena?" I said in shock, walking forwards and stopping before her with wide eyes. "What happened-?"

She chuckled now, but it broke halfway through and I hugged her tightly, frowning. "Where's Stefan-?"

Elena didn't speak and I thought back to last night. I'd seen him there... hadn't I-? Or was I imagining things again? Tricks on my mind-?

"He's... gone." was her answer and I thought he was dead for a start, but then she said. "Klaus... has him."

_What the hell-?_

"H-how?" I gaped, eyes wide- what was Klaus up to-?

She looked at the floor, not meeting my eyes as she said. "He turned up three months ago. He captured Damon. Tortured him with the intent of making him suffer for loving you... for near a month. But something made him change his mind, because he then turned on Stefan and... started on him to punish us all for meddling." Elena looked up now, eyes red. "Klaus promised to kill us all, one by one. To change me and make me his slave... unless he went with him."

"Oh my god..." was all I could say, shocked so badly I couldn't move. Klaus had finally lost that last bit of sanity I had given him for sure.

I hugged Elena tightly now, then realized just how long it had been. Three months.

"I'm so sorry... this is all my fault." I said now, tears glistening in my own eyes now as I hugged her ever more tighter.

Klaus had been torturing Damon-? Why hadn't he told me any of this-?

Then again. This was Damon Salvatore... that was all you needed to say.

"Elena-" I now said, making her face me as I added. "I swear we'll get him back." She stared into my eyes, then nodded, hugging me once more, sobbing into my shoulder. She obviously hadn't been talking about losing Stefan like this.

I had a horrible feeling why Klaus had picked him and not Damon... Stefans past held a certain admiration from Klaus. We'd heard the stories, seen the devestation he'd left in his wake..

Stefan was screwed. Well and truly...

_-ArBaN-_

When dawn came, I was still awake, lying on Damons bed where he was somewhere else. I heard a glass clink downstairs and I felt a sigh escape me as I got up and walked down the steps to the main room where the fire had burnt down into cinders.

Damon was sat alone on the sofa, staring into his glass. I sat down silently beside him, but he didn't aknowledge me.

We sat in silence for a while, then he said quietly. "Klaus really lost it after he had to kill you. That's crazy love for you."

I sighed and just said. "Why didn't you tell me about him taking you-"

"None of your business." he snapped, setting his glass down a little too hard. I groaned and just said. "Now you're going on the offensive?"

"Hmmph." was all he said, ignoring me as I put a hand on his. "Klaus shouldn't have touched you." I said quietly, wondering just what he'd been doing to Damon.

Now he snorted. "You know what he did? He'd bite me, give me a werewolf bite... leave me locked up for a few days until I was next to death. Then he'd heal me... and do the whole process all over again. For a whole. Freaking. Month."

My eyes were wide in horror now- Niklaus had really, well and truly lost it now. To think he even had the nerve to touch...

How the hell had Damon stayed sane-? Well, "Damon sane" not "normal sane."

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." I snarled now, getting up, but he yanked me back down and said. "Stop trying to go the same way as my brother and sit."

"But I-!" I started, but cut me off by kissing me, holding me tight so I couldn't escape again. I could push him off and chuck him to the other side of the room, of course I could... but I didn't.

When he let me go, he said. "I have the crappest luck with love... but give me a chance?"

I felt his hand, tight on my arm as if he was checking I was still there next to me. Now I sighed and hugged him tightly. "You know what my answer is sweetie."

"What is it anyway?"

"Yes you fool."

He chuckled now, then said. "I'm going soft now. Thanks a bunch (!)"

I scoffed. "You? Soft? Pigs may fly." now I sighed once more. "Where's Elijah? I need to see him..."

Damon was silent, then nodded to the door. "He's outside. Just been sitting on that step for... hours."

I kissed his cheek, then said. "Go get some sleep." he snorted. "I don't need to sleep."

"Bed. Now."

_"Yes Ma'am (!)"_

_-ArBaN-_

I found Elijah sat on the top step of the stairs leading to the front door like Damon had said. I sat down next to him and he said. "Damon really loves you."

Now I was silent, thinking back to what Klaus had said about Elijah loving me. The guy would never admit it, but-

"You two are suited for each other." he now said, looking dead ahead as he did so. I sighed quietly. "Elijah... tell me the truth. Do you still love me?"

Now he looked at me and frowned at the suddeness of my question, but I didn't look away from his gaze and he broke it by glancing towards the trees where the sun was starting to rise.

"There are many types of love, Belle." was his answer, making me ask. "Which one is it then?"

He looked back to me and raised a hand for a moment, but then let it drop back down. Now he lent forwards and I closed my eyes, but he only kissed my cheek and said quietly.

"I do love you. But not in that way. Not anymore."

I opened my eyes and just smiled, unable to think of anything to say. The child in me made me hug him tightly now, head on his shoulder, staring at the rising sun.

A new dawn...

A new chapter starting in my book.

The hunt was on.

**Annnnnnnnd-! That is the end of the second story:D but don't fret, a third one will be starting probably later on:D it'll be added onto here once more to keep it all neat and tidy:) so! Big things to come on the third story:D and my own kind of take on that rather silly season ending. Let's get this party started;D Reviews are very much loved! x Nicc**


	51. Story3Broken Decembers

_Story Three of the A Rose by Another Name trilogy-_

Broken Decembers

_xXx_

Damons arm tightened around my waist as we lay on the sofa under the deep black duvet he'd dragged from his bed to downstairs.

A week had passed now since the "return" as he was calling it.

I stared at the TV, watching the news for some sign of Klaus, or even Stefan. Maybe a town that had been descimated... but nothing had come up. Nothing at all.

I felt a hand creep down my back now, then I raised my own under the covers and slapped it, stopping him dead.

"Spoilsport." he said in my ear, making me chuckle. Damon pulled me closer to him and I scowled. "Jeez, you-"

"Handsome devil? I know it."

"Urgh, creepo more like."

I was prepared to bet that he was frowning, and I saw it myself as he climbed onto me, pinning me down.

"Calling me a freak are we?" he asked accusingly making me smirk. "Oh, you're much more than a freak. You're a creepy eyed weirdo."

Damon raised an eyebrow, then bent down and pressed his lips to my neck, teasing me as per usual. Now he started to kiss me, hands going to the botton of my vest.

_"Can you like press pause for a moment?"_

I jolted in suprise now, then looked up to see Elena watching from the doorway with a raised eyebrow.

"Five more minuets." Damon said, turning back to me, but I pushed him off onto the floor with a crash and sat up, nodding to Elena while Damon got up with a growl at me.

"Can I... talk to you alone?" she now asked me meanfully and I frowned. "Sure thing."

As we walked outside, me grabbing a coat and pulling it on, she turned to me and sighed.

"We have problems don't we?"

Now I raised an eyebrow once more, then realized. "Katherine." she smiled. "Hi. You survived?"

"So did you. Now why are you here?"

Katherine sighed and walked on, me following. "I heard news, on Klaus I mean."

That got my attention.

"He's back at the Savannah mansion for a few days."

I nodded slowly. "And why are you telling me this?"

Katherine groaned, rolling her eyes. "Because you know of a way to kill him. You know you have to do it. Kill him."

Now I didn't know what to say- sure, killing Klaus... I knew it had to happen, but...

That was going to be hard enough without all the memories getting in the way.

"I know..." I said quietly, then Katherine nodded and said. "I'm getting out of here. You need me desperately, you have my number."

"No, I'll Facebook you (!)"

She giggled, then hugged me for a moment and said quietly. "I'm glad you got with Damon. Any problems with him, chuck him and buy a new one."

"Thanks for the advice (!)"

She smiled a little once more, then vanished.

Klaus was back home...

_-ArBaN-_

I didn't tell Damon that I was going to go and see Klaus, because I knew his reaction. Denile and probably lock me up so I couldn't see him.

Once more I stole his car and drove to Savannah, parking up in my old parking space, staring at the other car that I recognized- Klauses.

Now I walked up to the door and knocked twice with the griffin knocker, waiting. A second later, it was opened and I was faced with Stefan, who looked more shocked at seeing me than I was of him.

"Get out of here." he mouthed, but I ignored him and walked past, hearing my heeled boots clack against the wooden flooring.

"Oh Nik? Where are you?" I called through the hallway, then walked into the drawing room where he was stood next to the window.

"Could you leave us, Stefan?" he said as he turned to me, setting his glass down. Stefan was gone in an instant.

Klaus just stared at me, then walked forwards, making me step back a step. He stopped and sighed. "I'm sorry, Cherie."

I shook my head, staring at him with hard eyes. "The time for games are over, Niklaus. Let Stefan go now."

He cocked his head now, then walked up to me and his frown turned into a little growl. "You smell like Damon Salvatore."

"Oh do I? Probably because I was screwing him all last night."

Now Klaus chuckled once, not sounding very amused. "I hear my brother is also awake?" he now said, turning away back to his glass.

"Yes." I said, stepping forwards as he poured me a glass of blood, giving it to me. "You hear correctly."

Now he snorted in laughter. "Oh? He still loves you, you do know that right?"

"He doesn't like that anymore."

"Lies. I know my brother very well. He still loves you. I assure you." he said with another chuckle, topping up his glass and raising it to his lips.

"So, Stefan?" I now asked with a slight growl. Klaus set his glass down. "I consider him payment for all the, ah, unfortunate moments his brother has done. How is dear Elena handling being away from her boyfriend?"

I went to slap him, but he caught my hand in a vice like grip and said sharply. "Don't make enemies with me, Cherie."

Now I yanked it away and glared. "No. I'm taking him back now." I turned away and Klaus called for Stefan to come back, a moment later, he appeared.

"This is my answer, Arianne." Klaus smirked, then I heard Stefan yell out in shock and pain as Klaus stabbed him in the back, smirking at me as if it proved a point.

"See? He belongs to me. I can kill him whenever I want, however I want. So-" he yanked the blade out and tossed it aside, picking his glass up.

"Your choice Cherie. Stand with me again, or... force my hand."

I walked up to him and stopped when I was mere centimenters from his face. "Oh I stand with them you prick." I felt something collide into my chest, then a crunch as the wall opposite had me fly into it, Klaus now pinning me to it with a hand at my throat.

"Go on then." I mocked him, eyes hard. Klaus stared at me, then let me drop to the floor, saying quietly.

"You know I've no wish to harm you Arianne."

I rubbed my throat and chuckled harshly. "Well, you're doing a freaking good job at hurting me. I loved you Niklaus, I really did... and now you really have turned into that moster I hoped I could stop you from becoming." I hissed now, leaning back against the wall. "I hate you."

He now walked back over, cocking his head a little at me. "Hate is a very passionate emotion." he told me, tracing a finger on my cheek, but I pulled my face away and he took me by total suprise, kissing me, but not before I pushed him hard away, making him crash into the table, tipping his glass over.

"It's over, Niklaus. For good." I growled, pulling the engagement ring off and walked over to the table, placing it on there, turning without another word. I glanced at Stefan as I walked past, but knew the battle had just begun.

Oh I knew of a way to kill Klaus. He had told me himself...

Big mistake.

Beware a vampire bitch scorned.

**Anndd, let story three begin! Looks like Klaus is on the top of the hate list now... sorry mate:( it breaks my heart doing thatXD so, next chapter up later I think:D Reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	52. Sweet Dream Or A Beautiful Nightmare?

**Chapter Fifty Two- thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm planning another up later on(: x Nicc**

When I returned to Mystic Falls, Damon knew immediately where I had been, but made no comment on it, probably aprehensive on how I would react. I'd probably snap at him if he did.

I was sat in the Grill now, a glass before me when someone sat down next to me. I turned to see Caroline and smiled a litte. "Hey Caz."

She smiled, then held out a flyer for me, making me raise an eyebrow, then take it.

"It's the Seasons fashion show and party." she now said, clapping her hands together a little and laughing. Now I snorted. "I'm guessing you're organiz-"

"Yep, but..." she now took my hands and looked me in the eyes, making me suspicious. "You need my help?" I guessed, and she said. "I'm a model short."

I laughed and took my hands away. "I'm no good on a catwalk. Go ask Elena."

"She said she'll do it, but I really need someone with dark red hair like yours. It's so pretty!"

A shake of my head and I said. "You can't sweet talk me into doing it like that love."

"Please? Please, please, please! There's a party after! And I have the most beautiful little thing that you can wear!"

She kept staring at me now with pleading big eyes until I groaned in defeat and she clapped her hands together. "Yes!"

"Ok, keep your own hair on (!)"

Caroline was beyond ecstatic by now and I finished my drink and said. "I'm off."

"Right, hairdressing department in school at six. Don't be late."

_"Yes Ma'am (!)"_

As I got up and walked outside, Damon was waiting for me, now he smirked. "Please say you're the bikini model."

I snorted and slapped his arm. "You can wish."

"Oh I do."

Now I rolled my eyes and walked on, Damon jogging to catch up and walk alongside me. "Where are you going?" he now asked with a frown, making me just say.

"A walk."

"Oh, cool."

"You're not coming."

"Oh... why?"

"Because I'm meeting up with Elijah."

"Ah."

"For a coffee you fool."

Now Damon ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "I'm still coming. There's still a few hours to kill before-" he stopped dead and I burst out into laughter. "Did you get roped into that show too?"

He shrugged, not looking embarassed. "They needed a hot guy to work the baddass sexy guy with. But I backed out. I meant-"

"Lies."

Damon shrugged once more. "Oh well. I'm still not doing it."

"Suit yourself."

"Oh I want front row tickets if your ass is gonna be on display."

_God he never changed._

_-ArBaN-_

"You're late."

I sat down opposite as Elijah pushed the coffee pot towards me, picking up his own cup.

"Sorry, I got roped into a damn fashion show." I sighed, putting my bag under the table and pouring a cup of now much cooler coffee.

"A fashion show?" Elijah asked with a chuckle, putting his cup down. "Are they going to dress you up like a "_fleur?"_"

Now I laughed, shaking my head. "Probably. I don't know what style I've got to be a slave to. Caroline just wanted my hair."

His eyes now travelled to my deep auburn hair and he nodded. "You are very beautiful, Arianne. She chose well."

"Thanks, I'm blushing now (!)"

"I'd apologize, but I would be lying then."

"N'aww, that's so sweet."

He rolled his eyes now and sighed. "I'm leaving town, Belle."

My eyes widened. "What-? No! I promised you I'd take you to Delaware and-"

"I know you did. And I believe that you will-"

"Right after the fashion show. Please?" I held his gaze now with my slightly desperate one- I'd searched for him for years... and now I didn't want to lose him again.

He nodded in the end. "Fine, ok. After the show." I found myself smiling. "Good." then I glanced at the time and sighed. Safer than sorry getting there extra earlier.

"I'll see you later." I told Elijah, leaving.

Now I had to just pray that Klaus hadn't moved them once more...

_-ArBaN-_

A few hours later, Caroline was dragging me into the salon, making me sit while others attacked my hair, Caroline instructing them how she wanted it. "Curvy, sexy and dreamy." was how she described it.

Great (!) I felt like a Barbie doll now.

A while later, it was indeed big and fluffy. Like a cotton candy mess that made me roll my eyes when she gave me the soft pink ruffle chiffon dress and matching cage heels.

"I have the perfect song for you!" she now said, flicking through the tracklist, then I heard a familiar song play over the speakers. Beyonce- Sweet Dreams.

Caroline started singing along, dancing around the room, making me scoff. "Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare? Is that a hint or something?"

She chuckled and switched it off, making me go into the other room to put the dress on.

When I had it on, I chuckled, staring at my reflection. Even Elijah was going to have a hard time not looking dumbstruck. I knew Damon- he was going to ask, no, make us go somewhere alone. Men these days. I did kind of miss the days that had manners and true gentlemen.

I looked around the corner of the tent that had been erected next to the Grill, the show taking place in the square. It was filling up rapidly, but I hadn't seen Damon anywhere. Elena was doing Summer while I was doing Spring. She was in a pretty full length floral dress with her hair wrapped around her head with a sunflower clip in the back of it. Adorable. Caroline was doing the Winter theme with light ice blue matching her light blonde, now straight hair. Bonnie was the Autumn girl. The dark gloden dress clashing beautifully with her caramel skin, hair super curly.

There were other girls doing the seasons too, but I didn't know them. The guys I didn't know except for Matt, who Caroline had bullied into wearing a dark blue suit for the Winter with her.

_"You look so tempting I could eat you right now."_

I turned to face Damon and chuckled. "Well maybe, but there's a time and place sweetie."

He took my newly manicured hands in his and kissed me for a moment, then said. "If you don't win the best season award, I'll rip them up for you."

"That's nice, but we don't exactly want to turn this into a bloodsucking event."

"Nice choice of words, now get on that stage and strut your stuff."

"You sound like that crazy ex fiance of mine now."

Damon groaned, then turned away and vanished out of the tent.

I chuckled and now sighed as Caroline dragged me onto the podium where she told me my instructions- look sexy and just walk.

_-ArBaN-_

It didn't go too badly to be honest. I did get applauded madly as if I was Beyonce herself.

But things were about to go from bad to worse.

As I walked with the others to the end of the catwalk, I saw Christian in the crowd, Leo not that far away.

My eyes widened and I hastily walked to the back, I'd seen Damons expression when he saw my own and he got up, aling around tot he back of the tent here I met him and the others while the boys were on.

"Klaus is here." I just said, my eyes on he crowd. Leo and Christian were only together when Klaus himself was here.

"What-!" Damon said, and I nodded, swiftly explaining about Leo and Christian, but then there were screams from the main catwalk, and a mighty crash as the stage fell down, then the lights all went out,

"Oh God-" I breathed, then I heard a new voice, Elijah.

"Klaus is here, get everyone out now." he just said, turning to me. "Back to the boarding house, he cannot enter."

I nodded, not letting mine and Elijahs gaze break for a moment, but then he turned and left. He had a plan no doubt.

"Come on." I said hastily, grabbing Elenas hand and dragging her out.

We were all at the boarding house safe and sound when my phone went off, and I looked at the name.

"Don't answer it." Damon said, going for it, but I had already answered it and walked into the other room.

"You looked beautiful." he chuckled down the phone, making me growl. "What the hell are you playing at Klaus!"

"Oh, I have a better game coming right up." he hung up, making me frown. What the hell-?

But then I heard a crash from the other room, then Damon yelling. "Get off me!"

I dashed into the room to see Stefan pinning his brother to the wall, and I could see from his eyes that he had been compelled.

But now he was thrown backwards as Elijah returned, pinning him onto the floor while he told us all to get out while we had chance.

"Don't hurt him." I told him as I passed and he nodded, grabbing Stefans shirt and pushing him against the wall and pinning him there while he tried to push the Original away.

Niklaus had really stepped over the line making Stefan do this to us...

W had to run now, with no destination in mind.

Just away from Mystic Falls and that demon.


	53. Blood Only Runs So Deep

**Chapter Fifty Three- and the next:) next up tomorrow:D reviews very much loved! x Nicc**

We ran for an hour or so, then ended up in Atlanta where we checked into a hotel room with adjoining internal doors, making it a massive room instead.

I looked down at my clothes- we were all still in our catwalk clothes. Now I groaned and sat down on a spare bed, clenching my hands to stop them from shaking.

"Are you ok?" Damon now asked, sitting next to me. I nodded and sighed. "I'm... fine. It just bought back memories..."

He frowned at me and I just said quietly. "I have a dark past, Damon."

"Dark how?"

I chuckled and got up, walking over to the window and looking out into the night. "It doesn't matter Damon. I'm a killer... I always have been."

"But that doesn't matter. You'll always be sweet-"

"Don't say sweet. I mean it." I said in a snap, walking out the room and into the other where Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were sat.

"Any sign of Elijah?" I now asked them, and Elena shook her head. "No, nothing."

Hell, I'd forgotten about Stefan being compelled to kill us... kill her.

I sat down next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault... if I hadn't left him, he wouldn't have-"

"It's ok." Elena just said with a weak smile. "I know we'll get him back. It's... fine."

I hugged her and looked at Damon stood in the doorway, then looked away. They all had to blame me, I knew it...

There was a knock on the door, and we all tensed up. Caroline glanced at us, then got up, looking through the peephole, but opened it and Elijah walked in.

"Hell are you ok?" I asked him in concern, eyes wide. He chuckled. "Belle, have a little more faith in me."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena now said, standing up and staring at the Original. He sighed. "I had to incapacitate him for a short while, but he will be ok. But, regretfully, under Klauses compulsion."

Elena didn't speak now, but just mearly sat down on the bed and looked at the floor in silence, her hair coming down from its tie up.

Now Elijah said. "I'll be in the spare room." then turned and walked away.

What the hell were we going to do now-?

Keep running from Klaus until he killed us-?

_-ArBaN-_

It was later now, and I was laid out alone on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, my mind completely full. I knew my past with Klaus was... dark. He'd pretty much turned me into an extension of himself with all the killing, and it had taken me near enough ninety years to break the habit of killing at a glance.

He'd pretty much seduced me into doing anything...

"Arianne?"

I now looked to the door and saw Elijah. With a frown, he asked. "Where has everyone gone? It's not safe here."

Now I chuckled, sitting up. "They've gone down the the bar for a drink."

"Fools." he sighed, then walked forwards and sat beside me on the bed, perching on the edge. "You look troubled?" he now frowned and I chuckled delicately. "It doesn't matter. Just thinking about the past..."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Remember that ball in Paris that time when we went back to my old chateau?"

His frown now vanished and he laughed. "Yes, yes I do. You got rather drunk if I remember correctly."

"Only a little." but then I sighed and said quietly. "Thank you for what you did."

"I have no idea what you're on about, Belle."

"Mmhmm..."

_It was mid 20th Century, I'd been with Elijah, travelling around with him for a year now, and he'd changed me alot. Turned me from that bloodthirsty copy of Klaus into more of a lady. Somehow._

_We were travelling back to Paris, my old home to see what had become of it after the murder of my family._

_"Belle?"_

_I looked around now as Elijah came back from the bar to me standing at the side of the boat, looking over the railings at the endless ocean._

_"Thanks." I smiled, taking the glass of wine from him and having a sip, sighing a little._

_"We should be there by morning." he now told me, standing beside my frozen form. "Good." was all I could say and he sighed once more._

_"You don't have to go back if you don't want to."_

_"No. I feel as if... I have to."_

_Elijah didn't speak now, but mearly nodded and set his own glass down on the side of the flat wooden side. "Ok Belle."_

_"Ok Elly."_

_He chuckled. "That is very annoying, you do know that? That name you use for me."_

_"Oh yeah, but you know me."_

_"Yes, I do." he said, then kissed my temple for a second. "You're so beautiful, Arianne. You do know that right?"_

_I chuckled. "Everyone keeps telling me that."_

_"But it's true." he now said, taking my hands in his and raising them so he could kiss them each once. I scoffed and pulled my hands away, going up on tiptoes so I could kiss him properly for a moment._

_"I love you, ok?" I quietly told him now, knowing he'd hear me clear as a bell._

_Now he sighed, then silently raised a hand to my cheek for a second, then kissed me for a second, saying. "I do love you, Arianne."_

_That was the first time he had truly admitted he loved me in two hundred and fifty years._

_"I love you too." was all I could say back as the ship sailed on._

"You stopped me going darkside, Elly. And I can't thank you enough." I now sighed, staring down at the bed.

He chuckled. "Why would I let you get hurt?"

"Because you loved me. And you still do, don't you?" I looked up at his expression at the end, and it was blank, then he came to life and said quietly. "Arianne..."

"Simple question and no prying vampire ears around. Just tell me the truth. Please."

Elijah didn't speak now for a minuet or two, but then came back to life and said. "I don't."

I nodded now, noticing how he wasn't meeting my eyes. What a little liar that man could be when he wanted to be.

"Ok then." I nodded, then lay back against the pillow and moved up to where he was, sitting up a little more and letting him pull me into his arms like he always did after me and Klaus had an argument and I wanted to be alone.

"You are such a pain." he sighed now, and I felt my eyes close as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

_-ArBaN-_

The next day as we went to move out, I had an idea and... it was a reckless one at that.

"I'm heading back to the Savannah mansion." I said, stopping as we exited the hotel and rounded the corner to a park.

Damon frowned now. "Are you nuts-?"

"No. It's just that Klaus has this spellbook he stole from a witch... it can help us. If Bonnie can work them... we might be able to kill him."

_"Kill me, that's a tad drastic."_

Now I turned and glared, facing the bastard. Klaus smirked, looking at us all in turn, then sighed, readjusting his jacket and said, totally unconcencerned. "Oh, Cherie dear..." he walked forwards now, then stopped before me and raised a hand to my cheek and sighed. "I warned you not to make enemies with me, sweetie." then I gasped in pain as he stabbed me in the chest, so near my heart I felt my knees buckle. He caught me and chuckled, saying softly into my ear. "Such a shame, Arianne." and let me go so I could crash to the floor, then he said to the others.

"I'd keep running if I were you."

Then he was gone.

I lay on the ground, coughing now. When the spell had been put on me, it made me no longer of Original status. At least, not at the moment.

"Arianne!" Damon shouted now, and I opened my eyes to see his own, then he pressed his bitten wrist to my mouth and I coughed at how it seemed to make me worse.

"Move." I heard Elijah say now, none that politely either. He pressed his own to my mouth now and I just drank, grabbing his arm, feeling it heal me much more better than Damons could ever do.

Now I felt Damon pick me up into his arms, none too happy with Elijah no doubt.

"Let me down." I now mumbled, feeling him put me down onto my feet and I sighed, rubbing my chest. It had healed up now, but damn...

"Now. Why we have chance... Savannah. The mansion. Got to get that book." I said with a cough, then Damon nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me Damon. Please."

He met my eyes now, then nodded. "What do we do?"

"Get the others back to Mystic Falls and into the boarding house. They're safe there. I don't think Klaus will expect you to return."

"What about you?"

I smiled a little.

_"Oh, me and Elijah are going to wake up some help and grab that spellbook."_


	54. We Are The Kings And Queens Of Promise

**Chapter Fifty Four- A little filler chapter before the next one that's gonna be kick ass:D so reviews very much loved! And thanks so much for taking an interest in my other Klaus/oc fic with a twist:D "Forsaken" anywhoo, 22,000 readers on this story has made it my second most popular story I've ever wrote:'D so thanks verrrrry much! x Nicola**

_1774 October_

_"Niklaus, what have you got there?"_

_I lay on the brilliant and massive four poster bed, watching Klaus walk into the room with a tatty and old book in his hand, almost as if he was glaring at it._

_He walked over now and sat down beside me, kicking his shoes off and pulled me into his arms so I could see too._

_"Looks like Latin." I commented, but he chuckled, giving my shoulders a little squeeze as he did so. _

_"No Cherie, I feel it is much older than that."_

_"Then what is it?" I frowned, raising a hand to turn the page over, running a hand over the strange symbols. Pentagrams and other curious squiggles and words, phrases by the paragraphs and diagrams._

_"It's a spellbook, Cherie." he now chuckled, handing it to me so I could look through. I flicked through the book and peeled its old and yellowed pages apart, then said with a frown when I saw a page that looked... angry and cryptic. It was written in Latin I could read._

_"And this page?" I asked, giving it him back. Now I watched his expression change into a blank one, then his face lost a little color._

_"Klaus-?"_

_He snapped back to his senses and closed the book. "Sorry, I'll ready this later on."_

_Why had he suddenly froze up like that?_

_Later on that night when he went out hunting for something to eat for us both, I went hunting myself- for the book._

_It didn't take too long, it had been left out where he had been reading it in the drawing room with a glass of Comtesse blood._

_Now I sat down on his dark brown leather chair and picked it up, opening the pages._

_Most of it was in a language I didn't know, but some was in Latin that I could read. Now I found the page that had freaked him out._

_And I understood why- it was instructions... There were even little diagrams on how the moon should look, the stages. There was a sketch of a moonstone that looked familiar, instructions on how to channel the moonlight into it._

_It was full blown instructions on how to force his werewolf side into hibernation dating back to the 11th Century._

_"Fascinating read, agreed?"_

_I dropped the book in suprise now as Klaus spoke so close to me. I went to pick it up, but he walked around and picked it up, the page with the little inked drawing of himself in wolf form open, a chuckle in his throat. _

_"Apologizes, I was just startled by it..." he put a hand over the paragraph, the spell that had cursed him. Now Klaus sat down and pulled me onto his lap, putting his arms around my waist, lips softly below my ears. _

_"I don't blame you for looking. Such an inquisitive girl you are."_

_I chuckled a little, then picked up the book and turned the page over to see more Latin. It was how to break the curse. Klaus had obviously found out how many, many years ago._

_"That would probably kill me if I was back to being a hybrid." he now said, tapping a paragraph of scribbly old Latin that was ancient even when I had been born._

_"Why are you telling me this?" I now wondered aloud and he chuckled lightly. "Because I love and trust you."_

_"That's sweet of you."_

_"And you need to find all three ancestors of the original witches so they can cast the spell."_

_"So that's the catch huh?"_

_"When that curse is broken, Cherie... we will rule everything you see. I promise you."_

_"But I don't want to rule the world." I now told him, putting my head on his shoulder and letting out a sigh. "This world is beautiful. To destroy it... it's unthinkable."_

_He now readjusted me on his lap so as to face me. Klaus cocked his head a little and raised a hand to my cheek, smiling a little while I put my face against it._

_"God... I love you. You know that right?" he now groaned, taking my face in his hands. I nodded and let him kiss me passionately for a few minuets._

_He could be so very sweet at times._

I remembered all this as I stepped through the Savannah mansion, trying to remember where Klaus had hidden it. He hadn't returned yet, for the glass of blood left on the side was collecting dust.

"Where do you think it is?" Elijah now asked me, looking around at mine and Klauses home. I sighed. "I'm expecting in our room."

He nodded and followed me up the stairs. Elijah stopped halfway up and stared at a photo for a moment, then chuckled, making me come back down and look at it-

It was of me and Klaus when we had gone to Venice, and Klaus had actually managed to get a sunburn on his back that lasted a few hours... to much French and other languages swearing.

The photo was of me and Klaus holding each other to the others chest, my head on his shoulder while I tried not to fall of the gonzola. I loved the photo so much. It was from a time when things were better than good between us, and when I had loved him, even knowing what he was.

I'd loved him unconditionally.

"You were so happy with him." Elijah now said quietly and I sighed, heading back up the stairs without another word.

He was right. I had been...

I headed into our room now, the walk-in wardrobe was where it was last time I saw it.

"It's gotta be here..." I muttered, reaching for the gilded golden box that me and Klaus put our memories and important things. No one would ever know where to find them beside us pair.

I walked back into the bedroom and tipped it upside down on the massive red silken bed covers and immediately saw it, but I also saw a number of other memories and things I had long forgotten about.

Now I reached forwards and picked up the pair of sapphire teardrop earrings, remembering with a jolt exactly what they were. And who they had been from. Klaus had gotten touchy about me wearing the gift from Elijah, so I'd put them safely away.

"I'd almost forgotten..." I mumbled for a moment, then put them on with a chuckle. Elijah frowned, then remembered too.

"Oh." he just said in mild suprise, then reached forwards and turned over a black and white photo that had been dated from the very early times of 1704. I was human and stood between both Klaus and Elijah, a big smile on my face. _Our trip to England. _I remembered with a jolt, taking it from him and running a hand over it.

Now as I put it back down, I saw the wooden tribal charms on a peice of chained silver I'd made for Klaus. I remembered how he had let me put it on him... then yelled out in apparent agony, making me jump and scream in shock. He laughed then.

_"Jokes, silver doesn't affect me."_

I'd happily slapped him across the face for scaring me like that.

Now I walked over to the bedside table and picked up the _30 Seconds To Mars_ CD. _"Kings And Queens"_ Klaus loved to try and sing it while he was in the shower, making me cringe and put a pillow over my head to block the noise.

That was our song.

"Let's get out of here." Elijah now said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

Away from all the memories of better times...

As we left the mansion, I couldn't help but stop and look back at it in silence for a moment. It had really been home...

Now a place of danger...

"We'll head to Delaware now." I told Elijah, making him nod once and say. "Thank you."

All I could do was smile weakly.

Elijah trusted me way too much...

What if he really did still love me-?


	55. We Are Broken

**Chapter Fifty Five- as promised:) one more chapter tonight:D anywhoo, reviews very much loved and thanks!:D x Nicc**

_**June 1704**_

_The ballroom music softly played now as I walked into the massive dance hall. I frowned and stepped inside, then saw Elijah._

_"What are you-?" I started, but he was already over, a finger on his smiling lips as he held out his hand._

_I raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, taking it and letting him lead me onto the floor._

_"Elijah, I can't dance." I now admitted, feeling like a fool. But I knew him- he wouldn't laugh at me. He was too much a gentleman than his brother._

_"Go with the music, not against it." he now told me, watching my footwork. Dancing had never been my strong point, but for a lady of my standing, it came with the job._

_And I was rubbish at it._

_Now he stood behind me, putting his arms around my midrift, pulling me close. "You have two left feet." Elijah now chuckled, making me scoff. "Thanks so much (!)"_

_"Now, let's try that again. Watch my feet, then copy it."_

_I nodded, still trapped against him as I counted in my head, copying the steps he had done._

_"Very good." he smiled, not loosening his arms around me._

_"Umm... Elijah?"_

_"Oh, sorry Belle." he apologized, letting me go._

_"Well, look what we have here? My Cherie is really dancing!"_

_I turned now and chuckled as Klaus strolled into the room, smiling at me. He took my hands now and kissed them both twice._

_"Care to show me your new moves?" he smiled now, and I nodded, taking up positions again, but with my Niklaus this time._

_I giggled the whole way around the dancefloor, then the front door went and Klaus sighed, letting me go. "I shall be back in a moment-" he looked at Elijah who was stood next to the gramaphone. "Elijah will teach you some more."_

_He left and I chuckled to Elijah. "You just got branded a good dancer."_

_Now Elijah laughed a little. He never laughed that much unless I was around. It was like I was the one who made him laugh nowadays, nothing else._

_He was such a sweetie to me. A real gentleman._

_"My feet hurt." I said now, sitting down on the red velvet chair, rubbing my ankles a little. He walked forwards now, then asked. "Do you want me to take you upstairs? I'm sure the maids will fill you a nice bath for your ankle."_

_I smiled and nodded. "That would be lovely. Thank you Elijah."_

_"It is no problem, Belle."_

_"Why do you call me Belle?"_

_"Because you are French, and that is the French word for Beautiful. Which you are."_

_I blushed now and looked down. "You are too kind."_

_He chuckled, then picked me up into his arms and took me upstairs so I could rest my ankle. Now as Elijah put me down on the bed, he told me. "I'll have your sevants fill a nice bath. Goodnight, Belle." then he was gone, leaving me staring after him._

_"Bye Elijah."_

I looked around the corner at the storage place, looking for the guards, but I couldn't see anyone there.

Me and Elijah dashed to the door now and I pulled the lock off and opened it, suddenly realizing that they were moving them again.

"Fudge-!" I swore, then ran to the main place and groaned as all the coffins were gone.

"Wait-" Elijah now said, and I understood- a car was pulling out, and Elijah was gone. I heard a screech and crash as he probably yanked the driver out to stop it.

I ran to the back in time to see him opening the back of the car and pulling the coffin out, saying. "Help me Arianne." I walked forwards and yanked with him until it was flat on the floor and he flung the top open.

I knew who it was anyway- Adrienne.

"Adrienne-" he breathed, then took a hold of the blade and pulled hard, letting it drop while he waited for her to wake up.

"She's not gonna be happy to see me." I warned Elijah and he sighed. "I know Adrienne. She'll forgive you."

_I hoped..._

A minuet later, she awoke with a gasp and groaned a little. But then Adrienne saw Elijah and her eyes widened. "Elijah!" she said, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

I stood up and backed up a little now as he hugged her back, then she saw me over his shoulder and truly snarled, going for me, but Elijah grabbed her and said. "No, it's all different now."

Adrienne scoffed. "Different-? She and our "brother" killed me! Killed you too no doubt!"

"Adrienne-"

"No!" she snarled, then pushed him away and slammed me against the car, but Elijah grabbed her and hissed to her face. "Stop this now." then let her go.

She gave me a filthy look, then sighed, looking around. "Where are the others? They were here right?"

Elijah sighed now and looked down. "He moved them We... don't have a clue where they are."

Adrienne watched her btother for a moment, then pulled him into her arms and hugged him once more. "We'll find them. I know it."

I watched in silence, then Adrienne let him go and turned to me, folding her arms. "Hello Niklauses bitch."

Now I scowled. "God, I wish all you Originals were more polite."

"Oh I am. Just not to cows like you."

"Oh yeah?"

_"Enough." _

We both looked at Elijah who sighed. "This is so very childish. Adrienne-" but he stopped as the driver regained conciousness. Elijah walked over and picked him up by his neck, eyes narrowed in a way I'd never seen.

"Where are the others." he snarled, and the man shook his head. "I don't know!"

For some reason, Elijah let him drop and turned, looking pissed off. "He's been compelled. We won't get anything out of him."

Adrienne groaned, then walked over to the guy as he stood up, cocking her head a little, then ripped into his neck with a single bite, snarling into him. A second later he was dropped to the floor, half his throat literally ripped out.

She was just like Klaus.

They truly did share blood.

"Back to Mystic Falls." I sighed now, and Adrienne frowned. "Oh, I know that place..."

Elijah nodded. "I'll explain it all on the way."

Adrienne glanced at me, then nodded.

_-ArBaN-_

When we arrived back at Mystic Falls, Damon was sat on the step, as if he was waiting for me. Now he stood up as we all walked forwards, an Original either side of me.

"Arry." Damon grinned now, then was before me in a flash, pulling me onto his arms and kissing me hungrily for a moment.

"Are you ok?" He asked me now, kissing the top of my head. I nodded, then I saw his frown.

"Who's that?"

"Adrienne. Elijahs sister."

Now Damon frowned again. "An Original?"

_"I am here, you know?_"

I looked around at Adrienne, who was watching Damon with her arms folded. "Now why do you strike me as the dickish type?"

"Hell you Originals are such damn dicks."

"Mmhmm. You like it."

Now I raised an eyebrow at Adrienne as she flirted in full view of me.

Yeah. Me and here were going to end up falling out if she did this again.

"Tell them everything-" I told Elijah now, giving him the spellbook. He nodded once and I turned away, needing some peace and quiet for once.

I went down to the quarry now, sitting down on the bank and sighed, running a hand through my hair.

As if this peace would last for long...

Now, as I looked down at my reflection, I saw someone else walk up and stop behind me, staring over the water.

_"Now this reminds me of Angel Falls."_

I nodded and just sighed. "Why can't you leave, Klaus?"

He sat down next to me and sighed too. "I love you, Arianne. My Cherie..."

Now I got up and scoffed, eyes hard. "No, Niklaus. Did you ever love me?"

He frowned at me now. "I- I... what? You know I did! Why are you being like this-?"

Now I laughed darkly. "Where are the rest of your siblings, hmm? Be decent for once. Tell me where they are."

Klaus just stood up now, looking more... thoughtful than I had seen him before. "Cherie-"

"Don't call me that." I snapped, but he frowned and took my hands in his, then said quietly. "I don't want you to leave me forever. Three hundred years-"

"Was way too long."

I was taken aback by the tears in his eyes now. His hands tightened on mine as he asked. "Please? I'm so sorry for how many time's I've hurt you... I'm..." he couldn't finnish now, then took me by total and utter suprise as he fell to his knees at my feet and just said.

"I know I've made mistakes... I just..." he put his cheek against my legs and just said with a quiet sob. "I'm so sorry."

I crouched down now to his level, meeting his tear filled eyes. Three hundred years, and I'd never seen him cry once. Not like this.

"You made your choices, I made mine." I just told him, against all odds, raising a hand to his cheek for a second. "But I'm sorry. You've gone too far now."

"But-?"

"You've tried to kill me! And you have! Twice!"

He raised a hand, almost as if he was possessed, to my own cheek. "I wanted you to myself. What is the harm in that?"

"Killing your siblings, innocent people and god knows who else to do so."

"But-?"

I stood up, breaking his touch on my cheek. "Goodbye, Niklaus."

"Arianne... please. Don't leave me."

I turned away and left him there, tears tolling down his cheeks for the first time ever no doubt.

He'd broken my heart so many times it felt like I no longer had one...

Maybe he finally understood now how that truly felt like;

Heartbreak.


	56. When Those Words Fade Away

**Chapter Fifty Six- thanks for the lovely reviews:D sorry for breaking everyones hearts at the end of last chapterXD apologises! Next up later on:) reviews much loved! X Nicc**

I was laid out in Damons bed now, the covers over me and faced pressed into the pillow so no one saw my tears.

Why did Klaus have to do that-? Break down before me like that... I would have never, ever imagined him doing it...

It was a shock more than anything.

"God..." I just sighed now, turning over onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, remembering the time I'd changed.

_When the bottle of blood was drained, I coughed, my eyes wide and raised a hand to my head, blinking hard._

_"I feel funny." I now mumbled, and Klaus came back into the room and took my face in his hands, staring into my eyes, then let me go and nodded. _

_"You're turning nicely." he chuckled, then asked. "Do your gums hurt?"_

_Now as he menrioned it, I raised a hand to them and winced. I nodded and just said. "What-? Is it my fangs?"_

_"Yes Cherie, now-" he walked out the room and bought a young man in. Obviously compelled to remain calm._

_"Here." he now said, pushing the man and stopped him before me._

_"Niklaus, what do you mean?" I asked with a frown, looking over at the man. There was a vein jumping in his neck that looked... appealing for some reason._

_"Just take a bite out of him." Klaus now chuckled, folding his arms. I went to take a step forward, but then stopped and shook my head._

_"I can't."_

_Now he sighed and walked forwards, his fangs out and now buried in the mans throat, making him gasp in shock. Klaus let him go, wiping the blood from his mouth and gestured to the marks on the mans neck, both oozing blood._

_I glanced at Klaus once more, then pulled the guy to me and bit down hard, feeling my own fangs finally come out and embed themselves into his skin._

_Now as I finished, I let him drop to the floor, my chest heaving- had I killed him? Yeah, that pulse he had was very much gone._

_"See?" Klaus now said softly, taking my face in his hands, wiping the blood from the corners of my mouth with his thumbs._

_"Not a bad bite on you ma Cherie." he chuckled now, then I frowned, cocking my head._

_"Everythings so much... louder and clearer."_

_He nodded. "Yes, your hearing and general self will be affected. Don't worry, I'll show you how to control yourself. Are you still hungry?"_

_Now I nodded and he took my hand, pressing it to his lips. "Ok, Cherie." then he lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, but then I felt myself travel down to his neck, then bite hard into it._

_I think he expected it, for he let me continue, his hand tracing patterns on my back while I drank. Now, after a little while, he tapped my back twice and pushed me away, rubbing his neck for a moment where I'd ripped into him._

_"Quite the bite indeed." he said, blood still trickling down his neck and onto his soft cream shirt. It now healed as I watched and he rubbed it once more, getting the residue off his skin and sighed, looking at me._

_"I'm sorry you had to be changed so very... violently." he said quietly, staring into my eyes with a kind of saddness._

_The future began now._

"Arianne?"

I looked up now as Damon walked in, sitting down on the bed next to me, going for my hand but I snarled at it and he pulled back.

"Go away, please Damon?"

"Nope."

"Oh screw you."

"If you want."

Now I sat up and glared. "I'm not laughing."

Damon sighed now and shook his head. "So what's the big plan? Adrienne is still stood outside looking like a lemon."

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know where the rest of them are... I was so sure it would finally be over, find them all... but the hunt goes on."

"It's not your business, Original hunting."

"I helped Klaus kill them."

"Oh."

"Finally, you understand. Most of this is my mess. No! This is all my mess!" I got up now and walked down the stairs, grabbing the spellbook from Elijahs hands and sat down with it, flicking through, losing my temper.

"God!" I yelled, chucking the damn thing to the other side of the room.

"Belle!" Elijah growled now, grabbing my wrists before I did something foolish. I looked into his eyes as he said. "Stop this now."

I snarled, but then he mirrored me and I found myself locked up in the cellar, unable to yank the door off its hinges.

"Let me out now!" I snarled at the Original, murder in my eyes. Elijah didn't speak, but merely turned away and walked back upstairs.

_"Don't you dare leave me here Elijah-!"_

_-ArBaN-_

Later that night, there were footsteps coming back downstairs.

The others had been down, but I'd only snapped at them to go away. Thrown a bottle of blood at Damon when he came down.

Now the door unlocked and Elijah walked in. "Are you coming?" he asked now, but I sat against the stone wall with my arms around my knees, staring at the blank grey wall opposite.

"Arianne." he sighed, then pulled the door to and sat down beside me, then said. "I know. It hurts."

"No it doesn't." I just said now, not moving an inch. Now he just chuckled at me. "You can't lie to me, Belle. I know you too well."

"Good for you."

He was silent now, then picked up the bottle I'd thrown at Damon and gave it to me, saying. "You look like you need it."

Now I took it and opened it, taking a swig, then set it down.

"It's still all my fault though." I said quietly, still not looking at him. Elijah sighed and just said. "You blame yourself for everything. Why?"

"If I died instead of getting turned... none of this would have happened."

"Don't talk like that." he scowled now, making me chuckle darkly. "Let's face it. I tore you and your brother apart. Seven hundred years... and I managed it in a few months."

Elijah sighed and shook his head. "That may be so... but I would have never of met you if that happened. And I wouldn't change that for any amount of time with Klaus."

Now I looked at him and frowned. "That's your brother you just brushed off."

"He may be my blood brother... but he's not family to me. Not anymore." Elijah now said, then sighed once more.

"I've made mistakes in life with family, Klaus... you. Sometimes trying to right the wrongs of the past make them worse. Everytime I found you, something happened. You'd get hurt. They were my fault. Me and Klaus... we are very bad for you. You are much better of without us in your life."

Now I scoffed. "Meeting you and Klaus turned a boring 1700s French Lady into an interesting person. How can you say that?"

Elijah didn't reply to that, but merely lent forwards and kissed me for a moment, taking me by suprise. I pulled away and just said. "I can't."

He nodded in understanding. "Damon?"

I too nodded, brushing the hair from my eyes and sighed. "I thought you didn't love me anymore?"

"I lied."

"That wasn't very polite." I chuckled, but he just said. "You knew?"

I chucked again and nodded, mimicking him from moments ago. "Elly, I know you too well."

He scoffed now, then chuckled. "You never change."

"Nor do you." I smiled, then got to my feet, pulling him to his own, keeping one of his hands for a moment before letting go. Elijah spoke. "I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Could be worse. Dunno how, but look on the bright side."

I walked up the stone steps and left him there to pick up the temper tantrum destroyed things I'd broken in my rage.

Now Damon met me at the top of the stairs, face whiter than usual and arms tightly folded. A shiver of fear went through me now-

Had he heard all that-?


	57. It's Too Late To Apologize

**Chapter Fifty Seven- taadaa! New chapter! Sorry I didn't put it up yesterday, been busy on my new Elijah/OC (Because damn they are so rareXD) Its called Broken Decembers and you can find it on my profile if you take a lookee over:) if you like this story, you will love it:D anyway, hopefully another chapter up later on! Reviews very much loved! X Nicc**

_"I think we should let the horses rest." I now said as we trotted along the backroad towards Colorado. Elijah looked at me from atop his dark chocolate colored horse and nodded, looking up ahead and said._

_"Yes, we'll find a clearing and tie them up for the night."_

_For a few minuets, we trotted on, an occasional click of hooves on stones. Now we found a nice grassy clearing and slid down from our horses, Elijah giving me his hand to help me, which I took._

_As I tied the reins of my own ebony horse to the nearest tree, Elijah was doing the same to his next to me. _

_"Looks like we're stuck here for the night." I now sighed, taking the blanket from the bag that was attached to my horse, then Elijah took it from me and I frowned, turning to him._

_"Give me that back." I asked, holding out a hand, waiting. Now he chuckled and raised it above his head so I couldn't reach._

_"Come and get it the-" he started, but never got out as I put a hand on his chest, slamming him onto the ground. I smirked at him now as he scowled. "That wasn't very polite."_

_I took the blanket and chuckled, still smirking. "Thank you very much." then went to straighten up, but before I could, he pulled me down and said. _

_"Look-"_

_Now I lay next to him and stared up at the sky. "Oh-" I started, trying to think of the name of the star that was high above us._

_"I think the name you are looking for, Belle, is Sirius."_

_"Oh yes. The dog star." _

_Elijah nodded, then raised his hand once more to a neighbouring star. "That is Bellatrix, and the other close by is-"_

_"Draco? The dragon constellation?"_

_"You have been studying astronomy?"_

_I nodded and chuckled. "Yes. I find it fascinating."_

_"You find everything fascinating Belle."_

_"Say, Elijah?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Have you ever been a caveman?"_

_Now he started laughing, and I looked at him as he finally managed to stop, trying not to burst out into it again._

_"A caveman? I'm not that old Belle!"_

_"Oops." I giggled, then let him pull me into his arms and say. "When I was twenty two-"_

_"Over nine hundred years ago?"_

_"Yes, but don't interrupt. It's rude."_

_"Boohoo (!) Who do you think you are? My ex fiance?"_

_Elijah sighed in defeat and didn't speak, prompting me to say hastily. "Continue."_

_He sighed. "When I was thirty two, it was 1066. I was present to witness a famous battle. Do you know which one I'm talking about?"_

_"The battle of Hastings?"_

_"Correct." he said, tightening his arms around me a little as he continued. "Yes, that one. I and my brother fought, but on neither side. Klaus thought it fun, the magnificence of a battlefield full of soldiers willing to die for what they believed in. He thought the carnage was... appealing."_

_I nodded and said quietly. "I know he would..."_

_Elijah sighed. "Once the battle was over, he went to a nearby town and totally destroyed it. It was even wiped from the map. It was like the Carthage massacre. Only it was just Klaus."_

_Now I felt a jolt in my stomach- I knew Klaus and his... dark history. But I'd accepted it all the same. I sighed and put my head on his chest, playing with one of his golden shirt buttons._

_"You joined in, didn't you?" I now asked absentmindedly. Elijah didn't speak once more, then sighed and nodded. "I did."_

_"But I know you. You can't condone the murdering of so many innocents! Why did you do it-?"_

_Now that I was looking at him, he spoke straight away, choosing his words carefully it seemed._

_"He was my brother. I loved him." he simply said and I nodded, understanding- I had had a sister called Chyanne... but she was long dead now..._

_I would have done anything for her._

_"That's life." Elijah sighed, leaning down to kiss my forehead for a moment. I nodded. "Life sucks, and then you die. Or live forever."_

_Elijah now chuckled and sat up, making me do the same. He took my hands in his and chuckled again. _

_"You are very welcome to spend the rest of eternity with me, if you would like to."_

_I was taken aback by the amount of sincerity that was lacing his voice and in his eyes as he said it. Now I felt a smile tug on the corners of my mouth, then the words-_

_"I would love to spend eternity with you, Elijah."_

_Never before had I seen him smile so very much as he lifted my hands and pressed his lips to them both once. _

_"You have just made my millennia." he smiled, letting me lean forwards and kiss him for a moment._

_I really would spend eternity happy with him if I could._

Damon didn't yell or snarl at me like I was expecting. But instead, he just shook his head and said in total defeat.

"You choose him?"

I scowled now and just said. "Did you even hear the whole conversation?"

He scoffed, not meeting my eyes. "I heard enough. You let him kiss you."

"Actually, she didn't." Elijah said now as he walked up the stairs and stood beside me. I saw hate flash through Damons eyes now as he looked at the Original.

"Arianne..." Elijah said to him, stepping forwards as he continued speaking. "You have no idea how much she loves you. You are being an incredibly foolish-" but he never finished as Damon lost his temper and hit him on the side of the face.

The reaction was a blur, so fast even I had almost missed it. Elijah was pinning Damon to the wall by his throat now, not yeilding once, making Damon cough and try to pull the hand off.

I watched now as Elijah just said in distaste. "You are really trying my patience now. But understand this- I care for Arianne immensely. Her safety is one of my priorities. If you hurt her in any way, I won't be so tolerant anymore. Don't make me do something that will maybe later make me regret, Salvatore." he now let him go and turned away, walking out the room without another word or look at me.

Damon stood there, rubbing his neck for a moment, then he looked at me and just said, voice blank. "He will never stop loving you. You know that yeah?"

Now I sighed and stepped towards him, but he brushed past and left.

Everything just had to start falling apart again didn't it?

_-ArBaN-_

I slept on the sofa that night, knowing that Damon didn't want to see me. And rightly so- I'd let Elijah kiss me... I could have made him back off faster, but I hadn't. I couldn't...

I did love that man, I really did.

Me and Damon... it had never been in the same league as me and Elijah, or even more so with Klaus.

And speaking of Klaus...

_"Well Cherie... it has been a little while."_

I opened my eyes and sat up, crossing my ankles and staring at the man stood before me. I knew that it was a dream, that he couldn't get inside.

But he had always gotten inside my own head.

"Yes it has." I said, getting up and faced him, no longer afraid of the man. Klaus didn't move as I walked up to him, then cocked my head.

"My love... why couldn't you just stop it all?" I asked now, shaking my head a little, eyes sad. Klaus frowned, then pushed me hard against my chest into the wall, putting a hand either side of me so I couldn't escape, so close to me I could see the individual flecks of color in his eyes.

"You are so beautiful." he said now, raising one of his hands to my cheek, a sense of saddness about him. I pulled away and he let his hand drop to his side. I didn't reply, staring at him as he traced a finger along my cheek, then I pushed hard, trying to escape, put he returned his hand to beside me and even more into the wall, our bodies now touching, sending pangs of mixed emotions through me, love and hate was present in the mix somewhere.

I knew what he was going to do before he actually did, and I tensed myself up as he lent forwards and kissed me, trying to make me respond, but I didn't. He let me go and I said in an indifferent voice.

"Niklaus... let me go now."

To my suprise, he did, taking a step back and looked like a man who did not know what to do next. He looked lost... like his long buried kind of human side was making an appearance, trying to turn him into something with more compassion. Not a true monster that I was afraid he had so totally become.

Klaus didn't speak now, but merely turned away and everything went dark

I woke up with a quiet gasp, but not from the dream ending, but from a knock on the front door.

Now I looked at the time- three in the morning. As I opened the door, a thought went through my head; if this was human attackers, I'd bite the shit out of them.

But I found myself facing Stefan, of all people.

Now I felt aprehensive, but as he hugged me and said. "Hi." I asked, dumbstruck.

"He let you go-?"

Stefan nodded, then sighed, looking at the floor for a second before saying.

"He wanted me to tell you something as well."

"Oh?"

"Je suis desole, Cherie."

Now I just stared at Stefan, then sighed and closed the door as he walked in.

Je suis desole, Cherie...

I'm sorry, Sweetheart.


	58. Two For One Murderer

**Chapter Fifty Eight- thanks for the lovely reviews:) I love how everyone is saying that they hope she goes back to Klaus, but I'm afraid it won't be happening (it breaks my heart to say so, but yeah:( ) thats that matter cleared up:) anyway, extra long chapter with quite the ending;D reviews much loved! Next up soon enough:) x Nicc**

Elena didn't stop hugging Stefan when she woke up the next morning and found him beside her.

I watched her as she buried her face in his chest, staining Stefans shirt with her tears. It was painful watching the pair, reminding me of the times I had with my own lover. Or should that be lovers?

That was life. You couldn't help who you fell in love with. Whether it was a pair of Originals or a vampire with issues and a bad attitude problem complete with total shitty track record with women.

Hell my life was well and truly screwed up.

Klaus was probably hating me now after that rejection. Another rejection. That love he felt for me was soon going to turn into total loathing... I knew it. It was always the ones that you loved that hurt you.

Damon was probably of the same mind now that he knew Elijah still loved me, and kissed me at the same moment. And Elijah? Whether he still loved me now was a total mystery.

Now I sighed, looking through slightly sad eyes at the pair, then turned away- I didn't need to see this.

But where was Damon? No one had seen him since last night when he stormed off outside. He would be back when he cooled his head enough. It was typical Damon.

But we needed to talk. That I knew for sure.

I left the house now and went to the Grill, then saw Damon sat there, a glass of Scotch before him, looking rather glum.

"Hey." I now said, rather hesitantly as I sat next to him. He ignored me, making me sigh and nod.

"I know you're mad at me. You have every right to be mad too."

"How can you love him?" He now said, so suddenly it took me by surprise.

My frown returned.

"Klaus?"

"No, Elijah. How can you love him?"

Now I understood. "Elijah..." I sighed, pausing for a moment to glance up at the mirrors behind the bar where Damon was staring at his reflection.

"Elijah... he's always been there for me I suppose. Klaus used to leave him with me when he went off somewhere and it kinda... well, you could say we became friends. More than friends..."

Damon now looked up with hurt in his eyes and I frowned. "Why are you asking about that?"

He shook his head and drained his drink, setting it down and leaving without another word.

That wasn't like Damon at all to do that.

**-ArBaN-**

I went for a walk now around town, remembering what the place looked like on my visit in 1864. It had been so very different... Anna sitting outside the apothecary making a daisy chain that her mother, Pearl, put around her neck with a smile.

Then there was shopping with dear Katerina.

But of course, there were the Salvatore brothers. Damon. I'd saved his life when he had been shot, and all these years later, I still wondered whether he remembered me doing do.

If he did, he hadn't told me.

The sky was a deep blue, and as I walked past the church, I glanced up at the spire, almost piercing the aqua sky. This town had history. A dark history at that.

I saw my car now, the Ferrari that Klaus had got me, and he that had abandoned it when he left town.

"Hello baby." I sighed, running a hand over the deep red paintwork, thankful that no one had broken in. Not that they'd find anything- the only thing in there was my memories of what went on in the back seat.

I patted the hood, then walked away, not having the keys to open her.

Maybe one day.

Now I returned to the Boarding house, feeling mentally drained and tired. I just wanted to lie down and close my eyes, wake up and find everything was ok. No more unintentional love triangles... nothing. Just the one guy...

But who?

There was a shock waiting for me.

As I walked inside, it was quiet, too quiet. But then-

"Arianne-?"

I stopped dead at the sound of Elenas voice. She sounded scared.

Now I dashed to the living room and found her sat on the sofa, eyes wide and something that looked like blood on her cheek.

"Get out of here!" she hissed now, then looked behind me. I went to turn, but something hit my head hard, knocking me out.

**-ArBaN-**

As I awoke with a groan, I frowned and looked up, seeing Elena still sat on the sofa.

Why were my arms tied behind me with something I couldn't break?

"What's going on-?" I groaned, wanting to rub the back of my sore head. Someone had injected me with strong vervain. So strong that even I, who was near enough immune to it was left powerless in my bonds.

"Lookee here." I heard a familiar voice say now, then I turned a little to see Damon walking in, a glass of blood in his hand and an unfamiliar scowl upon his face.

"Damon-?" I groaned, but he crouched down before me, setting his glass down and put two fingers under my chin, pushing it up so I could meet his sapphire eyes.

"Try again Cherie." He smirked, letting me go.

I shook my head, eyes wide in fear- he hadn't... had he-?

"Damon, what the hell are you doing!" Elena yelled now, obviously not realizing this wasn't him...

"Klaus." I said quietly and he turned, that grin on Damons face that was so very... well, it didn't suit him. But it suited the one who was possessing him.

"Hello Cherie." he smiled, picking up his glass and walked over to Elena, sitting down next to her and sighed.

"You know? I can see what's going on inside this little noggin, and it isn't pretty." he let out a low whistle. "He is one messed up guy." he looked at me, brow furrowed. "But you already knew that Cherie, didn't you? He fell for you as soon as he laid eyes on you. Sound familiar?"

"Niklaus... stop this now." I said, half pleading- he was going insane, I knew it.

He laughed, making Damons voice sound harsh as he hissed. "He's torn inside, you know that? Damon knows you love my brother more than him, and he wants you to be happy. But he also wants you to himself." He snorted and put an arm around Elenas shoulders.

"It's a funny old world isn't it?"

Elena just pushed him away, finally understanding. "Get the hell out of him now."

Damon, or should I say Klaus? He raised an eyebrow and laughed once more. "Elena, Elena, Elena. You have no idea how you still hold something for him. His obsession with Katerina was..." he looked at the ceiling, searching for the right word, then-

"Pitiful."

I was glaring now, trying to get the vervain to wear off so I could pull him out of Damon myself.

"Ohh, so many things buzzing around in here." He now groaned, getting up and rubbing his temple absentmindedly. "Quite the busy guy, Damon." now he looked at me and cocked his head, surveying me in such a Klaus like way that I almost saw that blondey hair, not Damons midnight black.

"It's all about you. Everything in this head." he frowned, making Damons brows furrow once more, but then his face slowly turned into that smile I didn't like. "And oh... guess what Mr. Brooding and pensive has hiding in the back of his mind?"

"Leave him alone." I snapped, pulling against my bonds. Elena was missing her necklace and I realized she had been compelled to just sit there and not run.

"Do you know what his big shiny, massive secret is?" he said, the smirk widening as he walked over to me, waiting for me to ask, but I didn't. This was Damon... I didn't want to intrude in his mind like Klaus had.

That Original had some serious rejection issues if he was going this far to punish me.

"And..." he said, crouching down so he could say quietly into my ear, not letting Elena hear.

"He misses being human."

Now that surprised me above all I had ever heard about Damon- if Klaus was telling the truth, and I had no doubts that he was... he was flicking through Damons head as if it was a book, putting folds in the pages he could use as a weapon against me and Damon.

Stefan was locked in the cellar, vervain coursing through his systems.

"Stefan was a distraction, wasn't he?" I asked now, wondering why I had ever been convinced... scrap that. Why the hell had I cried over him last night-?

It would be tears of hate from now on.

Klaus sighed, Damons face looking sad for a second. But then he lent forwards and kissed me on the cheek and said, still quiet.

"I always win, Cherie. You of all people should know that."

"If you weren't in Damon, I'd kick you in the nuts right now."

He laughed and stood up, still chortling a little. "Still so feisty. I was the one to create you for who you truly are today, and did you know-" he raised a hand to my cheek, but removed it as I bared my fangs.

"Say bye bye to boyfriend number three." He now said with a hard look in his eyes, smirk appearing back on his handsome face.

"No..." I said, realizing what he was about to do, he turned and I saw Leo and Christian. Leo pulling a form out of the other room that I recognized as Klauses currently unoccupied form.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled at him now as Christian lit the candles, then the pair started speaking swiftly, and I saw Damon... Klaus, pull a knife from inside his leather jacket and raise it to near his heart.

"No!" Elena yelled too, but Damons smirk seemed fixed.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." he said, then rammed it into his chest at the same time the candles flared and Damon dropped to the floor. Klaus sat up with a gasp, a hand on his chest. Before he fled the room from not being able to breath, he smirked at me, then they were all gone.

"Damon?" I called now, then Elena got up, the terms of Klauses compulsion not interfering. She ran over to me and yanked the knot undone in a second, letting me almost push her aside as I ran over to him- he wasn't dead... yet, that was for sure. But the knife was so close to his heart I didn't know how long until the undead really did die.

I yanked the blade out, watching the wound heal up, but still he didn't open his eyes.

"There's vervain on this." Elena now told me, looking at the knife. I groaned, putting a hand on his chest- vervain straight to the heart couldn't be good, and there was no telling what Klaus had done to him beforehand since his disappearance last night.

Killing Damon outright hadn't been Klauses intention... so what was it?

Yeah, things really could get worse...


	59. Blood Ties

**Chapter Fifty Nine**

Damon didn't wake up until very nearly the next day, leaving me worried during the time he was out of it.

I kissed his hand now as he lay in his bed, heart finally starting to pick up its regular beat, much to my relief. Especially when he groaned and opened his eyes, mumbling.

"What happened-?"

"Oh thank God-!" I now sighed, putting my arms around him as he opened his eyes and saw me. "How did I get here?" he now groaned, sitting up and raising a hand to his head for a moment.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern, my eyes wide. Damon frowned once more, then nodded. "Yeah. Why? Did I get that drunk I passed out or something?"

I just went to kiss him now, but he held up a hand and shook his head. "No." was his reason, and I sighed, understanding- he remembered that anyway...

"Klaus... he kind of..." how could I say this?

_"Took over your body, tortured me and Elena, locked Stefan in the cellar... revealed his deepest and darkest secret... all to get to me."_

"He took over your body."

Damons expression was blank, then he let out a loud snarl and got up in a flash, but I caught him and forced him back onto the bed, sitting on his chest.

"Let me up now!" He growled, making me slam him back down.

"Stop this! Do you want to get yourself killed?" I almost yelled, making the door fly open and Stefan faced the sight of me pinning him down, me on his chest in a rather... embarassing way.

"What's going on?" Stefan frowned, but now Damon took the distraction to push me off onto the floor, then get up and speed out, but now I heard another snarl, then a bang as Damon was pinned again.

"You, are being rather rude Salvatore." I heard Elijahs voice say in distaste, and as I rounded the corner, I was faced with the Original pushing Damon against the wall with just one hand, making it impossible for him to escape.

"Get your damn hands off me." Damon now hissed, eyes narrowed and deadly. Elijah sighed, then said. "Only if you promise to stay and listen to what I have to tell everyone."

A silence.

"Yes."

Elijah removed his hand, and Damon went to run like Elijah had obviously guessed, because he grabbed him with both hands and snarled, angrier than I had seen in a good few years.

"He will tear you apart. Now stop being so immature and listen for once!"

Damon didn't try to escape now Elijah let him go again, then he sighed and said.

"I managed to track down an, ah, way to maybe kill Klaus."

Now my eyes widened- as much as I now hated him... death-? God...

"How?" I asked quietly, and Elijah knew I didn't mean how he had found them, but rather how Klaus was going to die.

"The descendants of the original witches that cursed him. They are far stronger and wiser, capable of spells Bonnie could not do. Not even with her link to the massacred witches."

"Will it work?" I now asked quietly, unable to meet his eyes, but now I did as he said. "Yes. If the theory works both ways, yes. Yes, we can kill him."

He now proceeded to explain that they curse Klaus once more- but with a blood spell. Someone else with Klauses blood could be used to stop him. Sever the link and cut the life force off between them. If they did it to Klaus halfway through being cursed... it would overload everything and kill him as if her was a human.

It was the perfect plan.

"Someone else with his blood?" I now asked, raising an eyebrow. Elijah nodded, avoiding my eyes.

I shook my head now, jaw clenched. Was he really expecting me to let him go and kill himself just to kill his brother-?

No. No way in hell I was going to let it happen.

I turned and walked away, stalking out the house and slamming the front door behind me.

**-ArBaN-**

I sat facing the waterfalls now, tears rolling down my cheeks. He wasn't going to survive this... he had no intentions to survive it either.

"Why does he have to be so damn noble?" I asked the crashing falls, staring at them.

_"He always was."_

Now I looked up as a figure sat down next to me, then she sighed.

"He does love you, you do know that right?" Adrienne told me quietly, staring at the falls. I was silent, then nodded a little. "I know. I love him too... but why does love have to be so very complicated?"

Now Adrienne laughed, shaking her head. "Arianne... love is love. No matter how painful, it has its ups and downs..." she sighed. "When I was younger in the 11th Century, just eighteen would you believe it? I fell for a human. And I loved him... I really did. But he died. He was only human... and I never, ever changed him. He accepted me for what I was." she laughed a little and shook her head once more. "He died of natural causes. But just forty three. Him growing older and older every day... and I remained the same. Year after year..."

I looked at Adrienne now, who seemed to have tears sparkling in her eyes. "Elijah was never one for love. He's lucky to have found you. I've never seen him so very smitten before. He truly does love you."

"Enough to die for me?"

"He would. Even you know that." she sighed, raising a hand to her hair for a moment, then said. "Elijah always was the most sensible one out of us all. We all ran wild while he just sat with a critical eye. Always the buzzkill, Elijah."

"Tell me about it. Took me years to get him in bed with me."

"Oh, now that really doesn't suprise me!" Adrienne laughed, putting a hand on mine and tightened it for a second. "Just... make the right choice." she told me, then got up and left.

Maybe Klaus was the only black sheep of the family after all.

**-ArBaN-**

I sat there until the sun went down, and that was when the footsteps approached, so familiar.

"Damon." I said in defeat as he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry about... being such a total and utter prat." he sighed, staring at the waterfall like me. I nodded. "You're forgiven." I said blankly, but he laughed and shook his head.

"I've been so stupid." he now said, raising a hand to my cheek for a moment, then he removed it and asked quietly. "It's him, isn't it? Elijah? It always was..."

I didn't know what to say to that, for his voice was so very... defeated.

"Damon, what-?"

"I've been behaving like Klaus. I just wanted you to keep, no matter what. And look where we are now?" he sighed. "I've been so selfish. I wanted you. I made you mine... I'm no better than Klau-"

"Don't you dare say that!" I now yelled, pushing him back as I stood up. He stood up now, but then lent forwards to kiss me. But kissed my cheek instead.

"I love you Arianne... but I'm not in love with you. I can't. It just feels... so wrong."

"Did I do something wrong-?"

"No. No my love... just... it's me, not you. Don't worry my love."

I just shook my head now as he let me go. "Ok. If thats what you really want."

Damon just raised a hand to my cheek, and that look in his eyes assured me he was about to cry, but he'd never do that in front of me. His pride wouldn't allow it.

"You really think this plan Elijah has is gonna work?" he now asked quietly, making me sigh, then nod. "It... seems like it will."

"Do you know-"

"About Elijah being a freaking... "hero" yes. Yes I freaking do. And that's why..." I stopped, shaking my head once more.

How could I stop this-? Someone else had to die to kill Klaus-?

There had to be a loophole to this last resort...

And I was going to find it.

**And so-! The next chapter will the the final chapter in this story! Who's gonna die?;D next up later tonight! Keep an eye out! Reviews much loved X Nicc**


	60. Everything Has Its Time

**Chapter Sixty**

_June 27th 2011- the last day._

I walked towards the witch house now where the witches were staying- a house on the outskirts of town.

Now as I went to knock on the door, it opened and one of them said.

"Come in."

I stood there for a moment, then walked in.

Two were sat on the sofa, but the other was standing.

"Hello Arianne." the one standing said, turning to me with a sigh. "We meet again hmm?"

Now I frowned, shaking my head.

"Again-?"

She laughed now, then told me. "Don't you remember?"

_"This is Harriet, Sarah and Lauren-" _Klauses voice echoed in my mind from the hotel room.

"Oh." was all I could say, fearful for how they would react to me after... last time.

The leader walked up to me now and took my hand, silent for a moment, then-

"You have a good aura about you." she told me quietly, then- "I'm Lauren. This is-"

"Harriet and Sarah." I nodded, looking at the pair of blondes. "I remember." Lauren now let me go, brushing her long copper hair back as she told me.

"You're here about the plan, aren't you?"

I nodded, then found myself asking. "Is there another way? A way in which Elijah doesn't have to die-?"

Lauren sighed and just said. "A person with Klauses blood in their systems is required. A willing one too. The spell does not work if they are not willing."

"A person with his blood constantly in their systems-?" I now said, an idea clicking into my mind. "Say Klaus turned someone... but his blood changed them inside. Made them part wolf too?"

Lauren nodded. "That would work. His blood would never leave them."

"Then use me instead."

Now Harriet frowned. "You may be a vampire of sorts... but you'd really do that? For an Original?"

"I love him." was my defiant answer. "I've made so very many mistakes in life concerning Klaus. I could have done more to stop him in the past, but... my love blinded me. It's blinded me my entire life. Man to man... it hurt even more."

Harriet nodded, then Lauren said. "And you are willing?"

"I am."

Sarah now cocked her head a little and went. "Hmmm... you are rather intriguing. Falling in love with Originals? That seems very dangerous, if not stupid."

"Oh I know it was stupid. But... that's me. I am stupid."

Lauren glanced at the others now, then sighed.

_"Ok. But we have somthing else to tell you..."_

**-ArBaN-**

Elijah was sat on the doorstep of the Boarding house, waiting for me to return no doubt.

"What did they say?" he asked me, glancing up as I returned. I sat next to him and looked up at the sky where the full moon was showing in the clear blue sky.

"Not much." I lied, putting my head on his shoulder. "Why?" I just asked now, and he understood.

"I helped him all those years ago. I feel... partly to blame."

"He was your brother, Elijah... what else were you supposed to do?"

"Realize what his intentions were. But now..." he sighed. "I have the chance to right this wrong. This... justice. And I'm taking it." he got up and walked back into the house, but I followed him and grabbed the front of his suit, pushing him against the wall with a snarl.

"You really expect me to let you die!"

"Belle..." he sighed, taking my face in his hands. "I'm not being noble or... anything like that. I'm doing the right thing. And to keep you safe."

I shook my head, not knowing what to say, so I just lent forwards and kissed him, putting my arms around his neck. I think he knew how upset I was, for he kissed me back, more passionately than I had ever had from him.

Now I let him go and sighed. "I just..." I couldn't finish, pushing him away and walking into the living room, then spied the silver knife, the white ash wood still on it.

As I turned to him, I picked it up and slid it into my jeans pocket, feeling terrible for what I was about to do.

"Arianne, I-" Elijah started, but I grabbed him and pushed him onto the sofa, climbing onto him with a smirk.

"Arianne." he said warningly as I kissed his neck, but I chuckled and said. "What? It's nothing we haven't done before."

"But this is degrading."

I sighed now, kissing him once more before I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

He frowned, but then yelled out as I stabbed him in the heart with the blade.

"Don't do this-" he now hissed, understanding my intention to take his place, trying to pull the blade out, but I grabbed his wrist and held him away best I could.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, kissing him once more, then he groaned once more and was still.

I kissed his cheek and got off him, sighing at the blade in his chest- it was the only way to stop him from ruining this plan. He would never approve of it.

Now I dragged him downstairs to the cellar and put him in a cell, leaving the door unlocked.

"I love you." I sighed to him, then walked forwards and took the letter from inside my pocket and put it in his hand for when the next part of the plan came to fruitation.

God he was going to hate me for doing this...

**-ArBaN-**

Damon and the others were clueless as to what was happening, and I wanted to keep it that way.

But I did ask Damon for one thing-

"Tomorrow morning, wake Elijah up. Please?" I asked him, but he frowned and said. "What are you up to?"

"I'm leaving town and I don't want him following me."

Damons frown deepened, but he nodded. "Ok..."

"Damon!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll wake him up tomorrow!"

"Thank you." I sighed, kissing his cheek and turning away, leaving him frowning a little more.

This was probably the last time I would see him.

Harriet now asked me when I returned to the house. "Is it done?"

"It's done."

She smiled. "Good. Then we proceed as planned."

I felt nervous now as I pulled out my phone and dialled Klauses number. He'd never smell a rat with me...

He'd never think I would want to kill him so very much.

"Cherie?"

"Klaus..."

"What is it."

"Could we please talk? Face to face? I'm... tired of all this fighting."

A silence.

"Ok."

"An hour at the quarry? It's private."

"Yes Cherie... Je T'aime."

The line went off and a tear dripped onto my hand.

"Is this still going ahead?" Lauren now asked. I closed my phone and nodded.

"Yes."

**-ArBaN-**

Everything was planned. Right down to how it happened...

Klaus wouldn't even know what had hit him when he walked into that clearing.

I stood in the middle now, staring up at the fullmoon as it glared down at me, telling me to turn back, wake Elijah up and run away.

But no. No way. Not now.

_"Cherie?"_

I turned to see Klaus walking towards me, a frown upon his face as he did so. Now I sighed and nodded.

"Niklaus."

He stopped before me and frowned. "Are you well?"

I chuckled a little, then nodded.

"For now."

Klaus now yelled out in agony as the first wave of spells hit, pinning him to the ground as he tried to run, screaming by now in a way that made me flinch- we were really doing this... killing him.

Lauren walked out now with the blade they had spelled, not saying a word to me as I knelt down next to him, pulling Klauses slightly shaking body into my arms.

"Just why, Cherie?" he asked quietly, eyes closed.

I sighed, putting a hand on his cheek and stroked it with a thumb.

"You should have died years ago."

He now chuckled, then said. "Of all the people who wanted to kill me... it was you that was going to succeed? Bravo, I must say. Fell in love with my own murderer."

I sighed, still stroking his cheek. Then lent down and kissed him for a moment. "See you in Hell, Niklaus." I said quietly to him, then made him gasp in pain as I stabbed him in the heart with the spelled blade.

As he started to die, I felt it too- a burning in my chest that kept getting hotter and hotter. I felt Kluases hand tighten on my shirt for a moment but then I groaned and fell backwards onto my back, raising a hand to my head. The burning got worse.

The last thing I saw was the full moon, reminding me of the day it all started.

Who knew back then how it was going to end?

**-ArBaN-**

The next morning, Damon looked out his bedroom window, wondering just where Arianne was now.

But he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he walked downstairs and stood over Elijah, raising his glass of Scotch to his lips for a moment, then bent down and yanked the blade out of the Originals chest, walking back out the room.

A few minuets later, Elijah sat up with a gasp, raising a hand to his head. But now he noticed the folded up piece of paper in his hand and frowned, opening it and reading.

_"Midday, the quarry_

_Love Belle"_

He frowned now and stood up, walking back upstairs and glanced at the clock- it was just gone eleven.

What was going on?

Now Elijah walked down the the quarry and stopped dead as he saw the pair of bodies lying upon the floor.

"No..." he muttered, eyes widening in fear as he was over at the young womans side in an instant.

"Arianne..." he just groaned, then glanced at his brother who had a blade in his chest, eyes closed. There was blood around his wound. He truly was dead.

But so was she.

"You foolish girl..." he sighed now, picking up her hand and burying his face in it, feeling tears spring to his eyes for the first time in centuries.

"What were you thinking?"

_"I'm not family, so the spell is reversed on me. Viola." _

Elijah now looked down in shock as Ariannes tired voice spoke.

"Belle-?" he asked in disbelief, sitting her up against him. "Good afternoon." she groaned, raising a hand to her head with a laugh. "I've never seen you looked so very shocked."

Elijah was silent, unable to think of anything to say, so he just took her face in his hands, making sure she was real and solid before him.

"You're alive." he just said, voice emotionless, making Arianne put her arms around his neck and close her eyes in his chest.

"You knew I'd find a loophole you dick." she told him, eyes still closed. But now they opened as she remembered someone else.

"Oh." she said simply, getting to her feet and staring down at the dead Original, not sure what to feel. But now-

"I feel so..." she started, but now tears cascaded down her cheeks, prompting Elijah to pull her into his arms and say softly.

"You are one crazy girl, Belle."

"Oh I know." she chuckled, then said quietly. "We're not just dumping him somewhere. I want to bury him back at the mansion... home."

Elijah just nodded, stroking the back of her head.

"I love you, you know that yes?" he asked her now, meeting her deep eyes with his own. "As if I would let you spend etenity alone Elly."

"Now that needs to stop."

"N'aww (!)" Arianne teased, then sighed, laughing a little-

Everyone was safe, Klaus was... dead.

And she had her Elijah.

The future looked alot brighter now.

But, knowing Elijah, a tad old fashioned too...

Great (!)

_-The End... for now at least-_

**And that is it! Crappy ending I knowXD sorry. But yes, I did plan her to be with Elijah all the way through:) sorry Klaus, it really did break my heart having to kill you offD': anyway, thanks for reading! The next big stories I am working on is called Forsaken, A Beautiful Lie and another called Broken Decembers. Hope you liked this story! I have been thinking of adding a few more short chapters on what happened after this finale. Would anyone be interested in reading them? Reviews much loved and thanks so much for making this my best VD story to wite:D X Nicola**


	61. Story4, Let The Flames Begin

_Mini Story Four_

_"When the day subsides, the night begins."_

_xXx_

The next six months flew by so very fast when me and Elijah travelled around Europe. Bulgaria, Italy, Spain... we'd even been back to France.

But now we were headed back to Mystic Falls. The only thing they had got from us was a text from me telling them Klaus was dead and it was all over.

You can imagine Damons reply. All swears the uncouth little boy.

"I swear if Damon goes all hissy on me over that text, I'm going to slap him." I sighed to Elijah as I pulled my coat on. He sighed and walked over to me, helping me with the twisted zip and did it up for me, going.

"Salvatore is still very young."

I laughed at that. "Young? He's over a hundred Elly."

"Maybe so, but I am-"

_"An over a thousand year old boring Original!"_

He scoffed at my words, then raised a hand and straightened my collar, leaning forwards and kissed my cheek for a moment. "You are lucky I love you so."

I chuckled and put an arm around his neck, pulling him forwards and kissing him for a moment. "I love you too." I smiled, then let him go, glancing outside at the falling snow.

"Oh what lovely weather (!)" I sighed, putting my forehead against the cold glass, feeling arms creep around my waist.

"Must we really go back to Mystic Falls, Belle?"

"Yes, Elly. We do."

He sighed now, then let me go, pulling on a coat with a hood for once. Oh, I'd tried to get him out of his suit so very many times, but failed. He had given in once and let me give him a pair of black jeans and a dark grey shirt.

His glum expression was enough to make me almost die, again, laughing.

Twenty minuets and he changed back.

So much for making Elijah more modern (!)

Oh well...

**-ArBaN-**

As we left the house, Elijah opened the umbrella as he closed the door with the other hand.

"I'm driving." I told him, pushing him aside and getting in the car before he had chance to hold me away.

"So, what are your reasons again for returning?" Elijah asked now as I turned into the town, looking bored more than anything. I chuckled.

"Don't be such a misery!"

"But-"

"Shush!"

Elijah sighed, then just said. "I do not think the Salvatores will be overly happy to see me."

I lent over now and kissed his cheek, saying. "Well, they will have to get used to it then. I love you, and they need to accept that."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you for saying that."

I nodded, thinking about when we had buried Klaus at the Savannah mansion. Tears had been present in my eyes, of course. I loved him... a part of me always would.

As we pulled up in front of the Boarding House, I heard a door open, then saw Damons frown as he stared from the front door, looking dumbstruck as I dashed forwards and flung my arms around him, kissing his cheek.

"Damon! It's been way too long!" I laughed, making him cough and ask me to let him go for fear of choking.

"Oh." he now said, staring past me as Elijah walked up. "Still with him then, huh?"

I sighed. "Behave, Damon."

Damon stared at the Original, then nodded and turned back into the house. I glanced at Elijah, then took his hand with a smile, making him sigh in defeat as I dragged him inside.

I found Elena sat on the sofa, but now she got up and hugged me tightly, going. "You're back!"

A laugh later, I nodded and sat down next to her, leaving Elijah and Damon standing up, avoiding each others eyes. I sighed and asked her.

"How is everything?"

Elena smiled. "Good, to be honest. It's all... so quiet."

"Boring." Damon added, then looked up as Stefan came into the room, frowning at the new pair that was me and Elijah.

"Oh, hello?" he said, walking forwards to stand beside his brother.

"How long have you been back?" he asked and I smiled. "Oh, just now. Don't worry, we weren't planning on staying too long if that was what you were worried about."

Stefan shook his head. "Feel free to stay how long you want."

That took me aback now, then I laughed and got up, hugging him for a moment. "Thanks!"

Now I turned back to Elijah and said. "We're staying for a while."

"Belle-"

"Shush." I smirked, putting a finger on his lips. "No more complaining."

Damon smirked. "No guessing who wear the trousers hmm? Figuratively, I mean."

I nodded and sighed. "He's hard work, but-"

"Now you are just being insulting." Elijah retorted with a scoff, making me laugh once more and say.

_"Sit down, have a Scotch and watch your blood levels (!)"_

**-ArBaN-**

I sat on Elenas bed now as she pulled a dress out of her wardrobe and asked me if it suited me.

"Oh? Something going on?" I inquired and she nodded. "It's the Mystic Falls back to High School dance. Are you coming?"

That took me aback and then I nodded and smiled. "Sure! I won't ask Elijah to come- we know the buzzkill he'll be."

Elena started laughing now, setting me off too.

"So... what's it like? Travelling around with him?" she asked curiously as she set a pair of silver heels down on the bed, sitting next to me.

"Its... not that bad actually." I smiled, getting up and raiding Elenas dresses, pulling out a fire red one that would go nice with my hair. "I love him, and that's all its about really."

"I can't believe you do love him that much." she just said with a sigh. I nodded, finding a pair of red heels.

"It's been over three hundred years since we first met. I think that counts for something at least."

"Well I think it's amazing." Elena said with yet another chuckle. I knew Elijah didn't want me for my looks, big breasts or anything of the sort. He truly did love me for who I really was.

"Yes, you can borrow that." Elena answered my unspoken question as I held up the bright red dress.

"Cheers." I chuckled, then left the room for the Boarding House.

_"You look beautiful."_

I glanced into the mirror now as Elijah spoke behind me, kissing my cheek. I chuckled. "Thank you very much." but now he was silent, then pulled something out of his pocket and put it around my neck, fastening it.

I stared at the beautiful ruby teardrop on a golden chain hanging there.

"Oh-! That is so-!" I was speechless, making him tell me. "It was my mothers. All the way back to the 11th Century. She gave it to e when I was twenty to give the woman I love. I hope you like it."

I was, once again, speechless at his gift. "But- this is priceless! How can you trust me to keep this safe?" I asked, truly worried about losing it now.

Elijah kissed my cheek once more and said. "Do not worry so much. It doesn't suit you, that frown." he took my hand and pressed his lips to it for a moment, then told me.

"Have fun tonight."

I nodded, watching him leave in the mirror, a hand still raised to the necklace.

Hell I loved that man, Original, so much.

**Well, you all asked for some more chapters, so... viola! This might turn into an actual story if it goes well, so keep the alert and watch what happens:D reviews very much loved! x Nicc**


	62. So Much For Happy Ending

**Chapter Sixty Two**

The dance, even though I was no student at that school, I got into without any compulsion. Ok, maybe I did compel the guy to give me another free drink.

"You, Salvatore, are not supposed to be here." I told Damon accusingly as I saw him slip in through the back door.

"You only live-" he met my raised eyebrow and changed it. "A few times."

I chuckled and put an arm around his waist pulling him close.

"Still got that perky backside?" He asked me in a teasing voice, and I tutted and asked, daring him. "Why don't you find out?"

Damon sighed and said longingly. "I would love to... but then I would find myself without a head because an overprotective dick of an Original has decided to play football with it and ruin my hair."

"Elijahs rubbish at football. He fell over the ball last time."

Damon froze at that, then started laughing. "Oh hell... I'm glad you're not even more deader."

I raised an eyebrow. "More deader? Is that even a word?"

"I just made it one." then he paused and asked, sounding weird. "Do you actually... sleep with the guy?"

Now my eyebrow went up further. "Yes... why do you ask?"

Damon shrugged. "Never took him for one of the-"

"I'd end that sentence right there if I were you." I laughed, knowing what he was going to say. Damon was so damn filthy minded at times. Then again... I had helped him along the way with that. Especially back in Las Vegas and New York.

This was the guy that mooned the city from the top of the Statue of Liberty. Mature much?

"I fancy a dance." I now said, yanking on his hand to the dancefloor, laughing as I went. It bought so very many memories back, these kind of moments. Reminding me I had good friends... and I still did.

**-ArBaN-**

A little later on when everyone was near enough out their heads with the spiked punch, I went outside and sat down, closing my eyes as I sat on the bench.

_"Wow, it has been quite the while there."_

I opened an eye at the familiar voice, then smiled. "Hello Adrienne."

She sat down next to me now and sighed. "You know how weird it was to have my brother knocking on my door after six months? Very."

I frowned and opened my eyes fully. "You're living here?"

Her cheeks flushed now and she shrugged. "Yes, and?"

Now I smirked a little and said teasingly. "Damon?"

Adrienne avoided my eyes, making me laugh. "Wow. A thousand years old... and you can't admit you have a crush on the guy? Mature. Really mature."

She scoffed. "Look- he's a little cute ok? That's all I think."

"And the fact you want to jump his bones."

"Yeah. That's it (!)" she sighed, then put her head back. "There's nothing on the others, you know? After Klaus died... the place where the rest of them were vanished. It's like someone knew you killed him... and moved them. Or Klaus isn't dead."

I frowned at that, sitting up. "They were gone? That's not possible... Klaus is dead. He... he died in my arms."

Adrienne sighed quietly. "You make it sound as if you still have feelings for him."

I looked away at that up at the full moon, thinking- feelings for him? Even now? No. There was no way...

Oh who was I kidding? I had loved the guy so very much that it was impossible not to have the odd residue pangs of love for him.

"Klaus. Is. Dead." I said firmly, more to myself than Adrienne. She sighed and got up. "I'm going in. Are you coming?" she held out her hand to me and I shook my head, smiling a little.

"I'll be in later on. Go have fun and chat up Damon. It's not that hard, trust me."

Adrienne rolled her eyes, then left, leaving me sat on the bench alone.

_"Everyone abandon you?"_

My head snapped to the right now, and I sighed, my heart racing. "You scared me."

Elijah chuckled. "Sorry. I'm getting rather good at that lately, am I not?"

"It's 'aren't' Elly. Please Century up a little."

_"'Aren't'" _He empathazied now, making me laugh, letting him pull me into his arms, head on his chest.

"It's nice to see Damon not trying to win you over for once." he told me absentmindedly, playing with a lock of my hair on my shoulder. I laughed at that.

"Your sister wants to though."

Elijah froze. "Adrienne-?"

"Yeah, she basically wants to screw him and-"

"You can leave it there." he almost groaned, then shifted a little as if he was musing about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown, then Elijah sighed.

"I have a... question for you. And it is truly your decision. Whatever you choose, I am fine with it."

Now I was feeling nervous. "A question?"

He nodded, then reached inside his coat and pulled something out, going. "This was also my mothers. And I never... thought I would ever consider giving this to anybody else before."

I had to ask as he stared into my eyes. "Are you trying to compel me or something?"

Elijah blinked, then frowned. "No. But..." he looked down and I did too, my eyes widening in realization.

"But I was wondering if you would do me the honour of marrying me."

I was shocked into silence at his words, then took the ring from him, staring at it- for over a thousand years old, it was still incredibly beautiful. White gold with its diamond in the middle, surrounded by lapis stones, forming a kind of heart shape.

This was the third offer of marriage I had been offered. Oh, Klaus I had agreed to because I was so very young and foolish. Damon... how could I marry him? I knew he cared for me, oh he truly did... but what an errant thought he had had at the time.

And now Elijah? These things did come in three...

"I'm... overwhelmed." was all I could say, handing him the ring back, my mind buzzing, then blank. Now I met his eyes once more and asked, genuinely curious.

"Seriously? No joke?"

Elijah frowned. "I would joke about something like this?"

Now I laughed weakly, then nodded. "Ok. Ok then. Yes."

He started smiling, then put the ring on my correct ring finger and raised it to his lips, kissing it. "I don't think I have ever been quite that nervous in my whole existance." he chuckled, letting me pull him forwards to kiss him for a moment, but it didn't last long as a scream echoed from the party, then the music went off with bang as the speakers exploded, the lights shattering onto the crowds, who then also screamed as they were plunged into darkness.

We ran inside now, and soon saw the cause of the racket- Bonnie was lying on the floor next to the buffet, eyes tightly closed as her body was wracked with shudders.

"Bonnie!" I yelled, over in a flash, shaking her.

She opened her eyes a little now and said quietly to me.

"He's so angry at you, Cherie."

I almost dropped her now as she closed her eyes and didn't open them again.

As I lay her down on the floor, I looked around at Elijahs expression, but it was frozen. Damon had also stopped halfway over, eyes wide as realization hit him.

They all knew that there was only one person who called me that.

**Mwahahaa! Being a bit evil with that ending I thinkXD anyway, yes- this is going to become a proper story now because of the amount of people still reading:D so-! Marriage and Klaus might still be alive somehow? How pleasent (!) next up soon and reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	63. Ever Darker Visions

**Chapter Sixty Three**

I raced back to Savannah where we had buried Klaus beneath that cherry tree, Elijah and the others racing after me.

When we reached the mansion, Elijah grabbed me back and held me by my shoulders, making me face him.

"Belle, calm down. Please." he said, going to put a hand on my cheek, but I pulled away and spotted that cherry tree and ran. "Arianne!" he yelled after me, but even he froze as we saw the grave... dug up and empty.

"No..." I gasped, backing up and hitting Adrienne, and she gasped in horror too. "Oh my god... is that-?"

"He's gone." I panicked now, running from the scene. "Arry-!" Elijah yelled, then took after me, grabbing me as we rounded the mansion out of sight of the others.

Tears were streaming down my face now as he pulled me into his arms and let me sob against his chest.

"Come on Sweetie." he sighed, rubbing my back and kissing the top of my head. "It'll all be o-"

"He's alive Elijah... oh my god he's going to kill-!"

"Shush!" he growled now, putting a finger over my lips and silencing me as the tears flowed. "Belle, please. Calm down. We don't know yet."

I was beyond sense now as I sobbed into him, prompting him to pick me up into his arms and carry me back to the car, kissing my forehead and said quietly.

"Stay here please."

I nodded a little, tears rolling down my face still- why did Klaus have to ruin everything-?

Elijah went back to the others now, and I could hear them talking.

Damon spoke now. "How the hell is he alive? Arianne said he's dead!"

"I trust her, but... this is Klaus. He's capable of anything." Elijah replied, and Adrienne growled. "He had witches on his side. Maybe-"

"Maybe nothing!" Damon snarled. "How can we kill this bastard for good?"

The argument went on for a while, then I opened the car door and walked over, looking down at the empty grave with dull eyes. "He'll be long gone. We're better off going back to Mystic Falls."

Elijah sighed now, and I saw the others expressions that were a wide range. But as I walked back to the car, we dispersed and got back into the cars.

As I turned from the mansion, Klauses empty grave, I had to look back, an uneasy feeling in my chest.

Like something bad was going to happen...

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore place that night, I was sat on the sofa in Elijahs arms, staring into the heart of the fire while he held me.<p>

"We're never going to get peace are we?" I asked quietly, and he sighed lightly. "Come on my love. We will. Plus you are soon to be my wife-"

_"Did I just hear that right?"_

We looked up now to see Damon walk in, and now with a smirk on his face. I sighed and rolled my eyes, sitting up as Elijah spoke. "It's rude to evesdrop Damon."

He shrugged, then walked over to the table, grabbing the decanter of Scotch and poured a glass. He'd been more tolerant of Elijah than I had ever seen lately. They weren't friends, but more of an alliance of sorts. Especially now that either side wasn't trying to kill the other.

"So, am I invited?" he asked with a smirk now, and I snorted. "Maybe, if you behave. Which I doubt."

"Hey-! I can behave."

"Mmhmm." I smirked and then sighed, going to get up, but Elijah pulled me back down. "We better head off." he told me now, and Damon groaned in defeat. "There's a spare room if you want to take it."

Elijah looked humble now, then nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality."

Damon looked awkward more than anything, so he shrugged and left before anything else came up.

"Such a softie under all that." I chuckled, pulling Elijah to his feet, and he groaned as I yanked him upstairs to the room.

"This is-" he started, but I had already closed the door and pushed him against it, kissing him for a moment. He laughed a little now, then changed his words. "This is nice."

"Mmhmm." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately once more, letting him pull my jacket off and push me onto the bed, kissing me back while I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Wait a moment-" he sighed now as I flipped us over. I frowned and he sighed once more, his hand stopping mine from undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmm?" I frowned, and he rolled his eyes, nodding to the door. "There are three other vampires in this place."

"So?" I smirked, kissing him persuasively and he sighed. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope." I smirked, kissing him once more. I always won when it came to him.

* * *

><p><em>Arianne... <em>

In the morning, I woke with a start, that voice echoing through my mind, poisoning my dreams. My chest was heaving a little as I sat up, then there was movement next to me, making me jump, but it was only Elijah turning over in his sleep, facing me with his eyes closed.

I let out a chuckle now, then slid out of bed, spotting a dark red silken dressing gown on the back of the door, then pulled it on and tied it around me, flicking Elijahs shirt that was dumped in front of the door to the side and slipped out.

It was when I was halfway down the upper corridor that I heard a low snore, then a familiar sigh that made me smirk, then open the door further up a crack and looked inside, spying Damon in bed with none other than Adrienne.

I closed it silently with a smirk- she was so getting it later on from me, and no doubt her brother when I told him.

_Arianne..._

It was that voice that made me stop dead, my heart racing. "Klaus?" I called, not thinking.

There was no answer, and I felt so very jittery.

"Arianne?"

I screamed as someone grabbed my arm, and I turned, yelling. "Fuck off Klaus!" then punching the person in the face, sending them smashing back over the balcony and over the sofa.

"Oww-!" I heard now, and I saw Elijah sit up, rubbing the back of his head, scowling at me. "What was that for?"

"Oh god I'm sorry." I groaned, dashing down and helping him to his feet.

"You thought I was Klaus? Why?" he asked, but before I could answer, there were footsteps and the others came downstairs, wondering what the hell was going on, especially since Elijah was in just his trousers.

"Lovers tiff?" Damon smirked from the balcony, but Stefan frowned. "Did you say Klaus?"

I sat down on the sofa, Elijah frowned and sat down next to me, looking concerned. "Is he-?"

"I think he's coming." I said, eyes wide. Damon raised an eyebrow, then said to Elijah. "Get a shirt on yeah?" All Elijah did was glare at him, his concern for me, his fiancee, overshadowing everything else.

Everyone was silent, and I let out a weak chuckle. "How are we going to kill him-? For good..."

_Maybe that's not possible._

I wasn't the only one to hear that now, and Damon walked down the stairs, leaving Adrienne upstairs on the balcony. "Am I the only one who heard that?"

"No, you weren't." Elijah said, standing up and frowning. "He's here."

_Oh Cherie?_

I flinched and backed up, making the other frown- they hadn't heard. As I looked to the door leading to the kitchen, but I saw _him _stood there and I backed off, making the others look, but they couldn't see him like I could.

He was doing this to make me go insane, I knew that now... and he was doing pretty well at it.

"He's not there!" Elijah said, taking my face in his hands. "It's not real."

"Witches?" Adrienne asked now, and Elijah nodded, looking into my eyes in concern. "I think he is back." he said quietly, and I closed my eyes, not wanting to see him anymore.

Klaus was trying to break me, send me mad... and he was succeeding without lifting a finger.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes! We are back;D I'll be continuing this as long as people keep wanting me to:) so, Klaus is being a sneaky bastard? What's new lmao! Next up soon, reviews much loved x Nicola<strong>


	64. Lavender Blue

**Chapter Sixty Four**

I had to hand it to Elijah, he never left my side once that day. It was... unnerving to know that he cared so much about me...

Well, he did all those years ago. Looked like he never did change.

But I was having problems of my own now.

_"Argh!"_

_"It's not real! He's not there Arianne."_

I sat up in bed with tears in my eyes, Klaus mentally attacking me once more. He was trying to break me... and he was winning.

Elijah sighed and hugged me now, letting me cry once more into his chest. I was left with a memory now from 1733, I had been a vampire for thirty years...

* * *

><p><em>It was just gone midnight when I woke up in the opulent bed me and Klaus were staying in, but he wasn't here. There was a frown on my face as I went downstairs, then heard the piano being played softly from the ballroom.<em>

_I walked in there now, then saw him sat at the piano, the one playing._

_"Cannot sleep?" he asked me as I walked over and sat down next to him, allowing him to kiss my cheek softly for a moment, then pull me onto his lap as he continued to play, but in the form and sound of a lullaby now._

_"That's beautiful." I smiled, and he sent me a real smile, then leaned forwards and kissed me for a moment, putting his forehead against mine and sighed. "Promise you will never leave me."_

_I smiled and kissed him once more. "How could I ever leave you?"_

_He didn't speak again, but merely got up, pulling me up too as he did so, then took my hand and led me to the massive mahogany wooden floor and put his arms around my waist, my own around his neck with his forehead against mine once more._

_"I've never trusted anyone before." he told me quietly, eyes sincere. "Everyone betrays me, leaves me..."_

_There was that look I had never seen from him before. A look of innocence, a split second when he had lowered those barriers he kept so high when it came to love._

_"Niklaus, I love you. I always will." I told him, eyes sad while I put a hand on his cheek. "I've seen who you really are... You're not a monster. Only if you let yourself become one."_

_"Over seven hundred years-"_

_"Maybe that's the time to stop then, my love. You'll get yourself killed if you don't start to feel more."_

_It looked like there was a permanent frown between his eyebrows, then he sighed, and I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes._

_"Lavender's blue, dilly, dilly, lavenders green."_

_I looked up now and chuckled as he said the next line. "When I am king, dilly, dilly, you shall be queen."_

_There was a smile on my face as I said the next line of the old lullaby my mother had sung to me when I was a child no doubt. "Who told you so, dilly, dilly, who told you so?"_

_Klaus grinned in his own way as he put my hand over his heart. "Twas' my own heart, dilly, dilly, that told me so."_

_All I could do now was chuckle and say. "Why are we reciting childrens lullabies?"_

_He sighed lightly now, then closed his eyes for a moment. "That one is older than you think. My own mother used to sing it to me when I was a young boy. You could say..." he laughed once more. "It reminds me of my childhood. Before I knew what I was and everything changed."_

_He sounded sad more than anything, and I had to ask quietly. "Do you wish you could change things?"_

_Klaus looked up now and met me with sombre eyes. He was silent, then said softly. "I've never, ever told anyone this before... but it does get tiring. All this... sometimes I wonder what life could have been like if I was just a vampire, not a hybrid."_

_I realized now that this was the human side of Klaus that I was talking to. He had been human before like me... so very many years ago._

_He seemed to snap to his usual self now as he sighed, letting me go. "We should be getting some sleep, not dwelling on the past and its mistakes."_

_As Klaus walked off upstairs, I had to wonder..._

_Under all that murder, anger and lies..._

_Was there a human side to him that felt all this hurt?_

* * *

><p>It was later that day when I was out for a walk in the woods that I began thinking of that memory- I had promised him I would never leave him. He'd shown me that other side to him... and I had thrown it back in his face.<p>

He may have killed my family, try to kill my friends... but I knew why. And that was something I couldn't even tell Elijah, his own brother; Klaus did feel hurt like the rest of us.

It was the sound of a twig snapping that caught my attention, but I wasn't shocked. I knew he'd come in the flesh soon enough...

He always did like to make an entrance.

"Hello Niklaus." I said quietly, my back still to him. There was silence, then the footsteps grew closer and I turned to face him.

He looked paler than usual, but the same old Klaus... except his eyes, that were full of hurt.

"Cherie." he said now, so quiet I almost missed it. He shook his head and asked. "Why must we always fight like this?"

I didn't know what to say. Klaus seemed... so very human in emotions as he met my eyes with his own. I shook my head, going to turn away as I replied. "You're a monster. That's why."

_"You promised you would never leave me."_

That made me stop dead, the hurt creeping back into my own chest, but I knew he was playing mind games with me... he had to be. I carried on walking now, but then I heard him say something else.

"When I am king, dilly, dilly, will you be my queen?"

All I could do was look back with tears in my eyes- he had to use that against me, didn't he? He what to say, how to emotionally hurt me.

"Go away Klaus. And stay out of my head." I just said quietly, then swiftly walked away, leaving him stood there in silence. Was there a smirk on his face? Or was there tears in his eyes too?

I didn't look back and find out...

* * *

><p><strong>In such a writing mood now after that last chapter LMAO! You never know, might be another one up later;D thanks for the lovely reviews from my lovely readers^_^ this story isn't over yet. Oh hell no;D reviews much loved! x Nicola p.s oh! The name of the lullaby used in here is called Lavender Blue- quite the cute little lullaby:')<strong>


	65. Family At War

**_Chapter Sixty Five_**

I was silent that next day, and finally Elijah spoke up.

"What's bothering you?"

There was nothing I could say to that, so I just stayed quiet, but then said softly. "Klaus paid me a visit."

Elijah was frozen at that, and then said with a low growl. "Did he hurt you?"

"No. No he didn't." I groaned, letting him pull me to my feet of the sofa, then put a hand to my cheek as he asked. "What did he want? And how is he alive?"

I looked down now and laughed weakly. "He still loves me apparently."

There was a low growl now from him, and as I met his eyes, they were narrowed in anger. "What game is he playing?" he snarled now and I shook my head, hugging him. "I don't know."

"Do you still love him?"

I jolted away at that, eyes wide, then couldn't help myself as I slapped him. "How could you say that!" I snarled violently, watching him rub his cheek. Elijah sighed and said quietly. "Sorry... but I had to ask."

"Well don't!" I hissed, going to turn away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, trapping me by holding my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." he just said again, holding me while I tried to pull away. I gave up now and sighed, putting my head against his chest.

I couldn't let Klaus come between us this time... I wouldn't let him.

It was later that day that took my mind off things- Elenas eighteenth birthday.

"Urgh, I see why Klaus hated shopping with you." Elijah complained as I dragged him to Atlanta to buy her a present. I had stopped in front of a jewelers now, my eyes on a beautiful sapphire necklace.

"Stop complaining." I chuckled, pulling him inside to look around.

* * *

><p>After a few hours in town, we found nothing- well, me, that I wanted to buy for her. But I had one more idea...<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked me as I went in my jewelry box and pulled out those sapphire teardrop earrings he had bought for me all those years ago, that had started off our relationship to be honest.

"Passing them on." I chuckled, closing the lid. "There's a story behind these that should get passed on."

Elijah took them from me now, holding them up to the light as he chuckled. "Yes. I remember these. You had been with us for about a month."

"And I pretty much hated you at the time." I reminded him with a smirk, making him roll his eyes, then smirk himself. "I remember. Especially those piano lessons- I'm still surprised you didn't slam that lid down on my fingers."

"Oh? Find a piano and I will if that's what you want."

He just kissed me now, then said. "You should have seen Klauses face when he found out about us. That we'd slept together. It was a picture."

I sighed at that, then chuckled. "Yes. I'm betting he was shocked you actually got laid."

Elijah rolled his eyes, then kissed my cheek and said in my ear. "Come on, you'll be late."

* * *

><p>The party was at the Grill, and Elijah sat at the bar with a Gin&amp;Tonic... of all things. I needed to get him hammered once in a while, he needed to loosen up.<p>

I had wrapped those earrings up and given them to Elena, but now as she opened them and looked at what they were, her eyes widened and looked up at me in shock.

"I can't take these-" she said weakly, knowing full well what the story behind them were. I laughed and shook my head. "They need a new chapter in their book. I'm sure you and Stefan could make them one."

She shook her head, still in shock that I was giving her my pair of earrings that were well over three hundred years old, extremely valuable, but priceless to me because of the memories they held.

"Thank you so much." she said, hugging me tightly. I looked over at Elijah now who set his glass down and looked amused more than anything at Elenas reaction to our gift. He was surprised when Elena went over herself and said thank you, making Elijah nod. "My pleasure."

It was funny how relationships between everyone had changed. Elijah wasn't the outcast anymore... he really did have a family here now.

And speaking of family...

I went to the toilets now to wash my hands after getting alcohol spilled all over them, then walked in and found Damon and Adrienne locked at the lips next to the window.

"Oh jeez, not in public please?" I sighed as I washed my hands, and Damon smirked over her shoulder. "You didn't have to watch."

"Hard not to when you're both playing tonsil tennis." I smirked, then left them.

"Your sisters getting it on with Damon in the toilets." I told Elijah as I sat down next to him. He groaned at that, then sighed. "She could have better taste."

"So could you." I chuckled, but then I saw his eyes widen as he looked to the door. "Alice-?" he simply said now as he stood up. I frowned, then turned to see a young woman with long midnight hair and deep brown eyes.

I realized now as Elijah walked over and pulled her into a hug just who she was- that same Alice Klaus had been hunting down... his sister.

She looked to me as I walked over, then smiled. "Arianne de Lune. We finally meet." then gave me a hug with a light chuckle.

"Ally?"

There was a shocked voice from behind us now, then Alice was gone in a flash, hugging her sister tightly. Klaus was right- those two were really close.

"Your sister?" I asked Elijah now, and he nodded. "Alice. The youngest next to Klaus."

I could see the others had noticed, and Damon walked over, frowning. "Your sister?"

_"Not just her sister."_

We looked to the door, and everyone in the room that knew who these people were shut up straight away.

"Oh my god-" I had to breath as the newcomers. Then I looked at Elijah, and I had never seen him lost for words before. It was all of them. Well, minus a certain hybrid.

The four walked forwards now, two men and one women.

The tallest one with the light brown hair and matching eyes spoke now to Elijah. "Brother, it's been quite the while." then he grinned and hugged him.

"Marco." Elijah laughed, then turned to the other man with the oak hair and eyes that matched his too. "Callum." Elijah said now, then hugged him too for a moment. The girl were pretty with brown hair that was streaked with black grinned. "Elijah."

Elijah chuckled, then she hugged him, "Emilia." he said into the girls hair, eyes closed. I thought he was crying for a start, but he wasn't.

So that was the family? The seven siblings of Klaus, Elijah, Marco, Adrienne, Alice, Emilia and Callum?

How were they-?

But Elijah said it first.

"How-?" he frowned, and the tall one called Marco spoke. "We all just woke up, the blades gone from our hearts." he sighed, then stole the rest of his brothers drink.

"Did Klaus let you go-?" I asked now, and he looked to me with a frown. "And who might you be?"

Elijah spoke now. "Arianne. My fiancee."

Emilia raised an eyebrow in surprise, then frowned at my hand, looking curious. "Is that Mothers ring?" Elijah nodded, and Callum chuckled. "You engaged. I find that hard to imagine somehow."

"Just when things couldn't get worse, the rest of the family turn up." Adrienne laughed, then dragged Marco to the dancefloor.

I knew we wasn't in danger from these other Originals... but the feeling in the room was still tense.

Stefan walked over with Elena now, then took the Originals hands in turn. "Pleasure to meet you." He told them, and Callum chuckled, then took Elenas hand in his, then pressed his lips to it. "Happy birthday."

"Charlotte?" Emilia now said, eyes wide and I wondered for a start who the hell that was, then it came flooding back...

* * *

><p><em>"I did love another woman once." Klaus told me now as we lay in bed. I froze at that, then looked at him with a frown. "What-?"<em>

_Klaus was silent, then sighed. "You wondered why I hated love so much before I met you?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"You needn't sound so angry. It was over seven hundred years ago." he smiled, then brushed the hair from my face. "It was when I was human of sorts that I fell in love with a girl in my village... her name was Charlotte Petrova."_

_That got my attention, and I asked in shock. "Pet-?"_

_"The first Petrova doppleganger." he confirmed, then I saw his expression. It was sad as he sighed. "I loved her so much... and she betrayed me."_

_I understood now. "Did she-?"_

_"It was her idea how to curse me. To help the witches..." he said, and I saw a tear in his eye- was this his human side? He sighed now, then chuckled. "The thing was, Elijah loved her too. He had feelings for Katerina too... He always did fall for the Petrovas..."_

* * *

><p>Of course, back then... I didn't know that I was of Petrova blood too.<p>

Charlotte Petrova.

The first doppleganger.

"No-" I spoke now. "This is Elena." Marco looked to me, then cocked his head at her with a frown. "Amazing... she truly does look like Charlotte."

"You should see her stood next to Katerina then." I muttered now, then sighed. "Charlotte broke Klauses heart... didn't she?"

Alice looked to me now, then nodded. "She did. When she got him cursed... he stopped caring."

"What happened to Charlotte?" I had to ask with a frown, but this time Elijah spoke. "No one knows. She just vanished... with her young daughter if I remember."

"Was it Klauses-?"

Everyone was silent, then Elijah continued. "No one knows. But it couldn't have been. She wasn't pregnant when she came to our town and seduced Niklaus, and the girl was about three."

"It's all her fault." Adrienna snarled now, folding her arm. "If Charlotte didn't betray Klaus, he never would have gone insane and hunted us all down! He blamed everyone else but her!" she glared at Elena, then sighed, looking apologetically at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

She smiled, knowing Adrienne didn't mean it.

* * *

><p>When the party was over, we all headed back to the Boarding house and I could tell Damon wasn't happy that Elena had invited these other Originals into the place.<p>

"Stop worrying." I chuckled, sitting down next to him as he sat outside on the step with a Scotch.

"The house is being overrun by Originals." he just said, knocking back his drink. "Can we trust them?"

"Elijah knows them very well. Plus he has told them not to harm anyone in town or draw attention to us."

Damon scoffed, then stood up. "I'm off bed."

"Keep the volume down with Adrienne." I smirked as he walked off, but all I got in reply was a middle finger over his shoulder. Lovely man (!)

As he left, I went upstairs myself and found Elijah in bed reading. He looked up now and set his book down. "Belle." he smiled, then pulled me into a hug as I sat down on the bed next to him.

"What are you reading?" I asked, head on his chest. "Uhh..." he chuckled, then made me laugh as he showed me the front cover. "Harry Potter?" I laughed, and Elijah spoke. "All the reviews on these books have been very positive. Plus the story is very gripping."

I closed my eyes now against his chest now as I waited for sleep to catch me.

But I had to wonder...

Why had Klaus let them all go-?

Something wasn't right...

* * *

><p><strong>And! We finally meet the other Originals! Apparently, these are the official names of them from the site. Let's hope that these are true lmao! The facts on Charlotte Petrova are from the site too. Seems like she really did break Klauses heart. Anyway, since this story is nearing its end in a while, and people have been asking for a new story, there's a KlausCharlotte one I've been planning that may link to this story in a way too. And a complete AU one with Gladiators that should be up later on;) big plans on that one! It won't dissapoint! Reviews much loved and next up soon x Nicola**


	66. Sinners Never Sleep

**Chapter Sixty Six**

The new Originals were a little behind on modern times. Especially Emilia, for she had been 'killed' first in 1563.

So I gave them lessons... and made Elijah come to them too. Fingers crossed I could get him out those bloody suits. Such a damn turn off.

After some time with the others, their different personalities really shone through; Marco was rather like Elijah but, hooray! He hated suits and was content to run around in jeans and a shirt. It was a good job Elijah couldn't read minds, because his brother was a little bit hot. Alice was... bumbling and fun. Especially when she was with Adrienne. Callum was more the quiet one, preferring to sit out of the way and just listen. Emilia... well, everyone needed a bitch in the family didn't they?

"Elijah, what the hell are you wearing?" she asked with a smirk, arms folded as I finished telling them about other clothes that they could wear this century. I had, thank god, left out suits.

Elijah scowled at his younger sister. "It's-"

"Disgusting?" I offered her, and she laughed, shaking her head. "I was going to say revolting, but that works too."

I had to smirk at Elijah when that happened, and all I saw was his glum expression that made me laugh even more-

So much fun to pick on him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I was sat alone in the living room, thinking about Charlotte Petrova- I had done the same as her. Abandoned Klaus when he had given his tortured heart to me. I felt... guilty now. He had let the other Originals go too...<p>

Maybe there was a nice bone in his body after all? Maybe I still did love him... but I would always love Elijah the most. He was everything I needed in life.

My nights were sleepless too, dreams plagued me, my guilt at hurting Klaus growing every night until one time when I woke up, I started crying and Elijah wondered what the hell had happened...

But I couldn't tell him that I would never stop loving his brother. Even if it was a tiny fraction.

Was this Klaus playing mind tricks on me? Making me miss him and the guilt at me 'killing him' finally rising up? No... It was my own doing. It had to be.

But with Klaus hanging around town, even out of sight... I shouldn't have thought it was all my fault.

* * *

><p>I was out in Atlanta now, looking for some new clothes and stuff. I'd told Elijah I was staying a little longer than usual and asked if he wanted to get a hotel room with me, but he looked guilty and I guessed- he wanted to spend time with his newly awakened siblings.<p>

I couldn't blame him for that. I would have done.

Atlanta was blooming raining at the moment, ruining my hair that I had took the liberty of stealing Elenas straighteners for. As I walked, the umbrella with pink spots receiving loud raindrops as I did so, the bags in my other hand.

"Urgh-" I complained to my hotel door as I opened it, then went inside, going to throw my bags on the bed... but I squeaked in shock at finding someone else sat there.

I set the bags down now and snarled. "Get out!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at me when I said that, then he put his hands together and said, eyes on the bags. "I see your love of shopping hasn't diminished."

I growled once more, then grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him to his feet, slamming him against the wall and yelled.

"What are you planning huh? You can't fool me Niklaus. I know you too well."

Klaus didn't fight back, but merely sighed as I pushed harder against his chest into the wall. "There are no tricks." he told me now, his voice sincere.

I let him go and turned away to the window, glaring out of it, but then looked at his reflection. He looked conflicted more than anything.

"I'm sorry for hurting you for all these years." he said now, so quietly the human ear wouldn't pick it up. I scoffed, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Just get out Niklaus."

All those dreams, those guilty feelings and regret I had felt in them were coming up to the surface now, and he saw that, walking forwards and sighed, putting his arms around my waist and cheek on my shoulder.

"I am sorry." he said, and I yanked myself away, not letting him see the tears in my eyes. I didn't even know where those tears truly came from. Where the hell were they coming from-?

He was faster than me, and it showed as he stood before me, then took my face in his hands, staring at the tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked with a frown, and I shook my head. "It's you. Stay out of my head!"

Klaus frowned once more. "I'm not in your head Cherie."

"Just... don't." I said, looking down, suddenly unable to think of anything... I'd almost forgotten about Elijah. How could I have let that happen-?

Something wasn't right here...

"And why are you here?" I asked him now, my eyes hard and glaring into his. Klaus chuckled at that. "I missed you."

"No. Why are you really here." I growled, going to push him away once more, but he stepped forwards and trapped me against the wall, his hands either side of my body with his palms against the wall.

"Why won't you believe I'm here because I miss you?" He asked with another frown, raising a hand to my cheek, but I snarled and he thought better.

"Because I know you Klaus. Too well to know that you're here because you '_miss me.'_"

There was a stutter of sorts at the end of my sentence, and he used it to his advantage as he lent forwards and kissed me sweetly for a moment. "I love you, Arianne." he said now, forehead against mine, making me wonder just why I hadn't pushed him away.

It was like I'd forgotten about Elijah for the moment.

Before I could break down into tears again from all these conflicting feelings, I kissed him back for a moment, then it was like a magnet, I couldn't stop myself from kissing him again, wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he kissed me back.

I let him push me onto the bed now, yanking my wet coat and clothes off with his own. Of all things I imagined I would do again in my very long life, this was definitely the last on my list.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up from my phone buzzing on the floor in my jeans, making me groan and get up, chucking Klauses shirt out the way as I found my own jeans and retrieved my phone.<p>

"Hello?" I sighed, and then-

"Arianne, where are you? I thought you were coming back early?"

I was silent now in horror, realizing just who this was, and what I had done the previous night.

"Yes-" I had to swiftly lie. "There was a flood on the road. I had to stay a little later."

"Ok my love. I'll see you later."

Elijah hung up now, and the phone slid from my grip as I looked to the bed and saw the other person that was fast asleep in it. As if on cue, I wondered just how he had made me sleep with him.

My eyes widened and my hand went to my neck in a flash to find my vervain and lapis necklace gone.

"No-" I breathed now, realizing and sitting down on the floor as I felt numb in horror- I should have realized that there was something wrong... but when you had been compelled, you forgot.

I had forgotten Elijah.

My eyes were full of hate as I looked at Klaus once more, then grabbed my clothes and pulled them on, snatching my necklace from the floor, leaving as fast as I could.

But there still wasn't something right... why could I remember all this now?

As I drove back to Mystic Falls, I felt just awful that I had cheated on Elijah. Even if I had been compelled and it wasn't my fault, I had done it...

How the hell Klaus could stoop so low as to compel me to sleep with me made me so damn angry. That lowlife fucking hybrid.

I didn't want to lie to Elijah, but I had to- it would have cut him so deep to find out what had happened...

But then again, he always found out...

And this time, the consequences shocked everyone.

* * *

><p>It was about a three weeks later now, and I wasn't feeling at my best for some reason.<p>

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elijah asked now as I woke up feeling sick, which was rather unusual for a vampire. But then again, I was a hybrid myself... of sorts.

"I'm fin-" I started, then ran for the toilet and found myself throwing up into it. "Mmhmm." Elijah mused now with an eyebrow raised. I sighed and sat down, my back against the bath as I closed my eyes, feeling beyond awful.

Elijah pulled me into his arms now, then sighed. "What do you think's wrong with you?"

I did have one theory... but hell no it couldn't be true. No, no, no...

* * *

><p><em>"What-!"<em>

_"Shush!"_

Elenas eyes were wide as I told her I might... be pregnant.

"But, how-?" she said, looking confused. I sighed in defeat and dragged her outside where no one could hear. It was then that I told her about Klaus compelling me to sleep with him.

"Oh god..." she breathed, then pulled me into her arms and hugged me, asking quietly. "What if it's true?"

"True?" I sniffed, pulling away. "It's his! What am I going to do-?"

Elena looked lost for words, but then someone else spoke.

_"I'm going to kill that bastard."_

We both turned and saw Damon stood there, looking livid more than anything... he'd heard everything.

As he went to walk off back to the house, I grabbed his arm and said hurriedly. "Don't say anything. Please? Not Elijah... he'll hate me."

Damon looked at my expression, which was a good mix of terrified and upset, then sighed in defeat, hugging me tightly. "It's just a theory, right?"

"Mmhmm." I said against his chest, eyes closed, wishing we were back in New York when we were free and love didn't actually hold us back.

So many things had changed since back then...

* * *

><p>Later that day, me and Elena sat in her room, just waiting.<p>

"What happens if this is positive?" she asked me quietly, looking down at the piece of plastic in my hands. I laughed weakly. "I really don't know." then looked at the time- it was now or never.

"Here goes-" I said in a constricted voice, then held it up so we could both see.

"Oh-" Elena started weakly, and I just had to finish with.

_"Shit."_

* * *

><p><strong>So! Arianne pregnant huh? How's Elijah going to react to that;D looks like Klauses grand plan has been revealed alright. Should be getting interesting now;D thanks for the lovely reviews and more loved! Next up later on x Nicola<strong>


	67. Past Mistakes

**Chapter Sixty Seven**

Finding out I was pregnant... changed everything to be honest.

I knew Klauses endgame was having children, his own bloodline that carried the werewolf and vampire hybrid gene. Children of a monster.

And of course, I had to find a way to tell Elijah what had happened. His reaction I truly did know...

Then again, in all my years of knowing him, I had never seen him truly lose his temper before.

When I took him aside later on, he looked concerned more than anything.

"I- I'm pregnant." I told him now, and his expression froze, but then it turned to a frown of confusement, and I knew what he was thinking- he couldn't have kids. "How-?" he just said, then he just said. "Klaus."

"Elijah, I-"

"You slept with him, after all he's done?" he said in a hurt voice, and I saw his eyes that were equally as hurt. I sighed now, then said quietly. "He compelled me."

I could see he didn't believe me, and I couldn't blame him; he knew mine and Klauses history almost as well as we ourselves did. But this time the past wasn't the one doing it.

"I can't-" he just said, then I was shocked to see tears in his eyes as he backed up. "I can't do this."

"Elijah-"

_"No!" _He just yelled now, taking me by surprise, then he was gone in a flash, making tears spring to my own eyes as he left. I shook my head now, feeling numb as I sank down onto the steps outside the Boarding house, not able to take it all in. I was pregnant with a monsters baby, tricked by its father and now my fiance had handled the situation rather badly.

_"Arianne?"_

I looked around now and saw Elena walk out, but then she saw my tears and pulled me into her arms, letting my sob into her shoulder.

"Hey-"

There was a new voice now, and I looked up to see Damon, and I felt him pull me from Elenas arms and into his own.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he sighed, hugging me tightly. He could be so very human at times. I sat there for a good while in Damons arms, thankful for my long time and very good friend.

"Why can't we all live in peace?" I asked quietly now, and he sighed into my hair. "Because life sucks, and then you die sweetie. That's life."

"Over three hundred years Damon life has been a pain in the ass. I don't even know what's worth living for anymore to be honet-"

"Don't you dare say that!" he snapped at me now, and I looked up to see his angry expression. "Don't you dare." he added, then sighed. "This child is yours, no matter what. That has to be something worth living for?"

"It'll be like its father."

"Only if you let it." he said, then took my face in his hands and added softly. "You're the kids mother. It's up to you what happens."

I was silent, then put my forehead against his, sighing. "Elijah's furious at me. I know he is..."

Damon was quiet, then let me go, kissing the top of my head. "He'll forgive you. He loves you too much... that I know for sure. The dick really cares about you."

He left now, and I got up, walking towards the quarry.

* * *

><p>There was a surprise waiting for me there- Elijah sat on the bank staring out at the waterfall, so still he looked like a statue.<p>

I walked over and sat next to him now, quiet until he said in a low voice. "It wasn't that you're pregnant that upset me..." I looked to him now, and he sighed. "It was the thought that I'm not the father. And that I'll never be a father... not with you, not with anyone."

Was that what was upsetting him? That he wasn't the father-?

"I'm sorry." he said now, then took my face in his hands and kissed me softly for a moment, and I told him as he let me go. "Even when this kid is born, you'll be the father. There's no way I'm letting Klaus near him or her."

"But-" he started, but was silenced by the finger I put over his lips. "I didn't even know that you wanted kids. You never tell me these things."

Elijah looked back at me now, then frowned. "I promise I will. But-?"

"Jeez sweetie." I sighed, putting my forehead to his. "You can tell me these things. After all, you are my fiance..." I bit my lip a little. "Still are I hope."

"I would never abandon you." he scowled now, and I chuckled. "See? You and your brother may share the same blood, but you are nothing like him. He's cold. He doesn't care about anything other than himself. But you do. You're warm, more, no offense, more human."

He didn't say anything now, but just kissed me instead.

I had to hand it to that man. He never gave in.

When I announced to the others that I was pregnant... with Klauses child, it was a moment of shock.

They just couldn't believe it. But the fact that Klaus had compelled me to knock me up didn't shock them- they knew him too well.

Damon was keeping a close eye on me, and he wasn't the only one-

Klaus was going to come and find out, if he didn't already know, if I was pregnant.

That bastard.

* * *

><p>The wedding was still on, and, oh god... they had started planning it. Adrienne, Alice and Emilia were like Caroline- enthusiastic about planning it.<p>

_"Your sisters are very..."_

_"Annoying?"_

I chuckled now as I joined him in the quarry water later that night when we'd sneaked out. "Sometimes." I smiled, swimming up to him and kissing him for a moment, listening to the waterfall nearby, no stars nor moon in the midnight sky. These moments were going to become more and more few the more pregnant I became, and when the kid arrived... it would be even less.

"So." I started, swimming over to the side of the falls and he followed, floating next to me as I sighed. "You were going to tell me all these thoughts in your head?"

Elijah groaned at that, then took one of my hands and pressed his lips to it. "You already know most of them."

_"Tell me about Charlotte."_

He was silent at that, then he sighed in defeat. "Charlotte Petrova you no doubt mean?"

"Mmhhmm. What was she like?"

Elijah again, was silent, then started to speak.

"She was a girl that lived in the village. Me and Klaus had quite the eye for her."

"Like you did Katerina in the 15th century?"

"Yes. She just... reminded me so much of Charlotte, and I had to save her. Klaus-" he chuckled darkly. "He never spoke of the striking resemblance between her and Charlotte."

I frowned at that. "So... Charlotte betrayed Klaus right?"

"Yes. She was the one that helped the witches get him cursed. Led him into a trap when she made him pursue her. She was no vampire, but when Klaus had a heart..." he sighed heavily. "She didn't need to be one. She had him 'compelled' from the moment they met. He followed her like a lovestruck fool..."

He trailed off now, and I nodded. "Then she betrayed him."

Elijah nodded, kissing me for a second. "She did. And when she broke Klaus, his humanity, his kindness and his heart died. He's never been the same way since then."

I sighed at that- against all odds, I did feel sorry for him that love and heartbreak was the reason he was so against it nowadays. That Charlotte... she really did ruin everything that was good about him.

Wonder where she was now-?

As if Elijah could read my mind, he added quietly. "She changed him so very much. And... I changed her."

I understood what he said now in two ways, but...

"You turned her?" I frowned, and he nodded. "I did."

"Just... why-?"

"Because I loved her... and then I found out she was using me to get to Klaus. To make him love her more." His voice was so downcast by the end that I had to take one of his hands under the water. "Is she still alive?" I asked quietly now, and Elijah just said.

"I've truly no idea. If she is, I've heard nothing of her. Neither has Klaus, because he would kill her. That I know for sure."

The way he said it was hard, and I understood- Klaus hated her guts.

There was so much more to Klaus than I had ever imagined. Why had I never asked about why he hated love before-? It seemed absurd now.

Elijah seemed so silent now, so I woke him up in a sense by wrapping my legs around his waist and arms around his neck, kissing him. It was nice, this time out of sorts between us. The wedding we had decided, was to wait after the kid was born. We were vampires. Especially in Elijahs case, we literally had forever. What was waiting another year or so? I had already lived three hundred of them.

I kissed his neck now for a moment, then put my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

Even if Klaus didn't show his face again until the baby was born, this peace wasn't going to last.

God knew what that child was going to be capable of...

* * *

><p><strong>Not often we have some cutesy moments with our Elly in, so here we all are^_^ the calm before the storm AKA the baby arriving. Wonder when we'll be seeing Klaus again?;) next up soon and reviews very much loved x Nicola<strong>


	68. Holly de Lune

**Chapter Sixty Eight**

_Nine months later..._

Alot could happen in nine months, and alot had happened.

Klaus never turned up the entire time, and we all had a similar inkling why not- he didn't want to 'stress me out' and make me lose the baby... his baby that is.

As much as I wanted to run away, and Elijah had almost pleaded with me to try and leave with him, I didn't. Instead, we got a house in the town, just inside the forest where we would be left alone by those who didn't know we were there.

I was getting pretty big by the time we moved in.

* * *

><p>At my last scan, we finally asked for the gender.<p>

"Are you the father?" the nurse asked Elijah now as he sat next to me. I felt cold at that, but to my surprise, he nodded. The nurse smiled again, but didn't say a word as she roved that ultrasound equipment over my stomach, then went.

"Aha- here we go."

I looked to the screen now at my child- he or she really was getting bigger. "Everything seems to be normal." she said now, eyes on the screen, but then looked back to us both. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please."

She was silent once more, and then said with yet another smile. "It's a girl."

Now that took me by surprise- I was truly expecting a boy for some reason or another. Maybe it was because of Klaus and his intentions with this child that was putting all these thoughts into my head.

With the final scan in hand, I headed back to the boarding house with Elijah in tow. The other Originals had taken up residence in Mystic Falls. Something that caused a great deal of arguments.

But I knew we could trust them. They were nothing like Klaus.

Damon and Adrienne were still very much together, and that made me laugh- him dating an Original... who would have thought that would ever happen? Not me, not Elijah that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"So-!" the female Original in question said as we walked back into the boarding house. "Do I have a niece or nephew?"<p>

I chuckled as I plopped myself down onto the sofa with a groan- I was still a vampire of sorts, but that hybrid side we had put to sleep was waking up, bit by bit. Klaus had done his homework well.

"You have a niece." I smiled, closing my eyes, wishing I could drop off into sleep- I hadn't been sleeping well for the last month. I listened now to them all gushing like crazy fangirls over the photo, and as I opened an eye slyly, I saw Elijah rolling his eyes, then sit down next to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Feeling ok there?" he asked me quietly, and I nodded, then jolted a little as my daughter kicked me- definitely her fathers strength anyway. Elijah put a hand on my bump now, then chuckled. "Quite the strong one you have."

Before I could reply, Caroline asked. "What are you calling her? It has to be something cute." I opened my eyes and they were all looking at me rather expectantly.

"I've no idea." I said truthfully, and they all looked so downcast... so they all started with suggestions.

Jeez, you've no idea how annoying it is having all these girls fawning over you. Beyond annoying, but I knew they meant well. After all... this was Klaus's child as well. But I think that they were ignoring that and pretending it was Elijah for the present moment.

I couldn't have agreed more- I wished Elijah was the father, not Klaus. For one thing, it killed me inside to do this, but I was going to make sure my daughter never found out that Klaus was her true father, not Elijah, who was actually her uncle of sorts instead.

* * *

><p>Later that night I was sat in the boarding house living room on my own with a cup of tea, staring into the heart of the fire, just thinking- what was this child going to be like? If she had her fathers mind and abilities... she was going to be a monster for sure.<p>

_"Never seen you think so hard."_

I looked up to see Damon walk in now, then sit down next to me with a sigh, the couch creaking a little. "Alright there chubs?" he asked now, making me chuckle a little- he always had to make a joke out of all this, didn't he?

"Mmhmm." I nodded, letting him pull me into his arms like he used to when I was upset. So very many years we'd known each other now, and I was thankful for it.

"So, how is the spawn of Satan?" he asked now, prodding my stomach. I rolled my eyes at that. "She's fine."

"Good then." he said, then mused. "Still no name?"

"Nope."

Damon sighed, then asked. "You feel tense. Loosen up."

I had to laugh at that, for he only said that to me when he meant something else, and he realized a tad too late.

"So... you're really going to marry this dick?" he asked now, eyebrow raised. I nodded. "Of course. Why do you say?"

Damon shrugged. "Just... wondering. That's all."

"Poor Damon (!)"

"Poor Elijah more like. Imagine him running around after a kid?" he snorted, and I laughed in agreement, but then I suddenly stopped with a gasp, putting a hand on my stomach in understanding, then snapped.

_"Well done shitheap (!)"_

"Wha-?"

_"You made my fucking waters break!"_

His expression was blank, then he laughed weakly.

_"Oh shit."_

* * *

><p>Elijah was majorly pissed off at Damon for making me laugh so hard it kickstarted my labor. But hey, it had to happen eventually, and past all the madness, pandemonium and running around like headless chickens, I had my daughter.<p>

She was dainty and cute the others, the girls kept saying.

My little girl herself had thick dark red hair like my own, but her fathers eyes when she finally fully opened them. It was her hair that made me give her the name Holly. Holly de Lune.

* * *

><p>I healed up rather fast from the birth due to my vampire status. Later on, it was a low voice that woke me up when I was alone that night for a little while when the others left to set everything up.<p>

_"Lavenders blue, dilly, dilly, lavenders green-"_

My eyes opened in shock at those words, and I saw a figure stood next to the window with a little bundle in his arms. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said now, turning to me with Holly in his arms. "Holly. I like that name. It suits her." Klaus chuckled, and I sat up as he walked over and placed her into my arms.

"She looks like her mother." he added now, standing next to the bed as I brushed the hair she had from her face, still fast asleep then glared at him. "Get out of here. You tricked me."

Klaus chuckled, then said. "You enjoyed it."

I glared and got up, Holly in my arms as I backed up. "You compelled me you bastard-!"

He rolled his eyes, then sighed. "So?"

"_So?_" I growled, hugging Holly closer to me, trying to keep her from her father. "How are you even alive-! I l killed you!"

Klaus nodded, then walked forwards and raised a hand to Holly, tracing a finger softly down her cheek, but not enough to wake her up. "I know you, Cherie. I'm no fool" he looked hard at me now, but there was traces of sadness in his eyes. "You did kill someone. But that someone was Leo."

His witch-?

"Yes. I knew you were up to something, so I had Leo swap our minds in our bodies. As soon as you killed him in my body, pretending to be me, I was automatically put back in my empty body. Viola."

_Oh hell..._

I stayed silent now, cuddling Holly a tad more- the more I held her in my arms, the more I wanted to keep her safe. She was my daughter, really mine. Her father may have been a monster, but it didn't mean she had to be one.

"You know what she will be like when she's older." he told me now, looking down at her. "There's no stopping it."

_"Maybe, maybe not"_

He frowned now, then turned to the doorway to see Elena. But I heard no human heartbeat.

"Katherine?" I frowned, but she just walked up to Klaus who seemed frozen on the spot. "Always the fool, Niklaus."

There was a silence now, then I realized- this wasn't Katherine. It wasn't even Elena...

"Charlotte-?" I breathed, and her eyes flickered to me for a second, then Klaus snorted. "You bitch. I should have known my brother would turn you."

I saw the thousand year old vampire smirk now in a way that neither Elena or Katherine could ever achieve. "You know me Niklaus. What I want, I get."

Klaus was silent, then he looked once to me, then was gone in a flash. Charlotte sighed and turned to me now. "Hello Arianne."

There were footsteps now, and the door flew open, Elijah there. But even he was stopped in his tracks.

"Charlotte-?"

As I hugged Holly, I had to wonder-

There was alot more to this thousand year old vampire that met the eye... she may have been the first vampire, but she still had a hold over him.

Just how could Charlotte make him leave like that-?

* * *

><p><strong>So! Baby Holly, and Charlotte Petrova, the first doppleganger is back? Hmm... coming to the end of the story soon:( anyway, reviews much loved and thanks x Nicola<strong>


End file.
